Icy Wands - a Harry PotterFrozen Crossover
by Elsa at Hogwarts
Summary: After years of isolation, Elsa finally is provided an opportunity to learn more about how to control her powers - an invitation to the finest school of Wichcraft and Wizardry. But, times are currently difficult, with the presence of a very powerful and evil wizard at large. What are the odds that Elsa will be discovered? And what events will unfold afterwards?
1. Chapter 1 - Turning Tides

*Icy Wands*

~A Harry Potter – Frozen Crossover~

 _OK, here is my own chance at a crossover of two of my favorite movies :)_ _. I'll be writing while keeping K+ in mind (no profanity like bad language, etc), for everyone to enjoy! :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _P.S. I don't own neither Harry Potter (property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers) nor Frozen (property of Disney)._

Elsa had just finished writing. She quietly put her quill back, and made a quick scan for any errors. Satisfied, she was about to carefully put the book away. It was bounded in soft and smooth brown leather, and can be fastened with a pretty black buckle. Her parents gave it to her on her 10th birthday.

She paused.

The candlelight was already dim, so to not awake the other girls in the dormitory who were fast asleep. But before she could join them (tomorrow is going to be another hectic and strenuous day), Elsa just wanted to read over her whole journal, again.

 _May 19, 1991_

 _Hello journal. Finally I have something to write about! You already would know how my life was after that accident with Anna. Like a prisoner in my own room. My parents were so scared about the troll's (who healed Anna by erasing her memories of my ice magic) warning about my powers going out of control if fear completely takes over my mind, that they thought the best way to let me learn how to control my powers was to isolate me completely from everyone else. Including my own sister._

 _I'm not saying that my parents do not care about me. Despite that fact that I have certain abilities that they nor Anna, nor the rest of the kingdom of Arendelle, have, and that I look a little different from them (my blonde hair is whiter than my dad's brownish blonde, let alone my mom's dark brown and Anna's brown; my skin is even fairer than theirs – most likely because of my ice and snow powers; I still have a bit of my mother's face, while Anna has a bit of father's), they still continued to visit my room while Anna and the maids were forbidden to. They talked with me, attempted some "control-lessons", and gave me books and chocolates. The best memories would be of my dad, after giving me gloves to help me better practice holding my powers back, almost daily holding my hands in his warm ones and saying with me "Conceal it. Don't feel it"._

 _Still, they did not really know how I was feeling – to be locked up from the world and my own sister. I guess they were mostly worried._

 _After years of being locked up, driving Anna away from my door whenever she asked to play with me, and watching her play outside through my windows, finally something happened that completely changed my life._

 _It was just another day in my room. I was reading another book about manners a queen should have (my parents were really passionate about teaching me to become a queen, as I am the crown princess). Then all of a sudden, there was a knock on my door. It was one of the maids._

 _"Princess Elsa. Your parents want to see you"_

 _I thought to myself "but the maids were never allowed to come near my door. And my parents want to see me? Out of my room?" Still, I was excited and a little nervous, hoping that it meant that things will change for the better._

 _The maid led me to the royal drawing room. When we got there, I paused to look at the walls, long, soft couches and paintings. It's been years since I saw the room where my parents would chat with close friends and visiting family, let alone any other part of our own castle._

 _My parents were sitting there, talking with a complete stranger. He had a long, white beard tied in a ponytail, glasses and a grey robe. He reminded me of some old wizard characters from the children's stories I read from fantasy books._

 _When he saw me he smiled, and stood up, as if out of respect (awkward really, since he seems to be about 100 years older than I am). Then my parents motioned me to sit in between them._

 _"Princess Elsa. How are you?" he friendly said as I sat down._

 _"Very well, thank you" I said, in the most likely reply a princess would use._

 _"It's been a quite long journey, rather. I've been meaning to meet you." He reached for his rather funny looking brown bag. "We would normally use owls. But, given the distance between London and Arendelle, and this being one of those very special cases, I had to come in person" He pulled out an envelope, with a rust-colored seal on it. However, he did not give it to me or my parents. He kept it in his hand._

 _"I believe you already know that you, unlike your parents and sister … the little one hiding in the doorway right over there" He smiled at Anna, who stood in the doorway and seemed to have found out that there was an unusual visitor in the castle. She immediately looked like she was going to quickly dash away, but Mom motioned her to come and sit between herself and me. It felt like forever since I was last near my sister. She obviously felt the same too, given the way she looked at me and slowly sat down._

 _The man then pulled out a purple box from his bag. "I knew the little ones liked chocolate, so I thought of quickly grabbing some along the way" He gave the box to my father. Anna was excited, and mom had to quietly reminder her to remember her manners. We both said thank you, as dad (rather cautiously) took out two pentagon-shaped containers and opened them for us. They had chocolate inside them, shaped like frogs._

 _"They would usually move. But given the size of this castle I didn't want one to jump away the first time you try them"_

 _I froze, mid-munching on the frog's leg, wondering what did he mean._

 _"Now, getting back to business" he straightened his glasses, "you probably know by now that you are different from the rest of your family"_

 _I slowly nodded, wondering what my parents would be thinking, given that Anna is in the room. They did go through the trouble of not letting Anna know my ice powers, after the troll erased her memories._

 _The second thing that went through my head was whether or not the man was going to do some strange experiment on me, perhaps to remove my powers. I clasped my hands (after I put my leftover chocolate in the container on my lap), hoping it wasn't the case. Although my powers did put me through a lot of trouble, life would still feel without them._

 _"I am pleased to say that you are not alone. There is a secret society of magical people, witches and wizards, to be exact, living undetected from the non-magical ones. Except for in the case of their parents and close relatives, of course"_

 _I could only blink. "Other magical people? Like me? Is he really telling the truth?" I thought. "He did say that the chocolates usually move. Why aren't mom and dad saying anything?"_

 _"I've already spoken to your parents about this" he said with a small wink. Now my thoughts changed to wondering whether or not he was reading my mind. "I also know that… things have been very difficult for you all in accommodating your powers" I knew my parents were nodding, and Mom was trying to stop Anna from bursting in shock._

 _"But there is no need for any more isolation. There is a prestigious school in Britain, just outside in the countryside, away from the view and detection of non-magical people. We'll call them 'muggles' from now on. The school's called Hogwarts." He now handed me the letter. I took it, feeling both relieved that he is not a witch-doctor (pun not intended) and excited that there is a school specially made for people like me._

 _I opened the letter, which read "Dear Princess Elsa, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of items and books you will be needing for your first year. Term starts on September 1, and we await your reply no later than July 31. We are looking forward to your reply. Signed, Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"_

 _"She is very keen on ensuring everything is perfect, that headmistress. I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, by the way. We seemed to have been rushed in matters of introduction" He laughed a little and leaned forward for me to shake his hand._

 _"It is really an honor to be accepted in such a school" his face then became more serious "but I must tell you, even unikinetics are very rare"_

 _That last comment not only made me switch from excitement to being skeptic, but also made my parents switch from being composed to being worried._

 _"It's alright, didn't mean to cause an alarm" the headmaster put up his hand, and laughed to himself. "Unikinetics are simply witches and wizards who exhibit more control and power in one specific and unique element or force on Earth. There are many ways of identifying them, despite them being very rare." I knew he meant my hair and skin, let alone my ice and snow abilities._

 _"Although very gifted, they must be very careful. Exploitation is not limited to muggles."_

 _"She will be safe if we allow her to go to Hogwarts, will she?" My father suddenly cut in. I don't blame him, especially since "exploiters" would most likely be wizards and witches much more experienced than me._

 _"At Hogwarts, Your Majesty, Help will always be given to those who ask for it" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I simply meant she must be careful… beyond her school hours"_

 _"I take your concerns deeply. Other parents feel the same about sending their children to Hogwarts. But don't worry, there's a Christmas break and Summer break for students to spend the holidays at home"_

 _"Just before we officially sign you up for the upcoming term, the Ministry for Magic has requested a visit to fully license you as a unikinetic. I already spoke with your parents about this." They nodded. "The only thing that's stalling everything is your 'yes' to Hogwarts' invitation" He paused, waiting for a reaction from me._

 _My mother's hand was now tight on my shoulder. I could tell it was not meant to stop me, but instead out of nervousness and hope that I keep safe. Anna was staring at me, munching on her chocolate but eyes tense on my face. My father, too, was reading me for an answer._

 _I was thinking to myself, "this is my only chance to break free from my life as a prisoner because of my powers. I can learn how to better use them and other magic, and meet people just like me. But, the headmaster warned me that there are those who may want to use me. That is true, given my unique abilities as a "unikinetic" and my position as a princess – especially the crown princess. They obviously must be more powerful and experienced than me. Dad may be still expecting me to conceal and not feel my powers, just for my safety. Overall, freedom may be limited, but it's much better than none"_

 _I looked at each of my family's faces. Then I turned to the headmaster. Nodding, I said "Yes, I am willing to accept the invitation"_

 _May 25, 1991_

 _Hello again journal,_

 _Today was pretty hectic. Even Anna had to be made to play in the gardens again as some "Ministry for Magic" workers, along with the Minister himself, came to officially license me as a unikinetic witch._

 _Professor Dumbledore had to be present during the rather long meeting, so he stayed in one of our guest suites – the ones we use for visiting royals. It wouldn't have taken the Ministry a week to arrive here if, as per the Minister's apologies, it weren't for their very busy schedule and prior commitments. "The floo system is rather very complicated, especially if connecting one nation with another" a rather tense secretary explained, as a few more workers climbed out of the fireplace in our banquet hall. Judging by the way Professor Dumbledore shook his head, the system must not be as complicated as she is making is sound._

 _"Alright, young lady, let's get some paperwork done before you are off on your very first year at Hogwarts" The Minister, who introduced himself as Cornelius Fudge, said while brushing off his hat and taking his seat with everyone else (including my parents) at the banquet table._

 _"As Albus must have told you, you are from a very rare line of wizards called "unikinetics" – yes your majesty?" He turned to answer some questions from my father, while a rather eccentric lady worker began describing other "unikinetic" examples to me._

 _"Those with control over plants have rather leafy green eyes, and have powers ranging from exceptional skills in Herbology to willing vines to erupt from the ground and capture someone. Of course, there are those who have control over water and other liquids. They can move large bodies of water with a simple stare – of course not too large – and have smoother skin than the average human. There's also – "_

 _"Alright, Moira, alright. We don't want to overload her with too much information before school" the Minister said to the lady as he turned back to me. Moira seemed to be stung from the comment._

 _"Now, being a unikinetic, you must know that, having exceptional power and control in one specific force, in your case ice and snow, can mean danger as well. Evil is not omitted from any place on Earth." The Minister is obviously being the warning messenger as best as he can. Down the table from him I can plainly see my mother fighting to catch his every word while answering questions from the tense secretary, who's taking down notes on a floating clipboard._

 _"There's no doubt that there are those who may wish to expose or abduct you for your powers, let alone your position as crown princess of a very rich empire"_

 _"Albus Dumbledore has assured us that no harm will befall on our daughter. If there is any other place other than Hogwarts she will be at it will be back home, unless we allow her so"_

 _Father's interjection seemed to have deflated the Minister's self-glory. It was not long before the Minister made a counter statement._

 _"Yes, but Albus is not in charge of ensuring the safety of all witches and wizards in the vicinity of Britain, as well as their muggle neighbors. We promise you that we will do anything in our power to keep not only your daughter safe, but also your kingdom undiscovered. This protection is especially needed, given the fact that…"_

 _"The presence of a very powerful and evil wizard is not yet enough to alarm the Royal family. Lord Voldemort has been inactive and not heard of for quite some time, almost a decade. Yes they should be aware but not alarmed. I have already informed their Royal Highnesses" Albus said, while my mother was regaining her composure and my father was trying to not become too tense and irritated of the Minister._

 _Quickly the Minister tried to regain control over the discussion. "We just need a few forms to be filled out, and a few of our staff to inspect your current capabilities" He then made a quick hand gesture. Two workers walked out. A few minutes later they came in, with boxes. "These are all the books and items you require for your first year. The Ministry took the liberty of purchasing them for you." Clearly this was just a political tactic to put down Dumbledore in their little competition, and make it into a Royal family's good books. I merely said "Thank you", while my parents and Dumbledore remained polite without showing to be obliged or put down._

 _The tense secretary and a couple of more friendly workers were lead into another room with me and my mother to inspect my powers. I wished Anna was there when I made a snowman, made the room snow a bit, and froze the floor for ice-skating. But at least they were satisfied. Moira clapped and said "Well, princess! It seems that you are ready for school!" while ignoring the secretary's glare._

 _They also had Mr. Ollivander, a professional wand-seller, come along with them from his shop in London to let me pick out a wand for myself. I got a mahogany-wooden wand with a core of unicorn-hair. Mr. Ollivander said that it's perfect for elegance and strength._

 _September 1, 1991_

 _Hello Journal. I know I should be sleeping, but I must write down all what happened today so that I do not forget any of it._

 _Today was the day! I have been feeling ecstatic and nervous the past three months for finally leaving for Hogwarts. My parents also felt the same. They let me out of my bedroom more often to talk a bit with Anna, practice the floo system with some Ministry workers, and constantly remind me on how to keep myself safe. Anna did not really understand what was going on, so she asked me a lot of questions. I hope that she does not become jealous of not going to Hogwarts with me, and stay the same bright and hyper Anna I've always known her to be._

 _We took the floo into the Minister's office – as per his request. From there we and my whole trolley of things were escorted to the train station, and instructed to find a platform between 9 and 10 to – run through the brick column. From there only one worker continued to escort us. We did not want to look too obvious in front of everyone. We even wore the simplest royal clothes we could have (to blend in as if we were simply a rich family, like others I saw pass by). We ran through the brick column with the worker, and found a magnificent black and red train. It had the sign "Hogwarts Express" on the front. I stood for some time gaping at the magnificent machine, but had to quickly get to giving my bags to be loaded onto the train._

 _After my bags were given, my parents ushered me to one side, where they can privately talk with me._

 _"Elsa, your mother and I cannot tell you how much we are proud of you" Mother nodded, fighting back tears while holding onto Anna's shoulders._

 _"I hope you understand that… we only made you remain in your room all those years because… we were afraid you could get hurt… or the powers may go out of control" Dad fought to find the rights words, but I understood him completely. "We did not mean to shut you out of our lives." He held my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "We love you dearly. You are our daughter, regardless if you are different from us"_

 _I tried to not cry, but some tears began sliding down my cheeks anyway. Dad wiped them for me. "We still want you to be safe" he became more serious now, "that means not using your powers unless absolutely necessary. And no falling for provocations. There will obviously be bullies, and possibly people who want to prod you for information about us and your abilities" He placed my hand between his warm hands again. "Remember – conceal it, but feel it"_

 _I meant to say the line with him, but I got confused as to why he changed the last line. Everyone laughed, including myself. "You know, be yourself without being obvious"_

 _The train whistle blew, indicating that it will soon be time to leave. I quickly hugged my parents, and they kissed me. "Remember, be safe" my mother said._

 _It was Anna's turn. Despite being away from each other for years we were tightly locked in an embrace. "Promise me that when you come back for the holidays, you will play with me?"_

 _"I promise" I still had her tight in my arms "And I also promise that things will completely be normal after I am done school"_

 _She looked up "you mean – ice-skating and snowmen?"_

 _"Yes – ice skating and snowmen" I had to hurry to the train, so I gave everyone one more kiss, and then ran onto the train. I quickly found a seat in a compartment with other girls, and then waved out the window to my family as the train began pulling away._

 _The ride took almost eight hours. While the girls were chatting away amongst themselves I took to watching the beautiful countryside view passing by the window. Later we all got into changing our clothes into school uniforms (black robes over a grey sweater and a black skirt)._

 _It was night when we finally arrived. However at the station I did not see anything accept trees around. A giant man (pretty much larger than the average height of a really tall person) later came to lead us first-years through a route different from that of the other students. We got into rowboats – that moved on their own! Still, the sky was cloudless, clear, and pitch-black with thousands of stars lighting up the sky. The sight of Hogwarts was amazing! It was even bigger than our own castle!_

 _We reached a coast, and then climbed out of the boats to climb stairs that lead into the Hogwarts castle. The giant did not follow us. He just told us to follow the corridors until we reach the entrance to the Great Hall (where we were to meet our fellow classmates). We all did so, then reached the entrance (two very tall and wide golden-brown doors), with an elderly lady with a black witch's hat and a long velvety green robe standing in front of it. After welcoming us, she informed us that before we are to proceed with joining our classmates we each had to be sorted into one of the following "houses": Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. At the time I did not know the differences between the houses, but after hearing the other children around me talk about which houses they prefer to be or not be in I figured that Gryffindor is for the extremely daring and brave ones while Slytherin is for the mean ones who care more about proving themselves superior and better than others._

 _Later the lady returned, and led us into the Great Hall, which is a large room lined with tables, for each house, but with just enough room for us first-years to easily walk in through the middle of the room. At the end of the Hall was another longer table that lines against the window wall. Seated at that table where the professors, in the middle being Professor Dumbledore. I think the lady leading us into the Hall is also a professor._

 _When we all entered the Hall, we took turns being sorted. To do so we had to have a long black witch's hat, called the Sorting Hat placed on our heads to announce which house we best fit in. Before doing so it sang a funny little song about the four houses (from which I learned that Ravenclaw is for the highly clever students and Hufflepuff takes the loyal and whoever else remains). When it was my turn to be sorted, the hat was so big almost covered my eyes. It began talking to itself about what it can find in my head and feelings (very creepy). It whispered that it knew I was a unikinetic with ice and snow powers, I can get very nervous sometimes, I really want to prove myself without putting down others, I am a crown princess and have the commitment and wisdom to be queen (I'm not really sure about that myself), I can be fun when I'm really happy, I wouldn't take risks unless ABSOLUTELY necessary, and I am not really adventurous and daring as the first thing that comes to my mind is safety for my family, especially my little sister._

 _A moment later the Sorting Hat shouted…_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

 _Students from the Ravenclaw table broke in applause. I blushed. Before taking my seat I glanced over at where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. He smiled back. He only did that to one other student as well – a dark-haired boy with glasses who was placed in Gryffindor._

 _I liked the sound of Ravenclaw. Gryffindor for me would mean too many chances of dangerous "adventures" and feats that can automatically drag my family into danger because of me. Instead, I'd like to prove my abilities and accomplishments, without too much risk or putting others down. Plus I like the color blue._

 _After everyone was sorted we all had dinner (which magically appeared on the tables before us). Then the older students responsible for guiding the younger ones through the many corridors of Hogwarts, called Prefects, led each "house" of first years to our House Common Rooms. We had to use moving staircases to get up the castle, with moving and talking pictures and portraits hanging on the walls! Our Common Room is somewhere in the middle of one of Hogwarts' towers. The sitting area was draped with beautiful blue velvet curtains. The boys and girls bedroom were separated._

 _Sorry I'm a bit rushed here, have to get to bed._

 _July, 1992_

 _Hello journal. I know it's been very long since I last wrote. This first year at Hogwarts was very busy for me. I think all the years will be. So I guess I will only be able to write once I come back home (the summers will mostly be spent in homework (lots of it) and spending time with Anna)._

 _Ever since the first day of school, I knew I was going to really love the experience. The castle was huge! Even its corridors were twice as wide as the corridors in my castle. There were grounds and many open spaces where you can study in the fresh air and under the bright sun. It was really lovely, given that I used to spend most of my life in my bedroom._

 _Classes were so… magical (sorry, that is the only word I can come up with now). Magical studies were divided into many subjects. There was Transfigurations (taught by Professor McGonagall, the lady who sorted us), Flying on a Broom, and even Potions. I did pretty good in each (Potions being a little harder given the strict and cold teacher there). I can say that my most favorite was Charms, where you learn to move, change and create items, and put funny spells on people like making them laugh. I did the best in that subject. The professor there, Professor Flitwick, would constantly be pointing out my accomplishments, after another girl named Hermione Granger._

 _My worst subject, I can say, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's not that it's hard to defend myself. The problem is that, well, we are expected to learn completely new spells for fighting and defending. In my case, I kept on having the urge to drop my wand and flex or wave my hands and arms to release ice! Luckily, the professors know that too. I guess they had a meeting to discuss how they are going to teach someone like me. The DADA professor at the time, Professor Quirell, would only expect me to answer questions in class (that is if Hermione does give an opportunity for others to do so), and offered, along with the Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, private tutoring for me to practice the spells taught in class. Sadly, he won't be returning for the next year. People said he died, some say while trying to help Voldemort (I am not afraid of writing his name) steal something. I wish that was not the case. What if he told Voldemort about me?_

 _As for meeting other people, for now I do not really have any friends. Yes the other Ravenclaws were really nice and enjoyed letting me know more about the Wizarding World. Then there were others who could not help but stare at me and make comments about whenever I would automatically exhibit princess-manners. For now I'd like to wait and know more about the people here, before I can befriend or trust any of them._

 _I did not really get to know any Griffindors or Hufflepuffs. Instead, I would constantly be hearing people talk about this Harry Potter, who apparently is so famous for surviving a death curse by the most feared wizard of all times (no one even dared to give me his name every time I asked, but I knew they meant Voldemort). The fact that there is a very famous person as a student didn't really interest me. I was more concerned that there is currently an "extremely powerful" criminal lurking around. I hope he never finds out about students like me._

 _Slytherins… they were such a bother. I guess they have nothing better to do than make fun of others, even the professors. I was just another of their favorite targets. Some boys would try to pull my hair and ask me if I really know my age. The girls would call me "pale-faced" (I'm not! I am just fairer than they are) and make fun of my manners whenever I carefully sit down, lift my skirts and robes a bit when I climb or go down the stairs, and politely greet people who pass by and are nice enough to say "hello"._

 _Ugh, no one stood out from the Slytherins more than three of them. Two were thick, dark-haired boys who enjoyed laughing at, and sometimes physically beating up, other students. Their ring leader was none other than a blonde boy named Draco Malfoy. He rubbed it in to everyone that he came from a very rich family, his father is a very influential worker at the Ministry, and pure-blooded Slytherins were far better than others. He was usually busy with irritating Harry Potter and his friends, after an incident where Harry refused to shake his hand after he insults a red-haired boy for being from a "low-class" family. It just happens to be that just because of my slightly different appearance and behavior, he finds it fun to make fun of me. Sometimes he would say that I think too highly of myself (due to my automatic princess-manners), and Hogwarts' age requirement may have gone faulty. He found the insults about my hair more fun than any other kind. Still, I didn't let any of their comments stop me from learning more about myself, as a unikinetic witch (I just need to keep it up that no one finds out that I am one, let alone a princess)._

 _Will write about next year. Anna is now knocking at my door._

 _July, 1993_

 _Hello again, journal._

 _Here I will be a bit rushed. I have to get quickly back to catching up on homework. First and foremost, while DADA was already difficult for me, the new professor was useless! Gildroy Lockhart. Many of the students were ecstatic to have this critically-acclaimed author as a teacher. Well, it turned out that he did even worse than awful as a teacher. He did not even teach! Instead, he kept on retelling and giving us quizzes on his heroic feats he wrote about in his books. Thankfully, he lost his mind at the end of the year, so he won't be coming back._

 _The other thing that happened was that almost half the year I was petrified! Some rumor about an ancient chamber within Hogwarts being opened again flooded the corridors. The teachers did their best in protecting the muggle-born students, who were the main targets of a dreadful attack. Thankfully, no one died. Just petrified, including me. Poor mom and dad were horrified! I remember that one time I heard something behind me. I turned to see something that looked like… a giant snake! I quickly made a thick wall of ice between myself and the monster. But I blacked out after I saw its face through the ice (especially its slotted yellow eyes). I woke up in the hospital wing, with a nurse bent over me and my parents staring at me, scared to death. I was glad to see them, but worried that it meant the last day at Hogwarts for me. They probably were close to that, but they had a talk with Professor Dumbledore (who luckily assured us that the beast is now dead), warning that any other danger to their daughter would mean de-enrolling me._

 _Slytherins this year were a little worse. Although they did continue to tease me about my hair and manners, they (especially Draco), were more busy scaring the muggle-born students about the attacks. They didn't really bother me about that. But now that it was obvious that I was one of the victims, I am pretty sure that they found out that I too am muggle-born. I just have to make sure that they do not find out anything else about me._

 _Have to get back to homework. I am even cutting down time with Anna just to study, both about magic and about being queen (my parents still make sure that I study "queen behavior and responsibilities" along with my other homework. After all, I will still be crown princess, rather than leaving my family to look for work in the Wizarding World). Can't wait until I finish school._

 _July, 1994_

 _Hello journal,_

 _So far I can say that this year so far is my favorite year at Hogwarts. Sure there was an atmosphere of fright due to the escape of a wanted-criminal named Sirius Black from the wizard prison Azkaban. But at least this criminal was only interested in the famous Harry Potter and did not really pose as a threat to the society in general. The only problem during this year was that the Ministry released horrible creatures called Dementors onto the school to look for Sirius Black (I'm pretty sure they talked with my parents about this, since they almost were considering not letting me come to Hogwarts for the year). What's horrible about them was that every time they are around they make people forget happy thoughts and freeze everything. I luckily never had a direct encounter with a Dementor, but that one time one came on the train we were on to Hogwarts made me feel cold. The cold does not usually bother me, but I guess this was a different cold – from bitterness, horror and hopelessness._

 _This year I finally found good friends. One is Luna Lovegood and she's from Ravenclaw like me. I like her because she is different. Not different like me in a sense that she has a unique ability, but unique because she is extremely nice and soft-spoken (not snobbish like many other students), and shares her father's eccentric interest in rare magical creatures (despite people making fun of her for it). Through her I met another girl named Ginny Weasley. She's in Griffindor, and she too is polite and not arrogant, and actually makes it clear that her family does not look at people's classes and family backgrounds in determining who to acquaint themselves with. She is also very upbeat, active and fun, and really takes interest in the magical sport Quidditch (I'd rather not try it, since it's too rough for my taste). I'm one year ahead of both of them so we do not go to classes together. But we do find time to study and explore Hogwarts, its grounds and the neighboring town Hogsmeade together. Even though they are very nice and trustworthy, I did not tell them about my abilities and position as crown princess. There's always a possible risk of someone eavesdropping, and someone slipping information from them, especially given the possible lurking of powerful fugitives. I hope one day my life will stop being so full of secrecy, so I can really connect and share my abilities with my kingdom, let alone fellow witches and wizards._

 _I also found the DADA classes very good, for once. The professor this year was Professor Lupin. In terms of teaching quality he is even better than Professor Quirrel, since he goes out of his way to make his classes welcoming, engaging and fun. One of the most memorable classes we had with him was about how to counter a Bogart, which is a creature that transforms into something a person is most afraid of. We had to cast a spell called "Ridikulus" on it to turn it into something funny, in order to defeat it. Everyone was laughing and having fun taking turns practicing the spell. Unfortunately not everyone had a chance, since the Professor became scared and stopped the class after the Bogart turned into a Dememtor in front of Harry Potter. I am a little grateful that no one was given the chance to see my worst fear – Anna, my parents, or anyone else after I accidently froze their heart with ice._

 _Slytherins this year were mostly bothering other students about the Dementors. Still, Draco and his gang remembered to get back to me about the fact that they found out I am muggle-born, from last year's incidents. I managed to counter that unpleasant taunting, by telling Draco that he'd better be careful or his arm will fall off (he had it in a cast after being scratched, yes only scratched, by a Hippogriff he insulted during Care of Magical Creatures Class) and walk away. It was pretty funny, especially after hearing Draco angrily muttering to himself. Honestly, he acts like a little kid, despite his age – pretty sure he's been spoiled. Typical._

 _Up to now I began wondering about something. All this time I've been learning about magic and amazing things you can do and find with your powers, I've so far never got to learn about what to do if your "unikinetic" power goes out if control and harms someone. Perhaps Hogwarts is not fully specialized in such rare powers and cases, but me possibly hurting someone with ice and not knowing how to reverse it is the reason I've been locked away in my room in the first place. I should remember to talk about this to Professor Dumbledore next year_

 _July, 1995_

 _Hello journal, there's not much to write about this year. I'm a bit disappointed that I did not get to ask Professor Dumbledore about reversing the event of freezing someone. He was too busy worrying about Harry Potter competing in the Triwizard Tournament because he is under 17 years old. Honestly this student is getting much more attention than the others. Yes he may be in danger because he defeated Voldemort, but what about the rest of the students, who may be equally in danger for their differences?_

 _This year mostly revolved around the Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts was even hosting students from two competing schools (one French and the other I believe Belgian). Not much of it really mattered to our classes. The DADA professor this time was an auror (wizard Ministry police) named Alestor Moody, and he was a bit rough and mean in his classes (especially trying to scare and taunt some students about horrible curses and creatures). He was later arrested at the end of year (surprisingly), after some say being found out that he was an imposter. Some have also begun saying that Voldemort returned, and that he was responsible for the death of a student during the Tournament. Now, if these rumors were true, and especially if that's why the student died, I may consider leaving Hogwarts. I love magic, but if anyone found out about me, that could lead to a string of events that'll put my family into danger._

 _Just the only other different thing about this year was that a Yule Ball was held, due to having visiting students. I did not attend the dance, however. I returned home to celebrate Christmas with my family, like every year. I would not want to miss any opportunity of spending proper time with Anna and my parents. Luna did the same and went to visit her father. Ginny, however, stayed and danced with another Gryffindor._

 _Almost no Slytherin encounters this year. They were busy taunting Harry Potter about competing in the Tournament. The only memorable one with me was in the snowy Hogwarts grounds, a week before the Yule Ball was announced. I finally was convinced by Luna and Ginny to play a bit in the snow with them. I really wanted to play – I was just cautious if I might end up doing something that can indicate that I have ice and snow powers. We were flinging snow at each other, when we were interrupted by an "Aww, isn't that cute" from Draco, who walked in on us with Crabbe and Goyle, his trusted bodyguards. We ignored his comment about us being little girls playing in the snow. But then he began insulting Ginny and her family for their affiliation with muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods (those having one parent muggle and the other magical), and Luna for her father's eccentric hobby. Before he even got to me Ginny and I ended up stepping forward to confront him._

 _He ignored Ginny and turned to me, "As for you, mudblood. Don't you think you belong in that Baxton school, where they've got everything but brains" The two thugs snickered. I glared at him, not letting him or Crabbe and Goyle know I was magically making a huge pile of snow behind them._

 _"Boys, I think it's time we teach these girls…" Before he could finish or they got their wands out, the snow pile toppled over them. We couldn't help laughing, especially after watching them try to dig themselves out like it was a mountain._

 _"I guess your father didn't teach you manners" I said to a furious and half-dug out Draco._

 _"Only to cry for him" Ginny added._

 _Before Draco could say anything I threw a snowball (which I made without anyone seeing) at his face, then we girls walked away. Had to admit... I felt pretty good after that. As long as no one noticed the real cause._

 _Have to stop writing now. I have an hour to study before dinner._

 _October 23, 1995_

 _Hello journal, I'm pretty sure you are surprised that I am writing in you so early._

 _Our fifth year at Hogwarts started with an unexpected change. Our new DADA professor was someone directly from the Ministry: Dolores Umbridge. Now it may seem like finally the Ministry is coming in to fill in and improve the teaching post that seems to have been cursed over the past few years. Actually, it is obviously not that case. Rather the Ministry wants to control and monitor activities at Hogwarts, because apparently the Minister does not want to accept the possibility of Voldemort's return. Instead he is spreading propaganda about Professor Dumbledore using such rumors to create an army to actually take over the Ministry! Such politics is also quite common among royal families, so I was only surprised that the Ministry is not taking any measures to protect their civilians from Voldemort._

 _Getting back to Voldemort, apparently the rumors are true. Ginny confirmed them with me and Luna on our way to Hogwarts, after a secret meeting was held by the Order of the Phoniex (the group outside the Ministry that played a big role in fighting Voldemort). I really do want to join them, but that would only expose my family even more to the opposition._

 _Umbridge may put constraints on Hogwarts' classes (most likely DADA, even though it's already bad enough for me), but my main worry is Voldemort. Yes everyone says his main target is this Harry Potter, but that does not take away the fact that special and rare powers (and perhaps money and kingdoms) can be exploited as tactical advantages._

 _Hope things do not turn out too bad this year._

Finally, Elsa closed the book. She yawned, and got up to get to bed.

The Great Hall was packed and noisy, as usual. Everyone was still finding much to discuss about Umbridge and the Ministry's intervention in Hogwarts' activities.

Elsa and Luna entered the Hall together, and found seats opposite with Ginny to have breakfast.

"Do you really think Umbridge is going to do more than just teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Elsa asked while stirring her porridge.

"It doesn't even seem that she will be teaching 'defense'" Ginny replied, "It's more like she's trying to "defend" the Ministry"

"How does she think we consider the Ministry as an evil organization?"

Ginny shrugged, "Fudge has been going on about Dumbledore trying to take his job, rather than accepting the fact that Voldemort has returned"

"Politics" Luna simply said.

Elsa leaned forward. "If the Ministry won't do anything", she said in a hushed tone, "doesn't that make the civilians more vulnerable to Voldemort's attacks"

Ginny thought for a while, "Afraid so. At least the Order is aware and preparing for any chance of a war"

"War?" Elsa stopped mid in sipping her tea.

"Happened last time. But the Order managed to defeat his forces, thanks to Harry" Luna said reassuringly.

That did not fully reassure Elsa. Thoughts of Anna, her parents and her home began racing in her head. If she, or Arendelle for that matter, were found out by an evil army of sorcerers, what are the odds of her family and kingdom being safe? If she were queen…?

"You mentioned that disappearances are already happening, right?"

"Yes…"

"You seem to be very scared, Elsa. Is everything ok?" Luna asked.

Even though Elsa found Ginny and Luna to be true friends, now is not the time to finally tell them that she is a crown princess and a unikinetic. In the event there is an eavesdropper, especially during this political instability.

"I'm just very worried about my family" Elsa said truthfully.

Ginny placed her hand on Elsa's. "Everything will be ok, as long as we stick together"

Luna too had placed her arm on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa smiled. She was just about to thank them, when she heard someone behind them.

The girls turned.

Professor McGonagall was standing behind them, with a worried look that does not usually come on her face.

"Elsa, dear"

No one ever questioned why Elsa is the only one who the professors call by her first name. But with the "dear" added, it's evident that something was wrong.

"Professor, is everything ok?"

"The Headmaster wishes to see you, immediately"

"What happened? What's wrong?" Elsa quickly rose from her seat.

"You will be informed by the Headmaster. No, only you. Now, come quickly" McGonagall was now rushing her to follow.

Elsa quickly exchanged worried looks with Ginny and Luna, who wanted to come along, and followed McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall quickly closed the door to Dumbledore's office behind Elsa. The room looked like it is not as bright as it can be, with only the fireplace lit. It was a rather chilly October morning. Elsa expected to find Professor Dumbledore behind his desk.

Instead he was seated in a big, comfy red armchair, facing the fireplace. Once he sensed their presence he quickly looked up at them.

"Elsa, I'm very glad Professor McGonagall brought you here quickly" He immediately stood up. His hands were holding a piece of paper. "We have very grave news to convey to you" he said slowly.

"One that may affect your terms here at Hogwarts" Elsa was disappointed to find Umbridge in the office as well. Compared to the other professors, she appeared to be lacking feeling.

"Is everything ok at home?" Elsa asked.

Dumbledore sighed down at the paper in his hands. His glasses were tense on his face.

"Your sister is well. In fact… she was the one who sent a servant through the floo system with this note."

Professor McGonagall put a hand on her mouth, as if to subtle her crying.

"What happened then?"

Dumbledore forced himself to speak. "It's about your parents…"

He found it better to hand over the note to Elsa. She unfolded it, and read the following slightly messy handwriting, as if the writer was rushing:

 _Sir/Ma'am_

 _Please tell Elsa to come home quickly. We just received a message that Mom and Dad still did not reach their destination. The people they were to meet have found pieces of their ship on shore. Everyone is assuming the worst._

 _I need Elsa home._

 _Princess Anna_

Halfway through reading Elsa had to sit down in the chair next to the fireplace.

Elsa was allowed to be exempted from classes that day, as she had to pack everything to return home.

By evening, everything was ready. She lugged her suitcase out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. She decided to keep her Ravenclaw uniform on, as a memorable souvenir from Hogwarts. Outside waiting for her stood Ginny and Luna. She had already told them about her parents' death when she left Dumbledore's office.

"You really won't be coming back?" Luna asked

"To school, no" Elsa walked with them back to Dumbledore's office. "But I hope to get to know the floo system more, so that we can visit each other often."

"After the situation here becomes more safer" Ginny said, "The last thing we want is Voldemort hitching along"

"I really want you to meet Anna," Elsa said "and show you around my home"

"After we finish school, we can have trips together, and attend each other's weddings" Luna added.

The girls laughed a little, trying to keep the mood brighter than it currently is. It was not long before they reached the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore's really going to let you use his personal floo fireplace to get home?"

Elsa nodded.

Silence for a moment.

"We're really sorry you had to leave so quickly. Hope God gives you patience during such a difficult time"

"Thank you, I'm really lucky to have friends like you"

Elsa's eyes began to water again. She embraced Ginny and Luna, and theirs began to water too.

"Alright, no time to waste here. You girls must hurry it up" Filtch descended down the stairs, and began picking up Elsa's suitcase.

"Oh, it's ok, let me do it" Elsa attempted to take the suitcase.

"Bah, trying to be polite are you? Anyways, Dumbledore's orders" he continued to drag it up the stairs. Elsa followed. After a few steps, she turned to wave Good-bye to Ginny and Luna.

"Fireplace is all set. Shouldn't be that much of a bumpy ride. You know what to expect"

Dumbledore turned from the green flames that are now crackling in the fireplace. Elsa stood with her hands on the handle of her suitcase. McGonagall and a few other professors (including Umbridge) were present as well.

"As for the Ministry I will be most pleased on your behalf to inform them of your voluntary de-enrollment from Hogwarts, and the corresponding reasons" Umbridge said in her girly voice.

Elsa could only reply with a polite "Thank you."

"Everyone here at Hogwarts regrets to lose a very bright and talented student" Dumbledore said solemnly. "We all hoped that you've had many wonderful memories here, and that you will do marvelous as queen back at home."

"Thank you so much, and I was really fortunate to have teachers, friends and a school like those I found here" Elsa said to everyone, trying to not cry again. "I've learned so many things. I'm only upset that the journey quickly ended here"

"My dear, Hogwarts is just the beginning. The journey lies ahead, where you test and use what you've learned. Remember, magic is not just something to use. It is something to control."

Elsa received a small embrace from Professor McGonagall, "Take care, dear"

A bigger embrace was from Professor Trelawney, who appeared to have been told ahead of time to not bring up any fortune-telling for the moment. She's sweet, but eccentric.

Dumbledore gave a friendly little bow as Elsa climbed into the fireplace.

"Give your sister our warm regards"

"I will. Thank you all again"

With that the flames roared, and Elsa and her suitcase disappeared.

The floo powder brought her to the castle's banquet hall. The room where she, her parents and Albus Dumbledore sat to register her with the Ministry. She stepped out, brushed off the soot from her cloak, and paused to look at the room. Her eyes fell on the two larger chairs at one end of the long table. The ones her parents used to sit on during meals.

She dragged her suitcase out of the fireplace, when a servant rushed in to receive her.

"Princess Elsa! We're so glad you came" she helped Elsa with her suitcase, and together they walked out of the hall.

Through the corridors Elsa saw everyone in the castle dressed in black. But she could not see the one she hoped to meet soon.

"Where's Anna?"

"Follow me, your Majesty"

The butler, also dressed in black, led her to the floor with the Royal bedrooms. Elsa stood outside Anna's room. The one they both used to share before the accident that caused Elsa to be locked away for a while.

The butler excused himself and left.

Elsa knocked on the door. She remembered the many times Anna knocked on hers, when she had to be told to leave.

"Anna. It's me"

Almost immediately the door opened. Elsa wouldn't blame her, given the years they spent apart, despite the times they had together during Summer and Christmas breaks to make up for them.

In the doorway stood Anna, in mourning clothes. Her eyes red from crying.

 _She taller now,_ Elsa thought, _and prettier. Heaven knows how much I missed her._

"Elsa…"

The two sisters did not hesitate for a minute to embrace each other, knowing that they are now alone, but finally together.

As Elsa is not yet of age, the responsibility of running Arendelle is currently in the hands of the senior members of the kingdom, including the Royal Bishop and the butler.

So for Elsa, the next few months were spent with Anna. With their parents no longer there, she has now taken the duty upon herself to take care of Anna. Although she's happy to be with her sister, Elsa terribly misses her parents. Happy times, like Christmas and Anna's birthday, would've been more special with their parents.

While back at home in Norway, Elsa still remembered her friends back at Hogwarts. She would have been preparing for the OWL exams. Right now, Ginny and Luna may be trying to cope with Umbridge, and helping the Order of the Phoinex in defending themselves against Voldemort. Elsa wished she could be helping them.

But for now, she's relieved that slowly, Anna is returning back to her usual energetic, alert and curious self.

"You really won't be going back at all to that magic school?"Anna asked Elsa.

"No. I have much more important things to take care of here, like my sister" Elsa playfully put an arm around Anna.

"Wasn't that place scary, you know, with the ghosts, potions and strange creatures?"

"Potions were not that bad, and students were watched when using them. The ghosts were friendly actually, although some where too shy to speak with us, like the Grey Lady, the main ghost of our House. And all creatures were either in cages or under close supervision by the professors.

"Overall I'd say Hogwarts was more warm and wonderful than scary"

Inside, Elsa hoped it stays that way, without getting too much tinted with the danger and fear from the Dark Forces.

Once the Christmas Holidays came around in Arendelle again, Elsa found the perfect time to keep her promise to Anna.

"Are you sure? Aren't we too old for that?"

"Oh come on!"

The two, once again, snuck into the Throne Room. The next hour and a half were spent in ice-skating, snowmen building, and throwing snowballs. Elsa even showed Anna a couple of spells she learned at Hogwarts, such as transfiguring and moving objects.

"I wish things would stay like this forever" Anna said as they rested under a pretty ice canopy Elsa built.

"Me too" Elsa replied. Then she took a look at the door to the room. Their parents used to enter through there, often to tell them to get back to bed when they were younger.

 _I just wished it could've been better._

Winter melted in Arendelle back into spring and summer. May's flowers were now blooming in the fjords. Around this time, Elsa knew the exams would be going on at Hogwarts, and in the end of the next month, students would be getting ready to return home for the Summer Break.

Although Elsa had been busy with Anna the last few months, a sudden realization just hit her.

She forgot to ask Professor Dumbledore about how to reverse the curse on a frozen heart!

 _But I've been doing well so far with Anna and everyone else._ Elsa thought to herself. _I haven't hurt anyone so far. I guess it's just if I get too much scared and stressed. The troll did say fear would be my enemy. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore anyway, when_ _it's the summer break over there. By then he shouldn't be too busy, even though he has stuff to do with the Order._

Stars twinkled in the May sky over Arendelle. Everyone was fast asleep. Despite being able to see each other again, they stayed having their own rooms. Anna's snoring can get pretty loud.

Things are better now at Arendelle. Elsa didn't need to worry too much about becoming queen. She still has around five more years, and until then she has more than enough time to practice and prepare for Coronation. Plus she has a firm intention and plan to ask Dumbledore about a potential counter curse.

Then why was Elsa having trouble sleeping that night, compared to other nights?

She was feeling that something wasn't right. Trouble is lurking close by.

She slipped into a long, soft robe, grabbed her wand, and quietly made her way out of her room. If she has trouble with defense spells she can always use ice. She quietly closed the door behind her. The first thing she did was tiptoe across the hall to Anna's room.

She took a peek inside. Using a subtle _Lumos_ glow from the point of her wand, she found Anna in bed, snoring.

Elsa thought for a moment, _Anna's fine, but then why am I sensing that something's wrong._

She quietly closed Anna's door. Then was about to make her way back to her own room.

Suddenly, loud sounds of broken glass came from a floor below.

Elsa almost jumped.

She looked to see if any servant would rush to see what was going on. No one came.

Slowly she went and climbed down a flight of stairs. No sound.

 _What if an intruder broke in_? Elsa thought. _But no one else is coming to see what happened. Maybe the guards took care of the problem. I think it's better if I get back to bed._

She was about to go back up the stairs, when another crash of glass made her almost jump again.

 _It happened again! It's coming from somewhere near the Throne Room. I should check._

Elsa quietly climbed down another set of stairs. With her wand positioned in front of her, she made her way to the Throne Room.

She noticed two vases shattered onto the floor, with the tables they were on toppled over. A little down the corridor, the door to the Banquet Hall was opened a little.

She attempted to check why, when sounds of footsteps stopped her.

They were coming from the Throne Room.

Elsa approached the door to the room. Before she could do anything else, she heard voices.

"That mudblood can't be awaken by vases, you fool!"

"Don't worry, Bellatrix. All guards have been put out. They won't remember anything when they come to"

"I'm more concerned that we're wasting time! If she does not come in another five minutes, we'll have to take her while she's asleep"

Elsa froze. _It can't be who I think they are. If I don't do anything, they might attack Anna!_

Without thinking, she opened the door.

To her horror, there stood three people. Two were in black cloaks, with metal skull-face-like masks on their faces. The other, a woman with disheveled black hair, stood in front of them. They turned to see Elsa in the doorway.

"I guess the vases did work." One of the men said.

The woman did not reply. Instead, she shot a murderous smile at Elsa.

"Well, well, look who's awake in the middle of the night" she said in a quiet but mocking voice. "Miss Pretty Princess Snowflake"

Elsa's heart raced. _How do they know who I am, and where I live?_

"Won't Mommy and Daddy get upset that you're not in bed?" the woman said in a childish tone, walking towards Elsa. "That doesn't matter now, does it?"

Elsa pointed her wand at the woman, trying to recap defense spells in panic. That did not seem to quiver the woman in any way.

"But it just so happened, Your Majesty, that we are not here to attack. We're just messengers" she made a playful little curtsy. "We have an invitation for you, from the Dark Lord. He wishes to see you immediately." She extended her hand out, as if for Elsa to take. "I'm afraid there's no room for declining. It's more like an order, actually"

The unpleasantly-fun tone in the woman's voice assured Elsa that these people wanted to kill her. _They'd no doubt want to harm Anna too. I can't remember any defensive spell. And the main portion of spells we were to learn was to be taught during our Fifth Year, which I had to drop out of! What should I do?_

The only thing Elsa did, on impulse, was to take a step back. Suddenly, that one step caused ice to spread onto the floor. The men and woman braced themselves to avoid slipping.

"Not playing nice are you, you naughty girl? Very well, we'll have to play along"

The woman waved her wand. Sparks of fire lit the end of her wand. Elsa dropped hers, knowing that for the time being it would be useless.

The men began flying around in streams of black smoke. It was hard to track what they're trying to do, since the woman right in front of Elsa was trying to make a fiery blockade in front of the door.

With a few hand gestures, Elsa formed a wall of ice around the woman, who then made to break a portion for her to get out. A stream of smoke aimed at Elsa. She quickly made a tall wall of ice, onto which one of the men crashed.

An explosion caused the ice blockade to burst, sending shards everywhere. The woman, with murderous eyes, then shot a spell at Elsa. Quickly on impulse, Elsa shot an icy stream of magic back. It somehow deflected the spell.

Elsa attempted to run out of the room, but found that the woman succeeded in creating a fire in front of the door.

"Now don't you run away just now…"

Elsa felt surges of panic. Suddenly she noticed that icicles were slowly filling the room.

The men landed behind the woman. "Stop whatever you're doing!"

Elsa couldn't help it.

While the three tried to avoid being impaled by icicles, Elsa found some have made a form of ladder or walkway for her to climb over the fire. Also lucky for her the door is very tall, which gave her the space to climb over. While the three struggled and shot spells to break the growing ice, Elsa quickly climbed her way out.

 _They're after me. So I must get out of the castle fast!_

She turned to run to the stairs, when she felt chains wrapping themselves around her. Struggling, she turned to find more masked people emerge from the Banquet Hall and continue to cast chains onto her.

The ice that grew onto the floor she stood on only made her slip. She'd normally be able to walk on ice, but struggling with the chains caught her off guard.

"So much for the ice princess"

Elsa glanced at the woman, now standing over her. A spell shot from her wand, and Elsa blacked out.

Slowly the blackness faded from Elsa's vision, although it was followed by blurriness.

After a minute or so, she found herself on a cold floor, made most likely of rough grey-brown stone. She tried to sit up, finding a stone column next to her. Perhaps she was originally leaning against it, and then slid down from it while still fainted.

She glanced around. Wherever she is now seemed to be a dungeon-type cellar. The room was dark, except for a little light that shone down the stairway, on the other side of the cellar and blocked by a metal gate-like door.

For a minute Elsa's head was spinning. She put a hand on her forehead and tried to relax for a bit. Then she tried to listen for any sounds. Nothing.

She slowly stood up, using the column for assistance in case she fell over. _I have to know where I am. I hope they did not go after Anna._

She took quick steps towards the gate. She tried to open it but it was locked.

Elsa felt her robe for her wand to try an _Alohomora_ spell. But then she remembered that she dropped it when those people attacked her back at the castle.

Then she tried to form ice onto the lock-hole of the gate, so to bust it open. Strangely, whatever ice formed immediately melted off the metal.

 _There's got to be another way out._

She looked around the walls for any window or potential crack. None found.

She just reached the middle of the cellar, when…

Footsteps were heard, coming down the stairs.

Three people unlocked and went through the gate with ease, remembering to lock it behind them. They were the woman Elsa encountered back in the castle, a small man that looks like a rat (and is as unwell kept as one), and another masked man.

The rat-man hesitated to fully enter the cellar.

"You cowardly rat! The cellar's enchanted. Her ice won't work" the woman hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa sounded as firm and brave as she could.

"You weren't paying attention, weren't you girl" The woman said. "You have a little meeting with the Dark Lord. Dolohuf! Keep her still while I bind her to take her upstairs."

"Whatever you say, Bellatrix" The masked man grabbed Elsa from behind and held her stiff by the shoulders.

Bellatrix was just taking her wand out, when a cold, mocking laugh came from the stairs, freezing everyone in their place.

"Bellatrix, weren't you the one who just described how this is the best vicinity to contain a very gifted unikinetic?"

Everyone looked to see a tall, pale, snake-like faced man with cold, murderous green eyes and a long black cloak. His long fingers held a wand.

Following him was another man, with long, blonde hair, a worried-but-trying-to-be-composed face and a cloak meant for those of high-class.

Bellatrix looked embarrassed. "My Lord, forgive me" she bowed her head down. Dolohof let Elsa go, and everyone made room for the tall cloaked man.

Elsa thought, _so this is the Lord Voldemort. If I act smart I may keep the situation from worsening._

"Indeed, 'very gifted unikinetic'" Voldemort's eyes turned to Elsa. An evil smile appeared on his face. "It's a pity the _breed_ of the witches and wizards with extraordinary powers cannot be controlled" His voice was cool and snake-like, enough for chills to run up one's spine.

"How did you find out about me?" Elsa tried to keep the same brave tone.

"Bravery. A trait vital to royal blood. Especially one in line for the throne" Voldemort began circling Elsa. The others took to watching.

"And did you think that our resources are _restricted_ to eliminating the unworthy. Many of our loyal, although incompetent," his green eyes took a glare at the blonde-haired man. "make use of their connections with the authorities"

Elsa gave a hard sigh. _He must have had men who read my request with the Ministry to de-enroll myself from Hogwarts. There they must have also found out about my powers and where I live. Does that mean that they also know about Anna?_

"Surprisingly dedicated to a muggle, are you?" Voldemort hissed. Elsa began breathing hard.

"She has nothing to do with my powers" Elsa boldly looked at Voldemort's face, despite him circling. "If you want to kill me, then do it. Do not drag her into any of this"

"That is not a decision for you to make. You are still a young girl, and have a lot to learn"

At this point Elsa felt hopeless. She terribly wished, for the first time, that she was able to attack someone with ice. If only it were not for the enchanted cellar.

"If you were an ordinary mudblood, then the outcome would be certain. However, given this is, as the Ministry put it, a "special case", we'll have to postpone your execution for a while"

Elsa now looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"A rare gift mustn't be wasted, or left only to entertain little children" Voldemort stopped walking, and continued to focus his murderous gaze at Elsa's face. "Of course we don't want the opposition to utilize such gift. So it would be wiser for us to see if this will work in our favor. We can always dispose of you if you don't cooperate." The last was said as a hissing in Elsa's ear.

 _They want me for my powers. They don't seem interested in wealth. They may want to exploit the running of Arendelle through me, to expand their power._ "I… can't…"

"You must know that one life is not on the line here" Voldemort again whispered in her ear.

Elsa heart dropped again. _Anna…_

"You're powers are remarkable" Voldemort took a step back. "But we won't be wasting too much time on a mudblood"

Elsa noticed that, all this time, the others in the room did not make to protest Voldemort's decision of allowing a muggle-born in their midst. Perhaps, she figured, they were warned to not to, or else face grievous punishment.

"We won't fix the mark on you just yet" Elsa noticed that Dolohof rolled up his left sleeve to expose something like a tattoo of a snake on his arm, to clarify what Voldemort meant. "You have a year to learn how to make use of your powers, and to fully learn the etiquettes of the Dark Forces"

 _They have bought me time, I can find a way to escape and avoid danger for Anna._

"Although we are busy with other commitments, we will be keeping a close eye on you," _Oh I hope he's not reading my mind_. "Any little indication of disobedience or treachery will bring only unfavorable consequences, for you and your sister"

Elsa bit her lip.

"We keep in mind the position of our… servants" Voldemort made a courteous gesture of his hand. "As this little one is still a crown princess, she deserves to remain taken care of and well-treated. She will continuously be in touch with us at Malfoy Manor, for training and supervision" Voldemort announced to his people in the room.

"But… my Lord… the Ministry is already making routine investigations on us" all of a sudden, the man with long blonde hair, although stammering, tried to reason with Voldemort. "Our recent activities with obtaining the Prophesy from Potter have sparked investigations in our family's credentials. And if they find one of royal blood being held here in our very own residence…"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he turned to the man. "I am well aware of that, Lucius, and _I_ choose the best course of action."

 _Malfoy… family… residence… come here… oh great._

Elsa was allowed to return to Arendelle before dawn broke and everyone woke up to start the day. She was to immediately return to the Manor around noon, without anyone knowing about this. She is to use the fireplace in her parent's bedroom for commuting back and forth. For now, Bellatrix will escort her, until she fully learns the route between the castle and Malfoy Manor. There's no chance of Aurors finding out through the floo channels; Elsa heard that an undercover Deatheater at the Ministry has already been masking any use of the system by the Deatheaters. Before she left the Manor, they returned her wand, which they confiscated when she blacked out.

At breakfast, it was evident that Anna was looking forward to another day with her sister. But after eating, Elsa had to tell her something.

"Anna, can we talk please? Alone"

"Sure" Anna read her sister's face, "Is everything ok?"

To Elsa it wasn't. For the next few months, she knew, she'd have to cope with the Deatheaters without being conspicuous in front of Anna.

They walked to Anna's room, and sat on her bed. Elsa took a deep breath.

"This morning, I received a message…"

"From who?"

"From…a teacher back in Hogwarts" Elsa, who hoped the years of lying had ended when she first went to Hogwarts, apparently is forced to renew them, for Anna's safety.

"She said that although I dropped out of Hogwarts, it is still mandatory for me to learn magic. So they decided to send a tutor here to teach me"

"She'll be staying over?"

"No." Elsa shifted a bit on the bed. "They said that because our citizens and servants are muggles, we have to practice magic out of their sight"

"Where will you be?"

"I think somewhere out of Arendelle… in the mountains perhaps"

"Oh ok, as long as you will be home…"

"That is the thing, Anna. She said that, since I have so much to catch up on, it will take almost the whole day. Each day of the week"

Anna's face showed disappointment, just what Elsa hated to cause. "How long will that take"

Elsa wished to give a timeline as long as she hoped will take her to devise an escape plan. But something itched her to not, making her think that there's a possibility that all their conversations are monitored. "Hopefully another three years" She said, using the time between fifth and seventh year.

Anna stayed quiet, disappointed and perhaps thinking what else she will be doing, after hoping that the years away from Elsa were over.

Elsa put an arm around Anna. "I still love you, no matter what"

"I love you too"

The last two months were spent with, well, "formal Dark Forces training". And by "formal", a black dress was included, to match the wear used by the other Deatheaters.

As, luckily for Elsa, she lacked in DADA, they currently focused on teaching and practicing defensive and attack spells and magic, both with her wand and with her ice powers. The torturing, interrogation and field work will come later, when Voldmort thinks she's ready.

Voldemort assigned Bellatrix only to do the training. If she is unavailable, then Elsa is forced to take to wandering around Malfoy Manor, rather than spending time at home and taking care of Anna.

The sessions with Bellatrix often included too harsh of spells (both for Elsa to use and deflect) or depicted horrible circumstances. They would be worsened by other Deatheaters watching and jeering at Elsa's inability to use the darkest of spells, such as _Crucio_. What bothered Elsa more during these sessions are constant questions in her mind like _What is Anna doing now?_ and _Is she OK?._

And there's no thought about the Ministry coming in to free Elsa from Voldemort, since they'd most likely not even think of her being back in London given the documentation of her dropping out of Hogwarts and returning to live permanently at Arendelle. Plus they'd likely be more engrossed in their political games against Dumbledore.

"Is that really the best you can do?"

Other Deatheaters gathered as Bellatrix was attempting to "teach" Elsa how to disarm an opponent with ice. The opponent here was Greyback.

"He's using too strong of spells" Elsa paused to catch her breath. "I don't think the aurors use such dark magic"

"That is no excuse. You think we should bring in a live auror just because a little mudblood is having trouble with a few spells?"

"I can't just _disarm_ someone like that without _killing_ or _maiming_ " Elsa bursted. Ice began to crawl up the walls and form icicles from the ceiling.

"You're not doing that again!" Bellatrix grabbed Elsa's shoulder as if she was deliberately doing it. She seemed to have completely forgotten the fact that this happens under stress, especially since Elsa doesn't know the counter-curse of freezing someone.

"Listen, if you don't show any sign of improvement we'd have to report to the Dark Lord. And if he gets unhappy then…"

Another Deatheater hastily entered the room "Madame Lestrange, the Dark Lord summons you"

"When I get back, we'll go over this one more time." Bellatrix breathed in Elsa's face. "Come, boys" she signaled the others to follow, leaving Elsa alone. Exasperated, she sat down in an armchair that was pushed against the wall for the time being.

 _How can I keep them from harming Anna? They want me to actually harm or kill people. And since I don't know how to reverse the event of an accident…_

As for the Malfoys, Mr. Malfoy was mostly going back and forth with the Ministry, trying to brush off and come up with evidence against allegations made regarding his involvement with an attempt by the Dark Forces to steal a Prophesy container from the Department of Mysteries. If they succeed in proving him guilty, he can end up being sentenced to Azkaban.

Mrs. Malfoy was mostly worried, for her husband and for her family's involvement in Voldemort's movements. But she did prove to be nice to Elsa. Unlike her sister Bellatrix, she showed little racism and often tried to engage in little friendly chats with Elsa, asking her more about where she lived and how well is she at home. Still, she can't do anything to improve Elsa's current situation.

Now that July 1 has arrived, it meant that students would be returning home from Hogwarts. This would mean …

Her thoughts stopped abruptly after feeling a sharp pull on her hair bun. She turned to see one who she hoped to avoid.

"Sightseeing, are we?" Draco sneered. He's now an inch taller than Elsa. "Don't recall giving _you_ a free pass"

"Believe me I wouldn't ask for one." Irritated, she had her hand on her hair bun and tried to walk away. "So it's more like being held here against my will" she added in a cold, quiet mutter.

"My parents wouldn't want anything to do with a fair little mudblood," Draco paused to think. "Come to think of it, Mother has been talking about getting a servant after we lost that house elf of ours. That rat is utterly of no use"

Elsa paused. _What did he just say?_ Normally nasty or rude comments she hears at Hogwarts she'd roll her eyes or dismiss as thick minded. That kind of comment, also being paired with Voldemort and lying again to Anna did not stop her from glaring at Draco, causing ice to spring from the floor and lock him up to the knees.

Draco's head snapped down to the ice that was bounding him stiff. "What… how dare you…"

"What is going on now?"

Mrs. Malfoy walked in, and then stood staring at the ice that held her son.

"Ask her, Mother! This little witch cursed me with ice!"

Elsa, who was at first amused with Draco's reactions, was only worried by the fact that now Mrs. Malfoy may become more distraught than before.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I…" Elsa truthfully apologized.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at Draco's legs. Then back at Elsa.

"It's alright, dear. I do hope Draco wasn't bothering you" She looked hard on Draco.

Elsa and Draco almost gapped.

"But, mother. She…"

That moment he braced himself as Elsa thawed the ice. He quickly took a look to see if harm was done to his legs or pants.

"I'm sure he didn't really mean to bother you" Mrs. Malfoy led out a confused Elsa, with a shocked and furious Draco watching them leave.

"I thought Princess Elsa was done with her studies at that Witchcraft school" one of the maids asked Anna, as she dusted off tables while Anna read a book.

"Oh, she thought so too. But she said some teacher came and offered, according to demands from their own Ministry, to teach her more magic. It's as if by law she must know everything about potions and stuff."

"But why would she spend so little time here? Surely there are breaks in tutorials" Another maid, who was wiping the windows clean, commented.

"I guess she has a lot to catch up on. Plus she said she wasn't really good in some subjects"

"How long will this tutoring take? She has to be preparing for her coronation in a few years."

Anna paused her reading. "She's not really sure herself"

"Isn't it ironic that the princess has to go out into the fjords to practice magic? I know she must not use magic in front of the citizens. But she could be doing that right here in the castle. Surely the Ministry knows that we watched her grow up and thus already know about her powers." One maid said to the other.

"She may have found better company with the magical people. You know, her own 'kind'"

Anna closed the book in her lap. _I hope that's not the case._

"Can't you do anything else besides freezing doorways and pushing people?"Bellatrix stood over Elsa, despite her standing.

"Honestly, I never got a chance to fully test my powers like this before" Elsa tried to catch her breath.

"I thought Dumbledore caters the special needs of all types of students" Amicus commented.

"He must be losing his touch" Another Deatheater said.

"Look, I'll try to be nice for now." Bellatrix stared hard in Elsa's face. "You show us one little mean thing you can do, and we'll put off reporting your constant failures to the Dark Lord"

Elsa stood quiet, thinking. _They didn't really like me shooting icicles onto the wall, so what else I can do without engaging too much into this._

"You think we should drag that muggle sister of hers here? Maybe that can flare up something from her" Greyback growled tauntingly.

 _Ok that's it! I don't need Anna brought here just to get me to do something!_

Elsa suddenly threw a violent gust of icy wind onto the floor near Greyback's feet. It took the Deatheaters by surprised a bit, but their shock built up when the wind folded and folded to create a larger mound of snow.

With eyes… a giant mouth… claws…

No one was able to speak. The creature gave everyone a look. But when it saw Greyback, it snarled.

" _Don't Drag In Innocent People!"_ It said in its deep voice.

Startled, Greyback shot spells at the monster, only to find that even the strongest of spells just pushed it or made dents that can re-fill.

The monster roared.

Bellatrix panted in excitement. Elsa stared at her own hands. _I can make something… alive... and speak…?_

Greyback finally fled the room.

The giant snow creature stomped its way out of the room, after Greyback. Few cracks came in the large doorway. Hopefully the whole Manor has ten-feet tall doorways.

"How about we check its durability" weirdly, Bellatrix excitedly left the room with the others in pursuit.

Elsa, again left alone, stood hoping that the creature won't cause too much damage.

Somewhere down the hall she heard a "Mother! Now she's building snow monsters in our house!" Elsa giggled.

"Princess Elsa will be joining us for dinner, is that correct?" the butler asked Anna.

"Of course, she always does." Anna replied. The butler happened to pass by while she was keeping herself busy in the castle's garden, again.

"And since she spends so much time on these tutorials, how does she make up for other lost time?" the butler carefully watched Anna's face.

"She tells me a bit about what she just learned that day," Anna said, although she's mostly thinking to herself. "in the few minutes she has for me. Mostly just self-defense magic" she said quietly.

"Self defense?" The butler seemed to be interested. "Isn't that taken care of by the Royal Guards? Shouldn't she be spending more time preparing for her coronation?" He left, leaving Anna alone in the garden, staring into her reflection in the water-fountain.

 _More importantly, how does she keep time for being a sister?_

The last few weeks of July have arrived. For Elsa, time was usually spent in thinking about Anna, coming up with other uses for her powers (pinning opponents to the wall, movable slabs of ice, ice storms, etc), and tolerating Draco (Voldemort was hardly present at the Manor). He's usually found passing comments about her to himself or to his Mother, but often deliberately loud enough for her to hear, just like when they were in Hogwarts. Occasionally, she'd find him quietly watching her practice, by herself or with Bellatrix.

Finally one day, he had the opportunity to make up for not getting back at her, directly.

"One thing is for certain, you seem to be abusing your welcome here"

He snatched the book about dark creatures she was reading from her.

"I've only got one hour to read that!" Elsa tried to grab the book back.

"You're not using the _'magic word'_ " Draco taunted.

"Not that you'd listen, anyway"

Draco read the cover of the book. "Trying to find a distant relative? This maybe is the closest match" He held up the book, showing a picture of a Himalayan Ice Dragon.

Elsa scoffed, "Very accurate. Now can I have it back, _please?"_ she tried once more to grab it back but he kept it well from her reach.

"Not the correct tone." Draco continued to agitate her. "Look, you can't just show up and freely use this place as a laboratory for growing ice creatures. The Dark Lord may have found interest in your powers, despite you being a mudblood, but…"

Happened to be that at that time, Bellatrix entered the room with Macnair and Amicus.

"Now, now, Draco. Be nice." Bellatrix said lovingly over his shoulder. She did not make any indication of telling Draco to return the book, though.

"She's the crown princess, you know." Amycus mockingly added.

Draco turned to Elsa in disbelief.

"Oh, please. You? Crown-princess?"

"So. I am. Not that you all were supposed to know about it"

"Of what? Snowmen? Or Ice People?"

"Enough, Draco!" Elsa burst. The movement of her hands in irritation caused ice to form a line in front of her. Draco leapt back, almost crashing into Bellatrix.

Elsa's alarmed face showed that she didn't mean to show her irritation like that.

Before Draco could say anything, Macnair spoke up.

"To think," Macnair said, "that while the Ministry jumps through hoops to keep muggles safe by limiting their encounters with witches and wizards, this mudblood strives to play magic with her muggle sister" he laughed. "Wouldn't be surprised if she's the reason her sister bursts with ice"

Strangely, Draco didn't find that comment funny. Instead, he cringed.

He noticed that, while Elsa's face was slowly turning pale because of what Macnair was saying, more ice slowly began to grow on the furniture.

"Alright. Enough before she starts a hail storm" Draco said to Macnair, who was arrogantly surprised that someone of Draco's age demanded a Ministry-hired executor to do something.

But when Draco turned to where Elsa was standing, she was no longer there.

She had quickly snuck out of the room, into a smaller sitting room down the hall (the manor has many). One wall was almost entirely made of windows, with golden trimmings holding in the panes.

Elsa stood there, trying to get Macnair's words out of her head. Despite the dusk glow, the scenery out the window didn't really distract her.

All that kept ringing in her head was _"sister burst with ice"_ and images of her hitting Anna's head with ice, when they were younger. The accident that started the years of fear and isolation.

Sounds of someone walking in stopped her unpleasant chain of thoughts. It's only to her disappointment that she saw in the reflection of the window that it was Draco who walked into the room. He still had the book in his hand. Elsa took to crossing her arms and stay staring angrily out the window.

"No offence. For a princess, you are quite unstably talented"

Elsa didn't say anything, nor moved.

He set the book down on the table beside her.

"You just need to work more on self-control"

"I already know that"

He peered over her shoulder.

"You do owe me" he said.

She turned to him. "For what?"

"If I hadn't stepped in, you could have made a storm or something, and flattened this Manor."

"That's only an assumption" Elsa began picking up her book from the table.

"You do need to keep your stress levels under control. This house is an ancestral dwelling, you know."

She sighed hard.

"Really, they don't teach you appreciation where you came from?"

"No, they taught me to not mistranslate deeds" she gave an icy glance.

"So they didn't teach you how to say "Thank You" for help given"

"'Thank you', but I don't need any help" Elsa held the book tighter and attempted to walk out.

Suddenly, without warning, Draco's right hand was holding her chin, to make her face him.

He was smiling. A small, smug, yet… charming… smile.

"Here, you need more help than you think"

Nothing for a minute or so.

Finally, he let go. With that face still fixed as before, he left the room.

Elsa blankly watched him leave. Then slightly shook her head.

That night, a meeting was called for by Voldemort. The Deatheaters and Elsa were made to gather in a circle in the large family room. The Dark Lord paced behind them, with Nagini, his pet snake, following close behind. Elsa could feel shivers down her spine. She's not really afraid of Voldemort himself. _He's just dangerous and creepy_ , she thought.

"A band of our comrades lie in wait in the northern forests of Britain. They have not yet been informed of our movements. I will send some among you tomorrow to deliver my invitation to them."

Elsa inwardly prayed hard.

Voldemort continued to pace behind the circle of Deatheaters.

"Let us see how much you have learned over the past weeks"

Elsa's heart dropped. He said that over her shoulder.

Elsa attempted to protest, but stopped. _Hopefully the assignment won't be that bad. It could be better than facing trouble for Anna._

"Of course, you won't be alone. Children need to experience the real world beyond their little hiding places. Draco will accompany you."

 _Of course it had to be bad._

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	2. Chapter 2 - Merges & Divisions

"Why couldn't he send his own people to do this? I'm not a messenger. And I don't think I intend on signing up for any chores for him" Draco's complaining filled the air as they brushed their way through trees and bushes up a mountainside, with their wands lighted with a _Lumos_ spell. "And why didn't they give us a portkey that'll take us _directly_ to where these vampires live"

Elsa didn't bother to answer. _At least he's showing that he's not really on Voldemort's side._

"And to think. _Vampires_. Couldn't he have asked us to invite some _other_ creature" He went on complaining. "You, Maid of Silence, you ever make regular excursions climbing mountains?"

"No" She said, hoping that will make him quiet.

"That reminds me. I thought you made a transfer to the Baxton School"

While brushing through bushes, she tried to ignore that comment.

They stopped at a little fault, were a piece of land was fractured to slide about three feet below the other. Draco, now seeming adventurous, leapt down with ease. Elsa fixed her dress to carefully jump down, too. She noticed that he had his hand out, to "chivalrously" offer assistance.

Knowing it's just to irritate (given the expression on his face), she continued to carefully jump down by herself.

"You could've. They always have space for more homecoming queens"

"Don't you _ever_ stay quiet?" She finally said irritably.

"That would've been easier than the OWLs. You left after you heard about the exams, didn't you?"

Elsa turned to face him. "I left after I heard that my parents died while on a business trip. I had to return home so to take care of my sister."

"They couldn't afford a babysitter?"

Frost began building up on the leaves around Elsa. "They were rulers of Arendelle, and there were servants. Anna needed me."

"That's not really an effective way of persuading someone" Draco carefully walked through the frosted bushes and hanging tree leaves. "And isn't it usually the case that a witch or wizard is loathed by muggle relatives?"

"Our parents did a good job in fostering the love between us." Memories began running through Elsa's mind again. "I used to use my powers to play with her" she said quietly.

"One thing is for certain, they did their best in raising a temperamental young lady" Draco's voice only grew a _little_ politer.

"And she's right now trying her best to ignore the annoying chattering of a little Scottish Imp"

Draco raised his eyebrows.

They paused to gaze at a 10-mile mountainside wall a couple of meters ahead of them. "That must be where the Elite Vampires are"

"I don't see any tunnel up there"

"We'll be able to see one when we get closer" Elsa inspected the steepness of the cliff in the wall. "We can't just climb up there…. Ugh, why didn't I think of that!" She picked up a piece of stone from the floor. " _Portus!"_ the rock glowed blue.

Draco just watched. "You _learned_ spells?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts was my weakest subject. I did pretty good in Charms classes"

"Serves you right" he muttered, but deliberately enough for her to hear.

"Unless you want to stay behind in this forest" Elsa indicated that the portkey will set off in a few seconds. Without waiting for Draco to listen, she grabbed him by the collar before the portkey set off.

They landed on the cliff side with ease.

"Did you drop out of finishing school as well?" Draco straightened his collar.

"There it is" They found an opening in the wall, resembling a tunnel. Elsa began carefully looking around the hole.

"This is a national park. But muggles didn't seal the area because, to them, the opening would appear to be a mere crack in the cliff side. That would make them more vulnerable to the vampires' attacks, in the event a muggle does go near this"

"Doesn't the world only need _one_ Hermione Granger?"

Elsa was too busy taking out the envelope with Voldemort's letter out of her little bag she had slung around her shoulder to answer. She looked at the tunnel, then back at the envelope. "I don't think it'll be wise to just _enter_ "

"I don't think so either" Draco's voice tinted fear.

Silence for a minute

"Why don't we just throw it in?" Draco finally suggested.

Elsa thought for a bit. She looked at the envelope in her hand, and then at the opening.

"You know what, let's"

She gently tossed the envelope into the opening, making sure it landed at least halfway inside.

"Let's get out of here now" Draco insisted.

They turned to re-activate the portkey.

Only to find a cloaked figure standing in front of them.

"We don't just let guests leave without showing them… _hospitality_ "

"Only if hospitality does not include dinner, but we are in a rush anyway" Draco tried to sound brave, but he ushered Elsa to quickly reactivate the portkey.

But with a flick of the figure's grotesque hand the two were pushed back near the hole. Walking forward into the moonlight, it's pale face and red eyes confirmed that it was a vampire.

Another one walked out of the hole, with the envelope in his hands. "Looks like children couldn't find a better place to litter"

"No that's an invitation," Elsa quickly said. "to join the Dark Lord's army"

The vampires stopped in their tracks. "Lord Voldemort? He's returned?"

"Yes"

The vampires thought for a bit. "We can't just _accept_ an invitation without _confirming_ the integrity of the messengers" They walked closer to Elsa and Draco. "And wouldn't he send full grown and uniformed Deatheaters here, like before?"

The two began to breathe hard. Draco grabbed Elsa's wrist, as they turned back to back to face the vampires on both sides standing over them.

"This one is a brat"

But the one standing over Elsa had its eyes lit up. "But this one is a mudblood. And mudbloods don't belong in the Dark Forces"

"She's a special case" Draco quickly said, nudging Elsa to say something. Elsa quickly showed it how ice can grow in the palm of her hand.

"What, his men has been suffering too many concussions lately?" Both vampires laughed.

"Let us see your marks." The vampires seized their arms.

Both Draco's and Elsa's hearts dropped. Their left arms were bare.

Hunger gleamed in the vampires' eyes. "So how can we trust them?" one said to the other.

 _That snake didn't think this would happen?! Or did he want us both dead?_ "You can see that it's Lord Voldemort's own handwriting on the letter."

The vampire near Elsa looked at the envelope in his hands. "Even if it's the case that the Dark Lord is calling us, we would like to get back something for sacrificing some of our close ones for him last time"

Elsa stared at it. "Why don't you just say 'no' then?"

"We're vampires. Not humans"

Before the vampire could lunge forward and bite Elsa's neck, Draco had quickly shot a spell to make the one in front of him fall, and pulled Elsa to run. She shot an icy gust at the one in front of her. It wouldn't freeze its heart since it's a vampire, but it'll at least knock him out for a while.

More vampires began coming out of the tunnel as they ran to the cliff edge. But before they turned into bats and charged after them, Elsa, with a sharp movement of her wand, created a thick blizzard to cover and distract them.

"It won't last for long." She began fishing for the rock they used as portkey. She just got it in her hand when she was pushed over the cliff!

A vampire had managed through the storm and attempted to push her so to catch her as a bat, which is now flying around the cliff.

Luckily Draco caught her. But the rock fell over the cliff. Draco shot an _Incendio_ spell at the bat, causing its wing to catch fire and it to fall.

"Thanks" Elsa said, catching her breath. Her hair bun had opened because of the hard fall and vampire's push. A braid fell out and was slung over her shoulder, when she was jerked back onto her feet.

Draco paused, "You should keep your hair that way" Elsa gave him an irritated smile, given the current situation.

She looked down the cliff. "Wait". She made a little stomp at the edge of the cliff, and passed her hand over to form a long slide running down the cliff into the forest below.

"You're not thinking of…?" Draco asked in panic, as he saw few more vampires almost get out of the storm behind them.

"Go!" She pushed Draco, making him slide down. She immediately followed, while vanishing the slide behind her as she went.

"You could've made the path more _smoother_ " Draco got to his feet, after going through a minute of having branches hit his face.

Elsa looked up to see if any vampire was following. "Well we did our best. He shouldn't have a problem that we…"

Draco gave out a cry of pain.

Elsa quickly turned, to see that the vampire Draco burnt the wing of, now with a burnt and blistered arm, dig its sharp fingers into Draco's arm. Draco's attempts to attack it with spells were foiled with panic.

Elsa quickly tried to push the beast with her ice magic. Nothing happened. Finally she was forced to shoot solidified ice shards and icicles. The vampire began screaming in pain and fell over. Elsa quickly ushered Draco to run from the spot.

"You ok? Ouch, that looks bad" Draco didn't reply. He kept staring at his arm.

They found an area where trees and bushes perfectly covered a bare patch of ground. They sat down, and Elsa began to apply pressure on his bleeding arm.

"This is the same arm as before"

Draco looked at her, "Third year still fresh in your mind?"

"Only _this_ is the perfect time for a giant bandage"

Surprisingly Draco didn't groan or grunt again. He gave a small laugh.

Elsa paused. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing. For a minute she thought, then used her wand to cast a _Diffendo_ at the bottom half of her left sleeve.

"What! What are you…?"

"Trying to get something to cover the wound" She opened the cut lace-sleeve to make it wider, then began folding it to form a thicker piece of cloth.

"Then you don't mind ruining that dress?"

"I can always get another. Besides, I don't really fancy black"

Draco raised his eyebrows. Then he began wincing when Elsa began tying the "bandage" tightly around his arm.

"It's not that bad, I need it tight to avoid further blood flow" Elsa said softly.

"Of course, Miss Snowy Nurse" Draco continued to try to fight the pain.

When she finished, Elsa took a look at the bandaged wound. _The lace cloth doesn't cover the wound well._

She picked up her wand again and shot a _Diffendo_ at the lower half of Draco's jacket sleeve on his good arm.

Shocked, Draco was unable to say anything as she cut and folded the cloth to make another layer of bandage.

"You…! Do you know how much that is…?"

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures" Elsa tied the cloth as tight as the first. "I suggest that you take a _cheaper_ one the next time you walk into the wilderness or climb mountains"

After she was done, she quietly said to 'herself' "So much for a princess who can't take exams"

He just smiled, somewhat mockingly.

She asked Draco if he can move his arm. He did, while wincing.

"Doesn't look that bad" Elsa said. "But it's enough for using a portkey to be too dangerous. I'll try to see if I can find a safe route out" She attempted to get up, but Draco grabbed her by the arm.

"This maybe a bad time, given where we are and what time it is" He didn't look scared, for himself even. He looked more like _Are you mad?_

Elsa looked at him, while sitting down again. _Isn't he the Draco who didn't even let anyone touch his arm after that Hippogriff scratched him?_

The night air was cool. Everything was dark except for the moonlight that managed to pass itself through the tree canopies. Draco carefully rested his arm while sitting cross-legged on the floor, while Elsa sat hugging her knees. Only the sounds of leaves rustling can be heard.

"How do we send a distress signal without giving our position away?" Elsa asked.

Draco shrugged although he was too preoccupied in deep thought. Elsa went on hugging her knees.

"To think we're dragged into this just because Father's maintaining his ties with Voldemort. Mother's not really pleased with this little commitment either. They _had_ to join the first time because they thought he only stood for utter disregard against muggles and muggle-born. But when they found out his other agendas, it was too late. I suppose everyone will be too preoccupied to mourn for us"

"We'll be fine," Elsa said firmly but calmly. "We just need to find a way out of this, ourselves."

"I guess it was all just the pressure. Winning father's approval, upholding our Slytherin identity…" Draco continued talking to himself.

Elsa watched him. _I think he really needs some empathy._

"My early life in Arendelle wasn't really rosy either" she quietly said, still hugging her knees. "One time I accidently hit my sister's head with ice while playing with her. My parents panicked, and had her healed by a Stone Troll. But when the troll warned them about fear being my enemy and my powers getting out of control, they kind of interpreting it to having to lock me away from Anna and everyone else, and giving me the solitude to practice controlling my powers."

Elsa put her chin on her knees. "But it didn't help. Instead… it made me more scared. It made me… feel like a prisoner, just because I'm a unikinetic. It wasn't until Professor Dumbledore came, that I was _somewhat_ freed from isolation. Yes, Hogwarts let me feel more comfortable around people…" She looked into the distance, "but I didn't really get to use my powers to my full potential. I still had to restrain myself, because of constant warnings about people like Voldemort lurking around"

She turned to Draco. "You'd probably know where it went off from there"

"I'm right now wondering why you keep Stone Trolls in your castle"

She quietly laughed. "They were in the forests surrounding Arendelle"

Draco smiled his smug smile again, "So we're both on the same page?"

"Maybe…"

"After you both have your blood sucked out" sharp hands grabbed both by the neck. They both let out deep gasps.

They were forced to stand up.

Vampires began transforming from their bat forms and surrounding the two.

"Anything you want to do before we feast?"

Draco, motioning Elsa to not move, slowly took out his wand. The vampires stood ready in case he attempted to attack. But instead…

" _Pericula!_ "

A red beam of light shot into the air from Draco's wand.

"Not sure what that means" The vampires laughed. "Should we take them up?"

"How about we have them here?"

"We are the Elite Vampires. We don't just dine in the wild"

"Then maybe we should…"

Fire and spells bombed the clearing. The vampires scattered, some transforming back into bats and fleeing, some attempting to see the attackers. The one holding Draco and Elsa let them go.

They ran.

Until they felt themselves grabbed again, lifted into the air, and taken at a tremendous speed.

"You could have alerted us earlier, you know"

Elsa breathed in relief. It was just their rescue party.

Mrs. Malfoy was standing at the door of the Manor when the Deatheaters arrived with the children.

She grabbed her son in an embrace, despite his injured arm. Still embracing Draco, she pulled Elsa into an embrace as well.

When she let go, she gaped in shock at the state of the two. From their clothes to scratches and Draco's arm. She wanted to check how bad it was, but Draco pulled his arm away, afraid she'd touch it too hard.

"Come inside. We'll make some Wiginweld potion for you two." She lovingly said, leading them inside.

"It's only been a month and you're already treating the mudblood like your own, Narcissa" one of the Deatheaters said. She ignored the comment while Draco glared.

"The Dark Lord is not here, but he was informed about what happened" Bellatrix said as the two sat down and slowly sipped the potion. "He said that he will send a strike team to punish them for their ill behavior."

She left the room, leaving Mrs. Malfoy to make sure they are recovering. She'd have to wait until the best time to tell Elsa that, due to a potential upcoming thorough inspection of the Manor by the Ministry, she has a free week to stay at Arendelle.

Elsa, while sipping her potion, thought to herself, _He's not as bad as he originally portrayed himself to be._

Draco kept taking shy glances.

That night, Anna, knowing that Elsa was not in her bedroom, decided to take a peek. _Maybe I can find something that'll tell me more about what my sister is doing._

She carefully opened the door, making sure no one was in the bedroom or watching her going in. The hallway and bedroom were empty. So she went ahead.

Inside she found Elsa's bed to be the same one she had when they once shared a room. A normal picture of their parents was hanging on the wall, and the dresser top and drawers didn't contain anything suspicious.

 _Nothing in here_ , _guess_.

She turned to leave.

Suddenly, something caught her attention.

There appeared to be something under the bed.

Anna went and looked under the bed. It looked like a couple of rectangular and thick items were stashed under there.

Heart racing, Anna pulled them out. She found them to be old books. Older than the ones she remembered Elsa bring back each term from Hogwarts.

She read each cover: _A Murder's Guide to Spells_ ; _Creatures Lurking in the Dark_ ; _What Lies Beyond the Law of Magic_ ; _Poisons and Potions…_

Anna wished her eyes were betraying her. _What's my sister doing with evil books?_

Elsa paced her new bedroom, back in Arendelle. As per her request, the servants had just shifted her bedroom to her parent's, to accommodate her going back and forth from the Manor. The fireplace in the room was nice. Still, to Elsa it won't bring her parents back.

Her mind was filled with many unpleasant thoughts, shifting from one to another. Becoming queen. Being in custody under a very horrible and mad wizard who's forcing her to learn how to apply her powers for dark purposes. And, worst, Anna. Anna is already very disappointed that things did not turn back to normal, as promised before Elsa went to Hogwarts. And now, with their parents gone, this separation is crippling her more. Plus, constants thoughts of Anna's future (marriage, etc) are poking at Elsa.

Elsa had hoped that this free week would mean getting back to normal activities with Anna, for the time being. But Anna seemed to acting strange lately. She's been found mostly on her own, as if trying to avoid Elsa. She seems to be….suspicious. Hopefully that's not the case. The last thing Elsa needs is Anna uncovering and getting fully dragged into this mess-up with Voldemort.

She walked over to her bed, sat on it, and buried her face in her hands. The fire continued to crackle. _How will I recourse Anna's life, with this nightmare of being exploited by Voldermort, of all people?_

"So, this is what you do in your spare time?"

Elsa's head shot up, with a _Oh no it can't be_ thought.

Draco was standing in the fireplace, brushing off his coat. Then he paused to examine the icicles from the ceiling that are now being thawed.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Elsa stood up. _How does he know how to get here?_

Draco stepped out. "My aunt is borrowing the main hall to interrogate some Ministry workers, despite warnings of a currently underway investigation. So, you can understand what that will be like even though you are 3 stories above"

"Don't you have some other place to go?" she asked, after an irritated sigh.

"None that is up to my standards" He began inspecting the room. "This is what servants have to offer?"

"This is Norway" Elsa said, clearly knowing that Draco isn't really familiar with the simple yet elegant Norwegian furniture, as opposed to the highly detailed and polished Victorian designs.

He nodded to himself. Then, as Elsa hoped to not happen, he began to make his way to the door.

"Don't!" Elsa almost came in between the door and Draco.

Draco looked puzzled. "What, you have interrogations of your own being carried out?"

"No… it's just…you can't just walk the halls in front of everyone…" she said while trying to stay firm so to discourage Draco from trying to push by.

Draco looked _as if_ taken aback, "What, do I look funny?"

Elsa quietly groaned, "Maybe, but the servants and Anna will be alarmed by a stranger who didn't enter through the front gates"

"You can always introduce me to them"

"Do you have to be stubborn?" Tiny icicles began to re-grow on the ceiling. But that didn't bother Draco, this time.

Just then, a knock made Elsa quickly shifted her head to the door.

"Your majesty…"

"Yes, Percy" Percy was the family butler.

She heard Draco close over her shoulder, talking quietly through his teeth "What is with 'Percy's and being intrusive"

"The chief guard is waiting for you. He has a question to ask"

"Tell him I'll be coming soon" Her head turned back to Draco

"You have to leave, now" she quietly demanded

Draco stared hard on her face. "But I allowed you to walk freely in _my_ Manor"

"The situation is different here! Please leave!" Elsa tried her best to stay whispering

"Demands are not always to be followed. I do not exactly need _your_ permission" He said coolly.

Clearly Draco is enjoying agitating her.

"What were you saying, your majesty?"

Elsa turned back to the door. "Nothing"

"Are you talking to someone, ma'am?"

"No…"

Elsa froze.

She felt a warm, long kiss on her cheek.

She slowly turned her face to Draco.

"As I was saying, one thing we both know as a fact of dignity is fairness" he softly yet cockily said. "It's not like big houses matter, anyway"

Half a minute later, he moved back and entered the fireplace. A few seconds later it burst in green flames, and he was gone. Elsa stayed standing there, blank. Her hand slowly reached up to softly touch the cheek he kissed.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright?"

The icicles had already melted away.

"yes… Yes. Everything is… ok"

"Elsa, can I talk to you please?" Anna asked Elsa after she returned from talking with the chief guard.

"Ok" Elsa said, hoping this wasn't going to be bad. She moved as if they were to head into a more private room than the Main Hall.

"No, we'll talk here"

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa said softly.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe my own sister seems to be lying to me about what's going on here" Anna said, clearly not making an effort to not be so obvious.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that, _you_ may be saying that you are under legal pressure of learning more magic, but in _reality_ , you may be doing something else"

"Anna, what are you talking about?"

"Elsa, please. People have been saying that you may be finding better company with people like you. And I happened to find books about evil magic in your bedroom…"

"You've been to my…"

"…please tell me, Elsa, what is going on? What are you really doing?"

Anna only grew louder and louder after every sentence, making a scene in front of the other members of the kingdom and not giving Elsa any chance to reply. They began talking among themselves.

Elsa felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Her sister is yelling at her in front of everyone, and what she saying can spark unpleasant suspicions in everyone; that she may be plotting against Arendelle.

"Anna…this is not a good time"

"No, why aren't you telling me?"

"Later, Anna"

"No! Why?"

"Enough, Anna" Elsa tried to be firm while walking away.

"What is it that you are hiding? What are you SO AFRAID OF?"

"I said ENOUGH"

To everyone's horror, ice grew in a half-circle in front of Elsa, because of her angry hand movement.

Elsa stared at her sister. Tears sprung in her eyes. She quickly ran out of the room, to her bedroom to lock herself in and cry.

Anna stood, breathing hard, thinking whether what she's just done was the right thing.

The temperature in the castle began to drop, slowly.

After staying in her room throughout the week, Elsa had to return to her trips to the Manor. And to make manners worst, Voldemort had learned about what happened. How, she doesn't know.

"That sister of yours seems to be ungrateful, isn't she?" Voldemort coolly hissed. "She should have taken advantage of that limited time with you"

Elsa didn't say anything. She stayed looking at her feet

"She must learn to behave herself around her older sister" Voldemort walked a little to the side. "You not speaking to her whenever you return home during this week should teach her"

Elsa suddenly looked up, "But that won't really convey the message. Instead it'll only…" Elsa protested, only to find Voldemort glaring at her.

"Lacking self-esteem is a weakness" Voldemort said. "You shouldn't let muggles take advantage of your filling in their inability to protect themselves" He said that while having his wand under her face, to cast his murderous look at her so to make her feel the gravity of the situation.

"Considering our last discussion did not really end well, I'm really concerned about Anna" Elsa tried to read another book on very complicated combat spells, of dark nature. "Especially since I'm not allowed to see her again for a week"

"She must be the "dream sister", since you're very desperate to be with her the minute you leave" Draco sat on the couch facing Elsa. "despite your recent episode with her"

"She's my sister and that's what matters", Elsa paused reading. She went deep into thought, recapping whatever memory she had having fun with Anna. "She's fun, energetic, loving… she's also a bit immature. Now that our parents are gone… she needs me even more"

"I'm pretty sure she knows how to feed herself"

Elsa closed the book. She found it very hard to concentrate on its content, whether or not Draco was talking.

"I mean that she still has a lot to learn about making judgments and decisions"

"And Your Highness already has the wisdom and smarts to pass on to the younger generation?" Draco rose.

Elsa scoffed at herself "I don't exactly have the smarts to get back to Arendelle without any trouble"

"Well, you're not the only one with problems"

Elsa looked at Draco.

"My parents are having a little dinner party with a few acquaintances, obviously those loyal to the Dark Forces" From Draco's tone, it was evident that he did not find it very exciting.

"Children are not allowed, then?" Elsa "innocently" asked

"If you mean Crabbe and Goyle, then no, they will be coming to"

"Oh, I thought they are your friends"

Draco scoffed, "It's hard to tell if even they are of the human variety"

Elsa tried to suppress a giggle.

"There won't be a dance, right?"

"Usually there'd be, but, fearing it might irritate the Dark Lord, Father avoided such social gatherings at home in his presence" He shot a _I wonder why do you ask?_ glance at her.

"Oh I don't dance" she said.

He walked up to and stood over her, with the same charmingly-cocky expression on his face.

"Prove it"

Just then (luckily for Elsa), Bellatrix called for her.

"You've got ten more minutes to read, your Majesty" she said in a mocking tone, "before your next session"

Elsa took the opportunity to try to quickly get up from the draped sofa armchair, only to have Draco grab her arm.

"You didn't answer, yet" he gave the same smug _I've got the upper hand_ look.

After a few seconds of comprehending what to do, Elsa returned the look.

"Don't you think we'll get into trouble?" shyness hinted a little in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure he's got other things to worry about"

Draco only managed to catch a glimpse of her raising her right hand, which was closed.

Suddenly, she opened it and blew snow into his face.

As he jolted back to reality and brushed the cold snow off his face, she laughed and playfully ran away.

Anna stood at the door to Elsa's bedroom, for the fifth time that day.

Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Elsa, I'm sorry about that argument we had… I shouldn't have been so rough and loud… in front of everyone…"

No answer.

"Elsa… please… there's no one else… just the two of us," Anna tried to stop the crying in her voice, "please don't stay mad at me… I need you"

Still no answer.

 _Maybe she's happier with people like her._ Anna wiped her tears and walked away.

 _I'm still so worried about Anna_ , Elsa thought. She paced the foyer of the Manor while the Malfoys (and Bellatrix) were busy with the guests in the living room and banquet hall. Taking part in a formal party connected with the Dark Forces is not a part of Elsa's agenda.

 _I could persuade someone to transport letters through floo powder to Anna for me. They shouldn't harm her, since I'm trying my best to "cooperate"._

 _Uh, I don't think they're that nice. I can't wait for a week. Anna may be constantly knocking at my bedroom door. Our feelings for each other are already strained, and now this "curfew" will make it even worse. She's already demanding me to explain what I'm really doing._

 _Just when Mom and Dad are no longer here…_

Sounds of someone quickly but carefully coming interrupted her chain of thoughts. She found Draco entering the foyer from the banquet hall, as if he's trying to avoid someone.

"Who are _you_ trying to hide from?"

"Not hiding," Draco straightened his dress coat. "Crabbe and Goyle are not the people you want to spend time with, given they don't even know their left from right"

"So you only use them as personal bodyguards, at school during your little excursions?"

Draco began eying her dress. It was a long, blue dress with a black lace layer on the skirt. Glittering on the lace were several dark blue beads. Blue ribbon borders the neckline and sleeves.

 _Finally something more presentable, and more her,_ Draco thought

Elsa took a glance at her dress.

"Oh, that" she blushed a bit. "I thought I should add a little touch to these dark…"

"You don't really know a thing or two about fashion, do you?"

That comment got her to pause her blushing. No sooner did she make an amazed, _excuse me_ expression.

"For one thing," he took a step forward. "you don't seem to understand complementation"

She gave him a skeptic look.

Draco finally shook his head. "Not to be rude, but even Mother looks older when she does her hair that way" That critic voice of his, actually, seems to have a bit of thoughtfulness in it. Maybe.

Elsa raised her eyebrows and touched her hair. "My hair just went messy that night because we were being chased." She sounded a little flattered.

Draco looked back at Elsa. Then at her hair again. His face was neutral. Although there was some contemplation.

Then…to her surprise…he began unpinning her hair bun. Soon, a braid fell out once again.

Elsa was left to only stand in surprise, as he moved her braid to be perfected over her shoulder. Some strands of hair also fell over her forehead and face. Draco easily brushed them aside. She couldn't help but blush.

After he was done, Draco looked at Elsa for a bit. Then…a small smile, albeit charming and cocky, grew on his face.

"There. You need to work more on your presentation, Your Majesty"

She looked up at him. Slowly, she smiled.

Just then, heavy footsteps made Draco almost jump. "We can talk more outside" he quickly ushered Elsa to the main door.

Right when the huge door closed, Crabbe (with a too-tight bow tie) and Goyle (looking not really well kept in his suit) emerged into the foyer.

"I thought I heard Malfoy here" Crabbe looked around.

"The door just closed, maybe he went out" Goyle said.

"Why would he go out? It's so dark out" Crabbe followed Goyle to the front door.

The sky was lit with thousands of stars. The air was cool, unlike a normal August night. The pathway to the Manor, starting at the giant iron gate, was lit from mini lights magically embedded into the hedges that line and fence the walkway.

Crabbe and Goyle closed the entry-door behind them, surprisingly without banging it shut.

"Wonder where Malfoy went" Crabbe whispered.

"I'm wondering why is he hiding from us. It's not usual that…"

"Shhh…look"

More than halfway down the mile-long walkway, stood Draco, with Elsa.

"Who's that he's with?"

They managed to catch snippets of anything they were saying.

Meanwhile, Draco stood wondering what is he doing here - in the first place. Later he resorted to glancing at Elsa.

"What?" he asked, at the sight of her gazing at the sky.

"Nothing" she half heartedly said. "It's just…" no sooner did she resume her gaze, "It's so lovely."

"You're like you've hardly ever seen the sky in your life" he asked, with curiosity.

She scoffed. "That's pretty much the case. Until Hogwarts, I'd hardly see the sky. You can sometimes catch the Northern Lights back at home" The last was said quietly.

"Isn't she that white-blonde haired mudblood?" Goyle whispered.

Crabbe shook his head, as if in disbelief of what he's seeing. "Can't be… but then why would he…" He lost his voice, after seeing what came next.

Draco had nodded, preoccupied in his own thoughts. That got paused, however, when he saw her now watching him.

"What?" he asked again, raising his eyebrows this time.

"Nothing" was the same answer. However, after some consideration she straightened her posture even more.

"So… you changed your mind?" she asked. Softly but with dare.

Draco scoffed. "Oh please" he muttered under his breath. He looked back at her face. She was raising an eyebrow.

That kind of faded, when she received another smile – another charming one. Only later did she manage to return with a shy one.

Crabbe fell over onto Goyle, leaving Goyle to watch them smiling.

Then for a moment Goyle tried to comprehend why it was gracefully snowing onto them only and not anywhere else in the grounds.

A minute later, she was brushing the snow off his head.

Anna now was having her turn pacing her own bedroom. Due to the strange drop in temperatures during August, she had to have a thick cloak over her shoulders.

 _Rather than fixing things I made them worse. Now Elsa is not even speaking to me. Now how will this end?_

She paused to think.

 _Wait… If Elsa is really tangled up with something evil then she wouldn't be willfully. She may even be forced to not speak to me. Ugh, what if it's more the case that she found better company with 'her own kind'?_

Anna went back to pacing.

 _And I didn't really do a good job to prove her otherwise. I have to be able to talk to her, properly. If she is in trouble I can help her get out of it. If she is telling the truth and just having tutors then I can just apologize to her. Then I can just be patient and encourage her to do good until the three years pass._

 _She may also be able to fix this strange weather. Now slowly it's snowing outside._

 _What's the best way to talk to her without any distractions and when she actually can find the time? She said that she practices in the mountains_ …

The guests were just getting ready to leave. While their parents were still talking with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle finally caught Draco.

"Where have you been?" Crabbe tried to sound casual.

"Outside. As if it's of importance to you" Draco said irritably to his cronies.

"You were…talking to someone, Draco. Who was she?" Goyle's hard face asked curiously.

"Someone I like. You've got a problem?" Draco tried to brush the thugs off him.

"She's not that white-haired mudblood from school, is she?"

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Draco said maliciously.

Goyle looked at him, both surprised and concerned "You're not going loopy, are you?" he asked.

Knowing they had to leave, the two made to quickly end the discussion.

"You're a Slytherin, Draco. You shouldn't get yourself into this" Goyle said as they walked away.

 _Can't I choose what to do for myself?_ Draco thought.

Meanwhile, Anna was riding her horse through the forests towards the mountain. _This doesn't seem so bad._

Except for the fact that snow falling off a tree scared her horse into throwing its owner off and running back to the castle.

"No! NO! Wait…!" Anna called after her horse, in vain. "Ooookay" she shivered.

She got herself out of a pile of snow. But having been under a pile of snow she needs to dry off and warm up. So for the next two hours she walked, searching for some sort of shelter.

 _I also can't climb the mountain myself. I need someone to help me. I couldn't find anyone who knew the mountains back at the castle._

She kept herself busy by talking to herself. "Snow. It had to be snow! She couldn't have gone tropical? Covered the fjords in white sand and warm…?" She later spotted a shack, with smoke coming from the chimney. "Fire! _(Laughs)"_

But it wouldn't have been too bad for Anna, if she hadn't slipped down the hill she was on, into a small creek with ice-cold water.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" She said, walking all the way to shack, trying to hurry up before catching hypothermia.

Before entering, she brushed snow off and read the hanging sign.

"'Wandering…Oaken's…Trading Post'…oh and 'Sauna'!"

She let herself in. _I terribly need to change my shawl and dress! Since they're of royal type I may just trade it with a simpler yet cozier one._

A jolly salesperson with a German-accent sat on the other side of the sales desk.

"Big summer blowout! I've got swimsuits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention! Ya?"

"Oh, uh, great! But for now, I need a new shawl, and dress. Winter dress" Anna said.

"That will be in our Winter Department" He indicated to a half-bare bench.

"Oh, um…" Anna went to pick out a folded shawl and dress. "Have you ever seen another young woman…Oh I don't know…a princess, perhaps, walk by through here earlier today? Or even almost regularly every other day?"

"The only one crazy enough to go through this weather is you, dear" the salesperson said politely.

Just then, a tall, thick, snow covered (despite the scarf covering half his face) man walked in.

"You and this fellow" The salesperson turned his attention to the man. "Big summer blowout"

The man didn't reply. Instead, he went to pick out some rope, a pickaxe, and a bunch of carrots.

As the man went to placing the items he wanted to buy onto the counter, Anna waited for her turn. "That will be forty" the salesperson said to the man.

"Forty! No, ten." The man's voice indicated that he was young, maybe a teenager.

"Oh dear, that's no good!" The salesperson said. "See, this is from our winter stock," he pointed to the rope and pickaxe. "where the supply and demand has problems…"

"You want to talk about a demand-and-supply problem? I sell _ice_ for a living" the man indicated out the window, to a sleigh-carrier holding ice

"Wow, that's a rough business to be in!" Anna suddenly said. Only to receive a glare from the man. "I mean, ahem, that's unfortunate" she said sympathetically.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." He said to the salesperson.

"Fine, I will get you this and no more" the salesperson pointed to the carrots.

"Um, excuse me, but you said that you sell ice. Does that mean you take regular trips…up the mountains?" Anna finally asked.

Out of irritation the man removed his scarf. He looked like he was around 15 to 16 years old. Like Elsa.

"Yes! Now back up. While I deal with this crook here" He said to Anna.

The salesperson stood up, showing that he is much taller that what one would have thought he'd be. "What did you…call me?"

In another minute, the salesperson threw the man out (literally threw). "Bye, bye!"

"I'm sorry for this violence. But I'll throw in a can of Lutefisk so we can have good feelings. Still the shawl and the winter dress, ya?"

"Uuuh…" Anna looked sympathetically at the man outside, who's by now heading into another nearby shack with his reindeer.

In another five minutes, Anna, who was able to trade her existing shawl and dress with the new ones and the items the man wanted, walked up to the shack were the man was now singing 'with' his reindeer. When he finished, she walked in.

"Nice duet"

"Oh! It's you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain" _Elsa most likely would be using the tallest mountain in the fjords._

The man didn't really seem interested in helping Anna. "I don't take people places." He went to getting to sleep.

"Let me rephrase that…" she tossed the bag with the pickaxe and rope onto him. "take me up the North Mountain…please"

The man inspected the bag's contents.

"Look. I know how to stop this winter"

The man still went to getting to sleep. "We leave at dawn. And you forgot the carrots for Sven" Sven was most likely the name of the Reindeer.

So she tossed the bag of carrots…accidently in his face.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! I didn't mean…ahem…we leave now. Right now" Anna exited the shack, then stood listening for if the man will indeed help her.

Elsa had just returned home that night. She didn't have dinner at the Manor. She wanted to stay having dinner at home. There, at least she's allowed to look at Anna.

But when dinner was served, she noticed that, not only was everyone wearing thick shawls, but Anna's seat was vacant.

"Where's Anna?"

One of the servants answered. "She…went out."

"Out? Where? At _this_ time?"

"She didn't say, she only said something about going to the mountains."

Elsa froze in disbelief. _She went to the mountains?! Into the wilderness? She might get herself killed!_

"Are you ok, Ma'am?"

"Sorry, excuse me."

Elsa left the banquet hall. She now doesn't feel like eating.

 _Why? Oh great, because I told her that I do my tutorials there! Now what should I do? I'm not even allowed to speak to her._

In another ten minutes, they were all on their way through the forests, on the man's sleigh. Only out of good manners did he introduce himself as Kristoff.

"Sit tight. We may be going fast"

"I like fast" Anna said, resting her feet onto the front of the sleigh.

"Easy there. It's fresh Lacquer" Kristoff pushed her feet off. "Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" he spat to regain the sleigh's polish. Some of it went into Anna's face.

"No, I was raised in a castle" Anna replied, wiping her face.

"So, what exactly made the princess go all ice crazy" Kristoff finally tried to start a friendly conversation.

"Oh, it was my fault. I pushed her too much. You, see, I yelled at her…in front of everyone. She went to this magical school, only she had to stop because our parents died. But then she suddenly kept disappearing from the castle. I mean, not that we'd not know about it. But we don't really know where she goes. Anyway she says that she is taking tutorials in the mountains because it's by 'magic' law she has to know everything. But I found some evil-looking books in her bedroom..."

"You went into her bedroom without asking?"

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't lying"

"And you said that she went to a magic school?"

"Yes"

Kristoff began thinking, as if trying to remember something. But he quickly went back to asking Anna. "You really yelled at her _in front of everyone?_ "

"I couldn't help it! She wasn't spending any time with me nor preparing to be queen"

"What made you think she's _practicing_ evil magic? What if she's just learning how to defend against dark magic?"

Anna paused. _That could be the case,_ she thought. _Great! I just made a scene based on an assumption!_

"Didn't your parents tell you how to talk to your older sister?"

Anna now was wondering why this total stranger was attempting to lecture her. "Yes…they did. But Elsa didn't need to _hide_ from everyone!"

"Oh yeah, she's not supposed to use magic in front of non-magical people"

"But…wait…how do _you_ know about the Code of Conduct of witches and wizards?" Anna now became skeptic.

"I…uh…" Kristoff seemed that he wanted to answer, but would be embarrassed if he did. "…I have friends who know magic."

"And they just _freely_ talked to _you_ about it?"

Now Kristoff wasn't paying attention. He made Sven stop running.

"Shh, be quiet" He put a gloved hand on Anna's mouth. She pushed it away and attempted to continue their argument. "No seriously! Be quiet!"

"What is it?"

Growls and red-glowing eyes peered through the forest.

"Sven…GO!"

"What are they?" Anna asked while bracing herself.

"Wolves"

"Wolves!?"

Sven sped as fast as he could, but still some were able to catch up to the sleigh. Kristoff prepared to fend them off with a club.

"Let me help!" Anna attempted to sit up too.

"No stay put"

"Why?"

"Because you may yell too much"

" _Excuse me?_ "

"Well that's how you asked your sister about something in front of everyone"

"I…was…UPSET!" she grabbed his guitar to smack some wolves.

But some wolves ended up pulling Kristoff off the sleigh. Luckily he held onto the carrier cord at the back. Still with wolves attempting to bite him at the back.

"Christopher!"

"It's 'Kristoff'!"

Anna suddenly lit a rolled blanket with the torch connected on the sleigh, and then threw it onto the wolves on Kristoff. When they let go, she pulled him up "You could've got me burned!"

"I saved you, didn't I?"

"Oh that's not good" Kristoff looked ahead to see that they were running into a trench!

"Jump Sven!" Anna said.

"You don't tell him what to do!" He put his bag of belongings in Anna's arms and tossed her onto Sven. "Jump Sven!" Kristoff said, severing the rope connecting Sven to the sleigh.

Sven made it to the other side, while Kristoff barely did. The sleigh tumbled down the trench while he hung onto the edge. The wolves, not being able to jump across, snarled and left.

The sleigh caught fire and exploded.

"But I just paid it off" Kristoff said with a sadly-frustrated sigh.

Before he slipped down, Anna tossed the pickaxe tied to a rope for him to climb on. "Grab on!"

After climbing back up, Kristoff laid in frustration in the snow.

"I'm sorry about your sleigh," Anna said. "I'll replace it…and everything in it…and…I understand if you don't want to help me anymore" she sadly and slowly walked away.

Sven gently pushed Kristoff to get up. "Of course I don't want to help her!" He said to Sven. "In fact, this whole mess wouldn't have happened if I never helped anyone." Then he 'engaged' a back and forth conversation with Sven (including providing Sven a voice)

" _She'll die on her own_ "

"I can live with that"

" _But you won't get your new sleigh if she's dead_ "

"Sometimes I really hate you" Sven thumped his hooves in satisfaction. "Hold up! We're coming!" Kristoff reluctantly called after Anna.

"You are! I mean…sure. I'll let you tag along"

Kristoff laughed a little, and then got up to follow her with Sven.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the trench, the wolves turned back into stone.

Elsa paced the hallways, wondering what to do.

 _I know! I can just quickly meet her in the forests or mountains. She may most likely be getting help. But I still can't just leave her alone._

Without letting any of the servants know, she quietly climbed out of a large window, using a slide made of snow, to a point where the castle meets close to the border of the forest. Then with her wand, she quietly closed the windows and made the slide vanish.

She began walking briskly through the forest. It wasn't very thick, but the lack of moonlight made the trees silhouette and shadow the ground. For safety, she had her wand out.

 _But…what if I get caught? Uh…a few hours away shouldn't hurt. As long as I make it back before noon. I just only care about if Anna is safe and ok._

Walking alone through the forests, up the mountainside, she took the opportunity to think about what's happened these past few years. She remembered that all this trouble came because of her unikinetic powers, which she tried to conceal all these years. Now she's got herself landed with an evil lunatic, who's also putting the life of her sister on the line. The sister who Elsa bases her entire life on. The reason why she's there, in the middle of the night, looking for her.

 _The war resurfaces on the world_

 _Not an Auror to be seen_

 _The armies are readying their wands_

 _And I'm standing with the enemy_

 _The Darkness shadows me only for the storm inside_

 _Couldn't hide it for long, heaven knows I tried_

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see_

 _Or be the servant and slave they want you to be_

 _Conceal, don't feel_

 _Don't let them know_

Suddenly, a strange feeling overtook Elsa. Despite the fact that she knows the risks of being caught disobeying Voldemort, she felt a sudden rush of freedom. Like a cold, sudden but gentle gust of wind in the face. For once she is able to show that she cannot be controlled by an evil force. She can be herself. She can choose for herself. She can be free.

 _So what they know!_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_

 _What they want or say_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The Mark never burns me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance_

 _Makes everything seem small_

 _And the fears that once controlled me_

 _Can't get to me at all_

 _It's time to see what I can do_

 _To test the limits and break through_

 _No Dark Force laws_

 _or rules for me_

 _I'm free_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _I'm one with the wind and sky_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _You'll never see me cry_

 _Here I stand_

 _And here I stay_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _My power flurries through the air into the ground_

 _My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

 _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

 _I'm never going back_

 _The past is in the past_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break on dawn_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _That terrified girl is gone_

 _Here I stand_

 _In the light of day_

 _Let the storm rage on_

 _The Mark never burns me anyway_

And in case Anna needs to find her way…

Dawn broke, to find Anna, Kristoff and Sven still climbing the mountain. The more they climbed, the more they found the place covered in snow. "We must be getting close"

"How do we know which side or place on the mountain your sister is?" Kristoff asked.

Anna paused, "Maybe where there's more snow…I don't know. She said that she goes here. You're the expert"

"Oh, ok. I thought at least you had _some_ idea"

They reached a point where the land was flatter, and held trees and a creek. The water and waterfall of the creek were sparkling with ice, and the willow trees hung like beaded curtains of ice.

"I never knew winter can be so beautiful" Anna said as she and Kristoff gazed in awe at the scene.

"Yes. It's so beautiful, but it's so _white_ " a voice said. "How about some color. Oh how about some crimson, chartreuse, or how about yellow… no not yellow… yellow and snow… Blghhh"

Anna and Kristoff looked to see who said that. When the voice laughed, they heard it come from below them.

It turned out to be a live snowman. With real eyes…

"Am I right?"

Anna shrieked and kicked its head off, landing it in Kristoff's hands.

"Hi!"

"You're creepy"

They tossed the head to each other for some time.

"I don't want it"

"I think we got off to a bad start"

"Put it back!"

"Ew, ew, ew, the body!"

Anna finally threw the head back onto the body, but causing it to land upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at now? Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?" the snowman said, bewildered at what he's 'seeing'.

Anna then offered to rotate its head. "Oh, here, let me help"

"Oh, thank you. Now I'm perfect"

"Well… almost" Anna pulled a carrot out of Sven's sack, and pushed it… a little too hard… into the snowman's face. It stuck out on the other end.

"Oh sorry! Are you alright?"

"Are you kidding me? I… am wonderful!" the snowman said excitedly. "I've always wanted a nose. It's like a cute little baby unicorn" he said squeakily to the 'nose'.

Anna fixed the nose for the snowman. "Oooh, I like it even more. Now, let's start over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Anna paused. "Olaf?" As Olaf made ready for a hug, Anna slowly recapped flashbacks of her and Elsa as kids building a snowman and naming it Olaf. "That's right! Olaf!"

"And you must be Anna."

"How do you know… wait… did Elsa built you?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

Meanwhile, Kristoff took to trying to figure out how Olaf's arm moves. It ended up giving him a whack. "Hey stop it! Trying to focus here" Olaf refitted his arm back in place. "Wait… oh sorry! I didn't ask your name!"

"It's Kristoff" Kristoff rubbed his cheek where the arm whacked. "And this is Sven"

"Oh he's such a cute reindeer!" Olaf began petting Sven's face.

"Olaf, do you know where Elsa is?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'll show you where she is." He stopped petting Sven and ran ahead of the others. "Come on!"

Voldemort stood in the Manor's back lawn, contemplating his plans for the next few years.

 _Access to Potter is limited, given the heavy security around the pathetic boy. Before we even consider attacking him directly, we must weaken and disable these barricades. The Ministry is already in turmoil, and not really the key protector of the boy… perhaps it's time we hit the snake by the head._

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bellatrix?"

"The girl did not show up for her rounds today"

Voldemort faced her. "You mean she didn't even come?" he hissed.

"Y…Yes my Lord. We checked every place in the Manor"

Voldemort gave an evil smile. "It is evident, isn't it? That she's attempted to see the well-being of that muggle sister of hers." Voldemort walked back to the Manor. "The girl's disobedience won't last her long"

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	3. Chapter 3 - Risks

"Wait, I think I'm getting something…" Olaf stood still, trying to remember something.

"You forgot where she is, didn't you" Kristoff said.

"No, wait, I'm trying to… I think… there was a lot of snow…"

Kristoff took a look around. "That's not hard to find"

"You know what… how about I take a look around, and try to find out where we are. You wait here." Olaf walked ahead. "I'll be back!"

"Couldn't she hide a map inside him?"Kristoff asked as they watched Olaf walk ahead.

Anna was too busy looking at the steep cliff wall in front of them to answer.

"I think we should just climb"

"It's too risky" Kristoff began going through his bag. "I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb"

"Says who?"

Sven gave Kristoff a tap with his antlers to tell him to look up"What are you doing?"

"I'm…going…to see my sister!" Anna panted as she attempted to climb the wall.

"You're going to kill yourself" Kristoff plainly said, and spent the next few minutes watching Anna struggle while getting nowhere higher.

"How do you even know that she wants to see you?"

"I'm… I'm just blocking you out now, and trying to concentrate"

Just then, Olaf peered from around the corner. "Hey guys! Not sure if it will help you in what you're doing, but I found a staircase that will lead you exactly to where Elsa is!" he called out.

"Ha ha! Great!" Anna cried in relief. "Catch!"

Kristoff caught her as she let go from the steep wall.

"Good catch! That was a crazy trust exercise"

Elsa paced nervously. _She's taking too long. What if by now they found out I'm not at the Manor? What if Anna is in trouble in the woods? Maybe Olaf didn't reach her, and she's lost! I think I should go…_

She stopped pacing, and stood next to a window.

The view faced over the magnificent mountain range, that stretched for miles far and wide, facing the backside of both her ice palace (which she built with graceful movements of her arms and wand, to make her 'tutoring excuses' look more realistic and plausible when Anna shows up) and Arendelle.

What stopped Elsa was a tiny figure of black standing outside and below, which seemed to be attempting to look through the top floors of the palace's ice walls.

Elsa began to breathe hard.

Then the figure made to walk around, to the front of the palace. Its movements indicated that it's wearing some sort of cloak.

Elsa quietly but briskly went around, to the nearest window that gave a closer view to the front of the palace.

Reaching there, she saw the figure reach close to the stairs. It gave another look atop the palace.

Elsa's breathing paused.

The face of the figure glistened like metal.

"How much farther?" asked a panting Anna.

Olaf looked up. "About a hundred more steps…I think"

Kristoff panted, "A hundred… plus two hundred…!"

"Actually fifty. I counted" Anna panted in reply.

Sven remained behind for he cannot climb stairs.

They all paused for breath, in total the third time.

Kristoff almost burst in frustration. "Seriously?! She couldn't do anything better than set a world record for the longest flight of stairs?!"

Anna looked back up at the next steps. "Maybe we're going the wrong way. Maybe this was just made during one of her practices."

They looked down below the staircase, in awe once more that it is able to carry weight over deep mountain crevices, while made of ice and with no support from any sort of suspensions.

"Actually…" Olaf again racked his brains while they once again made to climb, "yeah…guys…maybe we are going the wrong way…" they all stared at him, "I don't remember this _long_ of a staircase anywhere near Elsa."

"And to be honest…" Kristoff began.

"Look! A ledge! ( _laughs_ ) Finally!" Anna pointed and cried.

They all quickly climbed and reached the mountain ledge. Except for Kristoff.

"Wait! I'm trying to say that…" He joined the others, who are gazing around the view from the ledge, facing more mountain ranges. "…I don't recognize this place. I don't think I've been here before."

Anna, who was preoccupied with the view, replied, "That's ok. Elsa's been here, so I guess it's safe."

"For _magical_ people maybe" Kristoff insisted.

"Don't worry. With an expert like you, we'll get from here to the North Mountain in no time"

"Yeah. Maybe in another six hours, given that it's _way_ over there" Using Anna's arm (gently), he pointed at the tallest mountain in range that stood approximately 100 kilometers from where they are standing.

Anna glanced at the mountain, at the distance in between, and at the accursed staircase. "Oh…great!"

"So we better get going soon, or…"

"Hey guys! I found a cave we can rest in!" Olaf called out, standing at the entrance of a very wide and deep cave further along the ledge.

While Anna rushed to join Olaf, Kristoff raised and dropped his arms in frustration.

"Relax! We can just take a few minute rest here. You know, to get back our energy"

Kristoff, shaking his head, later joined them to sit at the entrance.

"I wonder why would that be there, if she's not here." Olaf looked at the stairs.

After a few minutes…

"How about we explore this cave a bit" Anna got up and began entering.

"Ok, _that's_ not something we're gonna do" Kristoff got up and tried to stop an Anna whose now taken few steps into the cave.

"Why not?"

"It may not be safe"

"Meaning?"

"It could cave in on us. Or something may be living inside it"

Olaf gave a little gasp, as if after remembering something. "Elsa may be worried sick about us! We have to get to her soon!"

Hearing her sister's name, Anna paused her sightseeing and jolted back to realizing the purpose of her venturing in the mountains, in the first place.

"You're right" she turned around. "Let's…"

"Shhh!" Kristoff suddenly said.

"What? We're going, aren't we?"

"No, really! Be quiet!"

Kristoff took another few steps into the cave, trying to listen for something.

"Wolves?" Anna asked cautiously.

Kristoff caught the sounds of another grunt.

"No. Bigger"

Another grunt, louder for all of them to hear, had the three of them slowly turn around.

The grunts were not from _within_ the cave, but rather near the entrance…

From an equally surprised Norwegian Ridgeback that just returned home and found intruders.

Another grunt came with hot air in the faces of Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Is that heat?" asked a fascinated Olaf.

The dragon snarled.

"Tell me Elsa didn't mean to…"

"Wait, let me try something" Olaf stepped forward.

"No, wait! Bad idea!" Anna quietly said, trying to prevent Olaf from what he's doing.

Olaf attempt to pet the Norwegian Ridgeback's face. "Hi there!" He said in a friendly voice. "You're a very big dragon! Cute, too. Sorry we came into your cave, but we're looking for a friend of ours. Is it ok if we can go by, please? We mean no harm"

The only replies from the dragon were bewilderment of Olaf's snowy form, and a deeper snarl.

"Maybe he had a bad day" Olaf thought aloud to himself.

"Run!" Kristoff pushed the others to run before it fried or snapped at them.

Furious, the Norwegian Ridgeback turned and started to pursue them; they managed to duck and run under it so to make their way to the stairs.

It let out a great roar that echoed throughout the mountains. Then it shot a strong gust of fire at them, melting the first few steps. Luckily that wasn't on time to prevent Anna from getting Kristoff to slide down the railings to escape (with Olaf hugging his neck from behind).

"Just keep your balance!" called out Anna, who was having a bit of fun.

The dragon took flight. Flying over them, it took aim and shot another gust of fire at the rail-riders.

"Duck!"

Kristoff pushed Anna onto the steps to prevent themselves from getting fried along with the railing. That force caused them to not only fall onto the steps but also tumble down them.

They paused their tumbling by grabbing onto the railings. Before the dragon could shoot another fiery gust, they ran down the stairs (thankfully they had reached around the last quarter of stairs to do so).

In no time they reached Sven, who had just pulled his stuck tongue off the icy railings at the site of the furious Norwegian Ridgeback.

They hopped on him and sped off into the mountain corridors, aiming for the North Mountain and anywhere safe along the way.

Olaf, while riding, attempted to pat away the ridges all over his body from rolling down the stairs.

At one point, when the corridor was wider, the dragon dived and nearly scooped them off the floor with its mouth. Thankfully Sven make a quick turn to the right.

"Hurry!" Anna cried.

"Can we throw snowballs at it?" Olaf asked.

"No time!" Kristoff replied.

Any crevice they past were either too short or not deep enough to hide all four of them.

They ran through a natural tunnel. Only to find the dragon smart enough to sit itself outside close to the end of tunnel!

Sven screeched to a halt, and attempted to quickly turn around.

But he only found that the Norwegian Ridgeback blew a fiery gust that created a cave-in in front of the tunnel, preventing them from re-entering it.

"Where are the hideouts when you need them?!" Anna said, making futile attempts to catch sight of a crevice in any nearby wall while the dragon snarled in front of them.

It readied its mouth to shoot fire and fry them for good.

Everyone huddled.

Suddenly, the Norwegian Ridgeback threw its head up in pain.

It turned itself around to see who's attacking, then threw its head to the side in pain.

They could faintly see flashes of red light, and bigger flashes of blue, hitting the Norwegian Ridgeback's face.

" _Rictusempera!"_

"Elsa!"

Only after a few shots did the dragon spread out its wings and retreated. Elsa stood with her wand out, watching the dragon make its complete retreat. After it was completely out of sight did she look at the four with serious yet relieved eyes.

"Anna?"

"Elsa! That was a…wow!"

"In other words, thanks for the save" Kristoff said as they got off of Sven.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf stepped forward and waved.

Elsa smiled, "Hi Olaf."

Then she turned at Anna. "What are you doing here?"

"I…uh…wanted to…" Anna began, but stopped when, after making careful scans around, Elsa quickly said, "We'll talk later. Everyone hold onto this." She extended out a branch that was glowing blue.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Later" Kristoff replied.

After everyone grabbed onto it (Sven had to hold with his teeth), they vanished from the mountain ranges in a split second.

In another split second they stood in the foyer of Elsa's ice palace.

 _This is so to convince Anna that my 'tutoring excuses' are true, so that she can stay safely and unsuspicious at home._ Elsa thought to herself.

While Anna and Olaf stood in awe at the magnificent ice structure, Kristoff and Sven attempted to not vomit.

"Sorry. First time users of the Portkey usually feel nauseated. But the sickness shouldn't last more than half an hour" Elsa said.

"Sure" Kristoff had his hand to his mouth while Sven had his hooves to his.

"And I thought you _know_ magic"

"That doesn't mean I _used_ it"

Elsa shot a skeptic glance at Kristoff.

"It's alright. Anyway, he helped me through the mountains, with Olaf. His name is Kristoff"

Leaning against Sven, Kristoff panted a 'Hi'.

Anna also felt a little funny because of the portkey, but she did her best to hide it.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine, thanks" Anna replied. "Elsa, did you make that staircase? It lead us to the dragon in the first place." Anna asked.

"No" Elsa replied. Then thoughts of the figure in black came to her mind.

Kristoff then offered to give Anna and Elsa some alone time.

"Will she get into trouble?" Olaf asked as they stepped out.

Kristoff shrugged. "Can't tell?"

Olaf caught sight of the palace's entry-stairways. "Oooooh, so _that's_ the stairs I saw!"

Sven gave a 'face-palm' with his hoof.

Meanwhile, Anna remained standing in the foyer. She later caught sight of Elsa's flowing blue dress.

"Wow, Elsa. You look… different. It's a good 'different'. And this place… It's beautiful"

"Thank you," Elsa was pleased that her sister admired her creations. "We were just practicing dress spells" She took a look at the icy walls of the ice castle she built around her. "I never knew what I was really capable of" She said that at if it finally rose from the bottom of her heart.

"Is your teacher here?" Anna looked around.

"No, she stepped out for a bit"

"I'm sorry about that argument we had" Anna stepped forward to hug Elsa.

Taking her hug, Elsa began to worry again. _She's taking up too much time here._ "No, it's ok" she said gently. "You should go, now."

"But I just got here" Anna replied when they let go.

"I'll meet you later, at home, Anna"

"Well… I wanted to maybe… you know… watch you do one lesson at least"

"I'll ask her if you can, some other time." Elsa quickly changed the subject. "Why did you go into the wilderness after me? You could have gotten killed."

"I really wanted to say sorry to you." Anna shuffled a bit on her feet, in embarrassment. "so I thought the best way to do so was to meet you in the mountains" Anna's eyes became a bit glassy. "I'd never think you were doing something bad or evil. That's not you, Elsa"

Elsa smiled at her little sister. Yes Anna may be loud, obnoxious and immature, but deep down, she knows the constantly blossoming loving and loyal side of Anna. Why else would she venture into the wilderness to see Elsa? If only she too were a witch, then they'd have a strong fighting chance against Voldemort.

"How did you know about the dragon?"

Anna's question now made Elsa quickly fought for the best answer. The last thing she needed to say was that she thought she saw a Deatheater walking near the palace, hinting to her that something was wrong, or that they may get caught soon.

"I heard that you went after me" she quickly said. "I didn't want you to get hurt in the wilderness"

"Oh, it was nothing. I.."

Suddenly, the place began to creak. Elsa looked around, scared.

"Is everything ok?"

"Shh!"

The creaking continued. Elsa began to quickly climb some flight of stairs, to check something.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Anna, you must go! Now!"

"I'm not going to leave you in danger!" Anna continued to climb up the stairs.

Elsa, to her horror, saw streaks of flying black fly by through the icy walls.

"Anna, we have to get out of here!" Kristoff ran back into the palace.

The creaking turned into sounds of attempting to shatter through the ice. "Anna… don't worry! You have to go!"

"I'm not leaving you…" Anna continued to be in front of Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa by now was attempting to reseal the walls. In desperation and knowing that Anna won't listen, she shot a big gust of magic to push them off the stairs.

"Yes…you are"

Knowing it's no use trying to reseal the walls. Elsa went on to pushing Anna, Kristoff and Olaf with icy wind. Anna began to groan.

By the time they made it out the door, the wall behind Elsa shattered. Bellatrix appeared.

"You didn't think you'd run off without permission and get away with it, did you?" she cackled.

"No, wait! I can explain…" Elsa tried.

"Explain to the Dark Lord!"

Kristoff helped Anna out the castle and down the entry stairs. They turned to see many strips of black smoke continue to fight their way into the ice castle.

"What's happening?" Olaf asked in horror.

"We can't just leave her there!" Anna attempted to reenter. One of the strips of smoke redirected itself towards Anna and Kristoff.

"And we can't just stay here!" Kristoff forced Anna to run.

Spells shot from the smoke as the three ran. "I'll distract it. You guys go!" Olaf positioned himself to signal the smoke to himself.

A spell shot and hit Olaf, causing his upper half to detach from his lower half. "Not you guys!" his lower half ran away with the others and his upper half to sink into the snow. "This makes things a whole lot more harder"

The two continued to run. Anna paused to use a snow-covered tree to catapult snow at the smoke. It hit, and a scream came with a sight of the smoke disappearing and someone falling.

"Wait… is that a person?"

"Not sure we can find out that right now" Kristoff pulled Anna to run, until they reached a cliff.

"It must be a hundred feet!" Anna said.

"It's two hundred" Kristoff quickly made a life rope around himself and Anna, and began making a small trench in the snow to fit some of the rope in.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a snow anchor. For us to climb"

"Ok. What if we fall?"

"There's about five feet of snow at the bottom. It'll be like landing on a pillow. Hopefully"

They readied at the edge of the cliff. "On the count of three… one…two…"

Suddenly, Olaf was thrown over them. "Guys look out!"

"Olaf!" Anna cried. They both turned to see the streak of smoke once again in pursuit of them.

"Three!" Anna volunteered to say. She jumped, pulling Kristoff to follow.

The rope tightened and they were now able to safely climb down. But while climbing down…

"And don't bother again going to places you don't belong! Muggles!"

"What?"

To their horror, it was the black smoke which shouted that line. And worst, it flew right into their rope, severing it.

Anna and Kristoff screamed as they fell. Along the way Kristoff bumped his head against the cliff.

They fell and fell. Until…

"You were right! Soft as a pillow" Anna patted the snow pile she fell into. Then she heard gasps from Olaf.

"I can't feel my legs! _I can't feel my legs!_ "

Kristoff popped up from the snow behind him. "Those are my legs"

"Oh...ok. Hey, can you do me a favor and grab my bottom?" Olaf said quickly as his lower half ran by. Kristoff grabbed it and placed Olaf's upper half onto it. "Ah! That feels much better"

Sven ran up to them, unscratched.

"Hey! Look! Sven found us! He's my cute little reindeer" Olaf began petting and hugging Sven's face again.

In the meantime, Kristoff helped pull Anna out of the snow. "Thanks," she said, smiling at him. "How's your head?"

She tried to feel Kristoff's head, only to make Kristoff say "Ow!" and take a step back. "It's ok. I have a thick skull"

"I don't have a skull" Olaf stared up at Anna and Kristoff "Or bones"

"So…now what?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna laughed a little. "Now what?" Then she suddenly remembered what occurred a few minutes ago "Oooooh, what am I going to do?" she began moving around in panic. "She's in trouble! This winter is growing! I didn't tell her about it! And there's your ice business…!"

"Hey, don't worry about my ice business" Kristoff said calmly. "Worry about hour hair" his voice grew in concern as he stared at her hair.

"Me? You should see yours!"

"No, yours is turning _white_ "

"White?" She stared at a band of her hair changing from brown to white.

"It's because she struck you, isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?" Anna grew concerned.

"No"

"You hesitated." Olaf popped his head up.

Kristoff thought for a while. "I know what to do. Come with me"

"Ok! Where are we going?" Olaf asked.

"To my friends. They may know how to fix it"

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

Kristoff turned to them as they all walked. "Because I've seen them do it before".

Back at the Manor, Elsa was taken before Voldemort. The Dark Lord glared at her with murderous eyes.

"You disobeyed me, didn't you?" he hissed.

"But… sir…Anna went into the wilderness… I couldn't just…" Elsa protested.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shot a _Crucio_ curse at Elsa. She bent forward in pain. "Are to trying to convince me that we are wasting time with you?" he asked menacingly.

Elsa could only breathe heavily, in pain.

"If you're even considering forgiveness, then I'm afraid we have no choice but to make you watch as we inflict pain on what you hold dearer than your own life."

Elsa tried to straighten herself. Still in pain, she tried to beg Voldemort to do otherwise.

"Please… don't harm her… I beg you…"

Suddenly Voldemort's face seemed to have changed; from threatening to malevolent laughter.

"That won't be necessary, after all," he walked a bit, dragging his long black cloak behind him. "It just so happened that, someone else did"

Elsa froze, her heart almost stopping. "I only left because…"

Voldemort shook his head "My Deatheaters didn't do it" he began playing with his wand between his long fingers.

His eyes narrowed, watching her face, with a spark of evil laughter in his eyes. "Funny how protection is the very reason things perish, no matter how remarkable one's commitment is."

For a moment Elsa was confused. Then an unpleasant moment of recaps began swirling in her head.

 _The Deatheaters trying to break into the Ice Palace windows…_

 _Her trying to force Anna to leave immediately…_

 _Anna protesting…_

 _The ice walls close to giving away…_

 _Her trying to seal them shut while pushing Anna with magic…_

 _The blue flash…_

 _Anna's protests turning into small grunts of pain…_

Elsa almost fell over. She slowly looked at her hands.

She must have frozen Anna's heart in the process of saving her from the Deatheaters.

"Your efforts are to be admired." Voldemort's bone-chilling voice penetrated her.

The very thing all these years she was afraid of doing, and putting up with these people to avoid her dying in the first place.

"She has limited time, though"

Elsa quickly looked up. _Is there still a chance to reverse the accident and save Anna?_

"As long as you don't disobey any further." Voldemort walked slowly up to her with his wand barely pointing to and touching her neck. "Or death awaits the two of you."

Somehow, Elsa knew she couldn't trust him. She has to find a way back to Anna, once and for all.

Kristoff brought Anna to a small clearing in the forest. By the time they reached there, Anna was shivering a bit. He showed her some geysers, where she can stand near to get warm. "Oh! That's nice" she placed her hands over the steam.

"About my friends," Kristoff nervously said as they continued walking. "well, they're more like family. You see, before, it was just me and Sven. Then they kind of, you know, took us in. They're nice, but they can also be, well, loud…stubborn…and…"

"Kristoff," Anna placed a hand on his shoulder, "they sound wonderful" she smiled.

He smiled back. Then he cleared his throat. "Anyway…um…here we are" he entered a shallow pit in the ground, with rocks scattered across it. Anna and Olaf just stared.

He began calling each rock, by names such as 'Rocky' and 'Boulder', as if they'd reply or move.

"They're…rocks" Anna still stared.

"He's craaaaaaaazy" Olaf whispered.

Kristoff continued to talk to the rocks, while Sven licked and affectingly rubbed his nose on some.

"I'll distract him while you run" Olaf made to talk to a rock "Hi Kristoff's family! It's nice to meet you!" Olaf then turned to Anna "because i love you, anna, i _insist_ that you run" Then he went back to the rock. "I heard that you are very, very wonderful. anna, why aren't you running?"

"Uh… ok. I think I'll go…"

"No, wait Anna…!" Kristoff cried, as the rocks began to move and roll towards him. Then, suddenly, it's as if the rocks turned into trolls.

"Kristoff's home!" They began to cheer.

Anna gazed at the trolls, who are now embracing and jumping on Kristoff. "Trolls? They're trolls!"

The trolls suddenly hushed down. They all turned to see Anna. "He's brought a girl!" one cried out.

Before the others rushed to greet Anna, they suddenly parted to let an older troll walk through.

"I thought I heard Kristoff's voice"

"Grand Pabbie! It's good to see you" Kristoff affectingly took the old troll's hand. "Likewise, son" Grand Pabbie placed his hand on Kristoff's. He took a glance at Anna. "I see you brought a guest here" a mischievous twinkle came in the troll's eyes.

"Um, ahem, no" Kristoff brushed the comment of. "Grand Pabbie, this is urgent. Something's wrong with…"

The other troll's gasped. Anna almost fell over. Sven luckily caught her, and helped her walk closer to Grand Pabbie. Her face showed weakness.

"No. There's strange magic here" The troll's face became tense. "Bring her closer"

Kristoff held Anna as the troll took her hands. "Princess Anna, you're life is in grave danger." Grand Pabbie's voice grew grave. "There's ice in your heart. Put there by your sister. If not removed…the ice will freeze…forever"

"What…no!" Anna weakly said.

"Can you fix her?" Kristoff said.

"I'm afraid I can't. If it was her head then I could do it. Only an act of true love can save her"

"An act of true love?" Anna asked. "You mean… like a kiss?"

"Yes, that's an excellent example" cried a lady troll.

Grand Pabbie studied Anna's face. "Is there something else troubling you, Anna?"

Something was, but Anna hesitated. Kristoff volunteered. "It's about her sister"

"Princess Elsa? What about her?" Grand Pabbie softly asked. "I've heard that she went to a prestigious witchcraft school"

"She…she's been hiding something from me…" Anna struggled to say. "but when I went to see her…"

"We were attacked by flying talking black smoke" Olaf came forward and finished.

Grand Pabbie stopped to think for a minute. Suddenly, his face grew in alarm. "No…no…it can't be!"

The other trolls looked like they were ready to panic.

"What? What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"Your sister… she's been abducted…by…Lord Voldemort"

"Who?" Anna, Olaf and Kristoff asked, while another older troll tried to prevent a stampede among the trolls.

"A terrible wizard. We've heard about him when the news spread about his return. He must have found out about Elsa's powers"

"We have to save Elsa!" Anna said despite her gasping breath. _So that's why she's been hiding and lying to me. She was trying to keep me out of danger._

"Before that, you must heal, Anna" Grand Pabbie said softly but firmly. "Then we can all think of a…"

" _I_ think that's enough adventuring for one day"

Everyone turned in alarm to see a masked figure in a dark cloak. He was walking towards Kristoff and Anna. The trolls began to panic, but the figure, with a sudden clash of his wand, immobilized them with an _Imobilus_ spell. Sven tried to charge at him, but the man hit him hard on the face, causing him to fall over.

"No! My family! What do you want?" Krsitoff demanded. Still holding Anna, he stood up. Olaf stood in front of Kristoff.

"Some cooperation" the man said in Kristoff's face. His words come out in a very slight accent, maybe Scottish. "Or we'll see these Stone Trolls crumble…and this walking snowman melt" he gave a mean kick at Olaf.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded, past gasping breaths.

"An intermediary." The man said plainly. "But what the Dark Lord wants now is more important"

"You're not taking her!"

"Actually, _you're_ taking her" The cloaked figure pointed his wand at Kristoff's face.

Now that Anna may be dying, Voldemort completely forbade Elsa from making any return to Arendelle, until he says so. Obviously he thought that this will make her better obey him, out of desperation.

This is most certainly confirmed, by the fact that, almost immediately, Elsa is to embark on her first Deatheater rampage mission – without a choice.

Assigned with Bellatrix and Macniar, the three were dispatched to what seems to be the streets of London – more close to the remote corridors and alleyways.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Somewhere for beginners. Don't you worry your pretty little head" Bellatrix mockingly replied while patting Elsa's shoulder.

 _Oh…hopefully that means retrieving an item, or something like that_. Elsa thought

While Macnair wore the same cloak and metal mask, both Bellatrix and Elsa wore black hoods to hide their identities.

Looking up, she noticed that the sky had become cloudy, grey and dull more often, with unpleasant humidity hanging in the air and making it thicker to breathe. Unlike the bright, blue sky with white clouds and fresh, fragrant air she'd find in Hogwarts. How she wished that, maybe, Dumbledore or some other professor will show up today and help her get out of this.

Most likely, she thought, that won't happen. So she either has to go along and try to limit doing anything horrible, or seize any opportunity to…

"We're here!" Bellatrix signaled.

Peering from the alley, they all caught sight of what looked like an elementary school building.

Elsa, trying not to decipher what will be the events to unfold, tried to sound like she had 'higher expectations'

"Oh…I thought we were going to…maybe…Diagon Alley"

"You want to get caught, don't you?" Bellatrix childishly hissed.

"No sense of priorities" Macnair said as he and Bellatrix went ahead to approach the building. Elsa reluctantly and slowly followed.

She caught sight through the window of someone walking.

"But there are people inside!"

Bellatrix turned to her in irritation. "Wouldn't make sense if we were here when there weren't, would it?"

"Can we just…?"

Bellatrix suddenly grabbed Elsa's arm and pulled her to a more private spot, as if to discipline an impudent little child. Macnair took to watching for fun.

"You want to get things your way, don't you?" Bellatrix's hood didn't prevent her from breathing in Elsa's face again, while scolding her quietly. "Then do yourself a favour and follow! If we really didn't care for your little weaknesses then we would have taken you to a place teeming with aurors. There you'd easily have a room booked for yourself at Azkaban, and solved all our problems"

Elsa wished she could stare angrily back. Besides the hoods, she didn't want to give any further excuse to land herself and Anna into more trouble.

Bellatrix let Elsa's arm go with a harsh jerk.

"Better hurry up or the children will have already left the place" Macnair said to them.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror.

The three got to the top of the building.

"Now, watch and learn" Bellatrix said to Elsa. "The best way to set fire on Muggle structures is to ignite what's already holding heat, even the slightest. In this case…" She pointed to the building's exhaust system that's part of the flat roof.

"You have your first chance at representing the Dark Forces" Bellatrix indicated Elsa to be the one to start the ignition. "Make us proud" Bellatrix sounded encouraging.

Elsa only stared at the big square chunk of metal. She had her wand out but wasn't pointing.

A minute went by…another minute…the clouds seemed to have gotten darker…for Elsa at least.

Elsa managed to slowly get her wand to aim at the device, so lessen Bellatrix's dark stare on her.

But no word, let along an incantation, got past the big knot in her throat.

 _I'd never think you were doing something bad or evil,_ Anna's words began echoing in her head.

 _But what else am I supposed to do, Anna?_ Elsa thought to herself. _I may never see you again_. If a clock was nearby, every tick that past…possibly meant another and slower heartbeat…for Anna.

"What are you waiting for, mudblood? NOW!" Bellatrix yelled through her teeth. Impatience was finally getting to her, due to less than half an hour having passed with Elsa staring at the box.

"I can't!"

But before Bellatrix could lunge at her, Elsa's frustrated movement caused ice to spill.

Bellatrix and Macnair dodged it with their wands. The exhaust didn't get hit, but some other piece of machinery on the roof did. One that looked like it had a think, heavy fan in it.

Choking with ice, it (whatever it was) seemed to have stopped working.

Elsa felt dizzy for a moment. _Now they'll kill Anna._

The device started to creak and flicker….with flames…

Everyone turned around to see it.

Her heart stopped, for she didn't expect that a choking it will cause it overheat. Soon, it caught fire and the flames spread, forcing the three to retreat from the roof.

In another minute, sounds of alarms and cries were heard from the building.

 _I'm sorry_ , as if her broken apology could be heard by those inside.

When the flame just began spreading down to the walls, Elsa was suddenly grabbed by Bellatrix. Into a tight hug.

"Well done! Your first attack," She kissed Elsa on the cheek, "mudblood"

Feeling sour, Elsa took advantage of the hood and began silently pouring tears down her face.

"Can we go now" her voice cracked.

Bellatrix looked at her in surprise. "Not now! We have to have a little more fun… _inside_."

"And make our impression to those helpless muggles" Macnair added.

 _Oh God, help me._

Having no choice otherwise, she reluctantly followed them into the building, by holding onto Bellatrix as they apparated.

Once inside, Elsa heard the screams, alarm and panic more clearly. At times she caught glimpse of people trying to run away from the growing fire.

The Fire grew faster than usual, given that both Macnair and Bellatrix were shooting more out of their wands. Elsa avoided noticing where the sparks would land. Bellatrix's cackling and laughing rang in her ears over the screaming of both the fire and the fleeing muggles. Some were from children. The heat and smoky fumes began to get to Elsa. Once or twice she coughed

"Don't just stand around!" Bellatrix called out to Elsa.

Pretending to go along, Elsa lifted her wand.

But taking advantage of the exploding flames and at times blinding sparks, as well as their enjoying themselves as arsonist maniacs, she slipped away from where the others were standing and hysterically shooting more fire around, into a room with fewer flames.

But inside, she found…

A child. A little girl, trembling under a class-table. It was as if she no longer had any more voice to scream. But the sight of a black hooded figure terrified her even more.

Flames from outside the room shrieked, and made to enter.

Elsa looked at the child. The girl wore a braid on each side of her head.

She couldn't find it in her heart to leave her.

 _That's not you, Elsa_.

Finding a window nearby, Elsa quickly scooped up the little girl. She resisted, but was calmed a little by a soft "Shhh…everything will be ok" from Elsa.

Quickly, she ran to the window, and broke it with an icy gust that formed a slide running out of the hole in the wall.

"Quick. And be safe" She placed the child onto the slide. Before the girl to thank her, she was sliding out to safety, with the slide instantly vanishing behind her.

Thanks to the hood, she wasn't able to see who her rescuer was.

She peeked out of the window, trying to see if the little girl reached and ran off to safety.

"Where did you go?"

Elsa heard Bellatrix calling out for her. She tore herself from the window and carefully left the flaming room. Luckily (somehow) her cloak nor dress didn't catch any fire.

"Come now. It's time to leave, for now!"

Approaching Bellatrix to take her hand for apperating out of the building, Elsa heard a new sound.

Only from taking Muggle Studies at Hogwarts did she recognized the sounds as muggle fire-truck sirens.

They apperated in front of the Manor's entrance. Bellatrix kept her arm close around Elsa as they entered, as if to celebrate Elsa's 'first attack'.

But once they entered, they found the Manor empty of people. Only Pettigrew came forward to receive them.

"Madame Lestrange" he bowed too low.

"Where's Nissy?" Bellatrix removed her hood and handed it to Pettigrew to hang. Elsa took off hers too but kept it wrapping her hands, to try to warm her hands which became cold from the shock and stress from the recent events.

"She left with some of the men to escort young Draco to Blourish and Blots" Pettigrew explained, although having difficulty masking his fear of Bellatrix in his voice. "The others left for urgent tasks assigned by the Dark Lord"

Bellarix now became overcome (a bit) with emotion. "My very own nephew…all grown up…serving the Dark Lord…he'll be such a gem to our family name…"

Elsa paused. _Now what nonsense is he sent to do…?_

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Bellatrix suddenly asked. She looked at her face in utter curiosity.

"Nothing" Elsa said plainly.

Bellatrix still remained a bit suspicious.

Just then, both Macnair and Bellatrix reached for their left arms. Elsa knew it meant their Marks were burning.

"The Dark Lord is calling us to another task" Macnair said later.

"We'll be off now" Bellatrix held Elsa's shoulders like what one does to a child. "You be a good little girl and stay here. We'll celebrate your accomplishments today later" That made Pettigrew gasp and shrink away from Elsa even more.

"Okay?" Bellatrix wanted a confirmation.

"Okay" Elsa had to respond.

"Good" Bellatrix then went away to leave. "Go read some more, to perform even better next time" she said before disapperating.

Standing alone, Elsa looked out through the open doorway, beyond the spot where Macnair and Bellatrix disapperated. Down the hedged pathway, all the way to the big Iron Gate. Pettigrew, meanwhile, took to shrinking deeper into the Manor.

Then, after hanging her hood away, Elsa went to read, as per Bellatrix's demands. While walking in further, she glanced through nearby doorways, kept her own steps quiet to hear for any sound, and peered up any stairway, all to remain alert for any chance of another person currently present in the Manor.

 _Wait a minute…_ Elsa paused to do some calculations, _it's already the last few days of August? It certainly didn't feel like three months…did it feel longer or shorter? Can't really tell…September 1_ _st_ _must be really close…oh I wish I could go back to Hogwarts…_

Elsa, after picking up a book on potions from a stack of books on the coffee-table, sat on a large draped sofa in the large and well-furnished living room to read. One that had a fireplace known to have a working floo channel in it.

'Reading' her book, Elsa waited until it is certain no one will enter the room in a long while. As for Pettigrew, he's still cowardly afraid of her and her powers, anyway. So he'd stay as far as possible from her and not even notice what she is doing.

An hour passed… another half an hour…

Elsa slowly closed her book, and rose from the couch.

Quietly, she put the book down on a side-table. Then, while taking glances at the entrance to the room, she quietly walked towards the fireplace.

She bent in front of the fireplace to open the floo channel.

While igniting the green fire, thoughts about Draco came to her mind.

She wished she could've stayed longer. He's unfairly being dragged into horrible tasks just because of his family's ties with the Dark Forces. Voldemort really finds anything to exploit in people, no matter how much it ruins their lives. Draco doesn't deserve this. Yes he…was, and still is… a brat, but still, he's not a Deatheater.

Not running away for himself when they encountered the vampires by itself was unusual. But in reality, Voldemort and the Deatheaters are far, far worse than vampires.

She hopes this war ends quickly. She'd gladly take part in helping to end it. But right now, her sister and an entire defenseless kingdom that are under her responsibility are at risk. She hopes to return, when things are safer. To see if Ginny and Luna are still alright and safe…

Over the crackling of fire, she heard hissing. Behind her.

She quickly turned. In time to dodge a strike from Nagini.

Elsa quickly leapt from in front of the fireplace. Thankfully Nagini's lunge didn't get her into the floo channel and disappear to Arendelle.

The huge snake retracted its neck, to strike again at Elsa, who was now against the side of an armchair.

Elsa quickly got up, to avoid the next lunge and to throw a gust of ice and freeze the thing.

But, strangely, frost only slid off and past its scaly skin.

Elsa tried again and again, while dodging its strikes. _Aren't snakes cold-blooded and bothered by the cold?_

She tried striking it with icicles, but that didn't work either. Everything kept sliding past its skin.

In all the chaos, she accidently fell backwards over a side-table.

That gave Nagini the perfect chance to wrap herself around Elsa!

Elsa struggled to free herself from the snake's tightening coils.

The snake positioned its head over hers, ready to bite her head off.

Elsa thought she saw a familiar gleam of laughter in the snake's eyes.

"That's enough!"

Glaring at the snake, she grew ice in its widening mouth.

Taken aback and struggling to spit the ice out, Nagini loosened her grip around Elsa.

Elsa quickly got up.

Furious and taking out all her anger onto the snake, Elsa's hands shot and grew a large, heavy ice disk onto Nagini, sandwiching her flat onto the floor.

Being completely trapped, Nagini struggled and wriggled to break out from under the heavy ice, while Elsa made a quick dash to the fireplace.

~TO BE CONTINUED…~

 _Psst…I know we just left off here at a moment like getting attacked by Voldemort's pet snake…but I found something interesting with my mom on the internet…a Let-it-go song especially customised, words changed and all, for Draco (coincidences – or not? Never done for Harry nor the other characters) on Youtube by a Potter fan group called the Deluminators. If you are interested, be sure to make sure you let your parent(s)/guardian(s) know before checking out things on the internet – this video is clean, no profanity in it; it's just that garbage can show up at the side suggestions panel. Hope you are liking this story so far_ _J_ _._


	4. Chapter 4 - Stand

Elsa stumbled out of the fireplace into the banquet hall. The green flames died out as she quickly brushed her dress. _I hope Anna is still ok_. She turned to attempt to destroy the fireplace. But she stopped. _I first have to see if Anna is still…alive._

She quickly ran to the door, and emerged into the hallway. She found some maids standing in the hallway.

"Where's Anna?"

The maids' faces were grave. But before she could answer…

"Princess Elsa! It's good to see you are here!" The butler walked up.

"Please tell me where's…"

"Arrest her!"

Guards suddenly came and seized Elsa.

"What! What's going on?" Elsa demanded.

"For treason. Found collaborating with a dark army and responsible for the murder of Princess Anna"

Elsa stopped resisting the guards' grips.

"A peasant returned to the castle carrying the princess. When she was brought in, she said that you froze her heart. We tried everything to heal her but nothing work. She succumbed an hour ago." The butler solemnly said.

Elsa couldn't speak. If it weren't for the guards dragging her to the dungeons, she would have collapsed.

In the castle cellar, where emergency food supplies are stored, Anna shivered in one corner, too weak to move. Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were tied to the wall by conjured chains in another corner.

"That…rat…lied… to… everyone" Anna shivered between each word. Her hair had completely turned white by now. "Now… they'll… charge… Elsa…and… execute…"

"Shh, she'll find out." Kristoff tried to calm her down.

"Yeah! With all that magic training, I'm sure she'll sniff out an imposter" Olaf tried to cheer her up.

"I…don't…know…why…Percy…is…part of…this…"

"Maybe because the butler gets part of the rule over Arendelle after the princesses." Kristoff quietly said to himself. "I'm only sorry I had to play along. He could've killed you - and everyone else"

"Hey…don't feel…bad…it's…not… your…fault" Anna tried to sound reassuring. "I'm… the …one…sorry…that…you're in…this mess…too"

Kristoff laughed to himself, "Don't worry about me" he said.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure Elsa will get us out" Olaf tried again with failure to wiggle or detach his waist from the grasp of the chains.

While in the dungeons and locked in hand braces chained to the wall, Elsa cried.

 _It's all my fault. I never should have gone after Anna when she went out of the castle. Now she's dead, because of me! Maybe I should have said 'no' to Professor Dumbledore when he invited me to Hogwarts. I should have stayed hidden and locked up, so that no one would have found out about me._

"Enjoying yourself, your Majesty" the door opened to let in the cloaked figure. "Only wished the dungeons were more classy for a crown-princess."

Elsa stopped crying. _Wait…who is this? Something is not right._

She stood up to face him. "Who are you?"

The man removed his mask. "Barty Crouch Jr. Humble servant of Lord Voldemort. Remember me? As the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher the year he returned. Was really impressed by your abilities but got landed in Azkaban again before I could tell him"

The man's introduction made Elsa remember the rumors of a fake Professor Moody from her fourth year at Hogwarts. But it also confirmed Elsa's theory _. Anna must be still alive_.

"Where's Anna?"

"Somewhere. Not in good shape I'm afraid."

"Percy said she was..."

Barty let out an evil laugh. "That lump of butter can't think for himself. Not after I put an _Imperious_ curse on him. Now that both princesses of Arendelle are to face death, Arendelle and its pathetic muggle dwellers will slowly die away, in your own conjured ice storm! The Dark Lord isn't really interested in small, uncharted places, anyway"

Elsa stared at him. _Voldemort actually placed a spy here, to watch us…has he been bothering Anna too?_

She wanted to shoot icicles at Barty, but the bounds that covered her hands prevented her from doing so. She only managed to cause frost to start building onto the walls and floor.

The Deatheater, knowing that she's trying to but cannot attack, agitated her by giving a bow. "Love to chat but I must go and keep that butter's mind in my hands" he walked towards the door. "Feels good to walk in lavished settings again, after I lost my post at the Ministry" The door banged shut after him.

 _If Anna isn't in the dungeons, then she must be in some other private room in the castle. One that isn't very much used by servants. She couldn't have been taken to the Manor. I have to also find a way to reverse this storm! It must have worsened during my absences from Arendelle._

She began to freeze her bounds, in an attempt to burst them open.

Meanwhile, the butler issued a statement to the entire kingdom. "This growing frost on Arendelle is because of Elsa. She must be executed immediately, if we were to bring summer back."

"I got it!" Olaf managed to reattach his stomach and head directly onto his feet, leaving his waist behind.

"Good work! Now go find Elsa!" Kristoff said. "Make sure no one sees you"

Olaf tried to pick the lock with his carrot nose. But detaching his middle from himself made him only shorter.

"Uh…little help?"

Kristoff groaned.

The guards flooded the dungeon corridors, to carry out the butler's orders.

Little did they know that, ten minutes before they even reached the dungeons, Elsa had already busted the door open with ice and escaped.

She carefully but hastily wandered the corridors, looking for any possible room used to trap Anna. But almost every room she came to where either ones commonly used or currently filled with servants.

 _Where could she have been taken to? I hope she wasn't brought to the Manor…_

She paused to gaze in horror at the frost and small icicles building up in the castle's ceilings.

 _What have I done?_

That distracted her, allowing guards to arrive and block her way. Behind her, more guards and some maids gathered.

The butler, Percy, walked out from the guards in front of her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He said angrily to the guards. "Seize this traitor and…"

Suddenly, with a strong wisp of snowy wind, Elsa threw a spell at the butler's head. He fell over a bit, but a guard caught him. The maids gasped.

"You attacked…" The guard said. But he stopped when a minute later the butler was shaking his head.

"What's going on?" the butler straightened himself. "What is the meaning of this?!" he said, referring to the guards grasp on him.

"Percy…" Elsa began, meaning to ask him about Anna.

"I guess I'm going to have to deal with you myself. Excuse me ladies" Barty Crouch Jr. pushed his way through the guards. Everyone, except Elsa, was shocked by the arrival of the stranger.

"You…"

"Not that I really care, but these muggles will go extinct in the end – due to your own conjured storm!"

The bystanders began talking nervously among themselves.

"Every spell has a counter-curse" Elsa squarely glared at Barty's face. _I hope_.

"Really? Well, except for…DEATH! _Avara Kadavra!"_

Barty shot out his wand to deliver the spell, only to have Elsa swiftly deflect it with an icy gust. It bounced to a nearby window, shattering it. Still, the power of the death-curse caused Elsa to be pushed back a bit.

"Unikinetics – they may be specialized but they're not invincible." Barty gloated as he readied for combat, "especially against the Dark Forces."

With a crash of her arms, Elsa pushed aside the bystanders. Now at a distance, they straightened themselves to watch instead of running for safety.

"We'll end this – right here" Elsa said.

"Oh – you intend on using what you learned from us, _against_ us? In the end, you're still a mudblood! _Crucio!_ "

Elsa deflected that spell, and in turn threw a handful of icicles at him. He deflected that to the walls with ease.

They exchange attack spells for quite some time. Occasionally Elsa used her wand (until Barty used an _Expelliarmus_ to disarm her), but most of the time Elsa just let her unikinetic powers flow, freely. What makes her a witch, but 'her'.

The exchange of spells, ice barricades and blizzard-like screens had them moving down the corridors. The bystanders took care to ensure they weren't hit with anything, including taking refuge in rooms but watching through the doorways.

Barty took to agitating her, verbally.

"Wonder what your sister would be doing – _if_ she were here"

"You will be the reason these defenseless muggles with perish!"

"You're so busy proving yourself that you've forgotten all about your sister"

 _"_ _Avara Kadavra!"_

The spell shot from his wand, only to lock itself and his wand onto a large icy shield Elsa conjured by extending out her hand and fanning out her fingers.

The pressure built up on both sides.

Finally, Elsa threw both the icy shield and killing curse to the ceiling above Barty, causing it to crash and bury him. He only let out a yell, and then went quiet.

Elsa stood there, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesty…forgive us" The butler bowed down his head. So did the guards and maids.

"Where's Anna?" Elsa immediately asked.

"She…"

"She's not dead. Where is she?"

"Ma'am, we cannot locate her. We searched every part of the castle."

Elsa racked her brains. _Where could she be?_

Suddenly an idea came to her. "Try the cellar!"

With every worried step Elsa took to the cellar, frost built up in the castle.

The guards and butler followed her.

"But, ma'am, what about this growing storm?" the butler said over running gasps.

"We'll handle that later" Elsa quickly said.

They reached the entrance to the cellar. Elsa tried to open the door, but only found it stiff.

"It must be frozen shut!"

The guards stepped forward. Quickly, they pushed and heaved against the door to tear down. After a few attempts, they forced the door opened.

Only to find the room halfway filled with icicles.

A wall was torn down from the ice build-up. It led to the outdoors of the castle, revealing a terrible snow storm building up outside.

Kristoff and Sven where alone in the corner, chained and trying to stay away from the icicles. Olaf's middle remained with them.

Elsa hastily thawed the icicles near them.

"That won't stop this storm" the butler said.

Knowing the counter-curse (thanks to all that dark magic reading), she destroyed the chains.

"Thanks" Kristoff said, getting up with Sven.

"Where's Anna?"

"She escaped through there with Olaf"

Elsa quickly approached the hole.

Only to be forcefully pushed out!

"Your Majesty!" the butler and guards cried. They had been pushed aside against the walls.

She tumbled outside, onto the castle grounds where the coast meets the sea. Except that where the sea was is now a thick floor of ice.

Elsa scrambled to her feet. Hardly concerned for what pushed her, she began walking out to the frozen sea, fighting the blizzard's winds.

 _Oh, where is she?_

She tried to yell for her sister, over the loud howling of the blizzard's winds.

"Anna!"

Through the blizzard she caught a glimpse of flying black smoke.

"Anna! Where are you? ANNA!"

Suddenly, from above, she was hit with searing pain. She gasped in pain.

Another hit came. It was undeniably a curse. And with that second hit the storm came to a standstill.

Bending forward, she saw that the black smoke landed in front of her, transforming into Barty, who managed to free himself from the rubble.

 _"_ _Crucio!"_

From his wand he shot the curse at Elsa. After another shot, she fell to the frozen ground. She fought the urge to scream.

"We should have figured earlier that your little royal self would only be trouble for us" He made to hold the curse long on her. "I'd kill you now but I'd like to take my time. Catching up for those precious moments lost while at Azkaban!"

"NO!"

Barty suddenly fell over, lifting the curse from Elsa.

Elsa struggled to get up. She shot a quick hit of icy gust at Barty's head to knock him out for good.

Struggling to get up, she caught sight of the reason Barty fell.

An icy figure of Anna lay toppled over Barty – frozen as ice.

"ANNA!"

Elsa quickly limped over to push Anna off Barty.

Anna turned over, revealing her face to Elsa – her eyes frozen and blank, staring off into space.

"Anna! No…please" Elsa grabbed her sister's frozen face. Tears poured from her eyes.

The pangs of pain from the _Crucio_ curse and the sight of Anna was too much for Elsa. Crying, she blacked out.

"We expected nothing much of you" Voldemort hissed to an exhausted Elsa brought onto her knees and hands, "and all you keep doing is showing utter disobedience."

Elsa couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Very well. I will certainly have the honor of giving you…" he swept his hand to the right to signal something, "the moment you've been so working for"

Elsa lifted her head up to the right. Then, whatever breath was in her escaped.

Two masked Deatheaters walked in closer, dragging Anna in between them. She still had her outdoor winter clothes on, which was almost completely crusted with ice and snow.

With equally shocked eyes, Anna took a glance at Elsa, then Voldemort.

"How children misbehave – after their parents are gone. It does grieve me to think that Nature and Fate have preceded my own wishes of killing them – after learning about your insolent little existence" Voldemort's hiss made Elsa's heart beat faster, but feel like it's failing to catch any more air.

"As sisters, you deserve some time alone, for a while" Voldemort signaled the Deatheaters to drop Anna and follow him out of the room.

When sounds of the door locking ceased. Elsa and Anna got up slowly. But Elsa, who was too much filled with grief and frustration, couldn't get herself to hug Anna. Instead she turned a bit away and tried to not cry again.

"Elsa…I never knew things were like _this_ " Anna confessed. "It was all my fault. You tried to keep me safe and I worsened everything for you. Please don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Anna" Elsa said in a broken voice. "I tried so hard to keep you out of danger…"

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid" Anna's voice grew stronger and reassuring, and took steps towards her sister.

Elsa, fearing that anything they may do can give Voldemort an excuse to kill them, moved away.

"Just please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door" Anna stood, and raised her voice in song.

 _You don't have to keep your distance anymore_

 _Because for the first time in forever_

 _I finally understand_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _We can fix this hand in hand_

 _We can escape from this darkness together_

 _You don't have to live in fear_

 _'_ _cause for the first time in forever_

 _I will be right here_

Elsa then caught sight of an old fireplace in the corner. But at the same time she heard footsteps outside the door. Meaning to signal Anna to try to escape, she responded in song.

 _Anna, please go back home_

 _Your life awaits_

 _Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates_

 _You mean well_

 _But leave me be_

 _Yes I'm alone_

 _But one day I'll be free_

 _Just stay away and you'll be safe from me_

Anna made no move to leave. Instead, she started a small bantering, in song.

 _Actually we're not_

 _What do you mean 'we're not'?_

 _I got the feeling you don't know_

 _What do I not know?_

 _Arendelle's in deep…deep….deep…deep…snow_

Elsa gave a hard sigh. "Yes I know"

"It's like an eternal winter – everywhere"

Elsa now grew alarmed. "Everywhere?"

"It's ok, you can just unfreeze it" Anna said reassuringly, taking more steps forward.

Elsa panicked "No I can't. I don't know how!"

"Sure you can! I know you can!"

" _Avara Kadavara!_ "

"NO! ANNA!"

Elsa swiftly tried to deflect the flash of green. But in doing so, she lost control and everything went white with flying ice and snow.

An evil laughter, unmistakably Voldemort's, rang in Elsa's ears.

The erupted storm, made of ice and hail, grew worse. The cold that penetrated the air began to penetrate Elsa. It was the cold of bitterness. Of horror. Of hopelessness.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa! ..."

Elsa kept hearing her sister call her name, over and over again.

Blackness changed to blurriness in Elsa's vision. She felt herself half on the frozen ground still. It was still daylight.

She felt her head on something, but being held and jerked back and forth, along with her shoulders.

"Elsa! ELSA!..." continued to ring in her ears. The source sounded very close.

Slowly her vision cleared up, with her blue eyes flickering.

Anna had her sister's head in her lap, and was holding Elsa's face in worry.

Kirstoff stood over them, with Sven beside him. They were equally worried with Anna.

"How about some cold water?" Olaf, who was also standing nearby and had his middle rejoined, offered.

Elsa looked up, at Anna's worried face, which somehow had its color and warmth returned to it.

"Anna?!"

She quickly sat up and hugged her sister, while sitting.

"Oh, Elsa!"

"What happened? You…" Elsa asked, still hugging Anna. Olaf volunteered.

"While you were fainted, Anna magically unfroze"

Elsa smiled at Olaf. They stopped hugging, and then held each other's hands.

"You sacrificed yourself – for me?" Elsa lovingly asked.

"I love you." Anna lovingly replied. "And you lied all this time to keep me safe?"

"I love you" Elsa answered.

Olaf held his face up, in sudden realization. "'An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart'" he recapped Grand Pabbie's words.

"'Love will thaw…'" Elsa thought for a moment. "Of course!" She stood up. _That must be the counter-curse of freezing!_

"Elsa?"

"Love!"

Spreading and raising her arms slowly, Elsa's feelings magically swirled in snowy gleams and began penetrating the ice and snow that crusted the land, as well as stayed mid-air in the paused storm.

Love…that's all that was needed. Love. For her family. For her sister. For her kingdom. For Arendelle. For the Wizarding World. For magic. For being who you are.

The cursed winter vanished in a giant, beautiful snowflake above Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, who are now standing on a ship that once was under ice.

"I knew you could do it" Anna put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hands down, this is the best moment of my life" said a melting Olaf. "and quite possibly the last"

"Oh, Olaf! Hang on, little guy" with a swish of her hand, Elsa rebuilt Olaf, and created a permanent mini cloud to snow over him.

"My own personal flurries!" Olaf said, laughing.

Suddenly, the sounds of Barty waking up jolted everyone from their happiness.

"Oh, no"

Elsa quickly shot an icy gust, creating a bound of ice that wrapped Barty from the shoulders to the waist, causing him to fall from his attempt at getting up.

"I thought you froze his head" Kristoff said, after being stopped by Anna from clobbering Barty.

"He's a wizard" Suddenly Elsa remembered something. "There's something else we have to do"

Guards followed the five, dragging Barty to the castle's banquet hall behind them. His struggles to free himself were foiled by the ice bounds.

"Filthy muggles! Get your hands off me!"

They dragged him in front of the fireplace, after Elsa started the green flames. "We don't have much time. We have to hurry" Elsa quickly got up and brushed her hands.

The fireplace in the Banquet Hall was the only one to destroy. According to the servants, it seems that Barty had already destroyed the one in her bedroom, in an attempt to ruin her chances of returning to Arendelle behind Voldemort's back.

It also came clear to everyone, including Anna, that is was Barty who was mostly the one, through controlling the butler, igniting suspicion and distrust throughout the kingdom. He also was the one who made the attempts to harm Anna when Anna attempted to meet Elsa in the mountains and Elsa left against Voldemort's commands to make sure she's safe.

"You think you can just blindly trust her? Just wait!" Barty's deranged face gave a murderous look at everyone. "Once you have your backs turned she'll have your frozen hearts on plates!"

"The only frozen heart I know is _yours_ " Anna said at Barty's face. "As well as your friends' and master's"

Barty looked menacingly at her.

Suddenly, Anna gave him a quick punch in the face, causing him to fall from the guards' grips and into the fireplace. A second later the green fire roared, taking him back to the Manor.

After Barty was gone, Elsa filled the fireplace with ice. Everyone backed away as she burst and crumbled it, destroying it for good.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Anna and Elsa then locked themselves in an embrace. While hugging Elsa, Anna shot a nice smile at Kristoff.

"That was to make sure you'll always stay safe" Elsa said, tightly holding her little sister close.

Meanwhile, students sat in the Great Hall, returning for their next year at Hogwarts.

Both Ginny and Luna, although more alert about chances of an incoming war, were grateful that now the Ministry accepted the fact that Voldemort is once again at large. But with the Minister now resigning, chances are a better or worse, or even an undercover Deatheater, minister takes his place. Still, they were able to notice that a very good friend was no longer there with them, sitting on the Hogwarts Express and beginning the next term while standing their grounds against Voldemort.

Professor Dumbledore began his welcome speech to the students after everyone had dinner.

As he babbled away about Tom Riddle being once a student, Dark Forces are everywhere, and that everyone must be united, Draco is found to, instead of sitting ready to mock Harry Potter across to the Gryffindor table, leaning his head on his hand and having thoughts of his own.

 _To kill Dumbledore…to not isn't even an option…_ although one with no slightest intention of joining the new Malfoy banner of tending to Voldemort's needs and wishes, he is sent to Hogwarts almost primarily to eliminate, who everyone else believes is, the greatest wizard of all time. Most likely even Voldemort doesn't have the guts himself to do this task. And yet he's sending a 16 year old to do it.

 _It's not like the famous Dumbledore will never find out. And Potter… he's going to be on my nerves more than ever. Defending his mentor and probably taking me in as a trophy to get his Auror license._

Although sitting at his own house table, Draco didn't feel like he's at home and at the top of the Slytherin house anymore. Instead, it felt like a wall was erected between himself and everyone around, even his own Slytherin classmates.

Strangely, at one point he attempted to scan the Ravenclaw table.

 _She's different. Not because of her abilities._ Everyone else either _looks up to him too much or dismiss him entirely as an irritating slime-ball._ But Elsa… she at first did take him as a wayward imp… she still does, but… maybe it's just because of her own past… or does she understand him more, and see what he doesn't see? Sees things he tried to fill himself by proving himself superior throughout his years at Hogwarts?

Draco then began remembering that night when they both were sent to the vampires. The way she handled his injured arm. How she softly but firmly bandaged and spoke to him despite his cringing and whimpering. Not even Madame Pomfrey deals with him like that. Yes she tore a sleeve off a very expensive jacket, but even then, _she knows how to put a spineless, self-glorious bugger in his place, as if he can do things right._

Initially when he said _everyone will be too preoccupied to mourn for us_ , by _us_ he meant him and his family. Elsa kind of misinterpreted as those two themselves. ' _We have to find a way out of this…ourselves' her voice said firmly without a single crack_. What was she even thinking? What chances do they have against the most feared Dark Lord of all times?

One thing that really surprised him is that he'd never seen her cry or quiver, during her sessions with Bellatrix, right after receiving threats from Voldemort, even at Hogwarts (unlike many like Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang). Instead, her face would be set in ice…she seems strong, stronger than he thought, or him at least…often it only took a fellow student to draw a wand at his face for him to tremble…she'd stand if faced with a similar situation, ready with something to say. She never babbled helplessly or defended herself lamely, or huff off like Granger, or even flat out insult…it's like she'd shoot well-aimed snowballs or icicles…whichever fit the occasion. If it's too much then she'd retreat, but not as a coward – more like a tactic…she only lets terribly overwhelming things to get to her… _could she have been made Slytherin, if not Ravenclaw?_

Growing up he'd see smiles as a sign of triumph or mockery. From his dad, from Potter…

But Elsa's smile and laughter…was real…was something else. It was sharing true laughter and happiness during even dark times – that there are still things to laugh bout. Even the way she made him smile…was different. It was like happiness, laughter and hope that maybe he didn't even deserve.

The Malfoys were always referred to as having icy demeanor – icy glances, icy tones, and even icy steel-colored eyes. They, in their own ways, would simply and quietly cast their presence like bone-chilling, icy winds found on the cloudiest day (it'll be hard for victims to determine if it is in fact daytime) in winter. Now, with Voldemort hitched along, it seems that the winds have gone colder and more turbulent – even for the Malfoys themselves to take.

It's like Elsa had a different approach – a different lesson to teach on what winter is really like. That her sapphire eyes see that sun rays can shine through a frosty morning. That ice doesn't necessary only bounds or restricts; it glitters on things that don't usually glitter.

Draco did have good memories as a child playing in the snow around Malfoy Manor, with his mother, the only other person who's able to get close to him. Elsa somehow made those feelings back then rise back over his years of self-glory…only for that brief period of time she was at the Manor…maybe that's why he left the Manor during her short absences, at the dinner party and her week back in Arendelle, when he'd maybe be expected to be another face for the Dark Forces. He remembered her tossing and blowing fresh snow into his face, _as if she makes snow…or is snow._

 _"_ _So…did you change your mind?"_ she said that as if she knew by reading. _Isn't breaking through barriers a tactic used by enemies? Her royal highness doesn't seem to make it that way._

 _Still she wouldn't be foolish enough to be near a murderer, even potential…or will she?_

"Now off to bed! Pip-pip!"

Sounds of everyone getting up from the table jolted Draco back to reality.

After ridding Arendelle of a spy, the whole kingdom made many rounds searching the castle and village for any remaining trace of Dark Magic or hidden items/charms that can cause further harm or reconnect Arendelle with the Dark Forces.

After one or two rounds, Elsa went to clearing her own bedroom of the few knickknacks she got from them – including those dark textbooks.

She was just sorting out which books to burn and which ones maybe can be useful, when a knock came on her door.

"Elsa, are you still busy?"

"It's ok. Come in Anna."

Anna opened the door and walked in, obvious on her face that she wants to talk with her big sister about something.

Her eyes fell onto the books, distracting her. "You won't be needing those, right?" she playfully teased.

"Nope." Elsa replied. "Well…maybe these could come in handy" She placed her hand on the pile of books to keep, which included _Creatures Lurking in the Dark_ and _Potions and Poisons_.

"Are they interesting to read?" Anna asked.

"So-so" Elsa shrugged. "The books I got from Hogwarts are better. You can read those if you like"

Anna's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure"

"We can arrange a time for reading them together – you and me both!"

Elsa grew excited. "That would be perfect!"

They laughed. Then Elsa said. "I need a break. Let's sit down"

They cleared a spot on her bed to sit on. For a while it was quiet.

Then Anna, who remembered the initial reason she came, spoke. "Elsa…I know I already apologized to you…but I still feel bad"

Elsa looked at her and put an arm around her sister. "Why, Anna?" she asked softly.

"Well…it's just that…you know it was only after six years that I got to see you again. But even then, the times with you were very short. I loved the holidays from your School that you spent with me and Mom and Dad…but they were still so short compared to the rest of the months and years I spent wandering this place…alone" She put both her arms around her sister. Elsa placed the side of her head against Anna's forehead.

"I really missed you"

"I missed you too, Anna. Only heaven knows how much"

"Plus, that awful man was making everyone talk like you were going to abandon and shut us out. I was honestly fine with your… "tutoring"…before. But he constantly made me feel scared…"

"Shh…It's all over now" Elsa whispered, knowing Anna was going to cry. "They're gone now"

Anna sniffed. "I'm very glad they're gone" Then a quiet pause that lasted a few minutes came. "I miss Mom and Dad"

"Me too" Elsa agreed. Then she thought about something. "I'm glad it wasn't the case that they were still here and Voldemort…killed them… and left you spared so the threaten me"

Anna straightened herself. "He would have done that?!" She exclaimed quietly.

Elsa nodded. "He's a very horrible person. Not even human. I could have tried to fight him off…but he threatened me with you before I could even try."

"And you had to put up with _him_ for more than a month" Anna grew a bit angry. "I ought to punch him, right in the nose"

Elsa began giggling. "Actually he doesn't have one"

Anna looked at her. "He doesn't?"

Elsa shook her head, and they both began to laugh.

While they were doing so, the moon was radiantly casting full beams onto Arendelle, illuminating and glittering it as if after a long time.

 _Hello old friend_

 _It's good to be with you_

 _Time is standing still_

 _Our love_

 _Shines true and bright_

 _It always will_

 _My wishing star_

 _Has guided all you do_

 _My empty heart you fill_

 _Will still feel_

 _Forever young_

 _Looking back_

 _We're just the same_

 _As we were when we began_

 _This love will keep protecting us_

 _Reach for me_

 _And I'll take your hand_

 _When we're apart_

 _Just close your eyes_

 _And you'll see me waiting there_

 _You can always count on me_

 _I will always care_

 _My special friend_

 _Inside my heart you stay_

 _You'll be with me until_

 _The sun_

 _Shines through the night_

 _It never will_

 _My little star_

 _You'll never fade away_

 _The hands of time are still_

 _And we'll be_

 _Forever young_

 _Leaning against a tree, she paused to rub her fingers against her palms, which were stiffening from the ice that kept shooting from her hands._

 _Remaining alert she scanned the area for any sign of the presence of her opponent, who had disapperated just a few seconds ago. Not far off in the Dark Forest the Deatheaters were locked in ice, unable to move._

 _Careful to not create sounds, even from stepping on a twig, she slowly got up and began moving away from her little resting spot. The cape of her blue dress trailed behind her with every step._

 _Then, the sound of an apperation crack had her quickly form a thick icy shield around her, protecting her from the fiery gust that aimed to fry her for good._

 _A few minutes passed with her keeping the shield from melting. Then, sensing that her opponent paused for a break, she vanished the front part of the shied._

 _Voldemort stood there, furious pale-green eyes attempting to hide the frustration and exhaustion that was building up in his face._

 _She returned the look with a confident, icy glare._

 _"_ _So you have improved your abilities, during your well-too-brief time with us" a murderous smile curled on his face, obvious that he's trying another tactic._

 _"_ _I only needed to trust and believe in myself - which is I'm pretty sure is the strength of every fortunate unikinetic"_

 _"_ _Such ungratefulness" Voldemort shook his head. "I was only giving you the best of things – things your parents denied you"_

 _Rage built up in Elsa, "They gave me a chance to study at Hogwarts when the opportunity came. They kept the love for me in my sister, despite our years apart. They gave me things you of all people would never understand to be 'the best'" Her eyes stayed narrowed onto her opponent._

 _"_ _You'll never understand, my child. Such things only hinder one's power and abilities," he placed the other end of his wand in his left hand. "which is, I'm sure, what your sister is doing to you"_

 _Elsa's teeth clenched. She's tired of him using that line 'my child' again and again. "First and foremost, don't call me that. Second, my sister is the one who made me who I am today, even during the 'well-too-brief' time with your pathetic thugs"_

 _She paused. "You meant for that to happen, didn't you? The Manor being empty, Nagini's attempt on my life, Barty Crouch Jr. at Arendelle…" she walked a bit to the side, mimicking Voldemort's own movement when he would be the one threatening her. "…you wanted that either we all die or I am completely out of your picture"_

 _Regaining his composure, Voldemort lifted his face up a bit, "As I've said before, 'we don't want the opposition to utilize such a gift', in the event you don't fit in our favor"_

 _"_ _You're afraid, aren't you?" Throughout, Elsa's voice slid like chilling ice, with such confidence and malice that seemed to now undermine Voldemort's own._

 _Finally getting the weight of it all, Voldemort began twisting and tightening both hands onto his wand in fury. In no time he let out a frustrated yell, and once again shot a death curse at Elsa._

 _She deflected that with an icy gust, causing it to sear a nearby tree in half. Finally, in swirls of snow she was gone._

Elsa woke up, finding herself once again in her own room, back in Arendelle. She shifted from her side to gaze up at the canopy of her bed.

 _I'm not a master at apperating – yet. And do I really have the abilities to do all that which I did?_

She let in a victorious breath. _I may have not been given, or never will be, the chance to fight you like that – but yes. Indeed I won._

The next few years went by fairly quickly. Elsa, now knowing more defensive magic and the counter-curse of freezing a heart, felt certain that she's learned enough magic, at least for keeping Arendelle safe.

Elsa and Anna managed to catch up a lot of missed time together. Birthdays and holidays (including some from the trolls) went by like a breeze (well, maybe a bit gusty for the first birthday party Elsa organized for Anna – before, Elsa would be able to take the Pepper-up Potion at Hogwarts before it got really bad, but without having the ingredients, Elsa put it off thinking that it wouldn't really be that much of a bother).

With no more fear of the Dark Forces coming to Arendelle (thanks to the destroyed fireplaces), Elsa no longer needed to hide from anyone. Now the only troubles to deal with were from troublesome trade partners, as well as nosy kingdoms. Still, she felt that it's ok for them to know about her ice powers, as long as she doesn't elaborate her being from a secret society of witches and wizards. The rest of her time was spent in preparing for her coronation.

Olaf was an excellent addition member to the family. His warmth, love and happy-go-lucky attitude brought joy to the kingdom (as well as maybe a few accidents with the chefs, florists and so).

To thank Kristoff for his contributions, Elsa declared him to the Official Ice Deliverer. Anna also got his sleigh and equipment replaced, with the latest and most expensive models, of course.

As for Kristoff and Anna, they got to know more about each other over the years. They seemed to be getting along fine (just normal occasional disagreements but they dealt with them fine.)

On Anna's 16th birthday, which was a mountain-climbing party for the family, Kristoff proposed.

"Princess Anna, it's time to get up"

Half sleepy, Anna sat up. "Of course I'm up, I've been up for hours" she began snoring again, but she jerked herself to not fall asleep again. "Who is it?"

"Um…still me…ma'am" the butler said behind her door. "It's time to get ready"

Stretching, Anna asked with eyes still closed, "Ok. Ready for what?"

"You're…wedding…ma'am"

"My…wedding…" she slowly opened her eyes to see the traditionally white, ankle-length gown and veil near her wardrobe. Her eyes jerked open with a gasp. "I'm getting married today!"

She had no trouble getting ready. In her dress and veil, she ran out of her room and around the castle, singing:

 _The window is open, so's that door_

 _I didn't know they do that anymore_

 _Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates_

 _For years I've roamed these empty halls_

 _Why have a Ballroom with no balls?_

 _Finally we're opening up the gates!_

 _There'll be actual real life people_

 _It'll totally be strange_

 _But, wow, am I ready for this change_

 _'_ _Cause for the first time in forever_

 _There'll be music_

 _There'll be light_

 _For the first time in forever_

 _I'll be dancing through the night  
Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone!  
'Cause for the first time in forever_ _  
_ _I'll never be alone_

 _Tonight, imagine me gown and all  
The whole town gathered like a wall_ _  
_ _Seeing the meld of heroic grace_

 _Ooh!_

 _I suddenly see him standing there  
My brave big Kristoff, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

 _The rings, the cake, the starlit evening_

 _This is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_

 _For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun!  
For the first time in forever  
A whole new life has just begun  
And I know it is totally crazy_

 _For my stomach to flip and dance  
But for the first time in forever_ _  
_ _We've got our only chance!_

 _And it all starts today_

 _It all starts today!_

 _It's agony to wait_

 _It's agony to wait!_

 _Tell the guards to open up the gate!_

 _The gate!  
For the first time in forever_

 _I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!_

 _The final stop to my lonely world_

 _A chance to seal our love!_

 _We don't know what lies tomorrow  
Hey first go through today!  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!_

"Anna! Thank goodness we didn't have that dress made too long" Elsa, dressed as the Maid of Honor, walked in on Anna. They both laughed.

"You're all excited" Elsa said.

"I am! I can't believe this is happening" Anna replied.

"I was hoping this would happen" Elsa happily said. The sisters embraced each other again.

That afternoon, the wedding was held in the Royal Church. Kristoff's troll family sat in the first rows. Behind them were members of the kingdom, and those invited from other kingdoms.

Standing with Kristoff was Sven, in a red bowtie around his neck as the Best Man. Olaf was the ring-bearer.

"Kristoff, will you take her to be your wife?"

"I will"

"Princess Anna, will you take him to be your husband"

"Of course!"

Anna's sudden reply brought the Bishop baffled, Kristoff sighing in happy embarrassment, the crowd in silent shock, Sven glancing around, Elsa hiding her embarrassed laughter with a hand on her mouth, and Olaf asking "Uh, is the bride supposed to say that?"

Realizing what she did, Anna cleared her throat and went to being more sophisticated. "Um, I mean, 'Yes, I will'"

Everyone laughed and the rest of the wedding ran smoothly. Olaf had no trouble holding the ring pillow high enough for them to reach. Before dinner, the couple shyly cut the cake together.

Elsa couldn't have been happier for her sister.

But while she watched them dance (alternating between slow and fast) with trolls dancing their own traditional moves around them, her thoughts kept returning to the Manor.

 _In the end, after the storm settles, you'd realize that you'd put off satisfying your own hunger for affection, belonging, and understanding to your ideal, finest expectations in life._

It struck to her that the Sorting Hat had whispered that line in her ear, although she never thought of its significance when recording her thoughts and memories in her diary. Not until eight years later…

"Is there something troubling you, Elsa?" Grand Pabbie asked her the next day in the garden. Kristoff and Anna had left for a little sleigh ride together.

"No…not really" Elsa tried to not seem obvious. But after receiving a fatherly _"Are you sure"_ look from the troll, she hesitantly answered.

"I was just wondering…if there's a possibility if…" Elsa tried while walking with the troll. "we can reconnect with the Wizarding World back in Britain"

Grand Pabbie thought for a bit, watching her face. "It's not certain if things are safer now there"

"I was just wondering" Elsa carefully said, meaning to not sound rude but to maybe change the subject.

They stopped at the fountain. She gazed into her own reflection in the water. Before she'd see a girl, who's been trying to limit and hide who she really is, trying to cope with the Dark Forces that offered to define her for herself, only for their sake. Even her hair… with her family she enjoyed a braid and headband as a child. Later she made to a bun, maybe in an attempt to her efforts of hiding and limiting her true self during Hogwarts and the moments with the Dark Forces ( _buns are not bad, by the way, it looked good and suited Mom, even to Dad_ ). Somehow Draco kept indicating that it wasn't for her, as if he knew she wasn't trying to be herself…

"Is there something you want from there?"

Little did they know that Olaf was also in the same garden, sniffing on flowers. When he heard the conversation, he quietly stood to listen.

Suddenly, Olaf had an idea.

"Sounds like a good idea." Anna said when she, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff managed to talk alone, while Elsa was busy with some royal management tasks. Sven nodded in agreement.

"But we don't know if it's safe there right now" Kristoff said in a concerned tone.

"She did ask Grand Pabbie." Anna said. "And she seemed to really want to try to go there"

"I wonder what's there in Britain that she really wants to see again" Olaf wondered aloud.

"Friends…magic…ghosts…"

"Oh Kristoff!" Anna gave a soft tap on his knee. "That's not is!"

"Friends most likely," Olaf said, "especially since things were dangerous there, so she'd want to see if they're ok"

Anna also had a hunch, based on the subtle hints in the many chats Elsa shared with her. But she didn't think it was ok now to tell it to the others.

"So, is everyone in on this?" Anna extended her hand out for everyone to signal teamwork.

Olaf and Sven almost immediately joined. Everyone waited for Kristoff to give his final thought.

Silence.

"Ok, let's give it a try" he finally said, joining his hand in too.

"In a few hours, this will be working in no time!" a lady troll said to Anna, who watched the trolls start to repair the fireplace in the Banquet Hall.

"I just hope this will work." Kristoff said, "And that if it does it doesn't take us directly to trouble."

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Anna playfully punched his arm.

"In the mountains" Kristoff laughed and put an arm around Anna. "Not in urban streets crawling with creepy wizards in black cloaks."

Anna smiled at Kristoff. "Don't worry. Those monsters may have forgotten us by now"

"How about we step out and rest a bit" Grand Pabbie offered. "and let them work without distractions"

"Sure" Anna politely accepted. "and to not make this so obvious for Elsa. It's supposed to be a surprise"

The three of them left the Hall, and found some benches lining the hallway.

"Isn't Elsa the only witch in our family?" Anna managed to finally ask Grand Pabbie. "I mean, why would there be magical fireplaces in our castle?"

"Actually, Elsa isn't the only witch in the Royal Family" Grand Pabbie replied. "Your grandfather and some uncles and aunts I recall also had magical abilities. I remember teaching your uncle once" he paused to recap memories, "lucky he wasn't in line for the throne. He had a greater interest in studying magical creatures, instead."

"Where any of them…?" Anna started.

"Unikinetics…no." Grand Pabbie finished for her, and then laughed when he saw her surprised look. "That's why your parents were very nervous when Elsa showed growing abilities in only one element. That sort of magic was very different for them" He paused, "But they loved her all the same, regardless"

Anna smiled.

"Grand Pabbie" a young troll briskly walked in on them. "Oh, sorry for interrupting…"

"Nothing to worry about, my child" Grand Pabbie said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes…" the two trolls talked for a bit, using terms and words Anna couldn't understand. Kristoff, who did, translated for her quietly.

"They ran out of a couple of supplies"

"Oh…ok"

When they finished, Grand Pabbie turned to the two. "I'm afraid they have to stop for now. We need to replenish some of our tools needed to repair the floo system." But his voice grew serious, "However…the fireplace is currently unstable. That is, it wouldn't be wise to activate or test it right now"

Anna listened attentively. "Ok"

"We shouldn't take that long" Grand Pabbie began leaving for the Banquet Hall to signal them to return home. "But until then, you keep your distance from the fireplace" He walked ahead of them.

"You heard him" Kristoff said as they later followed Grand Pabbie.

"Alright" Anna laughed reassuringly. "I'll stay ten miles away from it…where are we going to eat, then?"

"Ooookay, that doesn't look good"

They stared at what looked like a hollow space bordered with a slightly deformed mantle. What made the scene obvious and weird was the ugly green and grey that's almost choking out of the fireplace. The trolls had already left the castle.

"That's too obvious" Anna added. "Elsa will find out"

"How are we going to hide _that_?" Kristoff said

"Let's scatter it with flowers" Olaf suggested.

Kristoff shook his head, "We don't want it to look like a grave"

"Let's just hang a cloth over it" Anna suggested. "Elsa shouldn't mind, that much. Then we'll replace the furniture" Everything (table and all) was pushed against the wall farthest from the fireplace, to make more room for the trolls to easily work.

"Ok, I'll get a ladder" Kristoff said.

"I'll find a cloth." They both left the Banquet Hall. "Remember to be careful" Anna teased Kristoff.

He just smiled back.

"And I'll wait here and make sure no one comes in" Olaf called out.

He sat down. Then began walking around. Sat down. Walked around.

 _They are taking very long,_ Olaf thought.

Twenty minutes…half an hour.

Olaf made another round pacing the Banquet Hall.

But this time, while doing so, he accidently went too close to the fireplace. Close enough for the awkward dust to tickle his nose.

"AAAA-CHOO!"

Olaf let out a tremendous sneeze, causing his nose to fly off – and fall into the fireplace.

Luckily nothing was ignited. But Olaf was still left in staring at his nose in shock.

 _Oh no! What am I going to do?_ He bit on his wooden fingers. _If I ask them to help me get it out their big hands may…_

Olaf looked down at his own small wooden hands. _Ahh…that's it!_

He detached his left arm for his right arm to hold, and try to carefully extend and reach into the fireplace.

 _Almost…there…_ he had to balance on one foot to reach more.

 _…_ _and…_

Olaf's arms grabbed onto his carrot nose. He carefully pulled it out.

"I got it!" He replaced his nose back on his face, after dusting it off, and did a happy dance.

Then we was about to continue his walking…when sounds from the fireplace came.

Olaf turned to it, discovering that displacing the strange powder with the carrot has cause a strange reaction to occur.

Small green sparks began to crackle. They grew bigger and louder.

 _Uh…oh_

Olaf tried to run away. But he wasn't fast enough for a big gust of green fire to sweep over him.

Just at that point, Anna and Kristoff were returning with the necessary items. Approaching the door they saw flashes of green.

"OLAF!"

They dropped whatever they were holding and ran inside, pushing past the door.

But by the time they came in, the fire and sparks died down, and Olaf was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no" Anna said, staring at the fireplace.

"He must have done something to ignite it" Kristoff said in worry.

"Is everything ok in here?" Elsa entered in. She was alerted by some servants, when the green flashes first came.

She stopped in her tracks, staring at the fireplace. "What happened?"

"Long story" Anna began towards the fireplace.

"Wait, Anna…!" Kristoff and Elsa cried.

"Someone has to get Olaf back"

"But Grand Pabbie said to stay away from it as far as possible" Kristoff said.

Anna paused. "Oh…I forgot"

"We have to go and tell him. Maybe he can help, safely"

They just took a few brisk steps away from the fireplace, when the green flames started to crackle wildly again, on their own.

"Oh no!"

"Run!"

They flinched as fast as they could. Elsa held onto Anna as they tried to escape, but they weren't fast enough to avoid the giant, wild green flames that overtook and engulfed them.

 _Not again!_

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	5. Chapter 5 - Three Years Later

Elsa and Anna were almost thrown out of a fireplace. Recovering from the violent ride, they slowly stood up.

 _Thank God we're still in one piece._ Elsa thought to herself.

"Where's Kristoff?" Anna looked around in worry. She stopped when she caught sight of the soot-covered Elsa.

"Elsa?! You're a mess!" She then saw that her own hands, arms and clothes were covered in soot, too.

"Where are we?" Elsa began looking around, turning her flowing blue dress and cape into a simpler one that matched Anna's green outdoor dress. "This doesn't look anything like where I've been – or remembered"

It looked like an old, run-down, living room, or at least a room meant for sitting. The walls were darkened with time and wear. Whatever sofas or seats that were there were ragged and moldy. So was the only medium-sized rug that fairly covered the old, broken wooden floor.

Overall it looked like it once was a well-kept, grand house.

"What were you guys doing with the fireplace?" Elsa finally asked.

"We…um…wanted to surprise you" Anna sheepishly revealed their secret. "Don't get me wrong. The trolls were helping us too. They just needed to restock some things before they were done" Anna quickly explained.

Elsa shook her head.

The awful, humid smell of the place began pinching their noses "This place gives me the creeps" Anna shuddered.

They slowly walked deeper into the room.

"Come…come closer…"

Both sisters jumped and it was really hard to tell who grabbed who first.

"…I shall tell you…"

"What's that?" Anna shuddered.

Before Elsa could reply, they traced the sounds to a table nearby Elsa. On it stood various strange artifacts, haphazardly placed or emptied onto it. Among them was a grey-skull.

"…what you'd be if not what you are…"

"Anna let's get out of here" Elsa said, afraid it's a trap and Anna may also get hurt.

"Wait…"

"…what the waves of fate, family and place would've shaped if not so."

The voice that came from the skull was cracked and drained, some words missing – all the same eerie and bone-chilling. The mouth never moved.

"Just don't go near it…or even look at it…"

"Fairness, brains, curiosity too – finding place and acceptance, they'd never leave you.

The finest tastes, the finest things – selecting the best still affixes like strings

You may, dear child, bear the frost – but, see an alternative, you won't be lost.

Grass, like you fancy, under your feet – Green bleeds for blue to deplete.

True not princess, but in eyes still are – hard to reach, others stand afar.

Ravens and Snakes quarrel as so – over maidens alive such as tho

Maybe you'd gloat more, so to mask softness – family and sacrifice still wins your tenderness.

Start maybe more free – you'd more desire to see

How fear be more back – assurance like now so attack

While you still remember to not double – any unwanted chances of trouble

Take note: instead of unikinetic – warfare brings isolation and panic

Birthplace not Arendelle – be where your kind dwells

Just as sharp, just as a tease – maybe have your family more at ease

Those whom you choose to love remain

Elsa of Arendelle - Astoria Greengrass it may!"

Elsa could honestly not comprehend how she decided to hear this disoriented thing out. But she _was_ curious, all the same.

"I wonder if I would still be there" Elsa heard Anna murmur to herself. At that moment she realized more about how much she loves the way fate did shape her life and destiny – it may be less bumpy, but always the same.

"Oh, can I see what's in for me?"

"Anna…" Elsa jolted back to the present, but Anna still managed to carefully step in front of Elsa without really going near the thing.

Once it sensed Anna's presence…

Its jaw threw open, red light emerged from its eye sockets, and a horrible shriek echoed.

Immediately their hands threw up to cover their ears.

"What does that mean?"

"That I'd love you no matter what you are. Now let's GO!"

They dispersed from the ghastly room, still with the skull shrieking. Upon emerging into the dark, humid narrow corridor they heard brisk footsteps.

"In here!" Anna found a nearby room. They stepped in, closing the door enough for them to not make a sound.

The two sisters, gasping for breath, listened through the door.

"Someone has activated The Skull of Ungratefulness." They heard a British man's voice. It seemed to belong to one of affluent nature but wasn't one that Elsa recognized.

"It activated its _Muggle Alarm,_ meaning a _Muggle_ is here…" another man said.

Elsa's hand tightened around Anna's wrist.

"And what does the Dark Forces do to intruding muggles?"

In a dark room, although well-furnished and draped, all was quite. Its usual inhabitants weren't present at the moment. Although with cold stone floor and many brass rings hanging on some parts of the stone walls, the furniture made the place flattering to the beholder. Couches and tables invite any who enter, and a large fireplace erected against the wall warms what usually would be cold, given the location of this particular room.

All of a sudden, the green flames coughed out someone, roughly across and onto the coffee table. While many walked in the corridors nearby, no one took notice.

"Man, I'm out of shape" Olaf said. After resting a bit from the ride, he then tried to rearrange his body and use his permanent flurry cloud to fill in the dents and holes that the fire burned on him.

He looked at the room around him. It was dark… but grand.

He carefully climbed off the table onto the ground.

"Ohhhh" Olaf became fascinated by nearby decorative vases.

"Can someone _please_ tell me where am I?" a soot covered Kristoff wandered through a bustling crowd of kids, tweens and teens. However _no one_ paid any attention whatsoever to him. The building they were in, something like a shop of various toy-like things, was too interesting even for them to notice his sooty appearance!

Kristoff looked around in irritation, obviously frustrated and worried about where the girls are.

Suddenly he ducked, as something flew over his head.

Seeing, he found that one kid has thrown a strange toy to another up on the stairs leading to another floor of shelves.

Only then did he notice the strange nature of this 'shop' – kids walking with ease on the walls and ceilings, others eating things that grow stuff on their faces, gadgets that look like…

"Can…?"

"Can I help you sir?" Kristoff turned to see a red-haired man in a dragon-hide jacket casually walk up to him. He was about his height.

" _Yes_ " Kristoff said, relieved. "I…"

"You don't look like you're in a good state, mate" the man noted, scanning Kristoff from head to toe.

Kristoff sighed. "I know, now…"

"If you please sir, step into my office" the man led Kristoff by an arm around the shoulder, "you may just be lucky to have the honor of testing a new product that could solve your problem"

Kristoff groaned.

"How are we gonna get ourselves out of this?" Anna worriedly whispered to Elsa. Both were seated near the door of the smaller dark, musty room they were still hiding in. Elsa had casted a Silencing Charm on it for their safety.

"I don't know" Elsa was desperately trying to come up with an escape plan. If she was alone it was a different story. But trapped with someone like your sister…

"Honestly I didn't picture this when I agreed to…" Anna said quietly to herself, only to receive a tender hand on hers.

"It's the thought that counts" Elsa said softly, "just next time remember that I hate taking chances that'll get us into unnecessary trouble" she joked, thankfully receiving a small smile from Anna.

"Not that you can't handle trouble" Anna quipped.

"I just prefer avoiding it as much as I can"

That brought her to quietly think about what the disoriented artifact just said, _nah, just coincidences..._

They paused, trying to put their heads together in determining a way out of this situation.

"Is there a window here?" they both said. That made them smile and laugh very quietly.

"Good idea. I'll check." Anna slowly got up but Elsa stopped her, not wanting her to walk into something dangerous lurking in this room.

"I'll do it. You stay here" she firmly said. Anna obeyed and stayed seated.

Lighting a _Lumos_ spell at the tip of her wand, Elsa carefully got up. Thankfully she had thought about changing her dress earlier, to easily move around.

Trying to tiptoe, she looked about the room. It seemed to be a former bedroom – except that many of the furniture were either tattered or missing. The hardwood floor creaked even with softest and most careful step.

Her few steps yielded no satisfactory sight of a window, even small. The glow was too low – just to prevent any chance of the unpleasant inhabitants from seeing it from under the door.

Elsa took a look back at Anna, who was safely watching her while still sitting.

Then she continued stepping into the room.

She noticed very small cracks of sunlight on a wall not very off from where she stood…it must be a window behind a curtain camouflaged against the wall thanks to age. She tried to make quicker but careful steps towards it.

She stopped, almost jumped.

She whirled around.

And then she let out a deep breath.

Anna was just protectively creeping up from behind her, for both their safety.

"Stay close" Elsa whispered.

The two sisters continued creeping to the wall. With the tip of her lit wand she poked at it.

Yes it was an aged curtain. She breathed in relief.

Carefully she drew it more aside. The window seemed big enough for them to climb out, and wasn't too high to prevent them from doing so.

"Let's give it a try…"

They gasped and ducked, after a flash of blue hit the wall just beside Anna's head, shattering and spreading dust and shrapnel into their faces and clothes.

They immediately turned around…

…finding a bulky, deranged looking man standing in the doorway, with his wand steady at them.

Elsa firmly pointed her wand at his face.

"Make no move" she heard the same formal affluent male voice, belonging to one resembling a human-sized leprechaun now walking from behind the first man through the now wide open door.

Elsa lowered her wand. The men do not seem to recognize her, thankfully.

"So we know who's the muggle" a third man entered and gave a small evil laugh.

Elsa bit her lip. Now they cannot try to escape through the window, or risk a death curse thrown at them. She tried using the small amount of time to strategize. Anna just stared at her, wondering why she isn't shooting ice now.

Elsa just stayed attentive and focused on her opponents. She groaned after catching sight of the reason they may have found out about them – soot footprints on the floor.

She tightened herself when the bulky man suggested to the leprechaun-like man that they should kill them now.

He shook his head. "Rather wait for a consensus tonight, with the others"

"You expect us to follow your blimey _procedures_ , Prius? We've survived decades…" the third man growled, receiving a glare from Prius.

 _Prius?_ Elsa thought, _nope, not one I've seen before nor these other two…so we may have a chance…_

"Chaos and lack of order did cause our downfall. Besides," he malevolently took a glance at Anna and then Elsa, "they may be spies. So we may find valuable use out of them"

"Your memory seems to already be failing. Don't you recall that because you blindly stuck with your _formalities_ you're now dropped from Minister to…" the men bickered amongst themselves.

 _Oh I can see a lot of order here._ Elsa thought.

In a blink of a second, as they may have moved to take them…

A giant slab of ice grew in front of them, smacked into their faces and causing them to topple over. Elsa just needed the right moment to act.

"Now!"

The girls turned to dash out the window.

However, they felt the wooden floor give away from beneath. It must have been too much rotten and aged to crack under the icy slab's weight.

"Elsa?!"

In the small, tiny time they had they grabbed each other's hands – before they plunged into the dark floors below.

As the events folded elsewhere, Hogwarts was buzzing on its own – as it underwent repairs, due to the heavy damages it incurred as this was the final location where the closure of the war occurred. Therefore, before the next round of the school term begins it must be rapidly repaired. To do so many volunteers spent days and nights restoring the castle to its former glory.

Many of such volunteers vastly comprised of the Hogwarts' staff and members of the Order of the Phoinex (that is if they are not busy at times elsewhere, in sweeping missions and recovering their own homes and lives from the war). Other spaces were reserved for convicted individuals serving their community service sentences under strict surveillance.

And, not surprisingly, amongst them were many Slytherin students – including Draco Malfoy.

Dust covering his white dress-shirt, and mud and enchanted cement crusted at the bottom of his pant legs, he trudged himself to collapse onto a sofa in the Slytherin Common Room. Besides his good clothes (which basically are the only ones he ever wears) getting ruined and he and his parents, the notable Malfoys, reduced to layman work (even in the premises of those they'd hardly even desire to call 'acquaintance'), fellow students and colleagues were jeering or amused at the sight of this family known for their snobbish, aristocratic pressures and presence onto the Wizarding Community – things just can't get any better.

And all this plus what he'd endured as a Deatheater don't bother Draco – they _haunt_ him.

Exhausted and put off with agitating comments passed between his Slytherin classmates and the other students, Draco desperately took refuge in one of the rooms that hardly needs any attending or repairs – making it perfect to stay alone in. Faces in the castle at the moment do not resemble friends for him right now – not even these past few weeks.

He rubbed his head with aching hands, which were once clean, smooth and white. Drowsiness hung on his head and eyes. Not even bothering with trudging himself up to bed, he dozed off – and once again he hoped he'd stay there – escaped to the land of peace and dreams away from this horrid world of pain and humiliation...

 _Can I take back that last thought?_

 _The scene was, to put it mildly, revolting. Flower garlands and ribbons vulgarly decorate what seems to be a Hall built especially for parties and balls. People in ball-gowns and coats swept around, some look like close to falling. And judging by the dismal (for him) atmosphere they were selecting partners for a dance commencing in a few minutes._

 _Then, that weird epiphany one often gets in a dream alerted Draco that it was some sort of 'Easter Ball'. "I don't recall such" he thought to himself, "there's that childish masquerade ball at Halloween, that ball for traditionally announcing an upcoming wedding…not that I've ever made frequent trips to such gatherings…Mother and Father would…in their prime days…"_

 _'_ _What in Salazar's name am I doing here?'_

 _Feeling scratchy paper in the pocket of his dress-robes he 'remembered' that his parents had sent him there, with a list of potential candidates. But…Merlin's sake…it doesn't seem like even the half-breeds are willing to…_

 _"_ _I've already said that I don't dance."_

 _That stern voice had him whirl around. He held his breath._

 _Just a few people to his side stood a very radiant, graceful young lady. The truest he'd ever seen. She wore an elegant green and pink gown. The skirt wasn't as big as the others but it made them look like they're trying too hard. Her hair wasn't too much done either – it simply spilled thick white-blonde softness over her shoulders and back, with just a small pretty bun nestled at the back of her head. A few strands of green and pink ribbons hung from that bun._

 _Her fair face was at the moment attempting to not start a quarrel with the evidently affluent man standing before her. Her sapphire eyes glared with such coldness that may give one the indication that she's capable of doing worse. Much worse._

 _The man simply laughed, "Very well." He arrogantly moved away. "But a princess with that attitude doesn't go very far"_

 _She glared after him._

 _"_ _Ma'am if I may remind you…" a supervisor from the Ministry started. Few of the people present here have such accommodations._

 _"_ _No, you may not" she snapped in an authoritative manner, and moved away, creating pink glitters on her studded green lace sleeves._

 _That manner of hers struck him familiar, especially how admirably she can shrug off self-conceited people like a Ministry worker. She's now reached a wall lined with benches ghastly sprinkled with flowers. Irritated, she brushed some off and sat down. By the look of it all she seems to be here not by choice – he should understand._

 _"_ _Deception is how the elite world works" Draco helped himself to sit beside her. "But one shouldn't get too much into that habit"_

 _She turned to snap again, but she stopped, making a face of recognition._

 _"_ _You can't really help that…being surrounded by opportunists" her bitter tone only grew slightly soft._

 _"_ _You don't seem very happy here" he said curiously._

 _She scoffed. "Well, I don't really belong here"_

 _"_ _You don't?" he seemed surprised at her sudden honesty._

 _She shrugged, "I don't really know myself why. I think I should feel otherwise"_

 _"_ _We all have our ways of feeling out of place" he causally added. He felt a smirk grow on his face, not really remembering the last time he felt this way. "I may not be that much of an opportunist, but I am curious, all the same."_

 _She looked up at him, clearly knowing where he's going. After a while, "I'm afraid…"she got up carefully. A totally different reaction from the other offers._

 _He responded by rising and blocking her way. She glared at him. "Not that I'd think you're not a princess if you don't, but I do think you need some brushing up on your public conduct – generally speaking"_

 _She kept her face neutral, but he could see the cracks of shyness. A few strands of hair had slipped over her face._

 _"_ _Will you dance with me?" After brushing them away, he offered his hand. The response was them gracefully gliding across the hall, to the gentle charming music of piano and flute._

 _Never before had he felt such a wonderful moment worth his time – not even the Yule Ball in his fourth year was such. Come to think of it, he doesn't recall seeing her there._

 _She didn't do as awful as she may have gotten others to believe. No – she did perfect. Wonderful even. This allowed her to gaze at his amused face, only averting when she was made to spin, making her skirt open up like an umbrella. And only to Draco she seems to be doing a very bad attempt at masking her, how would you say it – lack of disappointment._

 _That face. Those eyes. He remembers them. Past the turmoil and fog of blood, screams, death and any sort of tormenting horror the Dark Forces ever held…something that subtly but often told him he can move on. That he's not destined to be landed in St Mungo's or Azkaban. When he had almost forgotten his own date of birth, broom model and mother's maiden name, he faintly remembered her – now so more clearly._

 _What is her name? He's only said it a few times throughout the times he's seen her. Would now be a bad time to ask her? It is very insulting to dance with someone without knowing the name._

 _The ghastly décor, to everyone's (except theirs) disappointment, vanished. In its place appeared beaded curtains of ice, snow-covered pillars, evergreen trees, and fresh snow coming from the ceiling – basically that's what he could catch for now. As if spring can be found in winter._

 _Her name! It had a certain sound to it. It had made him feel hopeful, for the first time in forever. 'Hope' is a girl's name, right? No, that's not hers. Hers had strength…exquisiteness… firmness… hidden tenderness… maybe a tad bit of pride…by God what was it?_

 _"_ _If I may say something…"_

 _"_ _What?" snow was lightly sprinkled on her face._

 _"_ _You're beautiful. Forgive me if I'm being too blunt"_

 _She blinked._

 _He kissed her on the cheek, and then shortly after he walked away quietly when the music stopped, without a formal sign of leave, for a dramatic effect, curious about what expression she'd make past the bustling crowd…_

Now what was before a frosty fair face was a face right across on the next couch – _literally made of frost?_

Whatever that creature is sat patiently like a child, watching him carefully. _Did he just make a huge grin?_

 _MERLIN'S BEARD!_

Shocked and wide awake, Draco fell off the couch, nearly colliding with the coffee table between them.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" to his horror the absurd little thing rushed over to him. _Did it just speak?_ "Are you alright?"

Draco looked at himself. _Thank the Lord I wasn't sleep-dancing!_

Then he gasped as the thing's wooden hands felt across his face. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here if you don't…" he attempted to point at the creature's head, but was terribly taken aback at his finger being able to sink into its snowy form.

The snowy little monster cocked his head. "You don't look really happy"

Draco was about to make a response, when he heard footsteps. _The last thing now is for a Slytherin to find him with…_

"If you value your life I suggest you hide" Draco growled.

"Where?" the creature said after a gasp.

Before Draco could irritably reply he turned to see if the intruder had entered yet. Thankfully when he turned back the thing was gone.

"Malfoy? …I thought I'd find you here" it was just Blaise Zabini, looking tired and messy, but not really as much as Draco.

"Where else?" Draco replied bitterly.

Blaise dropped himself onto the couch. "Thank Slytherin this wasn't a _life_ sentence…"

"Speak for yourself" Draco sat on the opposite couch. "No sooner will I rejoin my parents in reassembling those pitiable dwellings people like the Weasleys call 'homes'" Draco rubbed his face.

Blaise shrugged. True he kind of is better off, with his mother and him only sentenced for a few months of community service – not like the Malfoys who got not only over a year's worth of sentence but also half their wealth taken for community repairs and fines, not to mention their Manor under temporary siege and mass investigation."The sooner the better we finish rebuilding this stone hut…"

"Yes! It's really hard to imagine how this place is only made of _stone_ "

Blaise looked confused while Draco made a face of exasperated defeat.

"I wonder which kind. Sandstone? Not Marble – how about biotite…"

They both rose, and turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"Am I right? Sorry I couldn't find anywhere to hide"

Shocked, Blaise drew out his wand, only to be stopped by Draco. "It's just a misplaced enchanted creature. He won't bite" he said irritably. Not that he cared. He's just taking his frustration out onto Blaise's reaction.

"I am?" the thing said in a fascinated way, looking at himself, "Well, I am kind of lost"

Blaise raised his eyebrows while Draco rolled his eyes.

Catching sight of their expressions, the thing said, "I think we got off to a bad start" He cleared his throat, "Let's start over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs"

He opened his wooden arms for a hug but they merely stared at him.

"Nice to meet you Olaf, I'm Blaise Zabini" Blaise said in a mocking way, stepping forward to shake his hand. However Olaf didn't catch Blaise's tone.

"And you are…" Olaf turned his attention to Draco.

"A poor lost soul" Draco said dramatically.

Olaf made a funny face. "That's not a name! It doesn't suit you"

Draco groaned.

"Is it 'Eustace'?

Draco made a face-palm. "No it's 'Draco'. Now will you…" he felt his blood pressure rising. However Blaise cut in, offering him to move to the side a bit.

"Malfoy, take it easy. All we need to do is find out where that thing belongs and take it back" he said like it was a simple solution.

"You expect us to waltz through the halls in front of the masses carrying _that?_ "

"Good point – but at least let's decide _where_ to stash him, then we'll find the best bag or box to do so"

Draco took a deep breath, "Fine. Now exactly _where_?"

"Why don't we ask him?"

Draco stared at Blaise. He shrugged.

"Excuse me, but where do you want to be?" Draco put on a fake polite voice.

"Ohhhh, maybe in the fields – so green and soft – with many pretty flowers to give to my friends – and have picnics with them –" Olaf went on dreamily.

"Not the best move" Blaise tried this time, clearing his throat to silence Olaf. "We mean where you want to be in - in _this_ castle"

Olaf now went into deep thought. "Wait, give me a minute"

Impatient after what felt like five minutes, Draco took to taking an arm off of Olaf to inspect it, wondering what sort of bizarre magic is he. No sooner did it smack him.

"Hey! Stop it, Draco. I'm trying to focus here" Olaf grabbed back his arm. "What rooms are there here?"

"Blaise…" One hand rubbing his face Draco used the other to pull Blaise aside. "Let's just toss him into a classroom"

"How about that giant's hut?"

"Too long of a pathway. Someplace closer"

"Potions…no he'll find his way back here…"

"I can't read…or spell" They found Olaf gazing up at a silky green Slytherin banner, written in Latin.

"So we can't put him in the History of Magic or Arithmacy classroom" Blaise concluded.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" Olaf stepped in between them, worriedly gazing up at Draco.

"Does _he_ look happy?" Draco irritably pointed at Blaise, having too much of this cushy nonsense.

Olaf studied him, "Well…yeah. I mean, not sad or really depressed like you"

Out of irritation, Draco didn't say anything.

"Maybe a warm hug will make you feel better" Olaf gave a tight hug onto his legs.

Draco had his fingers rubbing his forehead. _This… can't… be… happening…._

He glared at Blaise, who couldn't help to not snicker.

"You know, with a flick of this, you might just as well become a puddle, right at the spot you are currently standing on" Draco said in a cold, quiet voice, with his new wand held for Olaf to see.

That didn't quiver Olaf. Instead, fascinated, he began gazing at and gently feeling the wand. "Hey! Elsa has something like this too. Only more on the maroon side"

 _Of course…that's where this little cushy…wait…_

"Should we stuff him into the Divinations' classroom? I think they'll love…"

Draco paused. "I'll think about it" he half-heartedly said.

If it weren't for the mound of snow Elsa quickly made under them they would have suffered fractures. Maybe concussions too.

They however couldn't prevent the ice slab from falling down with them, creating a greater height of fall through the many equally rotten wood floors.

That is until they hit hard cement. Perhaps in the strange house's cellar or basement.

Lying in the snowy mound after the fall, they rested a bit for recovery. Some planks of wood did manage to topple over them but at least they didn't do great harm.

Elsa leaned over to check on Anna. "Are you ok?"

"Peachy" Anna said, sitting up and not letting her spinning head get to her.

Elsa looked up at the many holes they created. _Those men did fall for a while after they got hit – so hopefully they are knocked out for a while so we can get enough time to get out of here – that is if no one else is lurking in this place._

"Now what?" Anna carefully got up after Elsa, trying to not trip from the snow.

"Find a way out of this place" Elsa simply replied.

They scanned the place. It was indeed a dark basement. Although it was filled with many boxes and objects, making it have various nooks and crannies instead of being simply an empty basement of an inhabitable house.

"There's a door there" Anna pointed to a far side of the place. She went ahead and tried to open it.

"Any luck?" Elsa asked, watching Anna make several attempts.

Anna turned to shake her head.

"Let me try" she made to move forward.

Elsa suddenly froze, hearing a muffled protest.

Whirling around, she saw that Anna was equally wondering where that sound is coming from.

Dust settled on basically everything. Some boxes even looked damaged from the falling debris.

It seems to be coming from…under a pile of toppled boxes just barely in the corner.

"Elsa?" Anna sounded worried, stepping away from the door.

Elsa stayed protectively in front of her sister. It sounded like a person was trapped somewhere under there. And given the unpleasant, murderous sounds of their pursuers, odds are 'most likely'.

Something that looked like a cracked coffin was shaking and trembling with each sound, like someone was desperately trying to get out.

The protests were indeed coming from the coffin.

"Elsa…"

J _udging by the sounds, it must be an alive, sane and non-bewitched person…_

Suddenly, with another powerful push the cement lid was forcefully pushed off. Anna gasped. Elsa just took a few quick steps back and tried to not scream.

Instantly a man stumbled out, looking very dusty and grubby. However it didn't mask his red-hair.

"Blimey that _was_ a tight space" the red-haired man coughed "Should remember what it felt like the next time we plan another…"

He paused, catching sight of the girls. "Oh…so who do I owe the save for?" he climbed himself up, somewhat clumsily but that didn't falter his words. "Except that it could've been well off if you loosened that thing earlier. Oh well. Mum should be please that I passed a few weeks worth of patience in that darn thing"

Elsa suddenly had a hit of realization.

"Are you George Weasley?…or Fred?"

The tall Weasley laughed. "Take another guess"

She felt Anna walk up from behind her, feeling more comfortable that it was just someone Elsa knows – from the good side.

Before Elsa could, the man suddenly cut in.

"Oi! You must be a friend of Ginny's! One of them who she runs off for from me and George" he said while pointing a finger at her in certainty.

"So it's Fred?" Anna said.

Fred turned his attention to Anna.

"This is my sister, Anna"

"Had a feeling" he stole a glance at his clothes. "Shouldn't worry about not looking presentable, given we're all in need of a makeover" he joked, referring to the sight of the soot covered girls. "But it's equally a pleasure" he warmly shook their hands.

"How did you get into that?"

"Good question." He upturned a box to sit on it for a little rest. "During some bloody Rampage some snake scum quietly made off with me to their cozy little lair the Malfoys fashioned for them. They were more than delighted on killing me, except that some who thought themselves better decided to keep a hold on me – believing that I was one of those very close to Potter and may give them some useful info. Except that the only things me and George ever did for the Knight in Shining Armor was supply him with a couple of knickknacks here and there for emergency purposes."

He rubbed a bit of dirt from his hands. "So they fed me some sort of serum and I guess stuffed me in this lovely suite" he patted the coffin next to him, "and probably forgot me altogether. Maybe not…I only woke up a couple of weeks ago and waited for a hero to rescue me from this dreadful predicament" He looked at the girls. "How's that? Pretty sure Percy's going to demand a full-fledged Wizardgamot for the thugs who did that to his 'favorite' brother."

The girls giggled.

A thought crossed Elsa's mind, _this can't be Malfoy Manor. Even if tattered it wouldn't look like this._

"Now what?" Anna asked.

Fred was too busy wondering, "I missed out an assumption I just had about where I was taken to" he looked around as he got up, "this is nowhere even near the marble-crusted Malfoy Pit. Maybe for 'security purposes' they dropped me off somewhere else. I must confess that I didn't have any Wheezes products on me at the time, so I couldn't have been potentially very dangerous. Come to think of it…I don't have my wand on me either" he fished through his pockets. "Percy should give me some time to practice my Claim…"

They heard noises from above.

"Ok…we can _all_ figure out what to do next, _after_ we get out of here" Anna politely stated, trying to reduce her nervousness.

"Listen to the boss" Fred joked, but then went to being more serious.

A sickly-brown colored flash of light shot from the holes above through the ceiling to the cellar below. The three were momentarily taken aback, seeing the spell immerse into the many whole and cracked boxes toppled throughout the room.

To avoid trouble, Fred stood where the girls are, in front of the door.

The wooden boxes shook.

They broke themselves into many pieces, scattering various contents on the floor.

The three stared at it all in confusion.

However…the planks moved…to form various…miniature…sharply clawed and bloodthirsty looking enchanted forms. They all made high-pitched snarls upon seeing the three.

"Wait…WHAT?" a shocked Anna cried.

They all advanced towards their targets. However, they were all…limping…perhaps their creator didn't do very well.

Elsa quickly tried an _Alohomora_ on the door – yielding unsatisfactory results.

"Won't work mate" Fred glanced at the creatures now a foot from them.

 _What to do? What to do? What to…_

Elsa glanced at the fractured ceiling.

"Brace yourselves!" she cried to the others.

Before they could ask, Elsa handed Anna her wand.

She formed a big ball of icy-blue light between her hands, causing the little makeshift monsters to pause.

Said ball…shot out as blinding sheets. This grew glowing cracks in the ceiling. The monsters looked up, but were too daft to retreat and avoid getting flattened for good. Thankfully she remembered to keep the one above their own heads from toppling on theirs.

"Wicked" Fred said in fascination under his breath.

"There's our way out!"

Soon, she made simple snow steps to climb to the next floor, careful to not step on any fractured platform.

"You know these guys are not as tough as I recall" Anna thought aloud as they climbed and walked their way through the musty corridors and rooms to the front door.

"You can say that again" Fred said, opening the door for them, "apparently the one in charge here I recall is some sort of sophisticated snot-rag, who didn't really pass in 'Human Resource Management' or something like that"

They paused to glance around. It was afternoon, but the sky and setting made it too gloomy to be one. Stretched before them at the base of the entryway stairs was a coarse pathway full of pebbles.

Alert, they carefully walked through.

"Do you think they left?" Anna asked.

"I don't think so" Elsa said.

She was right. For soon, a gruesome wind blew right in their direction, blowing leaves and tiny pebbles everywhere.

Trying to block the debris from entering their faces, they quickly retreated through the pathway. However they didn't notice the break in the path, leading them through a small steel gate.

When the wind died own they dropped their hands and arms.

Finding themselves in…

…a hilly graveyard.

"Before our time?" Fred quipped.

"I think they just want to get rid of us, while they retreat" Elsa concluded.

"It's only too bad that they left one behind to save their own bottoms." They whirled to find the bulky man leaning on a grave-stone.

"Run!" Elsa told the others. They took off, while Elsa remained behind to fight the man for them to get away.

He laughed "What are _you_ going to…?"

He made a startled jump to the side, finding that the stone he was leaning on was now crusted in ice.

He shot a murderous stare at her, drawing his own wand.

" _Avara Kadavara!_ "

She deflected that with another gust.

"A unikinetic?" the man was startled. But he quickly regained his focus for continuing their combat.

Meanwhile…

"Stay asleep, stay asleep, stay asleep…" Anna chanted as she carefully ran across the grave-stones.

"Even if they come out they can't hear you"

"Better than nothing…"

They screeched to a halt.

They heard and felt rumbling from below.

"Uhhhhh….."

The ground began cracking open at some parts. Anna gasped.

Vines began erupting from the ground, and reaching for them.

Fred looked down, to notice something on the floor.

"Love it when litter is put to good use" he picked up a thick rod, and began bashing away the thick vines within their reach.

While he was doing that, Anna began flicking Elsa's wand. "How does this thing _work_?"

"Won't if you're a mug…" he ducked. A fiery gust barely missed his head. It hit the front most vines and they began to burn.

"Ha! It worked!" Anna cheered.

But some, still on fire, continued to reach for them. They continue backing up.

Anna's back hit a rather large tombstone, while Fred continued bashing them.

Suddenly…

"Eeek!"

Fred turned around, finding that a skeleton mounted on the tombstone grabbed Anna, lifted her up, and stopped.

"Help!"

He blinked. Then went back to the vines.

"What?"

"Better you stay out of trouble and distraction"

"Why you!?" _At least Kristoff's nicer!_ Anna could have pointed the wand but her hands were too busy near her neck.

"Anna!"

A sudden gust of blue froze the vines mid in their attempts. Fred turned, breathing hard, to find Elsa now trying to break the skeleton off of Anna.

"There. She's safe and sound" Fred said.

Anna glared at him, just before she landed back onto the floor with a thud.

"Are you ok?" Elsa bent over Anna.

"Fine.' She rubbed her throat, "Here's your wand."

"Where'd our good chaperone go?"

"He just disapperated. I don't know…"

"Don't move!"

They found themselves surrounded (Anna threw her hands up in surrender) – by several uniformed men who broke through the vines and now kept their wands steady at them.

Elsa breathed in relief. She recognized the uniforms as Ministry Aurors.

She noticed that some others went straight to the strange house.

Elsa groaned, "Why does trouble always have to find me?"

Anna could only shrug.

Now they sat in a large dark office, the three of them sharing a single, large desk. In front of them were one more desk and then one shorter desk facing them, perhaps for an attorney or officer.

Now, looking at the desk, even though they all were terribly messy, they all made completely different reactions to their current situation.

Fred was just drumming his fingers and looking around – like he's used to getting into trouble; Elsa sat in the middle, composedly worried about what's going to happen now to them; Anna, now very annoyed with Fred, sat on the other side of Elsa and was equally worried although she's curiously gazing around the office, which is decorated differently than any room in Arendelle. And only one officer was in the room to monitor them until the others arrive.

Finally, the door opened, with a big bang.

The first to enter was a secretary and a tall, Afro-British man in a blue cloak.

Next coming in were a couple of more Ministry workers – ready to take notes or refer to pre-existing records.

Then…

Elsa stood up, surprising Anna and the worker supervising them. However, Fred too stood up.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Ron, Ginny…basically the entire Weasley family, being led by Percy, entered. The Weasley Seniors stood in the most shock, upon seeing Fred.

It was George who stepped forward. Fred immediately got up from his seat, not bothering with asking for permission for doing so.

Elsa couldn't catch the exchange between the brothers. Because, she felt Anna move past her suddenly. "Sorry" she quickly said.

Then she noticed why. Kristoff stepped out from the crowd, looking a bit covered in suds.

"Anna!"

Anna grabbed Kristoff in a tight hug. He immediately responded.

Elsa smiled at the sight, managing to only catch that George was shooting detailed questions at Fred, receiving satisfactory answers. Then only after did he lock Fred in a tight brotherly hug. Mrs. Wealsey began crying and receiving comforting pats from her husband, before joining everyone in an emotional family hug around Fred. Only then did Elsa notice that Ginny was at first holding the hand of Harry Potter, like Ron was at first standing next to Hermione Granger.

Looking at Ginny, Elsa figured they're a perfect match – a tough but compassionate and smart girl with someone who's not only a magnet for trouble but also runs knowingly into it. As for Ron and Hermione – she doesn't really know them, so she cannot say.

After a while, Anna took a big sniff. "Kristoff…you smell like…coconuts?"

"Yeah…about that…" Kristoff still hugged Anna. "…don't ask"

"Actually…I like it" she said, still keeping him close.

"See sir, the Soap Bomb immediately, with one throw, reverses your state…" George said after the family hug finished.

" _Excuse me?_ " Anna cut in.

"Isn't that a little contradictory to our company goals?" Fred inquired.

"Well, we were thinking of tapping ourselves into the chivalry market."

Anna rolled her eyes.

The sounds of a throat clearing jolted everyone back to the present. Elsa found it, unfortunately, from Umbridge.

"Let's begin our tribunal, shall we?"

"What? Tribunal? What in Merlin's beard…?" Mr. Weasley suddenly asked, only to be told to quietly sit down.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle…" the tall man spoke after seating himself at the desk facing everyone.

Elsa could feel the surprised unanimous look directed at her. Thankfully she felt more comfortable after Anna and Kristoff took seats at her desk.

The man said something about information derived from a Deatheater during a recent Wizardgamot Trial…

"…that you were present in the folds of the Dark Forces…"

"Wait, what?"

"…in an attempt by the Dark Lord to obtain use from your unikinetic powers to aid their ill agendas and movements. Do you deny said claims?"

Before Elsa could reply, Anna stood up. "It's true but she was abducted and _perfectly innocent_ "

The man looked at Anna in a stern but understanding way. It was Umbridge who told her to stay silent.

"It's ok Anna" Elsa gently said. Anna sat down.

"Then explain our inability to reach you via floo powder, to handle this outstanding issue earlier rather than few months late" Umbridge said like she was taking over the man's post.

"Because we destroyed both floo powder channels situated in our Arendelle castle in an attempt to prevent the Dark Forces from making any further entry into our home. Due to the heavy surveillance by the Dark Forces and the presence of a spy placed by Voldemort, by the name of Barty Crouch Jr to be exact, in our own home, neither we were able to call for help nor alert you afterwards. The minute we had a chance we drove out the spy and severed all links with Britain"

Everyone, impressed, stared at Elsa, who said all that straightforward.

"Then why _now_ the floo powder system is working for you?"

"That…" Elsa looked at Anna.

"That'll be all, Umbridge" the man scolded her finally. "Let the Minister do the talking"

 _Wait…_ Elsa stared at the man. _Oh…they must have gotten themselves a new one_.

"Kingsley, it is obvious that these girls are innocent" Mr. Weasley stood up. "For one thing, they saved our Fred. And we thought he was killed during the war but it seems that it was an imposter place in our midst"

Ginny nodded firmly. Elsa smiled at her. She figured that maybe Fred is the reason they think that way…or at least Ginny would still know Elsa to not be one to join the dark side.

Kingsley, surprisingly, didn't get annoyed with him. Instead he nodded. "The evidence that supports them does outweigh the evidence against them, Arthur. The integrity of such evidence has been confirmed after the statement declared by the convicted" He began scanning the notes, so to counter the disappointed looks from many including Umbridge.

"First and foremost, signs of her presence and unikinetic powers were not detected during any major Deathear Rampage, nor during the final war at Hogwarts.

Also, while she was found recently at the old Riddle House, were it seems to be where Deatheaters still at large but shattered in their resources are trying to regroup and stash many stolen artifacts, many of which we've just recently uncovered, she was not found in their favor. Rather she was attacked with her sister, and escaped along with another prisoner."

Everything was quiet for a moment, as Kingsley shuffled through more papers. "However, I must agree with Umbridge," she stood proudly, finally, "that the sudden repair of their floo channels remains dubious. For obtaining unbiased results, we will now be sending some officers to Arendelle to examine the place. Just to ensure no other business was conducted for the Dark Forces – financial resources… you know"

The last was said with polite clarification to Elsa, like they just wanted to make sure.

"Can't they just read our minds?" Anna whispered to Elsa.

"You can tamper with the results" Elsa answered.

"In the mean time, it would be wise for us to continue with our recently implemented policies – and initiate a sentence of a few months worth of community service for you" Kingsley began wrapping up his papers, conscious of the unanimous look of surprise.

Before an annoying worker could protest, Kingsley announced, "The evidence and course of actions made evident in this Tribunal makes the need for a Wizardgamot, as well as a more severe sentence for any connection with the Dark Forces, _unnecessary_ "

Everyone rose.

"May I ask the nature of the sentence?" Elsa asked.

Kingsley looked up…and smiled.

"How would you like to help in the restoration of Hogwarts?"

Elsa froze.

"We do need more volunteers…" Kingsley began talking with the other workers.

 _Hogwarts…music to my ears!_

"I guess we'll be seeing you soon." Ginny walked up, giving Elsa a tight and friendly hug after years.

"Hopefully" Elsa laughed with Ginny. Molly Weasley came forward gave her a motherly hug. "Take care, dear" she said as they departed from the room. The twins shot thumbs up and waved at her and Anna.

"Actually…would you please wait a bit, Arthur" Kingsley said, stopping the others from leaving. "We'd like to confirm if the deceased 'Fred' was indeed an imposter"

"Alright" Arthur replied.

"They actually replaced _me_? I feel flattered" Fred said, stepping out with George. They had arms slung around each other. "And I'd love to see the funeral accommodations you made for…" he received a punch in the arm from Ginny.

"Don't you think they're just covering up for their own mistakes?" Anna said.

"Mmm-Hmm" Elsa nodded, making sure the workers didn't hear them.

"Thought so. Dad did say a thing or two about their weirdness to Mom" Anna recapped.

 _What did Luna once said? Oh yes…'Politics'._

Now it was just Anna, Elsa and Kristoff left in the room, along with a few workers. They stood up to leave, only to be told to stay for a bit.

"We still have to make accommodations for your sentence." Umbridge said, with others now organizing and taking out new papers.

Elsa saw that Anna's face fell. "What's wrong, Anna?"

"Um…I honestly thought this trip was going to be, you know, more…pleasant"

Elsa's face stopped Anna; it had a look of surprise at what Anna was saying.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for something like this in a long while, Anna!" she hugged her sister.

 _Holding onto this absurd little midget was a BAD idea, after all._

It was two days later. Said midget was now waddling between Draco and Blaise, through the most vacant corridors they could find. They desperately are now attempting to stuff him in Hagrid's hut – where he'd stay, hopefully.

And don't ask why Olaf is not in a bag or box – they tried that, and the rather fat snow-midget cannot stay still let alone fit in one.

Plus if the thing was not humming a cringing song about 'summers' and 'picnics' and 'bees', it was quarrelling with Blaise.

"You're just a little mound of snow"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, why?"

"You don't seem to have a real brain"

"Yeah and no, why?"

" _For the love of_ …!" Draco cut in, as he just couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, he retained his cool. "Alright, let's make a deal"

"Oh I don't have a wallet on me right now" Olaf searched himself.

Draco rubbed his forehead again. _How thick can these creatures be?_ Blaise this time avoided snickering again.

He proceeded, "If you don't take yourself to Hagrid's Hut in five minutes then…"

"Where is that?"

"What do I look like? A _map_?"

"Wait…" Olaf went into realizing something – hopefully for Draco that he's figured a way out of his sight.

"I'm not leaving you until we find out a way to make you feel better!" Olaf firmly said, setting himself firm against his legs. "You have any ideas?"

Opening his mouth, Draco was certain it would be fire.

However neither fire nor words managed to escape, for just then the sounds of a commotion and a crowd gathering entered the corridors.

 _Excellent…very excellent…_

A u-turn was unwise, given that now people were joining from behind them, pushing them to a location of interest.

"Stay in front!" Draco quietly growled at Olaf.

"Ok! Where are we going?" Olaf cheerily asked.

Draco and Blaise were too busy getting caught into the crowd to answer. Everyone seemed too preoccupied to notice them with…

"…an utter disgrace!..." they caught Professor McGonagall's angry voice.

Soon they reached the source. Apparently even staff and the Headmistress arrived at the place the enchanted cement was being mixed. The workers' clothes were crusted with splatters of the mixture – Hannah Abbot looking like she was literally dunked in it unlike the others.

"Do you acknowledge that your actions may have cost the life of a fellow student?!"

Although he couldn't see, Draco knew well she was yelling at some Slytherins.

"As for you, Miss Elsa, as remarkable as you're powers are…"

His ears shot up. Finally he noticed that the Slytherins in trouble were locked in ice up to their waists.

"…do you think it's wise to use them to inflict punishment?"

Draco and Blaise's heads snapped down, seeing that Olaf was making his way through the crowd forward.

"Leave him" Blaise said.

"We do acknowledge the fact that you've helped prevent Miss Abbott's demise, but…"

They heard a pause in McGonagall's voice. Evident, along with the murmuring among the crowd now, that the snowy monster had made it to the front to its owner.

"We cannot have more mess than we already are in" McGonagall concluded. Then she made orders for the Slytherin culprits to be put into extreme detention.

Soon the crowd broke. Before he left with Blaise, Draco took one glance, finding Elsa, now cuddling Olaf, almost alone and looking embarrassed and frustrated.

After gaining permission from McGonagall, Elsa went to have Olaf safely returned to Arendelle – through the Headmaster's office floo. And Elsa does not blame her for being so edgy and tense compare to before – she's been through and handling quite enough already.

She paused to gaze around the office. McGonagall certainly didn't alter it, although many of the strange trinkets and astronomical devices were replaced with more books and some transfiguration and simple decoration pieces (simple vases, etc) she recalled were in McGonagall's old office – where she often went to for her real DADA tutorials if not the DADA professor's office.

Her attention went back to Olaf when he asked her, "You'll be aright alone?"

She smiled, "I won't be alone. My friends will be here" she somewhat lied. They'd hardly be there, for as much as they loved to be here often, Ginny and Luna have their own homes to recover, plus as 'heroes' they're often summoned by the Ministry for discussions about chances of Deatheater retaliation.

"Ok" he went closer to the fireplace. "You know a lot of people here look sad"

"That's because they're still trying to get things normal after the war" she said, then tried to change the subject. "You were fine with it before?"

Olaf moved his hand in a 'so-so' way. "But at that time it was still broken"

"Now it isn't. Just remember to think of the one in the Banquet Hall" before Anna and Kristoff returned there they had the Ministry confirm if the fireplace was hastily repaired after the trolls learned of the accident – plus make accommodations _this time_ that no unwanted characters sneak into Arendelle again.

She lifted Olaf into the fireplace. It was still a wonder that McGonagall trusted Elsa to use the place by herself, despite her 'association' with the Dark Forces. She's nice and sensible enough to know that she's perfectly innocent.

"One more thing…" Elsa handed him a letter capsule built especially for delivery through the floo. "For Anna"

"A letter?"

She nodded.

"Take care" they gave each other a tight and warm embrace, plus a huge smile from Olaf before he disappeared through the green flames. _They shouldn't hurt him too much now._

She turned to leave. Before reaching the door she paused.

There hung a new portrait among those of predecessor headmasters.

Albus Dumbledore…seated in the warm red chair. He caught sight of Elsa and smiled.

She could only smile back. Before leaving. There's nothing to say or ask – at least for now.

Draco sat on damp rock, staring at a pitiful image reflecting off the water. He didn't even bother with sheltering himself from the pouring rain, unlike during his glorious days where he wouldn't have even sweet rainwater ruin his expensive, good-quality clothes and robes. He just sat there, at the edge of the cliff facing the Black Lake that stretched far and wide from the Hogwarts grounds.

Drenched, all he could see was something that only looked like a human. Practically worth nothing now. Something that used to think that his family name is practically his spear to privileges, attention…

Now that name is shattered. Tainted. No one pass by now without giving him or his parents a black or suspicious stare for their involvements in the Dark Forces – as if anytime they can strike the minute you turn your back. Be it teacher, student, colleague…

Basically, what else is left for this ex-deatheater who narrowly escaped Azkaban? He figured that things would be probably better off for him if he just died there, if not during the war. Rather than live to endure and witness basically the eternal stain and guilt his family now holds. His godfather Snape didn't deserved to die the way he did. Draco was even surprised that Snape was even ready to lay his own life for _him_ , of all the pathetic, self-absorbed… Snape at least had a noble cause - no, two - in whatever he did for the Dark Forces…

Draco shuddered. Now he felt more than humiliated. He felt _embarrassed_. She was brave. Strong. Completely unlike him. The minute she had a chance she strutted out of Voldemort's sight. What did he do? Nothing. He didn't even have the guts to look at Voldemort's face. Let alone stand up to him or run off to join Saint Potter…

Draco let a fresh drop of tear onto his soaked face. Of all the things he regretted in his past…He nudged himself for not noticing how strikingly capable she was - during classes, exams, countering taunting…now she's a figure of what he's not…he wouldn't blame her if she sees him as the majority do – weak, cowardly...

Meanwhile, almost on a different edge of the Lake stood the boathouse, near completion of repairs. And while everyone took refuge in the vast rooms of Hogwarts, Elsa remained behind on the upper floor of the boathouse, watching the sheets of water fall and create circles onto the lake's surface while she repaired boats up there. She hardly even noticed that fellow classmates who were with her in this task had already left before the rain started. But with the castle literally half empty, and the majority of people there are those you either don't know or are quite more than unfriendly, plus your friends not always present there too, one couldn't help find a better place to try – than outside watching the rain.

 _Isn't it amazing that, all this time it was Voldemort who attempted to seal chances of me coming back? Am I really that much of a threat? That's a good thing, in some ways. I can't really believe that I'm really back! Back to this beautiful place._

She recapped her visit to the graveyard with the Weasleys, after the 'accommodations' paperwork was finalized. While Fred and George were shooting crude jokes and admitting that George had a funny feeling about the fake Fred being an imposter (i.e. his answer to George's question "You ok, Freddy?" on the night of the war was too straightforward – it could have been something like 'never better'), Elsa stared at and placed flowers on the graves – of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. It was a bit of a shock to find her favorite DADA professor dead. It was more so tragic to find that he was killed after only a year of marriage (and recently having a son). She does not know Nymphadora Tonks, but while placing flowers on hers too she figured they were once a happy couple, and knew that they died together.

About Snape…he must have been brave. She was told by Ginny that he worked undercover with the Dark Forces. Undercover…I guess that's why she never saw him at the Manor or even if he did find out he couldn't do anything to help. Yes, brave and noble…for someone cold like him…indeed.

 _I missed Hogwarts. But things kind of feel weird here…I don't feel different with my friends, but everyone else seems otherwise…_

Rainwater dampened the wooden structure of the boathouse. This created a humid but somewhat pleasant odor.

 _Now it's kind of bugging me,_ she thought to herself _, now that Anna is settled and her safety is guaranteed, what else I can strive for in life? I guess it's getting more used to being who I am (laughs) compare to how reserved I was at Hogwarts. To explore what other fascinating things with and beyond my powers exist for me to uncover and call my own._

After a while she got up and walked closer to where the edge of the canopied wooden floor meets the outdoors. She extended her hand out to feel the falling water.

 _It's fascinating how things simply fall from the sky._

Satisfied she made her way to the ladder that leads to the first floor of the boathouse.

She grabbed the rigs, climbing down carefully.

 _At Arendelle, things have gotten better. But before, I was taken as a potential hazard because of my powers. Now, being back here, I am only known and greeted for my reason to drop-out of Hogwarts. Thank God only my friends and sister knows the real me, but they are not always there compared to the world of…at least they aren't as obnoxious as the Ministry regarding my unpleasant time with… but everyone else seems to remind and identify me only for my reason to leave Hogwarts. My parents' death, my sister… And not just the childish Slytherins…I don't expect praises but…_

Reaching the first floor, she walked over to the end of the boathouse. At the point where it meets the outdoors so boats can row in or out of the structure.

She sat down at the edge, her feet barely touching the surface of the water. Gazing at the falling water, she stole a glance at her reflection.

 _…_ _can't I ever be taken for who I am, not what I've been through or what I am?_

Draco would be sticking his fingers in his ears, but he's too busy plastering the doorway in a dungeon corridor to do so.

Today was a Saturday. Saturdays are not normally bad. No not at all. Except that it has become the most dreadful day of the week.

The ghosts dwelling in Hogwarts get to sing so to enlighten and boost the spirits of the volunteers.

Yes. Indeed. Of course. Boost them to desperately want to throw something at them or demand silence. Truly unfortunate that anything thrown flies through them. Not only that, it incites the ghosts into not only singing more but even _louder_.

Not that Peeves isn't found leading a depressive chorus. Just luckily not the one which is positioned over the group of students plastering the holes in the dungeons.

Draco was having his own woes from the dismal voices ringing in his ears from noticing how the others are taking it. He just knows that most of them share his feelings.

He made a startled gasp, clinging onto the ladder he was standing on.

"Watch it!" he angrily retorted on the Slytherin classmate who was supposed to be holding the ladder steady but was too preoccupied in airing his own grievances.

Before he could reply, Draco climbed down. "Have _your_ share"

Being a younger classmate he obeyed. However Draco didn't make to hold the ladder steady for him. Instead, he slinked away from the group, to recover himself from the curse placed above them.

That proved to be much more difficult than he thought. Every ten or twenty steps he took only decreased the miserable sounds by so, so little. They basically echoed throughout the dungeons! Like the cold stone walls and floors are singing with them!

Draco figured that he should run back to the common room, up his dormitory and bury himself in the covers. If he retreated to any other part of the castle he'd have to face the others playing the same horrible notes. Not even the grounds are safe.

 _Should I first grab a sleeping serum to ensure the plan works…_

Something that sounded much more angelic mixed with the devilish notes, causing him to look around in a startled way. _Am I dying?_

He caught sight of a white blonde-head emerge from one corridor down his own, however she moved in the opposite direction.

Carrying a big bag Elsa walked down the corridor. Her face was like she was politely cringing from the dismal notes echoing through the dungeons.

But despite her set jaws, he faintly heard music escape from her mouth. Beautiful music…like she was replacing the horrid notes from entering her ears…they may need to take lessons from her.

Following her, staying a bit far behind, he could only catch some lines.

 _Don't let the world tell…._

 _When you follow your heart, there's no heart you can't win_

 _…_ _Don't fear to fall_

 _Take a chance, it's better than nothing at all_

 _…_ _you've just begun_

 _Don't let them tell you it simply isn't done…_

To his dismay she stopped, upon reaching the door to the potions classroom. She entered in.

When the door closed, he half-mindedly stepped ahead to grab the handle.

He paused, his hands just barely touching the handle.

His mouth tightened. Oblivious of the echoes…

Finally, after a few seconds, he pulled on the handle, and stepped in.

The Potions Classroom was filled with people, scrubbing heavily soiled cauldrons. All the desks and chairs were pushed aside. Even those cauldrons which have already underwent scrubbing last few times needed more. Draco recalled that they were used recently for brewing various potions and poisons of dark nature for fulfilling the new curriculum Voldemort had set for the Hogwarts students. And many were too corrosive or thick for the cauldrons used here – so this is another task to restore…

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Would you mind scrubbing a few here" Professor Slughorn, who was supervising and chatting with many, caught sight of Draco in the doorway and pointed to a pile of cauldrons. Draco's shoulders slumped. "We could use another hand."

He heard some of the volunteers that were present snicker.

"We all don't want to be late for dinner. I hear there will be a musical presentation tonight." Slughorn joked.

 _Oh I'll take my time…rather be refilling cauldron holes Crabbe burned rather than hear that 'Lift the Bricks of Glory' nonsense…again…like I'll memorize it to recite on my funeral…_

Soon Draco had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and was painfully bending over to scrub every nook and cranny of each cauldron he was assigned. By painful he _was_ spending a few hours plastering walls and high doorways just a few minutes ago.

The frothy water would have been soothing on his hands if it was not for the hard handle of the brush he was holding. Thankfully the corrosive stuff was already removed. Now they just got the time from other tasks to remove the scum and grits.

How on earth did he get here in the first place?

Draco took a quick scan of the room – at all the heads bending over their cauldrons.

In another part of the classroom, amid all the scrubbers, Elsa just grabbed her second cauldron for now. That is after she briefly left and returned from fetching a couple of stuff needed for the cleaning – including some Vemonous Tentacula leaves from Professor Sprout, which Professor Slughorn enthusiastically asked for as he said they're excellent when mixed with the soap to remove tough stains but are not irritable on the skin.

She kept making deep breaths, inhaling the familiar cool air of the Hogwarts dungeons. Its dark depths were intriguing, even to a reserved and cautious first year like she was once a long time ago. She _was_ still ready and excited to explore and experience the world – especially the magical world beyond her bedroom.

She noticed that quite a lot has changed in her absence – the Headmaster (McGonagall is fitting for running Hogwarts now), the Potions teacher, Trelawney and the centaur Fraize working together at Divinations – she felt bad that Professor Snape was no longer there. Yes he was bitter, cold and frightening, but he did give a good and fitting face to the study of potions. Not to be rude, but it now felt more silly than intriguing.

Scrubbing, she recaptured her first potions lesson. Right here in this classroom. Sitting neatly with her books on one side and a cauldron on another. The room being lightly lit, at least less than now. The first lesson was she recalls the Wiginweld Potion, or one similarly easy. The pleasure and interest in preparing ingredients, carefully opening, pouring from and closing tiny glass flasks, dropping things in a boiling cauldron, stirring, the sometimes strong fumes…

 _"_ _I can teach you how to bewitch the mind…bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death"_

It's like she could hear Professor Snape. The very first introduction he'd say for first years to interest even the most bored student. As if he was alive and standing before all of them in the front of the classroom.

 _"_ _Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts knowing so much, to not - pay - attention"_

She snapped her head up. Then she felt like laughing at herself, going back to her cauldron. He said that to Harry Potter years ago but it still felt like…

"Alicia dear…"

She looked up at Professor Slughorn. He's an old man so she doesn't blame him for mispronouncing her name.

"Miss Parkinson has finished her turn" Elsa took a glance at her now grumbling and making it evident that she's ruined her nails. "Would you be so kind to take the next batch?"

Apparently the most soiled cauldrons were set aside to be scrubbed in his office, as they need a different solution to be cleaned with.

"Yes, Professor" she stood up, wiping her hands with a cloth and headed for the Professor's office.

The office was lined with shelves and shelves of potion ingredients, many of which are new additions added by Professor Slughorn's interest of collection. Many of the shelves were pushed to the side along with the other furniture so to accommodate the scrubbing of rather numerous cauldrons.

Thankfully Pansy Parkinson was smart enough to add her completed ones in the 'done pile' – not to mention properly clean them rather than leave them for others. Now it looks like two more rounds are left.

So Elsa kneeled to begin her first pot. The solution she poured smelled strong with a flowery scent. She inhaled, identifying it as lilies. Oh well…he's very passionate about using different…

After a few minutes, sounds of the door closing again made her pause her scrubbing. She carefully turned.

It was Draco, pale face watching her and looked like it wanted to smile or say something but didn't know how.

It felt very awkward so it was quiet for a bit.

"Need anything?" she asked, unable of coming up with something else to say.

"Yeah…" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Bat enamel"

She looked at him.

"Professor Slughorn said something about removing the blemishes in the cauldron interiors… like they're to be inverted and placed on a showcase"

She gave a small laugh. "Should be somewhere over there" a soapy hand pointed to a nearby shelf.

He raised his eyebrows. "Already know the place?"

"It's pretty much organized" she shrugged, going back to her cauldron.

Draco headed in the direction she pointed. He took note of her tone – it seemed satisfactory and safe so far.

Apparently some minutes past, with lack of results for him.

She shook her head, wiped her hands from her fifth cauldron, and rose. Now standing next to him she noticed that he's sprouted another inch or two. At least higher than she did over the years.

"It should be somewhere here." She began scanning the shelves herself. She made a small pause catching the sight of a jar of Olgan Sap.

She paused from that too after he came right behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"I'm…I just noticed that" she indicated to the jar. "Was just thinking that I must use some for the tough areas."

He nodded. She took a deep breath.

In no time she found the jar he's looking for. "Here" she handed it to him. "They must be wondering where you've run off to" she smiled a bit.

He just made a small smile at that remark. Few make such well-crafted ones like that.

He didn't make any move of leaving though. Instead, Draco then caught sight of the dress she was wearing. It was obviously a maid's one, which she decide to borrow on each trip to repairing Hogwarts.

"What have _you_ been reduced for?"

She looked at him, a bit surprised at his choice of words.

He made a face acknowledging that. "What I mean to say is that, did you get caught, as well?"

"Hmm." She turned to retrieve her own item. "A sentence they've put on hold for quite some time, that is until after I finally showed up. Said at the Tribunal that they've found out the _pleasant_ times I had with the Dark Forces, so I have to make up for not telling on them – as if I had the chance to" _Wasn't the jar just here?_

She glanced up. And found it just two shelves above its original. She made a stern glance at Draco. However she felt fine when he made a laughing expression on his pale face.

"So I've heard. That is during our own _pleasant_ time at the Wizardgamot." He stretched just above her head to get it down for her. "The imbecile who told on us was just outraged that we weren't joining him to Azkaban"

He handed it to her. "At least you didn't go through the Wizardgamot. They're losing their tolerance" he added quietly.

She took it, reading his face. _That means he's got a more unpleasant taste of consequences…_

"The only thing interesting about his vocalization was that we were accused of wrongful detainment of a foreign royal princess." He said with an air of exaggeration.

"You knew didn't you?" she headed back to her cauldrons.

"How deep we've made our home the snake's den? Not really" He followed, sitting opposite to her and placing his jar on the floor beside him. "Surprised in exchange for releasing her as little as they could they've put her through a great load of servant-work"

"There're worse things than scrubbing cauldrons" she immersed her hands back in the lily-scented solution.

"Such as the warm welcome from the Hogwarts staff?"

She frowned at him, knowing now that he must have seen the scolding she got from McGonagall. She couldn't help it! They wanted to gleefully run away after _Impedament_ -ing Hannah into a deep mixing bowl of thick cement! How can she help it? It's a natural phenomenon that magic can become overwhelming when you're very angry or scared, isn't it? More so for unikinetic magic.

"Worse than that I mean" she handed him another brush. "Since you're already here…"

He laughed. However he didn't really move to scrub some while she continued hers. He noticed she seems to not reach for using the Olgan Sap. "So why would her Royal Highness walk herself right into the authorities. Guilt build-up over the years?" he plainly asked.

"No…a floo powder accident after my sister tried to fix one of the fireplaces"

He nodded thoughtfully. Then he made to say something like a thought hit him.

"Mr. Malfoy did you manage to retrieve the…"

Just then, they turned to see that Slughorn has entered his office.

He made a sudden pause. "Oh…my apologizes for intruding…" he apologetically said, before turning around and waddling himself out of the office.

Elsa, feeling her face warm with embarrassment, place the back of her hand on her forehead. However she failed to notice that that side too had suds.

She didn't know whether to feel relieved or more embarrassed by the fact that Draco is having a smirk grow on his pale face. Maybe the latter…given that now on impulse Draco was wiping the suds from her forehead.

"I guess we can all agree on how much we miss our revered Potions Master"

She made a small grin in agreement.

"Can we have a replacement presentation tonight?"

She looked at him in a confused way.

"I'm sure we'd all be _delighted_ to hear what you've been singing" he said with cockiness that returned to his voice.

Her eyes flicked away, coupled with an irritated sigh. "I think you've left some cauldrons unattended"

Draco was about to say something when sounds of crashing from the other room stopped him, along with grumbling.

"Malfoy!"

She subtly watched him leave reluctantly, remembering to take the jar with him. Then she took a small breath of relief, thinking _'that was close'_. How often do coincidences like that happen? However she did notice his face…but as she can't really do anything else she went on with her scrubbing. Soon she began humming to herself.

 _Don't let the world tell, show the beauty within_

 _When you follow your heart, there's no heart you can't win_

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	6. Chapter 6 - Reconnection

It felt wonderful to walk Hogwarts corridors again. Although evidently war damaged, the castle still had its grandeur. Watching life that breathes through and within the walls of this place, restoring it to its full glory, be it enchanted bricks that attach themselves without the need of mortar, banners and tapestries that glitter and move even more so after the rips are stitched, or its ghost, plant and creature inhabitants move about and make noises as they either repair their own portions or wait for them to be restored by others – are all experiences on their own.

Even the grounds have their own charms, as today in the June air, Elsa, Luna and Ginny were among those assigned to re-hang the Quidditch tapestries recently repaired and stitched (by many including Mrs. Weasley) in the newly repaired Quidditch grounds.

And with her real friends, she feels less awkward for not directly contributing to the end of the war. Actually, Ginny says that to avoid strength in Voldemort's army is a big contribution – especially strength of unikinetic nature.

Once or twice Ginny did try to convince the Order to add Elsa into their regular discussions for contingency planning thanks to potential Death Eater retaliation and leftover Dark Magic. Hopefully more positive results will come soon…as the only barrier is annoying interventions from the hypocritical Ministry.

So for now they spent their times together restoring the castle and having fun and laughter…whenever her friends were around that is, in the couple of weeks each month that they are allotted.

"The war ended around this time…last year…maybe a couple of months back" Luna said, as they opened up a Hufflepuff tapestry for others to hover on brooms and fit it onto the wooden structures.

"How long have the repairs been going on?" Elsa asked, sliding her grasp across the smooth cloth to straightening it on her side.

"About a year now – since the war ended that is. It first started with mass clearing out of the dark items and stuff, and now we are close to the final touches" Ginny explained.

"That's good"

"Because of that the school terms have been postponed. Especially since Hogwarts was tended to after many of the major Wizardgamots and messes Voldemort made on society in general were first dealt with. Not even the Muggles were spared from his twisted work."

They moved a bit on the grass, and held it for the others to take and do the rest. When that was done, and before opening and straightening another tapestry, Ginny began wafting her hand in front of her face. "Is it spring or summer?"

Luna was close to doing the same.

Then they paused, feeling snow sprinkle over them. Just enough for a refreshing feel under the sun. Grinning, they glanced at Elsa, who responded with a wink.

Later they joined the others in the Trophy Room, where trophies, cups and badges that were trashed aside during the brief hold Voldemort had on Hogwarts (as many were names of people he loathed or considered unworthy) were finally taken to be polished and replace in their stands and cases.

Right when they walked in, they technically found the Twins making up for lost time.

"Enough, you lot!" Ron bellowed, after the hundredth time Fred tossed a polishing cloth on his head.

"Ronnie, you've got grits!" both twins chanted.

"I don't! You've put them there!"

Many didn't bother to hide their snickers, including Harry, Hermione and others. Elsa also shook her head. The Weasley boys can get very rough and messy. No wonder Ginny grew up with a tough-streak.

"Why do I have to get this job again?" Ron moaned while trying to get back to the plate he had been polishing for almost an hour now.

"The bright side is you're not coughing up slugs again" Dean Thomas said from the other side of the room.

 _Gross_ , Elsa thought, although she'd never seen nor heard the incident.

"And Ferret-boy got his share later"

Elsa pressed her lips together, trying to not laugh. Yeah…she's seen _that_. She just happened to be nearby at the time…plus it was interesting enough to actually become a popular topic.

She, Ginny and Luna went to join Hermione and others at cleaning some badges. Elsa picked one up and began delicately polishing it.

"I still don't understand why they're still using house elves" Hermione sighed pitifully, after two came in with polish refills – whatever could be found in the storages. "I thought that barbaric practice of enslavement would be banned after the war"

They couldn't help stare at Hermione. Elsa took a glance at the bright smiles on the elves chattering between themselves.

"Many of them fled their masters to this enchanting and warm castle." Luna said, watching them off, "They didn't even wait for official signs of freedom after the war"

"So they should feel dedicated"

Hermione shook her head.

There was brief silence. "Wish Dobby was among them"

Seeing them in grief, Elsa didn't ask who he was. However Ginny got a glimpse of curiosity from her face.

"He was a friend of ours. Really brave."

"How did he die?"

Hermione was close to crying, while Luna tilted her head down.

"Bellatrix killed him"

Surprise and anger came in Elsa's face. Bellatrix already killed many. And now an innocent house elf?

"You'd be surprised to know who took care of that witch for good" Ginny said, to lighten up the mood.

"Who?"

Trying to not giggle, she leaned to whisper in Elsa's ear.

Elsa's eyes widened. _O…kay…_

They worked there until dusk, and were given a little rest before dinner was served in the Great Hall. But the Weasleys didn't really stick around by then, as they had to leave for a little family dinner they had planned at the Burrow. A little get-together they managed to organize within the hectic schedule the Ministry and Order created for them.

The Ravenclaw Common Room, which Elsa and few others stayed at for the nights, was often empty or hardly filled. This allowed the exchange of letters between Elsa and Anna to perfectly be almost daily. Technically almost every evening Elsa checks for the capsule waiting for her in the Headmistress's office, and by morning she has a response letter ready for her sister, writing in a corner desk in her Dormitory, with the velvety curtains subtly shading the bright moonlight through the large windows.

Here are just some snippets of their letters, throughout the weeks:

 _Hi Elsa!_

 _Everything is fine here. Actually we just returned from a little trip Kristoff took me and Olaf. He wanted to show us a bit of what he does. Funny how we can still harvest ice cubes out of frozen lakes in the middle of summer. It is very chilly here, now that I think about it._

 _I got to get out about six cubes (Kristoff did all the cutting – he didn't let me touch his large saw). It was actually very cool (pun intended – laughs)! Olaf just helped with the hauling onto Sven's carrier._

 _So what fun stuff have you been doing? Do they let you do fun stuff during the repair breaks?..._

 _Hi Anna,_

 _It's great to hear that you guys are having fun together!_

 _Yeah, sometimes they let us do some breaks together. We get to play wizarding games or explore the place – basically the repairs and tasks themselves are very fun on their own. Repairing the enchanted rooms, the magical stuff we use…you know._

 _It is fun here – when it gets lonely, I try to get busy recapping old memories here. Like I said before, my friends are hardly here…_

 _Hi Elsa!_

 _That's cool! Wizarding games? What kind do you play? Can when you're done we can play some together here? They should let you buy some over. Just wondering, not forcing. It may be so exciting and cool!_

 _Besides, Kristoff has been beating me too many times at Nine Men's Morris. Would like maybe a comeback soon._

 _It's ok. I'm sure just being in a magical castle like that is fantastic on its own. Just want to make sure you're ok and having some great time…_

 _Hi Anna,_

 _Well, something different happened today. The newly fixed Clock Tower had its interiors disintegrate!_

 _The cause appeared to be two people – unmistakably Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnegan. They obviously had a row, and, thanks to an explosive alternative of a spell Seamus tried to shoot from his wand, the room went into a more dismal state than it already was._

 _And they weren't the only victims. Teachers and supervisors arrived and were busy scolding and accounting practically everyone. Not many were hit by the falling gears, but still Professor McGonagall is in more fit than she is already._

 _Thankfully I wasn't working around there when it happened. To think this was all the result of a big argument over who deserves to be called 'hot-head', for crying out loud…_

The next three weeks, Draco was inside the clock tower entrance. Elsa was in the courtyard with her friends, next to the fountain, as they sorted newly molded bricks made from the prepared enchanted cement.

He just came. She was already there for an hour now. He was helping with plastering the last few holes there (fresh from the accident), and then will go deeper in the tower to help reassemble the clockwork- again. These cement tasks are almost done. But he's already considering switching to some other tasks – hopefully more civilized.

Sometimes, while selecting a brick, she brushed away her braid, using the back of her dusty hands.

He was holding up the bowl of cement, for the student above him to scrape and plaster with. His legs were close to giving away so he didn't go up there.

She didn't laugh every minute, or just laugh – she laughed when she felt like it.

Still with the bowl in his arms, he leaned his shoulder against a wall.

 _It's not like she just showed up like all is well…she had her own taste of the way the Wizarding World is now. And she's not poignant or over-responsive like many…her life, before and when she was admitted to Hogwarts, has both hardened and softened her…to reasonable degrees._

 _Still…she sees there are things to laugh about._

"Wake up, Malfoy!"

Draco felt a hard nudge onto his shoulder. If it were harder he would have dropped the bowl. He immediately glared at a fellow Slytherin.

"You keep going about like someone hit by a dementor!" the classmate snarled.

Before he could retort back, he noticed that this was just a slice of a commotion already among this plastering-group. Over petty issues like shoves, time wastage…obviously mostly the Slytherins…

No sooner did he hear whispers and snickering from those in the courtyard.

"Still like Mountain trolls"

"You know it's very funny watching them…"

"…after the trouble they finally got…"

"Serves them right…"

Draco risked a glance, finding Elsa curiously taking a glance. Even if he slipped himself from her sight, it may be too late.

For the convenience of the 'volunteers', especially if they were to sleep over at Hogwarts, they are served meals in the Great Hall. It was really nice for the house elves employed there to continue cooking – they were given breaks but still insisted on both assisting in the most complex repairs and housekeeping.

Dinner served two nights later was one of those slightly more packed, with the presence of actual volunteers (besides those serving community terms). Plus the currently wet and rainy weather permitted them to seek refuge in the vast halls and rooms within the castle.

The chicken, butternut squash soup, bread and other items were very tasty…but not really interesting Draco right now.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, while his own 'classmates' chattered and complained amongst themselves about broken nails, harsh labour, heat, etc…his icy grey eyes were glued to two tables ahead of his own.

A certain someone is sitting nicely…among the lot known in priding their affiliations with Potter…some notable (if not recognizable) Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws…

And they seem to be finding _much_ to talk about. Oh yes…humorous subjects to discuss. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patel, and the like… do not seem to try to hide who they are…discussing.

The Grand Princess didn't laugh, whenever someone shot a comment about the group bickering in the nearby table. Well…her face was kind of obscured by the heads of her companions. Just occasionally…he thinks…she found something a Weasley said amusing. Not really sure what…

Still, he's feeling his mind, rather mindlessly, boil. There were tiny urges for his wand…

Later that same week, the weather changed from rainy and stormy to sunny and nice. So much so that may chose to have a great chunk of work outside to be worked on.

However, Draco only felt a bit of it – tucking himself away into the greenhouse.

Having grown a bit of a talent for Herbology, plus getting good marks for it throughout his terms at Hogwarts, he decided to find just that as an excuse… to be alone.

After an hour of tending to Spiky Bushes Professor Sprout was trying to revive, Draco peeled off his gloves, walked a bit through the greenhouse away from his assigned plots and flopped himself onto a wicket chair, in a little space the Professor made for herself to rest, maybe read or so.

Only a small radio sat on the side-table there. He leaned forward and picked it up, hoping to play something that's…

…nothing like the various news feeds he keeps switching to and from each station.

"….today's Wizardgamot trial convicted a family of three, two parents and a young woman, for taking part in the retrieval of economic and financial resources for the Dark…"

"…the mysterious raiding of several shops in Diagon Alley remains unsolved. However, aurors have been able to narrow down the stolen items as various portkeys…"

"…(interview) 'Maybe, but don't you think they are getting some leniency. I mean, don't get me wrong, but after all their pathetic strutting and high and mighty behavior…'"

Almost with a bang Draco shut the radio off, set it back onto the table and threw his head back into the chair.

"It seems today we are having such pleasant weather, with humidity levels dropped for cool breezes and bright sunshine…"

Startled, Draco turned around and looked up. It was just Elsa, right behind his chair and taking a commentator's voice. However, feeling disturbed, he glared up at her.

"And a _very_ good afternoon to you too, Mister Malfoy" she said, still smirking. Then she began walking away to a nearby nursery table.

He rolled his eyes, and looked around.

"What happened? Your entourage failed to show up? Or did they abandon you?" he sarcastically asked.

She made a face like he just made a childish remark. "I've been getting around here alright by myself for years, so it's not like I need one" She said simply as she bent to fill a watering can with a wall-mounted spout.

That self-assurance of hers made him feel more agitated – especially since she's not making any move whatsoever in leaving.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your baby sister, rather than keep hopping yourself around this castle?"

"She's married now, so she's fine" she went over to water some flowery plants. They were Singing Lilacs, however they were too young to…well…sing, nor smell fragrant. Their petals are needed in many medical potions, so Professor Sprout has been very busy lately trying to restock these, as well as many, many other potion ingredients for their depleting storages.

"And why leave or ignore such charming little places like this so soon? Time may not repeat itself, you know"

So it's not that she's in a hurry to leave anyway.

So he just sat there, elbow on one chair handle and his hand against his cheek in a way that his pointer finger and thumb braced his face. His irritated grey eyes took note that her braid was now simply hanging at the back.

"Besides, it shouldn't be easy to drive away a princess from a place she found interest in. That just doesn't work around here." She said without looking at him, in the self-assured manner that can be considered to rival Draco's own.

"Since when do _you_ make the rules around here? Or even know how things work around here?'"

"Since when does everything work by rules?" Her eyes now squarely locked with his dangerously glaring ones. Silently challenging his stance. _Of course the Almighty Slytherin prince should know that._

After setting down the can she made it all the way to the distant side of the table. It was hard to tell who walked in on whom. But still he felt like she's intruding his attempt for peaceful solitude.

She paused to study him, leaning forward and resting her hands on the edge of the table, "You haven't really been yourself lately."

He scoffed. "Like you know people"

"Who said I didn't?"

"You don't" he insisted, part wondering how far she would go.

"Yes I do"

"Your little friends must be supplying you with the necessary information"

She shrugged, "Maybe…" she let go of the table, making her way to a wall with fertilizer leaning against it. "…but frankly, they're not omniscient" she continued, as she went to lift a rather heavy bag, and lug it to the table.

"Neither are you" he stood up, still having a hint of irritation in his voice as he folded his arms and didn't move to help.

"No" Bending down, she looked over her shoulder. "Or it's just that you may be taking yourself as more pain than you really are"

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"An imp is not the same as a kelpie."

He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. So there was silence for a while. She resumed lugging the bag.

After Elsa got the bag near the table, she opened it to shovel some fertilizer out. But then she sensed that Draco is now standing over her, so she stood up before she got to do that.

"So what exactly did your friends tell you?" he walked up, making her feel as if pinned against the table.

Not that she was scared. Her face just went stiff and stern like ice, as much as it could.

"Enlighten me." He persisted.

"What do you expect to hear?" she said in a low, coldly-edged voice, eyes squared with irritation. "Because they didn't say anything specific"

"Really?" he said sarcastically, "Nothing about any terrible characters lurking around? Nothing about being careful with whom to associate yourself with, for your own safety? Or were they daft enough to forget to warn you about this wretched, undercut Malfoy boy…"

"What are you talking about?"

"…who's going down into the pits of eternal disgrace, along with his withering parents, for the crimes they've committed, against Wizarding kind. I'm sure your sister would be _very_ concerned…"

"That's enough, Draco." Her voice came like freezing wind.

"Please don't do any royal courtesy! I know you think the same as…"

Somehow, the ceiling water sprinklers became activated, before Draco could say anything. Instantly he took a bewildered step back, taking the falling water pitifully.

The anger that had just got to explode out from within him made him feel the cold water sting. He hoped that Elsa could see the steam coming out of his ears.

But…she looked amused. Her eyes laughed at his pitiful state.

"I didn't know how much Malfoys are allergic to water"

Finding pleasure in the falling water she lifted her hands gently to catch some while looking up, soaking her face with the cool water even more, like it's virtually harmless. "Just be grateful that's not snow, or Professor Sprout would want to know who's responsible for killing her plants"

When she was done wiping the extra sprinkler-water from her eyes she looked back at Draco.

"You know you're not a bad person" her eyes studied him again, like a queen studies a subject brought before her. "It's all just a matter of perception"

She turned her attention to the flowers. How they danced under the falling water. In another few minutes the sprinklers stopped. Looking back up she noticed that he's still standing there, wet and blank.

Elsa made to move out of the room, to get something to dry herself off.

However, he grabbed her wrist, preventing her from doing so. Her eyes glared and face was firm.

A minute ago he felt his anger, bottled up over these past few days atop the frustration from the past couple of years, steaming its way out of him. Inside he franticly attempted to remain angry – but he couldn't. The water was too cold and refreshing for him to do so…

Now he felt defeated – but for the first time he didn't regret it.

 _She should know_ , he thought, _it's not like she's prematurely babbling… she's been through the same…almost…but she escaped…at least not one of those strutting around like they saved humanity…or like everything is sunshine and rainbows…_

"'Elsa'…right?"

"Yes…" her glare softened.

"It suits you" he mumbled thoughtfully.

She looked at him funny, but anyways said "Thank you" quietly, like she couldn't really find anything better. "Draco"

He gave a small empty laugh, "Funny name…don't you think?"

"Not really."

She felt her damp braid brushed to be a cushiony rope over her shoulder. There was silence for a while.

Then she managed to slide her wrist out of his hand.

Taking a subtle glance she walked away. He just watched.

The restoration of Hogwarts was well underway – so much so that the volunteers were even given chances of having fun breaks.

One such break was held in one of the large, cool (temperature-wise, given the Summer) rooms of the Dungeons, where only the students and recent alumni gathered to play classic Wizarding games, sheltered from the summer heat or summer storms.

They competed in Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap and Gobstones with friends or as rivals across Houses. And with those like the Weasleys present the place was lively and fun (although the twins did complain about not being allowed to add to the fun with their Wheezes products – especially to celebrate Fred's return – while McGonagall prohibited them as they may end up causing, well, slower progress or interference in the 'state of the castle').

Well…Draco didn't really find it fun now – despite him the one usually summoning the fun and attention in various games among the Slytherins before. While people bustled and talked around him, he just stood to the side, sometimes watching.

"Almost got it!" Romilda Vane exclaimed, losing in a game of Exploding Snap (matching cards that explode if you find wrong matches and not find the right ones soon after) to Susan Bones. Some girls, tied together by the friendship bounds of Dumbledore's Army, played among themselves in one corner.

The game before Elsa, being now a champion at Exploding Snap, won against Pavarti Patel.

"Another go?" Luna asked.

They were just reviving the exploded cards when they overheard an announcement, calling for another House to House battle in Gobstones.

With such announcers being both Lee Jordan and Blaise Zabini, the challenge sounded all too tempting.

"All we're waiting for is a Match – between Ravenclaw and Slytherin"

Many people 'oooh'ed as the game was being set.

Elsa felt a mass unanimous look – at her.

"Seriously?" She played only a few games at Gobstone in the past, not really finding interest in it.

"Give it a go" Cho Chang encouraged.

Elsa shrugged, so some of the girls followed her across the cool stone floor while the others continued with their Exploding Snap.

Approaching the Gobstone area – "Snake Pit?"

"Why not – the trademark Gobstone game of the Slytherins" Blaise haughtily said. In this version, the player with the most stones flicked closest to the pit (without letting them fall in it) wins. Opponents can even push the other's stones with their own away or into the pit.

"Nothing like the clever Ravenclaws can't handle" Lee Jordan added.

Ginny gave an encouraging shove on the shoulder, "Show them what that means"

"Like you need to tell me twice" Elsa joked, confident especially by the fact that many of the Slytherins were childishly quarrelling among themselves on who will take out this 'maid' (given her choice of working clothes) from the game.

She had just positioned herself at kneeling before the Gobstone circle, when…

Pansy Parkinson had stepped herself from the crowd to be the opponent.

" _Someone's_ got to do it." Pansy snorted, indicating at Draco, who was a champion at this game. He just finally stood to watch, with arms folded.

"Give her the real Slytherin bite, Parkinson!" one Slytherin called out.

Fred and George went around again collecting guesses of who will win.

While positioning herself proudly, Pansy glanced mean, challenging eyes at her. "Don't expect me to play nice" she said quietly.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "And don't expect the same from me" she had her tone undermine Pansy's.

Throughout the game, everyone held their grounds from letting the intriguing nature of this match get to them. They couldn't peel their eyes away from the tense atmosphere made by the two players taking turns at flicking their stones.

Although Draco was fascinated how Elsa managed to block out the constant back and forth comments from the onlookers – especially the annoying chants of demanding Pansy to wipe out this 'maid' for good.

Her face stiffened in concentration, focusing her eyes to find the best move to make. Flicking her thumb carefully but confidently, she did make a couple of glances at her opponent, attempting to read her next move, while Pansy seems to be too preoccupied in keeping her mean confidence up…

"Really? That much you can go?" Pansy would shoot similar comments at even admirable tries Elsa made at flicking a stone, which Elsa didn't really feel the need to answer back at them…

…let's be honest, Pansy isn't really a regular player at this game…

In another half an hour, the game ended – with the boos coming from the Slytherins.

Those around Elsa have her many pats and congrats.

"Great Job!"

"You beat that locust out for good!"

She couldn't stop smiling, even shooting a Royal Victorious look at Pansy, who was now having Gob sprayed at her face from the stones – the automatic sign for the loser. She seemed to be taking the negative comments from her Slytherin classmates seriously, along with being lost to Ravenclaw. "I guess you were just too lucky" she snarled at Elsa.

She raised an eyebrow. Then, surprising for everyone, she handed her a handkerchief. "Just out of The Ravenclaw Courtesy" she said with emphasis on clarification to her.

While Pansy snatched it from her and grumbled as she wiped her face, Elsa took a quick glance at Draco.

He had a small smirk.

And so, that month's week with the Weasleys ended. So things have went back to basically work under supervision, once more.

However, another week later, coming into the midst of July, began with…

 _CRASH!_

If it weren't for a sudden appearance of a snow slide, Elsa would have broken something as she tumbled forward on the stairs, carrying some items meant to be replaced from one room to another.

"HA! HA! HA!" a familiar cackle echoed the room, followed by a greyish face with a bell-cap peering from behind the stair railing as Elsa angrily got to her feet, items now scattered everywhere, especially on the floor below the stairs.

"Oops, missed!" Peeves pushed an item still standing on a step with a single finger.

"You! I just…" Elsa couldn't find the right words to express her frustration.

"I've been watching you!" he floated himself upside down. "Missy seems _very_ hard-working. Thought it be very nice if I give you _more_ chances to win a _Services to School_ badge" Peeves sneered.

"Why don't you try earning one for a change? You look most certainly like you're in _need_ of one" Elsa's voice went icy.

"Oh, I could" Peeves began cautiously looking at his hands. "But I've got hang-nails. On all my fingers. See?" Still in the air, he extended his hands to show Elsa.

"You didn't think of that when you did _this_ "

"Now, now, pipe down…won't get anywhere with that attitude, Missy" he began floating away, dodging a snowball from her. "Got to see if my help is needed anywhere else" He gave one more cackle, and then disappeared.

Elsa glared after him, then she went to picking up the various books and bottles, that were once neatly stacked in a box, while muttering.

"'Help'? It'll be a miracle if he stays inactive for an _hour_ "

"Why do they even _keep_ beings like this in the School?"

"He should be used as a target practice. In Defence Against the Dark Arts Classes"

"I wonder what he put on his job description to make the professors even _think_ of letting him live here"

To top that off, an irritated Elsa noticed that the floor was covered with items she didn't even have in the first place! OBVIOUSLY the 'gentle and concerned' poltergeist must have thrown in even more items, like he's purely sincere in his attempt at being 'nice'. At least he waited till she was at the very last, unmovable flight of stairs, of the Moving Staircases.

So she figured she shouldn't waste her energy on frustration and only worry about what she originally had – if she could find them that is.

Still, she couldn't help irritably muttering.

"If it's not troll-minded…" _Oh, snowflakes!_

As she hoped not, she noticed bystanders. Few were picking up items relatively far from her.

"…poor girl…"

"…lost her parents…left to care for her sister…"

"…alone…"

"But then why she's…"

"Suspicious…don't you think?"

Either it's people, students or adults, making annoying attempts throughout the weeks at being nice while making you feel you cannot do anything (i.e. insisting one taking over what you already are doing – thinking that you've terribly gone through enough) like they've finalized with pitying you. Or its snobbish or annoying people more interested in knowing your background (especially if you're potentially affluent, etc).

Then there are those (actually more) who cannot help but wonder why is she among the 'convicted' and not the 'official volunteers' in the first place (even though she technically got the lowest number of months – three – for her sentence). Especially because of her reserved nature they've seen in her years at Hogwarts. Some did try to ask or prod slightly in the previous weeks, but now they mostly resorted to speculations… and rumors.

She went ahead with finding only the items she originally had, among the mess, trying to not let ice grow between her fingers, _enough is enough, already! Or it'll take them one more week to…_

"Shouldn't this be in the Divinations' Classroom?" One student held something that looked like a cup or stand. And…no one moved to take it back to the most bizarre place of the castle.

"I'll take it" Elsa moved forward to do so, eager to get herself out of this room quickly. Regardless of going to the classroom for a subject absurd for her to not even try out.

Reaching the Divinations classroom, Elsa found the place in literal mess! Trinkets and objects basically cover the tables, furniture, floor, upholstery… everything. It's like the professors were just clearing and sorting things out.

After finding that no professor is present to take the thing from her hands, she carefully entered the reasonably-lit room, and placed the stand on the nearest table with the least amount of stuff on it. Actually, the only things it had were some paper…and this one trinket. It looked like one of those glass balls Professor Trelawney uses – except that it was fixed on a straight, vertical stand. But the strange thing with it is that it had just begun to turn its glass black…

Not bothering with her curiosity, Elsa turned to leave, and was considering that climbing _another_ flight of stairs and walking through the castle for the past few hours is a good reason for a break.

Then… she felt like something seared through her head – and everything went white.

 _If there were images they were blurred. It was only the voices that were clear._

 _"We simply don't want any of this!" she heard a young man with a British accent protest. Images of the man thrashed onto the floor, with a young woman by his side in the same position, was all a swirl of colours._

 _A short, bone-chilling laugh filled the room. That, coupled with a long shape of black, was undeniably Voldemort's._

 _"Your juvenile chatter amuses me" he laughed. "Especially since you have not yet even begun your lives…and are already ending them" The last was said as a hiss, which got the woman to scream and reach for her husband._

 _"Please…we beg you…" she protested to Voldemort in her husband's arms, "We'll leave the country…we'll…"_

 _"And spread your legacy of betrayal" Voldemort snorted, shooting another Crucio curse at them, "such disgust against the name of Slytherin"_

 _"If this were simply disregard against Mudbloods then it would be a different story" the man murmured under gasping breaths._

 _"Well then…let's end the story of the great Greengrass family…shall we?"_

 _She tried to not see the horrible events that followed. Luckily…she was surprised to find that another girl took her hand. It seems they were leaving the scene, not by choice. Also, no one else seemed to have seen them, or could see them for that matter._

 _So they kept running…walking…running…walking…_

 _Suddenly, the girl in front of her tripped. She tried to help her up, but she felt herself pulled by an invisible force – to continue their journey._

 _As they went on, she kept turning back to see if the other girl was ok. She's following close behind. But every time she got close she tripped. It's like the girl cannot move ahead of her, or be by her side._

 _She also noticed that every time she looked back, dark chocolate brown hair wisped._

 _Then…she felt herself dragging…dragging through snow…rocks…rugged land…mountains... like they arrived here from the greener, flatter countryside._

 _Now the girl behind her was stumbling. But she couldn't look back anymore. She felt herself sinking into the snow. She kept sinking. Her attempts to kick herself out failed._

 _They had run to seek refuge. And now she was sinking in the snow. She felt the snow penetrate her…like she was becoming one with the snow._

 _For a moment her eyes shut tightly. Then…lo and behold…she opened them._

 _There were her parents. The King and Queen. She could see them clearly, compared to her sight before. Her mother was in bed, cradling her warmly in her arms. Her father stood nearby, stroking her white-blond hair. Both of them smiling down at her._

 _Then her father lifted the baby crown off a pillow a nurse was holding, and placed it on her head. To announce the arrival of the Crown Princess._

 _Strangely, she felt all this was fitting for her – similar to what she could've gotten but was destroyed._

 _But where was the other girl?_

 _Then, the image changed and she felt herself standing up, now in her toddler years. Her hand was hanging over a cradle, to let her baby sister, Anna, grasp onto her finger._

 _The grasp was like how the girl…_

Everything disappeared, as Elsa felt herself getting picked up from the back. Soon, the startled face of Professor Trelawney came before her eyes.

"Oh! My Dear! Are you…?" she extended her hands towards Elsa, only to retract them with a gasp.

"Oh! Little Perplexing must have done something!" she got up and rushed towards the table, with the device Elsa saw earlier turning black, now with its original colour returned.

"Are you alright?" it was the centaur Freinze who was helping Elsa onto her feet.

"I'm…I'm fine…" Elsa stood up, close to placing a hand on her forehead.

"There, there. I know it sometimes offers a traumatizing experience" Trelawney switched her attention back to Elsa, "but most of it all is purely symbolical, so…"

"Are you sure you're alright" Freinze cut in, looking worriedly at Elsa's face.

"Yes…I'm…" but she felt herself backing out of the room, and rushing down the stairs.

"Did we say something?" Trelawney wondered.

Freinze shook his head. "We have to stop the reoccurrence of students going about like that"

Soon, during a break the next day, Elsa is found sitting in the grounds, on the hill that overlooks the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut, with the crisp grass beneath her. Surrounded by the things she missed for years - the fresh green grass that grew up to your ankles, the silver/brown stones, the forests, the smell of the fresh air, the bright blue sky with puffy while clouds... but all that seem to be catching little of her attention now.

Not even letting her legs hang over the hill was helping. She felt the need the draw her knees closer. To hug them.

Thinking she's spent now too much time here, Elsa decided to return to the castle.

Getting up awkwardly, she headed back. There are people working out here. But still, she's not doing anything, and that may irritate some supervisors.

She entered the newly repaired raised-wooden tunnel, and only walked eight or nine steps into it when she stopped. Not even the smell of wood got her mind. Now in deeper thought, she shifted her gaze to the view beyond the tunnel windows.

That view of distant greenery almost immediately shifted her glance at her long braid, hanging over her shoulder. She began fingering it thoughtfully, pushing her fingers through and against each white-blonde strand. Trying to determine under the sunlight if…

"You're considering cutting that?"

A bit startled she turned. She didn't even catch footsteps. Then she tried to not let a laugh escape at the sight of the figure now taking a spot beside her, rather carefully. "No…why do you ask?"

Draco shrugged, "Just wondering"

Elsa shook her head. "You're not really taking care of your own. What happened? Wrestling with Bowtruckles?"

"Let's just say…this is our new image" Draco was smeared and covered in dirt. Apparently he was on his way back into the castle from some outdoors tasks nearby.

"Thought that landscaping would be a better option?" Elsa asked, as she dampened her hankie with some melted snow.

"I guess they save the real work for criminals" Draco said with a small empty laugh. He contemplated before taking the soft, white hankie. Initially he didn't really care for his state – that much for now that is - but decided out of courtesy he should use it.

Elsa watched him wipe his forehead with the cool, damp hankie. He wouldn't say something like that for himself– even the tone was unusual. For a bit their eyes met. Then he resumed his tasks.

He paused before he got to his cheeks. "Hate crowds?" he asked, seeing her face still tight in thought.

"No…but it feels good to get some alone time, once in a while" she said thoughtfully.

"Same here" he agreed, nodding. It was quiet for a bit. Afterwards he carefully returned the hankie. For a bit he noticed that she hardly took notice how much it became soiled.

"I didn't disturb that for you, did I?" he asked.

The response was a reproachful look. "Why do you ask?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but refigured his words. "I didn't ask if I may join you" _just in case…_

That got her to make a tiny smile, like it melted what was bothering her a bit away. "Be my guest" she offered.

Draco let in a hidden breath of relief.

She folded the hankie away. For a while it was awkwardly silent.

"That reminds me" Elsa said, after some thinking. "That school's not called 'Baxton' – it's 'Beauxbaton'"

"Oh, ten points from Slytherin for mispronouncing a French name" Draco replied, with a bit of his usual returned to his voice.

"It can be very insulting sometimes" she said with seriousness. However, walking away she couldn't help have a laughing smile on her face.

Draco watched her leave, shaking his head and smiling a small smile. _And she thinks she doesn't qualify to go there…more like they don't qualify…_

The next week and quarter…

"They're not that bad…as bad as what you've handled so far…"

Elsa stood before her now assigned task. Just in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, under the canopy of the massive trees. Others were there, but given their tasks they kind of have to be separate – by rather far distances.

"…they're helpless…they can't fight, not like you…"

And…while summoning the firm blocks of self-assurance and determination she tried her best to not even look at her subjects.

 _Why couldn't I get fire crabs?_

"Just another hour…and…"

"Are you alright?"

Elsa whirled around. "Oh… hello Draco" she said, feeling awkward now from the arrival of a certain audience...

Draco put a small smile on his curious face. "Hello" then he tried to peer around her. "Having a little chat with someone?"

"No…" she turned to the yellow Giant Snails squirming and oozing in the makeshift coral behind her. "Just was…talking" _Not your best, Elsa._

Draco looked at her. "Talking to the snails?" he said that with curiosity, which kind of made her feel a bit more embarrassed.

"Well…Hagrid said it helps a lot" she turned back to Draco, feeling her confidence returning, "to keep them preoccupied from releasing too much acid."

She focused on his face. And was surprised at his raise of eyebrows and nod – like he bought it. Still it felt weird.

"So I recall. How efficient is it?"

She looked down at the snails, trying to not let them unnerve her. "Good, so far" _Seriously, Elsa?_ "What are you doing here?" Elsa changed the subject.

Draco shrugged, "Just walking."

"Through the Dark Forest?"

"Been doing it often."

She nodded, thinking to herself.

"Detention?" Draco asked, walking in some more and curious about why is her Highness working in the Dark Forest with Giant Snails of all things. This isn't really a normal task to be given for a volunteer or convicted to work on. Plus _her_ of all people.

"Consequences, actually" Elsa frowned.

He raised his eyebrows again.

"I guess Professor Grubbly-Plank didn't really appreciate it when I tried moving raucous Scarlet Salamanders with ice fences" she groaned, _I honestly thought she'd leave for good after Hagrid returned. Perhaps thought of trying to be nice for Hogwarts… (groan)._

Draco couldn't help but give a snicker. "I don't see why not. That could've just been her last stock you were killing"

"Just stop it, and help me get this over with" Elsa muttered, turning back to her assignment, as some sort of rebuttal at the Slytherin composedly standing by. However, given his expression after that, she became uncertain if she just shot herself in the foot.

For a moment her eyes betrayed her to see one Snail twitch. She begged her stomach to not jump again.

"So what do you have to do now?" he asked, as she approached the food bag which she had already opened but…well…didn't touch after that for about a half-hour.

"I have to…um…" she tried again to no let the oozy bodies get to her mind, "…feed them. And watch them until Hagrid has their habitats in the castle fixed"

"Should be fun" Draco said. Elsa now shot a stern glance. It's practically _disgusting_ , especially the way they look when digesting.

Another twitch had her fight obvious cringes on her face. Her stomach is trying hard to get to her now. Very Hard.

"You alright?"

Elsa jolted back to her senses "Fine! I'm fine." Knowing she doesn't sound convincing, she asked him, "Look, are you going to help or not?"

"Ready when you are, I guess." Draco said like it's that simple, now standing beside her. Elsa turned her attention to the bag, trying to actually get back to work, not to mention get it over with as soon as she could.

Task number one was finding, actually, re-finding, the food shovel in the bag.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked, after a few minutes past with him just standing by while Elsa rummaged through the bag by herself, driven on half-minded energy.

She paused, _Elsa what is with you today?_ As much as she _didn't_ want to sound that way…"Help me find this…whatever it is…" _Why is my mind going blank now?_

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Shovel?"

She groaned at herself, "Yes"

So he went with her in sifting through the bag.

Right when she thought she found it, she retracted herself and let out a tiny scream. Clapping her hand onto the back of her neck, she could have sworn she felt…

Snickers directed wide eyes to the side.

"Your face…priceless!" Draco, failing to not laugh, had to make pauses in his laughing to speak. "You… should've seen it!"

"God - you _scared_ me!" Draco had, with his free hand, mimicked something crawling on her neck.

"Alright, alright, Frostbite. Go get your shovel" he tried to stifle back to snickers.

Glaring, she returned to the bag.

Right when she filled the shovel, she felt fingers in her hair. Brushing her braid from one shoulder to the other, to be exact.

She slowly tilted an angry face towards his.

"Something might get caught into it" Draco's eyes narrowed as he said that coolly. He tried biting his cheek to limit his snickers, as much as he could. Or at least keep them tiny.

She jerked her braid from his reach.

"Well you _were_ getting concerned about me not behaving normal"

 _Just like old times._

"You know what…you can help by standing over there." She pointed to a nearby tree.

"And what?"

" _Staying_ there"

Draco shrugged. Then he made it to the tree, crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against it.

After making sure he's just done that, Elsa hesitantly went back to her shovel.

 _Get a grip, Elsa_.

Trying to not watch, she began carefully trying to sift the food onto the floor of the corral rather than onto the snails. _See Elsa? They're not terrible. They're nicely staying in their corral…not a single chance they could…_

At that time, she felt steam escaping from herself, feeling leaves sprinkle onto her.

Shoulders stiff, Elsa tried to put down the shovel before an outburst. Only to fail at that when much more leaves from the trees above fell onto her.

"Draco!" she turned around in frustration, right when he was putting his wand arm down. "What is your…this…this isn't the time for nuisance! If you were just looking for that find it elsewhere! Where your childish antics won't be such… _what_?"

"Such a charm when you're infuriated"

Elsa sighed irritably. "I'm not 'infuriated'"

"Right, you're just frightened" he looked down at the ice that formed a round disk under her.

She looked too, _that's just awkward._

"In other words," she cut in, trying to not even consider throwing a snowball in his face, "I'm trying to finish something that I don't _have_ to spend the rest of the day doing" then she turned her attention back to her task, brushing leaves out of her hair.

Half her mind expected Draco to say something about being time efficient…

"Elsa – they're just snails"

Elsa slowly glanced at Draco. He said that with a bit of…concern…even his face showed it. _Did not see that coming…_

Then she took a glance at the slimy creatures. It's like huge, gaping mouths just appeared on them, saying 'yeah, we're just snails'

She felt her stomach churn – again.

"You're not going green, are you?" Draco asked.

A roll of eyes was the response, plus a "Do I look green?"

He studied her face.

"It should be easy to determine…maybe a little" he concluded.

"So can you…"

"You should take a break." Draco said, rather firmly, taking the shovel out of her hand and placing it back in the bag.

Elsa stepped to the side. Forcing herself to stop staring at him, she thought to herself. _Maybe I do need a break._

She helped herself to a nearby tree, carefully sitting against it. An idea came to her mind, and she pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar out of her pocket.

 _This should help against nausea._

After breaking a piece, before she put it in her mouth she noticed him approach the same tree.

After almost a minute, he crouched right beside her.

"Surprising luxury, for a princess" he commented, taking a piece for himself after asking for permission by hardly glancing at Elsa.

 _That's the weirdest thing he's said so far…today that is._

"Come to think of it" he moved the chocolate in his mouth, "You behave so refined, I must say, but you don't know the basics of the elite life like dancing and repaying favors. That _is_ very worrying" he said in mock concern

Not really bothering with that comment, Elsa was too preoccupied with her chocolate.

"How do you expect to run a kingdom – let alone marry a prince?" he made himself more comfortable against the tree.

She paused, mid chewing. _That's the last subject to talk with him of all people with!_ She tried not bothering to answer, and focusing on her chocolate.

Draco shook his head, "I don't see how it makes sense to curtsy well in one minute and step on toes the rest half hour"

A groan was accompanied with a look of irritation from Elsa.

"Not that a multitude of princes have asked for…" Draco asked curiously, only to get cut off by a glare from her in return.

Before she could reply (even though chocolate is in her mouth), he's already making another comment – like he's really into this…'discussion'.

"Or you'll serve them on ice for dinner? Or do you prefer working alone?"

Elsa simply rose. Before she could walk away, Draco rose and made it in front of her, blocking her way.

A mischievous gleam was in his eyes, like he's just uncovered, rather _intentionally_ , and gotten carried away with, a juicy topic.

Before he could prod further…

They heard crumbling beneath them…soon…

…the floor gave away beneath their feet…tumbling them into darkness…

After a half-second of falling, Elsa felt course pebbles under her hand and knees. Thankfully not her face.

Getting up to her feet, the next thing that hit her was…an awful stench! A sick combination of humidity, maybe a growth…whatever it is, it's nothing like she's smelled, even from Potions or Herbology! And if the Giant Snails weren't enough, this will most certainly make her…

"Oof!"

She felt herself almost collide against someone.

"Elsa – are you alright?"

Draco's worried voice met her ear. Close to falling, she bent forward, so he quickly grabbed her by her arms. Thanks to the smell merging with her earlier minor nausea, now her legs did feel like giving away. Her mind felt turbulent with assurance and embarrassment.

The fall left him feeling a bit confused along with Elsa. Plus the only response he got was sensing (the light was very dim from the hole they fell through) her try to cover her nose, only to get appalled by something and wipe her hands briskly against her skirt.

So he took to determining where they are. On a hunch he figured…a sealed secret passageway…the one he, Snape and the Deatheaters escaped through in the night…years ago… after killing…Dumbledore…

Draco shook his head, trying to escape from flashbacks.

"We should get out of here" he said close to her ear. Elsa has been trying to straighten herself onto her own feet, but he could tell that letting go could risk her falling over.

Thankfully they were almost right under the hole, although a foot or two under it.

"Can you grab?" Draco asked, after racking his brains. Now the stench was getting to him as well. His mind was going blank, making him forget his wand…perhaps just one of those times he's actually hit with a situation.

Thinking he felt a nod, he braced himself. But only a second before he even tried to make her reach the hole did Elsa finally spoke, after bypassing the light-headedness that prevented her from asking what he meant in the first place.

"What are you doing?" she asked dubiously.

 _Good question…_ "I was just thinking 'What would Potter do?'"

Elsa for certain shook her head, "Draco" she said quietly. _Yeah I too thought that would be the most ridiculous thing to do…_

Soon, he felt something grow beside his foot. Looking, he found a stout block of ice, with a coarse surface, grow and glitter under the hole.

Elsa made to step onto it. Only after she fully mounted on it he went to stand by, ready if she falls. She did look like staggering…

"Oh!"

In a split second, she was pulled up, disappearing from his sight!

Draco rushed to stand right under the hole. But before he could call out her name, he felt his extended arms grabbed and pulled. With _such_ force that he thought they'll tear off.

"What're you two doin' down there?" A bewildered Hagrid, in full gear, put Draco back onto his feet, right beside an Elsa half leaning on a tree but trying to keep straight.

Rubbing his arms and glancing at Elsa, Draco was about to say something, but Hagrid's next reaction cut him off.

"Blimey! Is that Ashman's Mold?" Hagrid stared in shock at some sickly green remnants on their clothes. Finding confirmation in the smell, he began wafting his nose.

"You two better make it to Madam Pomfrey! That thing's serious stuff…you take over…" Hagrid quickly passed the duty of the snails to an exasperated fellow Ministry supervisor. Then with a gloved hand each on the shoulder of Elsa and Draco, he led them away. "t'was a good thing I had these on"

Draco kept taking glances at Elsa. He couldn't ask her if she's alright, as Hagrid (maybe to keep them conscious) went on about Ashman's Mold's triggers and side effects, based on experiences his animal friends had, or what he knows since some of them eat that stuff.

Only that evening Draco was discharged from the Hospital Wing. They wanted to keep Elsa on hold – as Madam Pomfrey insisted on ensuring she wasn't affected at all (especially given her earlier nausea).

She certainly, maybe, didn't look very sick. That evening some color had returned to her fair face.

"Imagine if the Snails had fallen in that passage _with_ us. It be more like we'd never hear the end of it afterwards rather than the trouble of getting them out"

Draco wasn't really in a rush to leave. He just sat on a bed, watching Elsa talk while sitting on a nearby one.

"Should make sense that mold grew within over a year. But in _that_ quantity? It was like stepping right into a…" maybe she thought of something related to Slytherins, so she refigured to "…what the dungeons would look like if converted to replace the greenhouses"

"Maybe if you hadn't been so irritable for a discussion, we wouldn't have endured that reopening ceremony in the first place" his comment received an icy glance.

"You called that a 'discussion'" she muttered, going back to her contemplation of how to tie her slightly-damp hair (after cleaning it). "Then I hate to see what you call 'convincing'"

She settled with a rough braid. Halfway through braiding, though, she looked up.

Draco had a small smirk…and his head slightly cocked to the side.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"You know you'd make a very shifty Slytherin" he mumbled.

"Maybe, but the Sorting Hat _did_ put me in Ravenclaw"

"Snow can slither too"

"That depends on how you see it" she began rubbing her head, forgetting her half done braid. "Now I don't recall if I've also hit my head somewhere, during all that chaos,"

Draco shifted over and began carefully rubbing her head. "I don't feel anything"

Then his eyes met hers, "I'm glad you're alright, Elsa" he said quietly.

Elsa tried to fight a blush.

"I'm thinking to not opt for higher level Care of Magical Creatures – or Herbology" shifting her eyes to the side, she scoffed at herself, "that is if they ever allow me back"

Draco watched her face, _no, it's actually certain they will…_ he's more doubtful if they will let _him_ continue his studies… _even if, what's the point? We're loathed by half the world now…I don't think even Diagon Alley would hire a contemptible criminal…_

Elsa noticed the change in his face. But before she could even ask him, she felt his hand gently shift from her head to her cheek.

"You'll be fine." Draco said reassuringly. She could see a small smile tug on his face. "I'll come by hopefully tomorrow…to see how you're doing"

He said that like a promise. Elsa could feel some warm blush escape in her face. "Ok" she quietly said, past a shy smile.

Seeing that, he took his time leaving. _Even when she fusses her words aren't full of thorns… unlike from many others… the cold feel from ice is sufficient… and forgiving…_

She watched him leave. _Impishness to… well… right things at the right time… at least…_

Maybe there were tings of flattery in the winds of shyness swirling inside her.

July ended. August is the last month for Elsa to be serving community services. She and many other students, who were convicted by the Wizardgamot, still recovering from the war and/or are assigned further tasks of making further sweeping investigations of the country for any remaining traces of Dark Forces, still have much to do.

These last weeks' worth of community service was for her to assist in the operations of a promising but fresh business, owned by one of those affected by the war. Thankfully said business chosen for her was Fleur Weasley's _Decalor Boutique_. It opened a month after the war ended, with various dress designs for various occasions (weddings, balls, etc) already hand-drawn by Fleur long time ago.

Not only was this enjoyable for Elsa but also the fact that the business owner was really nice and passionate for her work.

However she cannot help but occasionally feel that some dresses needed more to a lot of additions or touches to really look good (i.e. missing elements or accessories, wider skirts than so, change of materials, etc). But, knowing the phenomenon of business, she forced herself to limit her involvement in the dress designs (or it may lead to another pressure that she should stay there as an employee although she has to run a kingdom in few years time). So she confined herself to sewing – and occasional fixes with the Boutique Charm she mastered at Hogwarts (she can't really help it). Few of the girls there use the charm – it is rather hard since the user must be confident and dreamy for the charm to fully be successful in creating a dream dress.

For a new business it has really attracted a _huge_ customer base. By the time Elsa joined in, there'd be up to 50 customers walking into the Boutique, half for ordering or finding a dress and half for trying out or picking up an order.

Still, it was lonely all the same. And pretty routine-like. That is when she's not at the Burrow, where she's staying as per the Ministry. The only thing to counter that was Elsa continuing to write letters to Anna.

After work one day, while sitting in an ice cream shop enjoying a fudgy brownie ice cream, she sat down to write the following:

 _Dear Anna,_

 _I'm very glad to receive your letter. Since I'm no longer working at Hogwarts, things have become kind of boring – and lonely. But at least this month is all I need to do. Can't wait to return home._

 _But at the Burrow it's getting pretty funny. As Ginny put it, the gnome army dwelling in their garden has decided to make their return strikes ('army' is right – not even the Ministry workers sent to repair their home could drive them out!) Plus Hermione's getting more tense in her attempts at preparing everyone for NEWTS (the sessions with Ron are especially funny to hear). That is when they're not with the others at the Ministry or the Order (it would overall be mostly Mrs. Weasley at home). I'm not sure if I'll be able to return to Hogwarts…it's ok if I don't._

 _I'm glad you, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are all good. I'm afraid none of my friends work where I am now. They're busy elsewhere. So it's just me and the dress stands (laughs). That is until I'm done. Sure feels like a long way till then._

 _We just had a few dresses to be completed today for later pickup and fitting – many of which are ball-dresses and party-wear. I hear there's a Halloween ball coming. I'd only go if you were there – only then it be fun. If we did, what would we wear (it's a Masquerade Ball)? The rest would be taking orders for more dresses._

 _The only exciting thing for now is the trips through Diagon Alley – remember you sometimes came along when we went to get some school stuff for me? Those were the good old days._

 _Love you,_

 _Your sister Elsa_

After writing, she tucked the letter in the capsule she brought in her bag, and then went on with her ice cream.

"Would you like anything?" a sweet cackle paused Elsa.

She looked up at the miniature witch on a broom. A toy-like device flying around the shop with a cauldron on the broom, holding sprinkles and other toppings a customer may desire more of – in exchange for a knut.

"No thanks" Elsa politely declined. The witch cackled again and flew away to find someone else to offer. She felt the day's allowance in the pocket of the coat she wore over her worker's uniform. It's just enough to pay for long-distance floo courier service.

After finishing her ice cream, she made her way out of the shop, to a nearby convenience store that also hosted a postal service – including floo based.

No matter how many times she's been to Diagon Alley she finds herself gazing around in a fascinated way. While walking through Arendelle's town feels warm and homey, walking here feels so magical and mesmerizing.

She often paused to see the simple or sparkling wizardry robes and clothes standing through the shop windows.

Screeches from owls and other animals come from the many pet stores here, but she finds time to see and pet the many smooth or fuzzy owls kept just outside the shops.

Elsa also loves the adorable sight of children pressing their noses against the windows of the broom shop, or travel in multitudes to make the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop much more prosperous than its competitor Zonko's.

The places that she gives most of her times are the ones she remembers going to for getting her school stuff for the upcoming year – potion ingredients, books, equipment for projects, etc – with her parents and Anna. The Ministry kept insisting on staying with buying the supplies on their behalf – that is until her fourth year when they got busier with other stuff (Triwizard Tournament, political games etc) – but she and her parents kept the shopping as another family experience (for her 4th and 5th years that is), away from the burdens of running a kingdom. They did it all without being obvious that they're a royal family. Sometimes she finds herself wandering through such shops, if they are open after she's done her work for the day.

Now she reached the convenience store. The entrance was crowded with customers – the normal time around which more customers are free from their other tasks to buy some stuff before they go home.

Just before stepping in, she paused and turned.

Not far off did she catch sight of someone…staring at her. Other people did pass by in the lane where she's in. But this, most likely a man but he has an obscuring but normal looking hat and cloak on to subtly hide his identity, person was the only one…watching her.

Few seconds after she turned around he left like all was normal.

Her eyes trailed skeptically after him, and then she resumed entering the office.

However, a few minutes later she left it. It was currently too much filled with customers. _I'll just wait till the crowd dies down._

Considering it may take even more than an hour before the crowd dies down, the only place Elsa resorted to go to was the nearby bookstore.

 _Books…books…books…_

Although hoping for less reoccurrence of burying her nose into books, Elsa resorted to browsing through a decent book on dress designs.

Finding a comfortable seat next to the window, Elsa sat down to read, while alert for the decline of the crowd at the convenience store.

She was just admiring one design when…

"So it's 'seamstress' from 'princess'? Or is it 'princess of seamstresses'?"

Elsa's brain squeaked and her eyes widened while focusing on the page before her.

 _Holy Snowflakes!_

Immediately she regained herself. "Either way I'm fine with it." She couldn't help with a raise of her eyebrow, as she turned to find Draco right behind her, one hand onto the head of her chair as he helped himself to peering over what she is doing. This time, he had slipped on a black coat jacket on his white shirt. Plus a black formal cap, meant for rough wear of elite people.

"I'll say" he looked at the book she was reading. "Seem to be enjoying yourself lately. Perhaps if you were fired by the Royal Council you'd probably work there"

"Such things don't happen in Arendelle" she gave him a rebuking look.

"Yeah, because they have no choice" he said sympathetically.

She sternly glared at him.

"Snooping lately? I'm sure you've been greatly enjoying that"

"Actually - the thing with being a Malfoy is that you have ways of getting information – when and how you want it" Draco helped himself to a chair next to hers.

" _Very_ fun, isn't it?" Elsa commented.

"In reality, things have been dreadfully dull lately" he fixed his chair a bit. "And when I asked you how much you hated crowds you should've said 'immensely'"

"With all the shoving and pushing in large crowds, I'd rather avoid them"

"Obviously," Draco shifted the book towards himself, "In the event you finally settle with your wardrobe preferences you wouldn't want anything to get ruined."

Before Elsa, eyes narrowed, had a response for the imp obviously faking to casually read the book she didn't mind being pushed away from her, the sight of a small child suddenly sitting down in a chair in front of Elsa had her turn her attention. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to find a storybook, but this place is so big!" he flopped his hands onto the arms of the chair in frustration. "Can't find a single good one"

She watched his face. "That's alright… he can help you" she pointed to Draco. "He's excellent at finding books"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" the child immediately got up and pulled Draco away, already telling about his preferences for a storybook. He glared back at Elsa.

Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sorry"

Only after half an hour was Draco release from his assignment. Finding a 100-page-book-or-more-on-knights-or-evil-wizards-or-scary-stuff-or-all-of-that is rather tedious.

However, finding the crowd died down a bit, he also found that Elsa wasn't exactly in sight.

So he resorted to returning back to the convenience store, where he and his mother were shopping for some stuff not provided by their supervisors to their detainment suite in the suburbs of Diagon alley. His mother had run into an old acquaintance from her society circle...

When he entered the convenience store he paused. The sight before him gave him a rare warm wave of contentment.

In one seating area sat his mother. She was talking – actually enjoying her chatting – with Elsa.

They seemed to be getting along fine. _Actually_ getting along. No awkwardness. No hesitancy. No fake masks.

Finally after about twenty minutes did Elsa look up at a nearby clock.

"I'm sorry, I think I have to be going now…Mrs. Weasley may be worried"

Getting up with Elsa, Mrs. Malfoy nodded politely. "It's been nice meeting you, dear" she said.

And with that they politely parted. Going through the rather small crowd, Elsa thought about Mrs. Malfoy. Actually about the Malfoy Family in general. _Face front they're cold and self-absorbed…I'm guessing it's more on the confused side…each in their own ways…at least they're not evil to the core…maybe Mr. Malfoy…but definitely not the others…_

After some time she finally reached the exit. Now, with closing time close, it was rather empty here. Just a sprinkle of people bustling about.

Just barely reaching for the door, she felt someone approach beside her.

Turning, she then thought of saying the first thing that came to her mind, but what was said prevented her.

"Any word back from any nobil…?" a smug voice inquired.

"Have a nice evening, Draco" Elsa continued for the door. Only for him to extend an arm to block her from doing so. "An excellent display of tolerance you made" he commented.

Like with serious concern he studied her face. "You won't turn me in for harassment would you?"

"I'd rather stick you under ten feet of snow" she replied, thanks to his eagerness on a rather unwanted subject.

"Let's not fantasize on the matter" he said in a serious aristocratic manner, placing a hand on her shoulder. For a bit she noticed how blistered his hands have become, most likely from his assigned repair tasks for this month.

"Never thought of Wiginweld Potion?" Elsa asked, careful to not let her annoyance escape from her voice completely.

"Never really bothered with that" Draco said, a tad sheepishly, looking down at his free hand.

"Scars aren't really a new way of popularity" she said, peering over his hand.

That comment made Draco can't really help with a snicker, which in turn made Elsa cannot really help with a tiny smirk. "I'll take your concerns, doctor"

Nothing for a bit. Then he chivalrously offered to open the door for her. Watching, Elsa found a familiar, small cockily charming smile.

She subtly felt warm blood flowing through her cheeks. Her eyes barely met his.

"Don't think that will get you off the hook" Elsa said in a smooth voice.

Draco gave a small chuckle, "I know it won't. It's just good to find things to nudge about - one in a while"

Passing by, Elsa couldn't help but rival his smirk.

Meanwhile, in the Ministry's Department of Magical Education and Knowledge…

"Have all forms been sent out?" one supervisor asked. She received a nod in return, from a worker sitting in the front most among the many rows of desks, seated colleagues and paper.

"It will be very helpful to know who intends on continuing their education and who doesn't"

A few minutes of silence later, another worker walked into the hall.

"Yes Miss Clearwater?" the supervisor asked.

"A request – from the Minister himself" the blonde-brown haired lady said, as she handed over a memo.

The supervisor read over the document. She creased here eyebrows and glanced at Clearwater.

"From the Minister _himself_?"

"Yes – after long consideration"

They looked back at the paper. It read a special request for a meeting to consider the educational position…

…of Elsa of Arendelle.

It included asking the potentially returning student (also considering her de-enrolment status compared to the others) over to the Ministry.

"Alright" she shrugged, and then made to book a slot in her calendar, anytime in the last week of August and before September 1st.

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	7. Chapter 7 - Kindles under Ice

Finally…the moment Hogwarts has been waiting for…

…resuming with normal activities and the reopening of the school term.

"Welcome everyone – student and staff – to another grand year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" proclaimed Professor McGonagall, the new Head of the School, as she stood behind the golden owl podium on the stage of the Great Hall before the filled rows of tables, one for each House.

"Many of you have chosen to continue gracing this historic school, in spite of opportunities provided elsewhere…."

As McGonagall carried on with her first speech, there was no need to mention anything about a great need to stick together or keeping the guard up or intense danger and threat. The Deatheaters at large are not that much to consider as intense threats. There is a strong enough security anyway.

That contributed to Elsa's warm happy feeling inside. After years…there she is… sitting in her full Ravenclaw uniform at the Ravenclaw table…she couldn't really believe it! The only closest feeling she ever had to this was when she was freshly sorted and officially proclaimed a first year at this magnificent school. But one big difference: fear was associated with her need to _restrain_ her powers – now just a polite request from the Headmistress to _limit_ her powers so to avoid unwanted trouble. Which shouldn't be a problem.

Her mind only half heard what McGonagall was saying (not that she was boring). Just weeks ago she was making a couple of rounds to the Ministry for them to assess her current knowledge level (considering she left before her OWLs). After somewhat hectic consideration, they finally concluded to have her study at different levels. That is…the topics they think she's very good in (also keeping in mind her readings and times with the Dark Forces) will be at NEWTs level…and the rest being at OWLs. To seal their 'nice' side with her they provided her with the books and school supplies she'd need. As long as they insure _this time_ no intruders will come into Arendelle again and attack Anna and the others while Elsa is away, Elsa is fine.

But again, not even the thought of studying for _two_ levels of exams interfered with her absorbing the reality around her. And how happy Anna was for her!

"Let the feast… begin!"

McGonagall flawlessly had the food magically appear onto the tables. A countless variety of offers…just like before. And all the same, Elsa couldn't help to gasp in wonder.

Eating dinner, many around her were chatting away. About the school reopening…about the Deatheaters…so many were ecstatic and happy to return to school. Elsa did her own talking with Luna, sharing their own excitements about studying here.

At dessert, she took her time in finishing her fruit tarts. Besides, halfway through the Prefects rose to lead the first years to their Common Rooms and show them around. Only after a while will the others be able to leave for the night.

And when it was their turn, the familiar bustling sounds of students rising and walking out of the Great Hall came. Like before, they walked through grand corridors and headed up to the Moving Staircases. There the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws parted, with Elsa following the others at taking more flights of stairs to enter the Ravenclaw Tower.

Finally, they emerged onto a stone floor with curtained walls. The shiny velvet cloths were stiff as rock, unless the password is sounded.

" _Moonstone_ "

One pair of curtains parted, revealing a passageway into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Emerging in while still talking with Luna, Elsa found many already chatting and rejoicing their new year. But she figured she should get an early start in a good night's sleep. Best for readying herself for the upcoming hectic months of studying for two levels.

"Will see you tomorrow, Luna. Night"

"Good night" Luna smiled.

Smiling, Elsa left the others in the Common Room, and headed upstairs to the girls dormitory.

After entering, Elsa dropped herself onto her bed. Cozy and relaxed on the covers and sheets, she gazed around her. The dark-royal-blue bed curtain and canopy…the Victorian-engraved room…the window not very far off that's revealing the partially-cloudy moonlit night sky…her suitcase beside her bed…

 _I'm back…I'm back!_ That's all she could think of now. Nothing else. Not even tomorrow.

 _My dear, Hogwarts is just the beginning. The journey lies ahead, where you test and use what you've learned. Remember, magic is not just something to use. It is something to control._

Words from the past…Elsa recapped the last words she remember Albus Dumbledore had said to her. Deep in thought with her head resting on her arm the next morning, she wholly believed that to be true.

But of course, who wouldn't take an opportunity to study more here?

Almost with a refreshed bound Elsa came out of bed. After washing up, she headed down to the Common Room. Not forgetting her bag with stuff needed for today's first classes (which she determined after a quick read-over of her customized schedule), she passed by some chatting group of girls with a polite smile from far when they turned to see her.

Down at the Great Hall, Elsa sat at the Ravenclaw table to have eggs, buttered-toast and tea. While most of the students crowded on spots relatively close to where Harry Potter was sitting, she was fine in her own place, munching and reading her schedule more in depth.

 _So the first for today is…NEWTs Defense against the Dark Arts…hopefully the professor is good this time…there's just something about that post…anyways…SO excited! I wonder what more there is I can learn. Oh and there'll be more freedom with my wand than during the community services…_

"Nice hair – didn't get to say it before"

Elsa glanced her eyes from her paper, finding the bitter remark from a couple of Slytherin girls deciding to spend their first morning by sitting beside the returning student.

"Finally got a freedom complex? So far doesn't seem to work out for you"

Jaws set, Elsa paid little heed to their snickering. She's almost done over half her breakfast so no need to rush in her food, not that she felt like doing.

Millicent Bulstrot took a cup of tea for herself. "You don't have to try too hard. Hogwarts' group of loons is not hard to join. Even those who _think_ themselves Slytherin are lost in their head"

 _What exactly do they know? Very little than what they think they do._

"I don't recall trying hard to fit in the limelight, so I think you're referring to the wrong person" Elsa brought her confident, solid tone, the one she uses against nonsense talk. With a hint of sharpness for enemies. And with that, Elsa rose from the table.

The girls began fuming. "You may have won Snake Pits once. But don't get used to it. You won't like it if you find yourself in a real snake pit" Pansy Parkinston grumbled.

Walking away, Elsa had a tiny confident smile. _They shouldn't worry…_

 _Well…at least not NEWTs Herbology…and not mold…_

Elsa left from today's OWLs Herbology class, which was about mobile plants.

Yes…plants that can move from place to place. And today's example was the variety of Venomous Tentactulas that can use vines connected to their bases to crawl. Luckily, each student was to analyze some contained in their respective greenhouse stalls, as they slithered and crawled around while Professor Sprout would lecture and ask the students some questions. And…whenever they curled their heads to watch unreachable meat she can't help notice their mouths looking like they are… smirking? The class went well…Venomous Tentactulas aren't really one of her favorite enchanted plants.

The next class was the first class for NEWTs Care of Magical Creatures. Walking through the cool breeze and grassy hills to the Stone Circle in front of Hagrid's Hut, Elsa found herself a bit early. Only a sprinkle of students was waiting around, over a long time thickening in groups. So she decided to sit against one large stone, resting from the long walk and catching up some reading for class.

Elsa flipped through the book. _Chapter 2… page 24…_ not as interactive as the Monster Book of Monsters…that was an interesting memory…having to stroke the furry spine to calm it enough for you to open. Thankfully it wakes up after you close the book again – and fastened the lock.

Having reached the page, Elsa began skimming over the words. She looked up once to find a few more students coming.

She flipped a page and continued reading. Halfway through at one point on impulse she glanced up, losing focus on her book.

Students were standing or sitting around. While Draco Malfoy was near his fellow Slytherins, standing by the raised-wooden tunnel after having just emerged from it, the others were too much in talk to notice grey and sapphire lock.

After perhaps a minute… "Hey Elsa"

Elsa snapped out of the unannounced stare contest, finding nearby Ravenclaws offering a nicer place to sit with them. "You don't want to come over here?"

"No thanks" she politely declined. She watched them shrug and get back to their own reading and talking.

"You shouldn't lie" her head shot up, to find Draco right in front of her. "it might just be against a Ravenclaw's honor"

"Not exactly" she adjusted her seating in her place, "I like it better here"

"Away from the crowds, I see" Draco recapped, nodding. "But they didn't like you being alone" a smirk pulled on his face. While many chose to go more down the hill, Draco helped himself against the stone. Elsa kept her face neutral.

And with taking no offer, he obviously decided to help himself to her book as well – rather than pulling out his own.

"Don't you have your own book?"

"Such courtesy" Draco tsked, not bothering with her question. "I see a lot of manners being put into place here. They must really be proud of you"

And so she tried to go ahead with her reading.

Reading would have been easer – if it weren't for two things: Draco eating an apple and occasionally leaning in to read. Sometimes she tried shifting aside to brush off, only once she ended up making a small groan - yielding little results. _God, the crows are not this troublesome!_

"I didn't know they'd put that there"

"What there?"

He pointed on a page with a finger from the same hand holding his apple. "The word 'outright'. Kind of immature language, don't you think?"

"Very" she said, indicating that she's trying to read.

She only got to read three more sentences, when Draco tried to flip the page.

"Hey! Draco…"

"Slow reader. I've already read that page _twice_ " he complained.

Elsa shut the book, and was about to say something but the sight of the students getting up stopped her.

"Alright, everyone. Readin's done. Come'n over!" Hagrid called out from outside his hut.

"I guess that means we better be moving" Draco bent to pick up his bag, and Elsa's before she got to replace her book. "Who knows what fate has in store for us this time"

"You're saying like another catastrophe is evident" Elsa looked at him as she took the bag from his extended hand, wondering about his somewhat amusingly dramatic words.

Draco sighed, "Somehow…this 'Professor' has a death wish for his students" he said, before walking away.

Elsa made a tiny smile at that quip. Then she made to join the students as well…

…and Elsa tried hard to not agree with Draco.

They were to watch Spirit Dogs from a distance, monitored by Hagrid. The Spirit Dogs, if not pouncing at each other or sitting quietly, merely glanced at the students, with their bodies tense. Their mouths sometimes made quiet snarls. Most students obviously tried to not be so scared, while Elsa simply stood, alert.

 _I still have been reading Creatures Lurking in the Dark, right? Yes – maybe…_

At least nothing happened. Besides, catastrophes are not a regular thing in classes with Hagrid anyway. At times things just get too eccentric and up-close (not this time thankfully).

One evening, Elsa sat comfortably on her bed, scribbling notes for next week's NEWTs Charms class. She just might again be among the day's selected few to demonstrate a spell, like she was today. Professor Flitwick was extremely pleased at her performance on the Tinting Charm. That gave her twenty-five points for Ravenclaw!

After some reading, she felt like, for some fun, sketching designs on the edges of her paper. Her quill scratched ink into elegant snowflakes and pretty outlines of icy winds.

"We can't always rely on the Ministry"

"They've proven many times their daftness…"

"So what guarantees the rats won't find their way into the castle again?"

Elsa paused mid in one point of a snowflake. Some other girls, while doing their own homework, had been whispering among themselves. The others were either quietly reading or down in the Common Room.

"Let's not forget there're possibly still inside jobs here…like before…"

"…not as long as Harry is still here…"

"But what about when he leaves?"

"Then by then they'd be caught or out of here…"

Elsa thought for a while at their presumptions. Shrugging off that, she went back with her paper.

Defense Against the Dark Arts is…ok. At least better than a lot of teachers who took this post before. She's just temporarily sent by the Ministry to fill in the post – and thankfully not like Umbridge. Actually, she stresses on taking the subject on a practical level. The only drawback for her is that…it's obvious she's nervous about teaching this subject. Not stuttering like Quirrell – more like wanting to be playful but obviously trying to keep her voice even. She kind of reminds Elsa of Moira.

"Spells do not simply carry out actions in the universe. Rather they can hold deeper meanings of how the world works. How we live" The Professor moved a bit to the side, friendly face watching her students. "Based on this week's readings, can someone give a simple example to illustrate this?"

In the hush there was some whispering. Finally, after some coaxing and consulting by Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley spoke. "Real sacrifice backfires the Killing Curse"

The professor paused, "Well…a rather advanced example…but an example all the same. Ten points, Mr. Weasley. Any other examples?"

 _An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart…_ Elsa smiled inside to herself, knowing that from experience. She let the others try to give examples.

"As you can see, things that may be underestimated or misunderstood can even repel the darkest magic in the world. Unfortunately, only a few choose to understand. Some of the rest decide to take interest instead in the 'intriguing' Dark Magic." She turned to write something on the board.

Quiet snickering came from the same row as Elsa's. Just to her left. Curious, she glanced a bit to see.

It came from a group of students, and they do not seem to be mocking the teacher. Rather, they were commenting her words against another bunch of students, who were obviously set aside by the others' seating choices. Mostly Slytherins.

One student irritably shifted the hand he was leaning his head on, trying to focus more on the professor's board.

"Now…for today's class…" she began her lecture.

The month of October. While it's the month where the first wave of intense homework rolls in after a previous month of classes, it's also the month when the England countryside fully basks in colored leaves and crisp winds.

Elsa leaned forward on railings, absorbing the view of the grounds dabbed with gold, red and brown. She also took pleasure in having her Ravenclaw cloak ripple against her legs from the same cool, crisp wind that blew in her hair and face. It wasn't that windy, but she could still catch the scent of grass and leaves.

Other than homework, this month had other things to open it. Some were funny little incidents, like Ginny once again complaining at breakfast that the Fat Lady hasn't yet recovered from her hernia, so going to and from the Gryffindor Common Room is beyond difficult. Thankfully the Ravenclaw Common room doesn't use portraits.

The rest included everyone finding much to talk about the ongoing mini-raids and thefts. Security is well underway, but the attempts for Deatheater retribution aren't as bad as when Voldemort was at large. They are still struggling to regroup themselves anyway, at a rather slow pace.

The first three classes were done, so after dropping her books for those classes off at her dormitory, Elsa decided to enjoy her rare free period. And no better place to do so than the tower closest to the Ravenclaw Tower – the Astronomy Tower.

While the Ravenclaw Tower resembled one taken from a castle of royal nature, this one had its own architectural wonders, which Elsa went to admire after turning around and leaning her back against the railings.

She fantasized, for fun, what would life be like, if she weren't a crown princess. What job would she take, after graduation?

 _Maybe one here…at Hogwarts…working as a Professor. The Charms Professor. Yes…that would be perfect. Professor Flitwick will be close to retiring soon. Perfect…besides my grades and interest, it's a perfect occupation for my unikinetic powers. To share with the students…have fun with them… lighten them up when they may be bored…_

 _Maybe later down the road I could be – even while still Queen. Who knows? Anything's possible these days. Not that I'd be fighting for it…but anything wonderful and fitting._

And after another half hour, she finally made to leave for class. Filled with the freshness of the view here, she felt energetic for Transfigurations. Wished it was Charms…but anyways…

Elsa descended the stairs, and was walking down one corridor, partially filled with others standing or moving for their own classes, when…

"You! Pale-face!"

The familiar nickname she heard from Slytherin girls. Except this time it was said more loudly…and with more aggression.

Elsa tried to ignore that. Until she found a group of two or three thick Slytherins making a blockade in front of her, preventing her from passing by.

"Didn't get enough for your betrayal, did you?"

Elsa turned to the speaker, "Betrayal?"

"Don't act like you don't know what we mean." One Slytherin snorted. It was a group of younger Slytherins – maybe in their fourth to fifth years. "Came to study in the shadows when all was nice and cozy. And then to run when things got tough. Run away while the getting's were good"

Murmuring came in the Slytherin crowd. Others just watched to see what drama will unfold this time. Elsa stood firm and alert, sensing they've come for more than just taunting.

They already were discussing among themselves aloud – like they've finalized their plan. Her fingers made for her wand.

"I guess we should do something about it"

"Let's… _Impedimenta!_ "

Elsa was swift enough to deflect that spell, her bag steady on her shoulder. _Don't enforce a duel…just end it…_

Another spell was deflected with ease. From the corner of her eyes she found some more, sneaking to attack from behind without her knowing it.

Shooting a quick _Protego_ at the ones in front of her, she turned to deflect and disarm the ones at the back. One Slytherin shot a Stunner, only for Elsa to deflect towards another opponent. She then shot an _Expelliarmus_ but that was deflected.

 _"Stupefy!_ "

Then suddenly, from behind she was hit with a Stunner. She bent a bit, before turning in fury towards the snickering Slytherins. Just in time to deflect another spell…

But…without her consent…in another flash of her wand's movement…

…ice shot in a half circle onto the floor…

Both hers and the stalking opponents' eyes widened. Even those behind her froze in their places – perhaps smart enough to not ignite the same thing towards themselves, or just outright shocked at this seemingly unusual magic. Everything came to a standstill.

 _Oh no…I have to stop now!_

She tightened and retracted herself, before she could shoot anymore and someone _really_ could get hurt. But it was too late. There was ice…and they were shouting on the top of their lungs.

"MONSTER!"

"KILLER!"

"GET AWAY!"

Elsa took a step back from their cries. Shifting her head around, she found many faces of bewilderment. Few were amused. It wasn't a big crowd, but it was enough to create uncomfortable feelings.

"Don't think ranting will get you anywhere" she resorted to boldly saying, cold as ice, deflating their little drama.

She turned, feeling she doesn't have anything else to be done here. Finally there was space for her to walk away.

"Coward!"

Elsa glared intense cold eyes at them. But she went to moving away with strong, angry steps.

 _Seriously? Rather not cause trouble and attract unnecessary detention by falling for insolent provocations._

Walking away, she heard ridiculous self-gloating, but fought the urges to shoot ice in their direction.

At class, however, it was kind of hard to focus on the Transfigurations lecture. And doodling a snowflake design didn't really help either.

Not that they were reliable, but their chants reminded Elsa what she feared herself to potentially be…no matter what she did or tried. Learning the counter curse decreased that sour feeling – but still. After all…why else did Voldemort bother with exploiting her in the first place? And from the Dark Forces did she refine her dueling skills, right?

Finally, after class she made her way first thing to her Dormitory. But along the way she paused in a particular corridor, absorbing its emptiness.

Farther down the corridor was a large window, letting bright sunlight in. Standing in front of that was another flight of stairs, leading to the next floor. An empty bird cage hung near the stairs from the ceiling.

It wasn't the lonely kind of empty. It was more like the comprehending kind.

Elsa slowly slid off the bag from her shoulder. Then she took another glance to see if anyone would be watching.

With a tiny playful smile, she began flexing her hands. Swirls of icy magic began to encircle the corridor.

Elsa watched with fascination as she grew moldings and decorative work against and up the walls. Layers of snowflake-like shapes hung into tiny pretty fixtures from the ceiling. For a final touch, a layer of ice encased the floor, complete with frosty outlines of snowflakes imbedded within.

When done with the 'renovation', she took a step back on the ice to admire her creation, glittering under the sunlight. _Amazing…beautiful…_

She proudly paced down that segment of the corridor. People can say whatever misinterpretation they want to please themselves. As long as you know who you are…

Elsa sighed. That can be hard to remember sometimes. But if you do your best…then you're unstoppable.

Just then, sounds of footsteps met her ear, pausing her chain of thought.

Before she even turned around she released hasty streams of magic to thaw everything. Then she resumed her way back to her dormitory.

"Ow"

Once again the next evening, Elsa retracted her hand to rub her fingers. _Something keeps biting…_

Dubiously, she peered into the flask again.

 _Beetle eyes aren't supposed to bite…maybe I should just go ahead with juicing the Viha Stalk…_

Still, she took another look into the flask, shaking its contents slightly to detect any movement among the blackish beads. She's starting to get concerned…especially since Professor Slughorn himself gave her the ingredients to work with.

Remedial Potions…since she's kind of getting confused with certain ingredients used for NEWTs Potions Slughorn was nice enough to offer her a time in her break to learn to identify and refine some selections…from his vast collection of unknowns…

Wiping her brow she went to grab the pale-colored, wooden stick. _Slice it vertically…or horizontally…_

She peered over the book, brushing away any hair dangling in her eyes. The heat of the classroom is somewhat a lot. But making temporary flurries could hamper something.

Thinking the lighting was getting dim, she went to slightly turn up the table-top lantern.

"You didn't really have to do that"

A voice broke the silence. She looked up, finding Draco standing right in front of her, on the other side of the table.

"Really, if you wanted to settle scores, this wasn't really the best time. Their moral compasses aren't pointing the right way for quite some time now."

Elsa scoffed. "I figured that"

Draco's face then went to being more serious. "They…didn't say or do anything…did they?"

She paused. "No…they didn't do much" she wasn't really sure what else to say.

After assuring that she didn't look hurt, he became more relieved. "Well…you do look like you just emerged from battle" he joked, referring to her slightly messy hair.

Elsa gave a sigh. Of all the times for him to walk in…at least he's not making fun of her for it.

"Enlighten me about your sources" she tried to change the subject as she resumed getting the stalk, still absorbing his visit.

He raised his eyebrows. "Stories like that aren't hard to miss" she felt her heart sink. "and it's a thing with being Head Boy to deal with such issues. They were behaving unbelievably ridiculous, which doesn't fit the Slytherin Common Room"

She looked at him, thinking.

"What?" he asked curiously.

She subtly shook her head. "Nothing"

Nothing for a bit.

"Alright" Draco said quietly, figuring that's it for now. He moved a bit, like to leave for the door. However he stopped, thinking better. "What are you doing here?" he asked, curiously looking about at her work.

"Remedial Potions"

"Remedial? What did you do?"

She glanced at him. "I didn't 'do' anything. Just doing extra homework – until the professor comes back"

For a moment she took a glance at the 'beetle eyes' flask.

She blinked. _Did something move?_

"Ok, so what are you making?" Draco asked, standing beside her and part wondering what is she looking at.

She refocused her attention. "Viha stalk juice…already done with powdering the Dittany…" she indicated to a nearby plate, "and trying to puree the beetle eyes"

He looked again at what she's doing, "You're too busy with the stalk to puree anything"

Elsa shook her head, "That's how you do it, I guess: one thing at a time" a tiny smile tugged a little on her face. She went back to her tasks – while he apparently went to curiously looking at her assigned tools and items.

 _Against the vein..._

She began the tedious work of pressing the spokes along the inner of the stalk-half. Juice darker than the stalk itself began dripping into her jar – mostly getting on her hands.

After a few minutes, still juicing she felt an audience.

"Need a hand?"

"No thank you"

"I think your arms are too tense" can't really help with a tiny smirk, he went to gently 'correcting' her arms' positions – just little difference (somewhat leveled down). She gave him a tiny arch of her eyebrow.

"Most appreciated"

Matching her tiny smile, he moved aside once more. She just made two more presses against the stalk-half. Finishing it off in another few minutes, she moved to juice the other half.

"Sure you weren't supposed to use this for juicing that?" he held up something that looked like a citrus juicer, asking like he's suggesting.

She gave him a _yeah sure_ look, "I'm certain" With another tiny smirk he put it down.

Working, she can't help notice that he's still sticking around, feeling and carefully tinkering with the items she had to work with. He even went to feel how much she grounded the Dittany – comment was a nod and raise of eyebrows.

 _Ok…not like he's going to ignite something…_

Plus she admitted inside that she felt better there was someone present in the classroom with her…maybe just a little…

Finishing the last stalk-half, she wiped her hands on a towel. And before she knew it, her eyes were trailing from her towel and hands…to the glass flask again.

"What are you looking at?"

She looked up, finding Draco curiously watching her face…wondering why does she look so concerned…and edgy.

"N…nothing…" Half-minded, she made for the 'beetle-eye' flask once more, to get some in her hand.

"He didn't ask you to process _everything_ , did he?" he sounded like if so, he'd be concerned. _Maybe the fumes or something._

"I'd be lucky if…Ow!"

Retracting her hand, she flicked it in pain and frustration, "For heaven's sake…"

Almost immediately she felt Draco right beside her. "What's wrong?"

Her hand was now in his, as he felt and peered over it. His brow creased and eyes cringed at the tiny red marks on the tips of her fingers.

"What are these from?"

Before Elsa could tell him how much she is equally wondering the same, sounds of clicking glass came.

They slowly turned their heads.

When she had flicked her hand, she made the flask roll. Slightly spilling its contents…it paused near the tabletop lantern.

And now…near a heat source…it seemed the 'eyes'…

… _came to life?_

It was hard to tell who pulled who away from the table. They paused to gape in shock at the things scattering out and away from the flask, across and off the table - rather than staying in hordes. Both began rapidly breathing, their ears ringing with clicking sounds from these unknown pests. _This feels more disturbing than vampires._

"The door…" Draco murmured. Elsa's heart sank at the sight of the way out of the classroom on the _other_ side, with the pests in between.

Suddenly, Draco suddenly pulled her to the side. If they stood there, a couple would have reached their feet. They don't really seem interested in the students present…or do they?

"What are they?" finally Elsa's mouth felt it can speak.

"Not sure…did you do…"

"Wait!"

Thrusting her hand forward, she shot a gust that threw ice just beside Draco's head. It drove some on the wall away from Draco…but had them more scattered. And the two no longer standing together when they flinched. But nowhere closer to the door. It's like the things are everywhere!

Elsa ended up sidling herself towards some shelves of more potion ingredients. It is obvious that ice won't work. She couldn't freeze the classroom…or risk trouble by the professors…and difficulty for them to remove the 'things'. Besides, even a second before the ice hits, they scatter even more madly!

Half in thought of ' _what to do?'_ her hand felt on the wooden shelves, and some smooth glass jars. But, hearing louder clicks, she retracted her hand in time. Some had gotten onto the shelves and were making their way to her.

" _Reducto!"_

The light-red stream of magic shot towards that advancing group. In the process of blasting them away and off the shelf, it had neighboring glass jars crack, explode and spray their contents. No shards hit Elsa's face luckily. She turned away in time…but still had some flakes and liquids splatter onto her.

" _What_ was that for _?_ " she stared squarely at the bewildered Draco from the other side of the classroom.

"I was trying to…" he flinched again at another bunch coming inches towards him.

 _Think…think…no time to whine...think…_

Wiping her face a bit, Elsa reached for her wand. Only to pause to glance down at an approaching crowd.

" _Imobilus!_ "

The black beads seemed to have stopped moving. Finally. Draco let out a deep breath, putting down his wand.

"That should be it…Elsa?"

Elsa just stood there. Quietly staring down.

"Elsa? _Elsa_?"

Anxiously, he rushed over, not caring about crushing some immobilized pests, and peered at her face. "You hurt? You ok?"

She's definitely been hit with the spell. Thanks to one or two having succeeded in climbing onto her shoe. He creased his brow. _Great…am I pulling a Longbottom?_

"It hit you too, didn't it? Ok wait…let's just…let's just get out of here" grunting, he resorted to pulling her out of the classroom, making sure none of the absurd things were on her foot anymore. _Heavier than I thought…_

One moment he paused to open the door, releasing one hand from holding her. Thankfully he caught her again before she fell from his hold.

Pausing for breath after exiting the classroom, he was considering whether he should remove the spell now. Elsa – mind still working - was hoping for the same.

Just then, footsteps came. Professor Slughorn, carrying some parchment, walked in. Only to freeze in his place when he saw the sight before him.

"Oh!" shocked, he stared, processing what just happened. "Oh…Merlin's Beard…"

"It wasn't me, professor! Well…I did. And made the mess…but it was something she was working with."

"Mess?"

"One moment…" he looked down at the frozen Elsa. "I reckon I should…" he fished out his wand from his robes, which he had put away earlier, and pointed it at her, " _Finite_ "

Instantly, she was released from her immobility, and slumped in his arms.

At that moment, clicking sounds echoed behind the door.

Bewildered, Slughorn stepped forward and took a peek inside. Meanwhile, Draco glanced at Elsa, now slowly straightening herself.

"Oh dear…I must have mistaken dormant Drought Mites for beetle eyes…well, ten points each for overseeing that. Will have the help clean this mess up. Now off you go. Will be seeing you two next class" and with that, he closed the door.

"You alright?"

Elsa stood up, still needing to support herself by holding onto his arms. It felt too awkward to just thank him.

"I…Draco…"

He raised his eyebrows and stared attentively, waiting for her to say something.

"Did…hey, did he just give us ten points?" she asked, creasing her eyebrows in confusion and now back onto her own feet.

A pause. Then they began laughing.

"Ten points for what?"

"For first-hand encounter of his collection before himself"

"Wait… _Reducto_? Who does _Reducto_ on hideous bugs? You weren't thinking 'What would Finnegan do?' were you?" she said, close to ending her laughing.

"Didn't really occur to me, actually"

They calmed down after a minute, "You're lucky I'm still in one piece"

"Yeah…sorry about that. Wasn't really my best…I…" he paused. Then he carefully pushed a tiny grit off her nose. "I think you still look fine"

Nothing for a bit. _Did he just…apologize?_

"You may need to see Pomfrey…"

"I'm ok" she brushed some grits off her face. "Not bad…just need to wash up"

Draco gave a searching glance. "The bites…"

"Syrup should be enough. I don't think they're infectious" _If they were I'd be on the floor long ago._

Draco thought for a bit. "Alright… girl's lavatory is this way"

The walk wasn't very long, but it was filled with nice chattering.

"I should've thought better than to continue pureeing them. Who knows what they could've done to us?"

"But it's quite easy to tell eyes apart from sleeping bugs"

She glanced at him. "Not if they were curled up as beads. They looked so alike"

"Next time remember to not take any offers from this professor"

"You mean 'your new Head of House'?"

"With deepest regrets"

"How does he expect to stay in that room now?"

"Perhaps he carries a Mite-flute or something"

Finally they reached the lavatory. Elsa went for the door, but paused. After a second, she made a quiet giggle.

"What is it?" he asked, part wondering and part smiling at her little giggle.

"Nothing…just wondering what they'd be thinking to find a Ravenclaw in _this_ state borrowing their lavatory"

Draco couldn't help give a small laugh. "Well…they shouldn't mind"

"They shouldn't. I don't plan on cracking their engraved ceramic sinks"

Nothing for a bit. But the atmosphere felt nice…given in the dungeons.

"You have classes after?"

"Just Muggle Studies (OWLs)… then nothing after dinner"

Draco nodded.

Just then, sounds of a distant commotion came. Knowing as Head Boy, he had to go check. But he delayed, contemplating. Elsa just watched him, unsure she should ask if something is bothering him.

"See you in class tomorrow" he said before leaving. Elsa just watched him leave. She stood for another minute there, thinking, before finally entering the lavatory.

Next week…

 _It's like teaching Mountain Trolls how to ride brooms…_

Draco, in his full Seeker uniform, had been standing for almost twenty minutes in the Hospital Wing. One of the younger and newer players trying out for Chaser position had crashed head first against a hoop. On his own accord.

Taking him to the Hospital Wing was understandable…but why is it necessary for him to stand for almost an hour there? There are already other Slytherin players to condole or taunt the patient…

"Where are you going?" said one who cared enough to notice Draco finally deciding to leave.

"Getting some air. If that's alright with you"

So Draco left the Hospital Wing, deciding to change to his school uniform and get ready for lunch. Practice was…ok today…but still sloppy by the new recruits…

He did overhear the remaining players whisper among themselves, perhaps deliberately loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't bother. He's obviously lost it."

"The mighty Malfoys slumped years ago. Get used to it"

 _What were they thinking? Quidditch Captain…Head Boy…why can't there be someone else competent enough to take these posts?_

Quidditch used to be something he'd so look forward to. Then again…it was also one of those things put upon him by his father to make some worth out of him (and to think he bragged about what his father said about not really being Slytherin unless you become part of the Quidditch team to everyone in his second year)… then to make a humiliating display of himself in his first game (when his father took time from work to watch him do so).

Walking through the grand corridors, Draco paid little heed to anything around him. He just carried on walking to the dungeons. Lost in thought…trying to get away from his mind…all his life he'd been such an arrogant, self-absorbed troll! When that's all he was. He wished…if he could…things would have been more like the more tiny moments in his life…the inside excitement as a little child when he received his first letter to Hogwarts…getting sorted in his first year…his first Quidditch practice…curiously looking at interesting enchanted items…real happiness…real awe…

Hearing crowds around him, he jolted back to the present. They were forming crowds to listen in on something.

Not having the ability to walk out, he decided to listen in with them.

Meanwhile, deeper in the crowd, Elsa watched as a visiting Ministry official talked with the Headmistress. Originally she was on her way to the Great Hall from class.

Where she stood she could only catch snippets.

"I can assure you all passages to Hogwarts have been secured…"

"The Ministry is only…"

"…up to date with recent events. Nothing has occurred within our proximity…"

"Indeed, but let's not forget…"

"This is most absurd! Surly we've thought better…before even allowing them in…"

"Madam, I'm only…"

"…cannot be from Kinglsey!..."

"The general public…parents…"

Elsa strained to listen more. This sort of talk is kind of common here. Not that it has hampered the atmosphere of Hogwarts…plus stories and rumors of what happened during the war…what the Deatheaters did…what those supporting them did…

Soon the two left the sight of the students, perhaps feeling they should discuss more privately. While the crowds thinned, Elsa thought to herself.

 _Is there really some concern or are they worrying too much now?_

Pleasant thick rainfall filled the sky over Hogwarts, and few decided to enjoy it, outside. Including Elsa.

Doing homework in the covered walkway bordering a courtyard, Elsa watched the rain droplets fall to the stone ground. Creating circular ripples on the wet floor and relaxing rain sounds. The tangy, wet grass scent hung in the air.

She smiled. Going back to writing, Elsa thought about how the place is like for her. The classes… the magic…her friends…the occasional taunts and pranks… _Hogwarts didn't really change much._

"Ah, my Lady. I beg your pardon if I've interrupted" Elsa looked up. Craning around, she later found the Gryffindor Head Ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, floating nearby, down from the ceiling.

He made a friendly little older-gentleman's bow, "It's such an honor to have this lovely lady back to the school"

Elsa politely made a tiny smile and nodded her head in formal reply. "Thank you"

"A school that has not so very changed. Though I do sense some vibrations of insecurity – but always the same magnificence" He held his head high in pride, keeping it steady. "Just taking a leisure stroll – lifting the spirits after an exhausting week preparing for my Death Anniversary" he formally clarified the reason for his presence.

Elsa paused, "Oh…" she said simply. Do you sympathize at this moment?

Nearly-Headless Nick gave a sigh, "A hallmark in my time, indeed. I'd be most honored to have you invited…but I see you must be put under a rather large load of work for the moment" he politely nodded his head at her books, careful to not let it hang again.

Elsa nodded, staying with a polite silence.

For a moment he gazed off into the rain, wishfully murmuring to himself. "Water from the sky…doesn't feel much now for me…but still has the charm of freedom…"

Like in a trance, Nearly-Headless Nick floated himself from the canopy of the walkway. Lifting his face to the sky he seemed to have made a smile…watching the vastness of the wet sky. Not a care for hanging his head over again he spun himself, making quiet laughter. And soon, he was gone.

Elsa, by herself, was watching the rain. The cool, falling rain. Placing images of her and Anna dancing and spinning in the rain. Braids flying… skirts wide… arms out…Anna then held Kristoff's hands…Olaf joined in the middle…Sven pranced…

Halloween evening, and Elsa barely made it to dinner. OWLs History of Magic was kind of…well…prolonged, by Peeves's attempts at lecturing what first-hand memories he had in the time ghosts were first introduced to Hogwarts. And he had several 'moments' to pause and try to recall some memories. Not sure why…not sure how…but Professor Binns had allowed him in.

Even before dinner was set, there was candy and treat bowls everywhere! Plus students were mostly walking around or seating temporarily across House tables rather than at their own.

Elsa caught sight of one bowl of assorted chocolates. Instantly, without considering it's on the Hufflepuff table, it was on the nearest and she made for it, taking her time while pulling out the chocolate bars. Selecting the ones closest to her taste. Milk chocolate…one with mint bits…just a couple…to put in her bag. Just to satisfy her cravings for a week.

Taking a fourth to eat now, she found a hand with a green-bordered sleeve now deciding to take one.

"Hope I didn't barge in"

"Not exactly" she noted the way he was looking at how much chocolate she took. Draco smirked at her keeping an impartial face for that, hinting that he just intruded on her.

"Don't tell me you're now considering switching to Hufflepuff" he unwrapped a piece and put it in his mouth.

 _Oh seriously, please?_ "That would make more Hogwarts rules broken than they are already, right?"

"This place doesn't really have a strict enough system anyway" Draco commented on his school, as they both sidled down the walkway past other people.

"True. That's why there are Slytherins" she casually added, hiding a smirk while watching his face through a glance. He narrowed his eyes.

It was just five minutes. Five minutes as they exchanged some more words. Then they reached a point to part to their tables. Short five minutes.

Elsa sat beside Luna, finding Ginny briefly sitting there before going to her own table when dinner is served.

"McGonagall's been tense lately" Luna thoughtfully said. "And the Order is remaining active" they paused to let Elsa join in.

"How were the Quidditch practices?" Elsa asked.

"Still happening. Not stalled with the fret going on – Ron even remembered his helmet" Ginny replied.

Elsa moved her eyes ahead to the Slytherin table. For a short moment. To receive Draco's little glance her way.

Practically…Defense Against the Dark Arts has gotten easier. Theoretically…more difficult.

Trying to write an essay out on curses that affect internal organs, how they do so and what are the counter curses if any (and they do not include unikinetic magic), Elsa decided to research and write quietly in the Library.

She spent almost an hour browsing through books and pacing the Library, trying to find good books to reference from. And it proved to be harder than ever. Either the sections she needed to check were taken or the rest were not what she's looking for. Plus that kind of essay topic is rather specific.

Study groups sat on many desks, quietly doing more chatting than studying or doing assignments not what she's trying to do now. Perhaps if nothing in another ten minutes she'll try to work on another assignment. But this one is due in a week, and she's already been putting it off for a while.

Careful to not disturb anybody, Elsa decided to scan the tables for any books. Could be that someone worked on the essay or browsed through already but didn't bother to replace the books. Who knows?

At one point, she cocked her head. The books look interesting, two or three piled up on one vacant table, more on the corner side of the library, where there were few neighboring tables or students. Perhaps her hypothesis was right after all. Not really thinking, she stepped forward and began sifting through some. What intended to be a light read went to about ten minutes.

 _These maybe are the ones I need._

Eventually, she sat down at the table, indexing pages and pulling out her parchment to jot down notes. The next thing she knew, she sat comfortably near a corner of the table.

Her quill now was freely writing reference after reference – just listing and will sort out later. Perhaps this essay may be done in a few days.

She just roughly drafted the third line of her second paragraph when on impulse she looked to the side. Her heart skipped a beat.

Draco was sitting right beside her. Head leaning on one closed hand while nicely watching her loan the books he had pulled out for the same essay he was working on. _Okay_ … _Awkward…_

"It'll be fair to ask if you have some spare parchment"

She was surprised at his request. "Used up for listing issues dealt with?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps lost among the chaotic load of tasks. You should know that."

Elsa gave a skeptic ' _really?_ ' look, just to go along. "Let me check"

She leaned over to the side to rummage through her bag. "Hope you've kept your quill, because I don't have a spare"

He smirked. After some seconds, she drew out a fresh sheet and handed it to him.

After he took it, she made to write another few words on her paper, feeling she should just to that before she forgets. But after a few seconds she noticed he was watching her do so.

She raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you playing your post a little too much now?"

"Can't really help with the fact that there are many needing a close watch"

"I can assure you no hailstorm will flatten this historic school" Elsa quipped back, getting back to her jotting down a bit.

"Maybe" he watched her write, "but the halls are not spared from your decorative vibes. Most unfortunately"

Elsa paused. _Oh…did I leave some behind? Perfect…_

He let her do a few more writing before he spoke again. "Haven't really seen your friends let you accompany them in assemblies you should be gracing" he said in a noting tone.

She paused her writing, "It's by choice" she knew he meant Slughorn's student parties.

"Same here" he took out some writing stuff from his bag. "But isn't it more mandatory for a princess?" so he's just getting into another 'interesting' conversation.

She made a tiny smile. _Not really annoying this time,_ "Not that princesses are highly regarded here. Besides," she wrote a few more while speaking. "It's not really something important on my schedule" Standing around with the gossip, the spying, the conduct… it's more like a waste of time.

Enjoying her company, Draco made an agreeing smirk. "That's true. Having respectable backgrounds demand you to choose your activities wisely"

She glanced at him, to give a ' _oh look who's talking_ ' look. He tucked a bit of hair that fell to the side of her face behind her ear when she turned back to her paper. She paused to make a shy glance for that.

"With her suppressed social timetable, the Ravenclaw Princess should use her time elsewhere."

"Where exactly?"

He fixed a book in front of them for the two to easily read. She gave him a skeptic look.

"Don't you have homework to finish?" he inquired.

Elsa made a small smirk, not bothering to say anything about his 'offer'. Then they went to writing. Quietly writing. Peacefully writing. Thoughtful writing…

...then the unmistakable voice of Madam Pince sounded after ten minutes, after sounds of a commotion not very far away.

"It's just a dungbomb" he said simply when she looked up, receiving a concerned glance at him for that.

"Did you sneak one in here?" she asked with 'concern'. He gave a quiet laugh. "You'd know if I did" he replied honestly, receiving a grin before they went back to their essays.

December rolled in. Soon it will be Christmas.

Sitting at a desk in her Common Room, Elsa was literally crowded with books and paper. Juggling OWLs and NEWTs can be very demanding.

She anxiously glanced out the window. Snow hardly masked the dusk glow that just began to appear in the sky. She groaned.

She had planned to make a stop at Hogsmede – an hour ago – to find something to get for Anna's Christmas present. But homework kind of undermined her estimates. Now she might be late. Most of the stores will close soon.

Elsa felt her head pounding from the studying – maybe she should go now.

Wrapping up her papers and books, she neatly stuffed them in her Dormitory. Then she slipped on a coat, not even bothering with her shoes, hat or anything else.

The Ravenclaw Common Room wasn't even halfway full, so hardly anyone noticed.

Elsa briskly made her way down the stairs, through the corridors, and out the main door to the grounds.

Only when walking through the hilly, bumpy, thick snow covered stone steps she felt her poor choice of shoes. But she didn't really bother with that – she has to get to a good store soon!

Hogsmede was crowded. Apparently everyone thought this was the best time for Christmas shopping. Anxious and jolly people passed by, with their eyes glued to their destinations. Others strolled arm-in-arm with dear ones. People looking like goblins were already readying their voices for the Christmas Chorus.

Jingling whatever allowance in Wizard currency she had, she began browsing through many gift shops.

All of a sudden, it seems they raised the prices! _Is this a way to get back to normal after the war?_

It wouldn't have been a problem for Elsa – if it weren't for the relatively small allowance the Ministry allowed her to have. Christmas shopping used to be so quick and easy. In a few minutes she'd pick the best gifts for her parents and sister before she hopped on the train back from school. Now it seems _everything_ is expensive.

After an hour of fruitless search, Elsa sat down for a rest, on a snow covered bench. Finally she began feeling the snow now through her socks and between her toes (thanks to her slip-on flats), and her aching legs from the now rugged walkways.

She caught sight of Honeyduke's. Instantly she remembered her sugar-cravings since the start of her intense homework – last month. She could just taste the creamy chocolates…

But, thanks to the allowance she put that off. What's more important is getting something for her little sister. If Anna knew what Elsa was doing she would have told her to forget it – but Elsa didn't want that. Besides, the tea at breakfast sort of helps, and she's still getting good marks…

Elsa sighed. She got up and resumed her walk. If nothing comes up in another half hour then she'd resort to a small box of candies for Anna. She did that a couple of times before. But even the decent gift sets cost so…

Her chain of thoughts had her forget to notice the snowy bump in her way. Thanks to her shoes she nearly tripped.

But she felt herself caught before she landed face-first on the pavement. Looking up she found silver eyes.

"Well, well. Her Royal Highness already forgot the weather condition here? You know a thing or two about winter, right?"

Elsa straightened herself onto her own feet.

"They did put themselves through the trouble of getting you into NEWTs Transfiguration" Draco said, looking down at her shoes. He himself was dressed warmly against the winter snow and air.

"They're fine." Elsa plainly said.

Draco just watched her straighten her coat. "Little Elsa feeling mute today?"

"I'm not 'little'" Elsa muttered rather bluntly.

"Alright, now that you're all grown up, will you go someplace more fitting to your fragility?"

A glare came from her eyes. "Going to where I need to go to" she vaguely said, moving to walk.

"Really?" he made to walk beside her. "Everyone knows candy can be found over there" he pointed at Honeyduke's, like he would to a little girl.

She sighed, "I'm browsing the stores"

"Interesting way to pass the time" he nodded.

Elsa just gave him a look like he was a tailing imp.

"Your friends are not here?" he curiously looked around.

"They're at class"

" _All_ of them?"

"I've only got _two_ friends"

"For one of your caliber?"

"I don't go around and befriend just _anybody_ "

"They don't seem to be worried that you're all alone, do they?"

"They don't need to worry."

Draco sighed. "Perhaps I should accompany you, before you break something" he solemnly took her arm. She felt it's not right to shrug him off now.

However she was close to pulling her arm away, when she found him leading her away from the bustling streets.

"They're not in a rush to close anyway" Draco coolly said.

They simply sat down on a large, snow covered log, fairly in the outskirts of Hogsmede, in front of the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest. The snow continued to fall radiantly in the dusk glow.

"So, what are your plans for the holidays?"

She looked at him. "It's kind of up in the air" she shrugged. "I guess it seems the Ministry wants me to stay here." She shifted her eyes to look at the snow-covered ground in front of her. To keep her 'safe'…to monitor her… for whatever reason.

"Not feeling like you get the place all to yourself?" Draco watched her face.

"Feels like ten years ago, all over again" she quietly said. Then Elsa made to change the subject, "What about you?" she turned to him.

"With my parents" Draco said half-heartedly, staring at the same ground, "having Christmas again in the lovely accommodations we're provided"

She read the embarrassment on his face. "At least you're with your family' she said empathetically, "Whatever opportunity you have" the last was said quieter. It stings especially when your sister had expressed in a recent letter how much she's looking forward to celebrating Christmas together…like every year.

Maybe Draco heard her, as after a little short while for a few seconds their eyes met when he made a subtle glance. Then he spoke again. "Once finalized, what would you be doing?"

Elsa scoffed, "Anything but trouble, I hope"

"Really? What kind?"

"Any kind…"

He leaned and gently placed a kiss on her cheek, warm as the warmth there. "Trouble may just be second nature to you" he said quietly, smiling and nose close to hers.

She just gazed at Draco.

Nothing for a few seconds. Then he was gone. She wasn't sure if he disapperated.

Later she realized something right beside her, on the log.

She looked down – finding wrapped chocolate bars. Milk chocolate…one with mint bits…all her favorites…

A surprised smile grew on her face. And it went bigger when she looked up, finding a small gift shop she hadn't tried yet.

Day one…

The Great Hall was almost empty. Only a tiny sprinkle of students stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays. The previous day the train left with the students to take them home to their families. Elsa stirred porridge at her table. Lost in thought, she figured most of her time…after mailing her present to Anna through the floo… should be…early homework and reading…maybe strolling the place…alone…

"Miss Elsa…"

She snapped out of her trance, and turned to find the voice's owner standing to her left.

It was a cozily-dressed house elf, looking up its huge eyes at her.

"The Headmistress wishes to see you immediately"

She rose from her seat to follow him, completely forgetting her breakfast.

In another hour, she was brushing soot from her Ravenclaw cloak. Standing in the fireplace of her castle's Banquet Hall. No one came for her.

Stepping out, Elsa felt the piece of paper McGonagall handed to her, in a rather blank and vague manner. It simply read:

 _Dear sir/madam,_

 _I need Elsa home._

 _Princess Anna_

"Hello?"

She began looking around. The halls were empty. _What's happening here?_ She walked down the hall a bit, hand close to her wand in case of an ambush.

She stopped in her tracks. Faintly, she could hear music.

Heart racing, she took quicker steps down the hall to trace the sounds. It was something that sounded like a chorus.

She paused at one point, where the sounds were louder. Then she approached a nearby window.

It now began striking her familiar. Something from the past. Some beautiful sounds of people singing.

When she was younger. A child. A baby.

She opened the window, and peered out. Right there the tempo increased.

There stood rows and rows of people. The servants, some citizens. In the snow-covered courtyard.

Front most line was indeed a chorus. Dressed in long burgundy robes. They were ladies and men, singing a vocal and song not one from the Church.

And in front of them…Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were beaming up at her. Anna waved.

Finally, a thought came to her head.

It was the entrancing Norwegian song they used to sing on her birthday. The one about snow, beauty, protection and the fjords.

Her parents had it first sung when she was born. When she was first shown to the Arendelle kingdom.

Elsa hasn't heard that song since after her 5th birthday.

Now she felt it. The chorus singing…her as a baby…wrapped in a soft, blue blanket…in her mother's warm arms…gazing baby sapphire eyes around…at her parents…her father stroking her soft white-blonde hair…perhaps only slightly wondering what sort of child she is…or will be…her eyes felt glassy.

She caught up with them in a few minutes. The crowd broke into applause when she went through the courtyard door. Elsa was half in disbelief but managed to almost rush in receiving Anna in her arms.

"How did you do it?" Elsa asked after a tight hug.

"It took quite a lot of convincing", Anna sifted through sheets of parchment stuffed in her coat pocket. "I mean…seriously, it took loads of paperwork…for only a few weeks"

"Anna"

The sisters locked into another embrace, huddling. After a minute they let go, and Elsa remembered something.

"I just need to grab my suitcase." Elsa's smile grew. "Then let the holidays begin!" she announced a royal proclamation, for the crowd and citizens to cheer.

Meanwhile, in a far corner of the British snow-engulfed countryside, stood a tall building. Supposedly a castle but not really used as one…

"A pity we cannot make use of the top floors" a bulky man moaned, seemingly bored for a long, long time.

"You've already moped that" another man snapped.

"Every move of ours is calculated. We aren't sure if the floors above aren't teeming with Dark Magic. We have to wait"

"That's what we've been doing – _waiting!_ "

Sensing a brawl that could start among the many cloaked men not enjoying each other's company for a moment, their leader cleared his throat. They reluctantly silenced to listen what he has to say.

"In the limited opportunities we have" he turned his leprechaun-like face to gaze conceitedly at the many boxes of items they've 'acquired' for their agendas, "we utilize our resources _wisely_ "

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	8. Chapter 8 - Overhead Shadows

Hogwarts was still buried in snow when everyone returned after the Christmas holidays. Making the place even more warm and cozy. Even some of the Christmas decorations and evergreen wreaths stayed for the first rounds of classes.

Elsa felt the warmth, first thing every morning at breakfast. While it's nothing compared to the Christmas celebration at home, she couldn't ask for anything better.

A week after returning from the holidays did she, Luna and Ginny manage to sit together at breakfast, discussing their holidays.

"Of course the most 'unfortunate' don't really seem to believe in holidays" Ginny commented.

"Yeah. It's kind of strange that they spiked in their raids and attacks during the holidays" Elsa flipped a page of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ they were peering over. "even so afterwards."

"Perhaps because of the sales" Luna suggested, "the more items and people outside the better for them"

Even today another raid was featured in the _Prophet_.

"Still they are in low numbers, and at disadvantages" Ginny said.

Elsa sipped on tea, "They seem to be taking advantage of unpredictability…"

"Do you feel darkness… creeping in every corner…"

The girls almost jumped in their seats. "Bloody Hell, Seamus!" Ginny angrily turned around.

"Come on, Ginny. Abbott's made a more fitting reaction than that" Seamus sounded disappointed.

"That's because she must have burst into tears" Ginny grumbled, fixing herself in her seat.

"No – she beat me on the temple with a book"

Elsa and Luna tried to hide their snickers.

"I guess not hard enough…what is it?"

Seamus began looking around, in an obvious attempt at being secretive. "Harry's decided to fire up Dumbledore's Army" the girls heard him whisper, as he secretly handed Ginny something that looked like a well-made invitation card. "Given the recent events"

Ginny looked at the card. "He went through the trouble of having these printed?"

"The more efforts for a guild the better" Seamus said, before walking away like normal.

The girls peered over the card: _Dumbledore's Army – Room of Requirement – 5 pm every Sunday – New members welcome (with small chops that is)! – Remember to bring your wands and minds (don't leave them in your dormitories)!_

Ginny shook her head, "Odds are this 'guild' is receiving efforts from _external_ sources" then she joined the others in laughing.

 _It's amazing how snow takes its time here…_

Outside, snow continued to fall and cover Hogwarts from the January sky like winter began only a week ago. Especially doing so during the free periods the students have to visit the grounds or Hogsmede.

Free periods are definitely _not_ things Elsa would miss – especially snowy ones. Exploring the magical world that matches her being a witch. So she decided on a nice leisure walk in the Hogwarts grounds. Like others she was dressed for that (just in a coat and good winter shoes – the shoes this time) at lunch and immediately after went off for the crisp winter air.

Down the corridors to the front exit, though, she crossed paths with a very familiar student going for the same. And so they crossed the threshold and met the outdoors together.

"The Slytherin attitude is not very uncommon at home?" Draco asked when they had just left the castle. On a hunch he figured the holidays turned for the better for her. She confirmed that.

Elsa thought for a bit. "Anna's more on the Gryffindor side"

"Then I withhold comments"

Elsa smirked.

They continued talking and walking together down the snow-covered path, one of those occasional moments they get to do so during the school term. "It was nice to see mother happy… father too" Draco said. With a quiet warm feeling like he really was happy to see that. That's very true… considering the countless times he cringed at their states during the war.

Elsa made a nice small smile for the look on his face and inside feeling found in his voice when he said that. Draco smiled a bit too, now feeling another tiny warm feeling. An unexpected sharing of inside thoughts wasn't awkward… not that Elsa was like other people.

They reached a curve scattered and bordered with stones and boulders, and later went to stand against a large stone for a rest. He watched her bury her hand easily in the snow covering a nearby natural stone ledge.

"Just at times you want to find more than just keeping your authority – and making impressions to outsiders" Elsa mentioned, rather quietly, at a drifting point of the conversation where they talked a bit about their elite positions, like she's matching her thoughts in her words.

Draco nodded in understanding. "Especially when they do nothing but look for faults in you, to make themselves feel special" he said like he's adding another shared, relatable thought.

Elsa nodded a bit, still in thought, "Or define you for yourself – no matter what you do"

 _So_ sounds familiar… even though for her it's mostly rare magic. As much as self-absorbed and standing out the great Malfoys are with their positions and privileges in society…

"I suppose we all feel that way. People are just chaotic." He added. Both turned to look at the falling snow, letting a brief silence fall.

For a bit while watching Elsa in their brief silence, he inside admitted that she does a better job… effectively keeping her position as crown-princess without the self-absorbed nonsense and arrogance... but instead with remoteness but fitting elite refine-ness and flair that she is still special. He felt a hidden smirk for that.

Elsa went to thinking for a while. "Kind of like doing a perfect Amplifier Enchantment – not to mention one enough for only three feet"

Draco groaned. That 'charm' she tried to help him with… the one where you speak through the end of the wand to sound louder… he _had_ to be one of the demonstrators. Once in a while they found themselves doing homework together. Only a few times helping in subjects or topics the other found a bit hard in. But mostly, both being some of Hogwarts' best performing students, just doing homework together…

"And working a Tripping Jinx without tripping yourself?"

She turned to him – and there was a mischievous glitter in her sapphire eyes.

"Shouldn't be hard, as long as you don't keep your nose too high"

"How high?"

And… he once again didn't avoid getting snow flung in his face when she lifted her hand out of the snow.

"High enough" she said smoothly. Then she got up and took off, before he finished getting the snow off.

For a few seconds he was a bit confused. But he perfectly knew how to respond. Smiling, he bunched up some snow in his hand and went after Elsa.

Throwing snow was a miss for him. She dodged it with teasing grace. Just as how she's running through the snow. His smile couldn't leave his face.

Then she deliberately turned a corner to a spot more scattered with boulders and fence-like stones. A perfect place to hide and stalk in. She tossed another bunch of snow at him, which he blocked with an arm, before disappearing among the stones. Both tried to not let laughs and giggles give away their positions.

With alertness and mischief in his face, Draco quietly snuck around, scanning the area for any signs of Elsa. The snow was too thick, rugged and shiny, not really revealing footprints, so he couldn't rely on that.

Meanwhile, trying to even breathe quietly past a laughing smile, Elsa hid herself behind one large stone.

Carefully, she moved a bit to peek if he's approaching…

"Ha! Got you!"

Elsa made a little gasp, as Draco, who had crept quietly from the other side, grabbed her and had her pinned by the arms against the boulder.

"What now, your Majesty?" his impish grey eyes laughed.

He watched her surprised face. After a few seconds it looked like she found a solution….

…hails… just enough to make him feel it and take a step back. Smiling and giving a laugh in triumph, Elsa made to dash away.

But the snow there was pretty thick, so when he almost caught her again, they both tumbled into the soft white powder.

Laughing, they shifted to sit in the snow, some slightly dusted on them from the fall. And they were laughing for a minute. Laughing and smiling.

"Nice try, your Highness" Draco joked.

When they stopped laughing their smiles stayed. They took a moment to watch each other. Enjoying the feeling from once and a while messing around like that - like being kids again is a precious thing for them. It made them feel warm against the snowfall. Elsa dusted a bit of snow off of Draco's hat and near his face. His smile was soft… wonderful…

A pause. He made to stand up. While doing so, he offered Elsa assistance. Holding her hand to help her stand up as well. It was actually almost like an embrace.

Then they stood there, watching each other. Past the snow that continued to fall gracefully. He still held her hand… warmly. He still had that smile.

"What is it?" Elsa asked curiously, her own small smile still there.

Still smiling, he shook his head, "Nothing" he said quietly.

A little quiet pause. "Can I see you back to the castle?"

"I'd really like that" Elsa accepted his arm. Then they went on returning to the castle. Once more walking together through the snowy air and grounds of Hogwarts.

Back at her dormitory up in the Ravenclaw Tower, Elsa sat on her bed. She had hung aside her outdoor stuff for drying.

She sat there… thinking.

She looked inside herself. At that ice barrier she grew up with around her heart – not of hate… of mistrust, insecurity and protection… keeping the living warmth for only her family… parents, Anna, Olaf… shunning out the world of strangers and potential enemies…

 _Something about his impishness… charming kind… with warmth… somehow it's been getting through that ice barrier…_ making her feel capable and special. Others may be more upfront nice… but they don't really make her feel beyond her occasional self-doubts. _He makes me feel more than just a unikinetic or princess – perfectly._

 _Pretty much the same self-essence but less gloat… he hasn't changed dramatically (that would be weird)... but he's really dropped that ridiculous force in his voice…and he is compassionate, loyal and warm inside_ … credit mostly because of his mother she knew… that's why he since the beginning understood the basics of humanity and decency… _it's just that being raised in a world of self-interest and mistrust left him working hard on an act for too long…_ having Voldemort actually lurk around his own home…maybe that in a way opened his mind more…

Perhaps he's saved it for those who'd really, truly appreciate and understand him… know what he had to live through…

It's good to know there's someone pretty similar to you…not just in the powers-sense or necessarily completely the same… but still with magic living in you to know how it feels in a world full of muggles, and pretty similar in how life and the world is for you… position in society, expectations, wanting to explore within… while making you feel special, accepted and belonged in that world and life…

 _I've always dreamed what it would be like in another's arms – especially when it's snowing._

Elsa smiled inside - her smile of being flattered.

Meanwhile, down in the dungeons, a figure stood in a doorway. Making a moment's pause near some hanging torches.

The dungeons weren't completely warmed for the winter. It still had some coldness in its stone walls and floor. Heat was offered through lit torches hanging on the walls or from the ceilings.

Yet Draco stood there, in a corridor heading towards the Common Room, feeling more than just warm from being back indoors from the wintery grounds. It was a strange feeling… cozy… somewhat like 'thawed'… it felt like it has been steadily growing… and still is… but he could feel it.

Different past the thick inside icy coldness and bitterness he grew up with… of self-doubt, self-superiority, hate, mistrust, insecurity… feeling that living warmth he hid within only for his family.

Around Elsa he felt secure... understood… and himself. Felt his occasionally restrained free-spirit without rebuke or having been told he's terribly or unnecessarily childish and foolish… and keeping his Malfoy identity (now in a much more reasonable way) without being told he's evil or horrible… with her own sense of zeal, wit, pride, elegance, compassion...

Draco smiled… _She is snow…cold …but warm and beautiful…_

Once again… for the first time in forever… he felt hopeful.

A few weeks later, flu season swept through Hogwarts. Unfortunately, due to the School still recovering from the war, supplies were still depleting fast. Including the potion ingredients for the Pepper-up Potion.

Hoping to not start another accident, like one that occurred on the first birthday party for Anna that Elsa organized, she tried her best using other remedies to limit her sneezing.

But this is her second day with a cold. And it seems her cold is a little more intense than the average student – possibly because of her unikinetic powers.

So today she's hoping nothing happens during Care of Magical Creatures class. Especially since today Hagrid is teaching everyone Grindlow baiting on an edge of the Black Lake, at a spot where they are known to prowl the waters.

And baiting involves getting the grindlows to tangle their tentacles around the slotted hoops attached to special rods dipped in their waters, while they're trying to get the bait-food off.

"Remember to keep yer bait wrapped completely around the hoop"

 _Just don't go too much near the edge._

Bypassing a few 'attempts' at offering assistance or help to her (thankfully it's almost no more), she lugged her rod and small bait pail to a more favorable spot. A coast slightly raised from the water's edge, but where the forest meets the coast.

Baiting is going ok so far – especially by nothing happening to upturn the class. As far as catching is concerned… she'd sometimes feel movement near the rods but nothing much really happened. Plus the regular blowing of her nose distracted her.

After an hour Hagrid had everyone shift positions. Elsa ended up going on a more flatter side of the coast. But still pretty shielded by the forest. And…

 _If anything happens its better near someone you… know better._

"Still having a stuffy day?" Draco's curious question was answered by her wiping her nose again. "I didn't know you'd get one considering your type" so he honestly didn't really expect her to have a cold.

"At least it confirms I'm a witch" she said, folding her hankie away. He nodded.

"Good point" was the reply, before he went back to refilling his bait on the rod.

They continued prepping and baiting their rods. And for another five minutes he's noticing her unusual behavior in dealing with her sniffles. At least not how others would normally do. Overall more 'precautious'. "Not really taking it nicely are you?" he wondered, raising his eyebrows when she took out a bitter lemon candy from her pocket and ate it to ease her throat.

"It's normal" _For me at least._ He shrugged.

"Remember to take it easy." He said. After a minute he decided to also make another of his quips. "Can't have too many Abbott girls around"

Elsa glanced at Draco "Since when do I _easily_ get nervous?" _I only do so when I feel responsible for something very important to me and really can't afford to mess it up – like Anna's first birthday I organized… and my coming coronation..._

He shrugged again. "Just a piece of adv…" with a gasp Draco leapt back, almost dropping his rod when a large, snarling grindlow head popped up from the water – as his rod wasn't down enough. Of course that was a miss for him. Then he sternly glanced up at an Elsa giggling at him.

They spent another hour baiting. Then afterwards they were marked points given how many they caught. Obviously those who didn't catch didn't get points. Elsa managed to lure one while Draco two.

Then Hagrid had everyone return their tools and gear to an assigned place for later pickup. It was in a very rugged clearing of the forest near his house. Going there with her stuff and nose, Elsa and Draco went with the others.

"Does it really matter?"

"Being different makes you have thing differently"

"Perhaps"

When they almost reached the spot, Draco helped himself to taking the heavy rod out of her hand. Then he went ahead to replace it in the spot for rods.

"You're not that contagious" he said, with a small impish smirk.

"The cold doesn't bother you?" she put her empty bait pail away. _Like he's so sure it doesn't._

"Not one bit, actually" he said, before he left to replace his own stuff into the pile, Elsa made a small smile and shook her head.

Still no Pepper-up Potion that afternoon, so Elsa continued being careful and finishing the rest of the day.

For homework and when not attending classes, she figured the best place is the Common Room… until further notice.

"The tonic should work fine" Luna watched Elsa carefully blow her nose while cupping one ear to limit the pressure.

"It is" Elsa went back her assigned Care of Magical Creatures homework. Luna meanwhile was writing a research assignment on caring for doxies and their young (without getting bitten).

"Dad often boils kale root juice with pixie tears. It helps loosen the pipes." Luna said thoughtfully. "Although he thinks adding little bit of raxburn fur would make the drink more effective"

Elsa took a deep breath to clear her nose. _I can't be that bad… hopefully._

In the next evening, the batches of Pepper-up Potion were refilled, thankfully. Elsa was one of the first to take a dose. After recovering from the side effects of the potion, she relaxed and stretched, and made her way out of the Hospital Wing.

She went to join the others at Transfiguration. _Hopefully I'm not too late. Twenty minutes late is actually…_

Approaching the classroom, Elsa began to hear something like a commotion.

Further steps pinpointed the source to the Transfiguration classroom itself…

…as well as some people carrying, cuddling or chasing snowgies.

Elsa froze in shock. _WHAT? But I don't recall sneezing badly._

The door was wide open. She carefully took a peek inside.

Snowgies almost filled the classroom. With cheerful 'innocence' on their faces, they ran under tables, jumped on tables and heads of people (especially the Slytherins), played tag with fascinated or irritated people, cuddled with others, and so forth.

 _How did this happen?_ Elsa thought as she stared at the ones cutely blinking up at her.

Sounds of someone sneezing brought more snowgies into the room.

 _Ohhhhh…_

"Mr. Malfoy! _What is the meaning of this_?" A bewildered McGonagall briskly walked up to Draco, who had a napkin in one hand and was sitting at a table with his head resting in another.

He merely looked up at the snowgie on the table that was staring into his face. Then he turned his head to glance up at Elsa.

She shrugged a bit while trying to not let a laugh slip, as if to say 'I'm not _really_ sure what happened myself'. _Classic…the harder you try to avoid something the more it's bound to happen…is unikineic magic really that powerful?_

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" Ron asked his friends as they sat at their classroom tables.

"Not sure" Harry whispered back, while turned to stare at Draco and trying to not smile or laugh.

"He looks like he just stepped out of a winter fairy wonderland" Ron watched Draco blow his nose again, bringing more snowgies into the room.

They turned to Hermione for an explanation. Equally bewildered, she could only blurt "How am I supposed to know?"

"Now how will we get rid of these… beings?!" McGonagall was taken aback by suddenly realizing that some were cutely right beside her, stacking up to be as tall as her.

"They're really nice" Parvarti Patel was kneeling down, petting and playing with some with her hand. "Why don't we just keep them?"

Many, including McGonagall, stared at her.

"We can always have some for Care of Magical Creatures" Hagrid said with many snowgies cuddling and jumping around him.

"Or Charms!" Flitwick said while having fun being carried around by some others. Yeah…they were _initially_ called for assistance…

"Alright… let's go see if there's more Potion" Trying to not laugh, Elsa led Draco out of the classroom, with her hands gently on his shoulder and arm.

McGonagall watched them leave with skeptic eyes, still about what could have caused all these things to appear.

 _Maybe we should consider adding a branch for unikinetic magic studies_ , Professor McGonagall thought to herself.

A few days later, in an empty classroom, with simple movements of her hand, Elsa threw large snowflakes to hang in the air. After doing so, pressing each from a distance they began glowing, each as a color from one of the four Houses. Draco watched the display of her abilities.

Since he's not a unikinetic, he tried some tricks for himself with his wand.

He did pretty good, and at one point tried making a ball or icicle out of his wand.

"Try it like this" Elsa fixed his arms to have his hand under the tip of his wand. "It's all about flowing freely"

"Alright" He focused. Focused hard. And then made a quick glance to her when nothing happened. She tried to not make snickering too obvious.

"Keep trying" He did, and in a minute a piece of hail fell into his hand.

"Not bad" she smirked, taking the hail for herself to see.

Draco smirked, mostly for her 'teaching', in this little tinkering around of magic they came into in their next shared break. Part on implied dares... part out of curiosity... part simply trying out something... can't really tell. "Last time I recall you treated your own powers like they were a caged manticore. What finally came over you?"

"I finally figured out the counter-curse to what I was afraid of doing" she made to try to teach him how to make it snow.

"Which is?" he asked curiously, while positioning his wand.

"I was afraid of freezing someone's heart"

Draco hid his shudder at the thought of that. "What's the counter-curse?"

"It's… uh… warmth" she plainly said, slightly avoiding eye contact.

"What kind?" now getting even more interested, he asked curiously.

"You know… just warmth"

"You stick the victim in a fireplace?"

"No!" she looked at him sternly although she couldn't fully hide her laugh.

"Then how did you save your sister?"

"I hugged her" _Oh… thanks a lot._

Draco nodded. "I see…"

 _Something tells me I'm never going to hear the end of this._

Back to the snowing. It took a few minutes longer than he hoped. But in the end, the room began to snow gracefully. Like it was falling from the ceiling.

Mesmerized by the scene, he felt his free hand extend out to cup under the snow. Like he was making sure it was real. Soon he sensed she was doing the same. Gazing at the falling snow… hands moving carefully to feel it… fascinated… smiling…

And before they knew it, he overdid the snowing, covering half the floor of the classroom.

"Can we do something else now?" asked a Draco with snow covering his crème blonde hair and shoulders. Elsa giggled while he dusted it all off. And she's having a lot of fun with his performance. _Not bad though…_

"We did take up nearly an hour" she looked up at a nearby clock. "So I guess we should". Draco shook his head.

And they (or rather, _Elsa_ ) decided to now practice basic wand-less spells.

Draco raised his eyebrows at a pile of neatly-formed snowballs Elsa made.

"You'll thank me later" Elsa said, smirking.

He should. Summoning one into his hand changed from no results to occasionally one flying into his face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on!" Elsa did one summoning with ease.

"Aren't you at some sort of advantage?" Draco asked, having another attempt that caused a snowball to land on his feet. So Elsa summoned a book on a table to her hand, flexing her hand afterwards from the impact.

"Practice is always the key" she went to replace the book, "and it…"

She dropped the book, feeling a force tug onto her hand.

It was too fast to fight it, so she found her hand…

…pulled into Draco's.

Even Draco was caught a bit by surprise.

But after some short contemplation… there was this charming, naughty look from his face.

Then her hand was gently pulled. Feet crunching through the snow, she felt an arm wrapping her into a hug-like hold. A warm one. She continued watching his face, returning it with a shy smile from hers.

Next thing she knew… in an unhesitant manner, he lifted her hand up, the one he was holding, while bending his head down a bit – so to press a kiss onto her fingers.

"Is this how it was done?" he whispered after that.

The shy smile turned into a pretty smirk.

Then they heard sobbing.

They turned, finding Moaning Myrtle, fresh tears glistening on her face, floating just overhead.

"That's…the most romantic thing I've ever seen… after years…" She wiped her sleeve on her face.

Draco groaned, glaring at the ghost.

"Oh… my apologies! It's not like I have other things to do!" Insulted, she began floating away, through the wall back into her bathroom (which was nearby in the same corridor as the classroom).

Elsa shook her head. "Sometimes we forget how alive this place is"

A minute or two past, with their eyes peacefully closed and standing in that warm embrace.

 _He was in a forest. Not the Forbidden Forest or any other he remembers being in. It had more fresh vegetation. But the ground – wasn't much leveled well. It's as if most of it was uphill._

 _Wand out, he scanned the parameter for the reason he couldn't go any farther. Trapped – it felt like._

 _Hissing sounds met his ear. Only then he realized that a scaly rope of flesh was coiled around in the branches, forming a circle prison a foot above his head._

 _Furious, Nagini made several lunges at his throat, making him dodge and not even notice that she's making her way to tighten her coils around the boy._

 _Draco shot multiple curses at the snake. This time, they appeared to be taking an effect on it._

 _Despite bleeding in various areas, Nagini curled her head to gaze laughing eyes at him. She flicked her tongue. "You had potential in the eyes of the Dark Lord…but not as much as she did. Surprised – actually not – that for your own incapability you look up to her. A Mudblood of all creatures." She made her way to get closer to him, while still in the trees._

 _Draco felt his own heartbeat quicken in an uncomfortable way._

 _Nagini was close… for him to smell the blood and death in her breath. She flicked her tongue out again._

 _"You may ignore the fact that she's a mudblood… but she's a princess… remember? Do you think she'll keep it up, even after, dear child, she finds the real you? The 'you' the Dark Lord harvested?"_

 _His body already felt tense with panic. Now…his mind began swirling._

 _'Did they tell her that I helped bring in whoever was unfortunate enough to be found with muggle associations for that accursed snake to devour? Did they tell her that I'd stalk on students, ready to report to the Carrows of any slight resemblance of disrespect to the Dark Forces? Or did they tell her that I bought, out of my own allowance, cursed objects and poisons for killing the Great Albus Dumbledore, only to fail for someone else to carry out the deed?...'_

 _Only a split second later he noticed both her coils only an inch from his body…and her gaping jaws nearly around his head…_

Draco, having trouble breathing, woke up. No one else in his Dormitory was awake to see him scramble to a sitting position. The only faces he could see, while peering around, were the snakes on the Slytherin banners and tapestries, engulfed in the moonlight.

A couple of days later…

After Draco turned off the tap, he took one more look into the mirror. Into his reflection. Trying to once more make out what does he see… beyond the pitiable form staring back at him.

Forcing himself away after what felt like an hour, he went to pick up his dress-coat. In his hand, he felt the jacket's collar. Virtually meaningless… at least in some ways help him in his attempts to not give in to the notion now that his family is lower than the dust under people's feet. A notion that's considered an expected phenomenon when the public hails the world's heroes to great heights – like today's Inseparable Golden Trio.

Not that his Slytherin classmates empathize or are friends to him.

After putting the dress-coat back on, he left the bathroom, and emerged into the corridor lit with sunlight through the windows. Like walking into an undetermined destination.

People talked, walked or stood around as always, finding other stuff more important to do. Few were in the corridors here today. But whoever bothered to look narrowed their eyes and twisted their mouths in disgust. Not like how they'd do in the height of his glory as a wayward or self-absorbed bully.

 _Weak… criminal… low-graded… traitor… cry-baby…_

Sometimes he'd feel like kicking at something – at times wishing to smash something too. Often it goes to the extent of feeling a weight in his chest. His self-hate, guilt and fury choking him – in those moments his guilt and shame seems to overtake everything else. Forcing him to sit down, throw his head in his hands. His throat croaking with tears.

Sadly confused is he angry with himself or how thing went the way they did – and are now. He doesn't blame his heritage or family traditions… he still loves his family… just _why_ did his father associate himself with Voldemort of _all people?_ They would be much better off without that, right? Their name, family and all wouldn't be tainted as they are now.

And it would take someone naïve enough to think everything will go right easily for them someday – that their crimes will be forgotten.

Classes are not until another three hours, as today's a Saturday. So Draco carried on walking through the grand corridors of the castle. Lost in thought.

His mother often told him that there is no criminal without a future. _But what bloody future?_ It would be pathetic to blame his mother for everything… life hasn't been so easy for her anyway… and she just wants him to not let his past destroy him. It's just _how_? Everything seems so bleak… for one surviving his public days of guilt, masks, and insulations…with more of all that…

Just for a minute he lifted his eyes from the floor, to scan the vast corridor. Something he found himself regularly doing since getting trapped into the Dark Folds. But also looking for a friendly face… if there is one even for him…

Meeting a corner where the corridor joins another, he paused.

A window spilled in sunlight into the corridor. Beside it, Elsa sat on the stone bench, her books and bag stuffed under the bench.

Draco turned a bit and walked a few steps to the side. Keeping it not very obvious he was quietly and curiously watching Elsa. He didn't want to disturb her – she was writing on a piece of parchment, rather very thoughtfully.

Once or twice while doing so, her fair face was hinting quiet laughter or smiling. _Perhaps she is writing a letter to her sister._

The quill feather that gently shook in her hand as she wrote was light-grey, sprinkled with black flakes of color. But her white-blonde hair illuminated from the sunlight. Soft and glowy. Her hair isn't exactly 'white', he figured. It's more like shiny white was sprayed to cover a much darker shade of brown - maybe.

He thought for a while. There had been moments he'd pause… years ago… feeling and looking at the bird feathers… especially white ones… even those left on his cloak… it wasn't during very good times… many of the birds didn't survive the testing of the Vanishing Cabinet… but still…

She carried on writing, completely unaware of an audience this time. Once in a while pausing her writing to think what else to say to the best friend she's ever known in her life. She's lucky to have someone like that.

Elsa has an identity. A heritage. A position of nobility that makes you especially noticeable among the people. Responsibilities you have to live with. Not always to your pleasure. She can find goodness when dealing with all that. Being herself. But not oblivious of the dark times…

She gets doubtful – fearful even. She has haunts of her past which still today she gets reminded of. But still determined to not falter herself when she does feel that way – haven been hardened and softened by her past…like ice. Working with her fears and limitations while maintaining her grace and dignity, giving opponents little chances to call her 'weak'. And not immaturely headstrong or fiery like a Gryffindor. Just the occasional doubts and fears…

When she had the chance she ran for her sister and her kingdom – not to join the now heroic band that struts around. That makes him feel less sour…he doesn't feel like he's talking to a superior… he feels he _can_ talk to her…

Perhaps surprising him how she makes him feel for the first time in his life he's conversing with an 'equal'. He knew from the beginning she's very different. That she shouldn't be leveled up the same with other people.

While her past helped her feel more confident… his past made him feel small. _She somehow can see light at the end of a dark tunnel clearer…_

But while others make him feel smaller, she doesn't. How she has the capacity to remove his masks… even his Occlemency barriers…without making him feel foolish or awkward… he's not really sure himself. She's knowing and accepting him, over the past months, despite perhaps what she's heard people say. Perhaps that he's not even what he thinks himself to be. _Then again… she doesn't know everything that really happened…_

Elsa continued writing, preoccupied on her quill and parchment, letting Draco now slip half his mind elsewhere.

 _A memory…_

 _A square block sat before him. It hadn't said nor did anything to him, but he was looking at it with insult and mockery._

 _'They can't be thinking first years are this daft' he thought to himself. But he proceeded. Didn't want to take too long at this, or risk others thinking he's inefficient in his first classes…_

 _"Depulso"_

 _A bright golden stream shot from his wand, hitting the block to a respectable distance._

 _"Excellent, Mr. Malfoy" Professor Flitwick said, standing on a pile of books on his desk. "But remember…focus is the key"_

 _'Oh, please' joining his fellow Slytherins, he wished for something more worth his time._

 _Others took turns at today's practice at Charms class – the Pushing Spell. Like it's not hard to push…still, many made fools of themselves…at least something to lighten his boredom._

 _"Depulso"_

 _At one point…a block was pushed. The spell was barely audible, but when it stopped sliding across the wooden floor…it reached a few inches even beyond Granger's 'boastful' distance._

 _"Oh well done, Miss Elsa! Well done!"_

 _He couldn't help to see who this spotlight-snatcher-for-the-class is…_

 _She tried not letting her smile grow too much on her chubby face. Her eyes flicked to the ground. Not awkwardly like most would do…she's just trying to shrug off the idea that's she's being recognized._

 _"See? You all did excellent. But she's once again shown that it takes feelings and focus to really master Charms" She's definitely securing a place on Flitwick's list of favorites. Still Draco at that time had shot an arrogant look of displeasure from his eyes._

But that was an interesting thought though…

 _Another memory…_

 _A rectangular prism sat on the table. Lockhart…the clumsy fool…while making a pose during his self-gloating 'lectures' (something about finding long-lost treasure that was 'heavily' guarded?), tripped some sort of pin…that released a hoard of Nifflers from their cage._

 _Nifflers? What sort of damage they do to be put under 'defense against the dark arts'? Making grabs for shiny objects?_

 _Anyway, the classroom was thrown into turmoil…again. Many made ridiculous expressions while keeping away from the fuzzy little creatures…others were too much touched by their cuteness…or trying to prove their valor by casting missed shots from their wands…_

 _His own foot felt a bit after kicking a few away from himself. He was just wondering how sissy the others were…_

 _Just one sudden glance…brief…she was standing…holding two in her arms…stroking the frightened bodies. Compared to the others doing similarly…her face was set… passive… protective… thoughtful…_

 _"Ah…yes…ten points each to anyone bringing these little monsters back to their cage" he had shifted his glance back at the one who calls himself a 'professor'. At least he didn't run away again this time… "ten points per student…per Niffler…thank you"_

Only Lockhart was the humor at that time…

 _Another memory…_

 _The round face of Crabbe…among the lot with him, sitting against stones and benches while chattering about Part One of the Triwizard Tournament…_

 _"Did you see the look on Potter's face when the Horntail showed up?"_

 _"And how he made a break for it on his broom!"_

 _Snickering, Draco had stretched and crossed his legs, "He should think twice next time before showing himself off that flimsy model of a broom he has"_

 _Glancing about, he received satisfactory results of snickering._

 _When others took their turns to shoot comments…his eyes caught sight of something._

 _A bit far off, a younger Beauxbaton girl had inadvertently asked a passerby for help with some homework – thinking she was one of their own. Do you really think the visiting students were given a year's vacation from homework at Hogwarts?_

 _Said student looked at the girl with a surprised face…at the use of French to talk to her. The girl, realizing that the student standing before her is a Ravenclaw…giggled in embarrassment. No sooner did they begin nicely talking to each other. Not really something you see her do often._

 _When the others found where Draco was looking, they made to pay them…or her to be exact…a visit._

 _"What's to find there?" he rebuked the others, thinking it's not right now worth their time._

 _Flint snickered, "Wait till they fly off with her" the others joined him._

 _Draco did too…_ but he figured she's too firm for their frilly prance-like nature…

All these years… Potter… self-glory… Potter fans… self-glory… only once in a while she popped up… here and there… very small moments over the years… very small… Come to think of it… he got her name wrong once…

 _"You must know – that you can't always get away with that sort of behavior"_

 _He just couldn't really tolerate being buried under snow like that…so a few days later he and his thugs came up from behind her at the Great Hall. She was doing homework while sipping on minty-hot-chocolate._

 _"Then for your own good I suggest you 'behave' yourself" was her easy response. Albeit with a streak of elite mockery._

 _He closed the book she was reading. She shot back a hard look._

 _"Those with your types of competence have more need to watch themselves around here – Elaine"_

 _Crabbe and Goyle made sounds like a soft little girl had her feelings hurt._

 _He was close to smirking at her for that…but the expression on her face stopped him. She looked in a concerned, amused way…like he's making a complete fool of himself._

 _"You really can't help but make trolls of yourselves" She smoothly countered as she got up to leave. But she still had her eyes shoot with the upper hand. "And for your kind information…it's 'Elsa'" She said right before passing by him._

That was pretty funny… come to think of it…

How things have changed…

Just then, he noticed that a first year Hufflepuff walked over to her bench, and quietly sat down on the corner of it. Not very far off was a group of other first years, whispering and watching carefully. It was obvious she was sent on a dare.

The Hufflepuff sat there quietly, waiting until Elsa senses company and turns to see – which she did after a minute. While face-front neutral, her eyes were alert and watching to make out the student's visit. Especially since the student looked nervous but trying to sound direct and firm.

Draco couldn't really catch every word they exchanged, but he figured it was something about her unikinetic powers. At one point when Elsa spoke she raised her eyebrow and made a small smile at the younger student. The student then giggled a bit like at her own silliness. The group carried on watching.

Her solution to brush off this attempt at confirming the existence of her powers was leveling the capability easy among all witches and wizards – showing the first year the _Glacius Charm_ and how to do it – just lightly. After a few moments of awe and trying for herself (just a few small patches of ice on the stone corridor floor), the student thanked Elsa and bounded off the bench.

Elsa watched her take off with her fellow students, smiling at their messing about as children. Then she went back to her writing.

Actually… her Royal Highness perfectly holds the self-merit and commanding Slytherin edge when keeping people at bay and/or in their places – whether she acknowledges it or not – even much better than any Slytherin classmate or alumni he's seen so far. Even unafraid to come out back at or question him. In an admirable way he has to admit.

She does that without forgetting those few she holds very dear… or at least empathizes…

 _"It's all about flowing freely" she said…cool, strong and free like ice and snow. Undiscouraged by how hard your past has been on you and by what pathetic thoughts or words people may have._

Finally, Elsa figured she was done. Neatly putting her stuff away, she rose and left in the opposite direction. Watching her disappear around a corner, Draco noticed that all this time… a faint smile was tugging on him. Something now becoming more frequent these last months.

But it only took a few seconds for that to deflate. As Draco finds it sometimes hard to determine if he deserves that… because he's often reminded that he's a _real_ criminal…

A couple of days later, reviewing and preparing for the second round of midterms began. And Defense Against the Dark Arts classes went to studying, for a couple of weeks, different but advanced items related to the subject.

And during an exercise/practice session of the class, letting students interact and tinker with today's object for themselves, Draco found that reading his textbook (it was an item he's all too familiar with by now) was going nowhere, as his eyes kept twitching to a row ahead and to his left.

Elsa was trying to work with a Dark Detector. Frustration was slowly building in her face as she spent the last half hour turning the thing over and scanning it for the switches she's looking for.

The first couple of times he put it off, thinking soon she'll figure it out. Then afterwards, he went to taking glances. Then watching, completely abandoning his book, and feeling itches on his fingers each time she missed the switch she's looking for.

And other students were either too busy with their own stuff, or some Slytherins snickered to themselves, at her and others struggling even more than she is. Not that she's making a scene like some others. And the professor and the most learned like Saint Potter and Granger were more preoccupied with the lost cases.

Finally, mid in the session, he rose from his desk and walked over to hers.

"It's just below where the light is" he said quietly, about the 'ON' switch.

Elsa looked up when Draco came. "Oh, ok" she replied. And she ended up going back to what she was originally doing – square one. Draco sighed.

"Wait" he put a hand on hers and the Dark Detector, to politely make her stop. "It's like this…" one hand carefully under hers holding it up, Draco found himself instructing her and guiding her fingers to where to press what and when. And answering questions she made once or twice. Pretty much helped her better understand.

When she looked up from the Dark Detector at his face, something else struck her. His face went from neutral to upset thinking. He looked a bit pale… tired… like distressed or really bothered over the past few days.

Over the months since term started she did notice that he'd occasionally look bothered or upset. But this time it was somewhat more, and she felt she should ask him.

"Are you ok?"

He jolted to the present, finding Elsa watching his face "Fine. Just some assignments…" he mumbled.

He still seemed bothered. Elsa watched his face, but knew it wouldn't be right to prod him or coax him to tell. He'd only get irritated. Plus she's not the type to do that anyway.

Silence for a while. "Actually, can you help with a couple of Charm's assignments?" He said after a few minutes, before she got to decide what say.

"Like the one due this Monday?"

"Yeah"

It was a more advanced topic… and to be submitted as a thesis. "Sure."

"This Saturday? Grounds at three?"

"Alright" Then she went into thinking. It looked like she too wanted to ask something.

A few seconds later she finally spoke. "I could also use some catching up on Pre-NEWTS for the finals. Same time and place?"

A small smile came on his face. Like after a long while. _Fair bartering. Not bad, actually, for her Highness._ "Alright"

Gryffindor winning against Slytherin has become a norm now, so practices for the next few weeks focused more on taking Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 'off their brooms' – roughly quoting Draco's teammates.

"We'll get them!"

"Probably they'll even polish the Cup for us"

While the others bragged among themselves for their improvements and excitement, Draco just sat quietly with them as they rested in the outer grounds of Hogwarts after coming back from the Quidditch field, feeling rather tired but still feeling pretty good about the coming games. Perhaps they'll win more than one game after all.

Just for a moment, his attention switched from the games to watching a distant figure.

The midterm preps have made things very busy. It's been only those once-in-a-week sessions they work on things they need help on. They have another today. And during the rest of the weeks he finds himself, deep down, having moments of subtle impatience.

Elsa stood there, on the grassy hill, overlooking the distant Forbidden Forest. Alone. She was squishing something between her hands. Something that looked like a snowball.

Then, something struck his mind.

She seems bothered. Upset. Trying to not get something to her head but it's really bothering her.

A fellow Quidditch player nudged him, asking aren't they returning to the castle now.

"You go ahead." He indicated to the others, "I'm going to check something"

They didn't really bother themselves with him, so they went off back to the castle, still talking among themselves about their practice and plans. Leaving Draco behind.

After they left, slowly and carefully, Draco approached Elsa, making it to her side. Cocking his head a bit to see her face. She felt an audience but only turned a bit to see – unbothered that it was him.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. After a minute she felt him still there, waiting patiently.

She's been trying to get it over herself… but now felt the urge, on her own, to tell… like she needed relief from the burden of holding it in for too long of a while.

"Anna has Scarlet Fever" she mumbled, almost inaudible. She still looked at snowball in her hands.

She recently learned that from Anna's recent letter. Hardly anything was written on it – due to Anna's condition. It was Kristoff who make a quick note to accompany that letter – telling an issue she's been putting off telling as she didn't want to worry Elsa while at school.

It's a rare sickness to have at Arendelle. Rare but severe – only a couple of doctors know how to treat it there.

"She's been having it for two weeks now… and she's…" Elsa mumbled a bit unconsciously, but stopped, like she felt she couldn't say more.

He saw her hands were wringing a bit. The worry in her face for her sister's well-being showed it's _really_ something overwhelming for her.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder opposite to him. Gentle and warm.

"She'll be fine. She's in good hands" he said in a soft, reassuring voice.

Elsa took a deep breath, taking those words in.

Nothing for a bit. But very slowly, she felt herself slipping into a hug. Taking comfort she rarely had whenever she felt upset… and in need of company.

Draco was taken a bit by surprise. But it didn't take him long to wrap his arms around Elsa. The comfort and warmth even he hardly ever felt.

After a short while they parted slightly, and their eyes finally met, peering in the depths. Draco's gloved hand carefully brushed some hair away from her face. He felt a pinch within when he saw her eyes were glassy. It was pain he came to really understand when horror, hurt and death lurked in his own home for a period of time. His hand rested warmly on her cheek, thumb carefully stroked under her eye.

"She'll be ok"

Elsa felt a tiny smile from his comfort. He didn't sound selfish. He never did. He really felt her pain… he really meant it.

A quiet pause. After a while, "You're going back to the castle?"

Elsa thought a bit. "In a while" she quietly said. Wanting to stay more in the fresh air.

Draco didn't leave. He stayed. Sitting beside Elsa on the grass.

"Let's do today's work some other time"

She only gave a glance at his face, finding that unexpected. She nodded. "Ok" she agreed. And she didn't mind him wrapping an arm to let her rest her head against his shoulder. Just for an hour. Looking off into the approaching dusk.

Midterms… the second round of midterms is approaching fast…

And the grounds and library have become too much packed and noisy for self-study and review. So Elsa chose the tea shop in Hosgmede when she's doing that.

Warm from the chilly March air, Elsa sipped on strong tea, wrote notes and read her books while sitting at a table in the corner. The lighting was warm brown, and the air was filled with the rich smells of different teas and coffees. There were others in the shop too.

At times she felt her mind elsewhere.

Anna is slowly getting better, _Thank God._ She's never had Scarlet Fever before, and doctors are doing fine for her.

Right now she's doing the conceptual stuff. The practical stuff and spell-making are for when she's studying with Draco…

She paused, feeling her quill stem. Thinking about Draco. _He's different…_ she felt a tiny, thoughtful smile…

 _But why does he seem so upset and bothered? Is…_

Elsa paused. _What's that sound?_ Staying still and quiet, she strained her ears to listen. And she's not the only one. Many of the others in the shop paused to listen as well. A waitress even went near a window and opened it to look out.

 _Is that a commotion?_ Elsa watched the faces of those checking to confirm.

Looks of worry and panic came after a few minutes.

"Everyone! Evacuate! And remain on guard!"

Trying to not panic too much, everyone rose to their feet and tried to grab their stuff and quickly get out.

 _An attack?_

Elsa stuffed her bag, rose, and followed the others.

They made it outside in an ordered fashion, safely…

…until a searing, scorched curse hit the parlor frame. Everyone began screaming and scattering.

Elsa briskly moved, instantly making Hogwarts her target to go to. Careful to not bump or get lost in the rising stampede.

But once or twice, explosive or fiery spells bombed the scrambling crowds. Some were hit and hopefully just sustained injuries.

Elsa tried to not get hit by any or anybody frantically pushing by. But the crowd was slowly, slowly getting more panicky.

She just made it to the heart of Hogsemede, when the situation worsened. Flashes of black began flying and zipping over the crowds. The screams went louder. And by now some buildings and shops were vandalized.

In the chaos, she scuffled herself beside a damaged shop. Almost tripping on the broken threshold. She stood there, hoping to just wait until a clearing is made…

… but a strong curse blasted beside her. And it forced her into the building. Getting up, she heard footprints stepping on rubble. She could only briskly move behind some rubble. Her eyes quickly found the conjurer. A thick-looking… cloaked… masked person…

And it was pretty clear that he's made his decision on who to attack. Given his masked head was turned in her direction.

Elsa stayed in her spot. Trying to not move…keeping her breathing quiet too. Keeping an unafraid face, she watched her pursuer to see any signs of him deciding to leave. _Maybe he'll go away…_

The black mask made it hard to tell what is he thinking.

His foot made an advance…

In a flash, she swiped her hand across, to made an ice wall and stop him from trying to attack. The time for him to try to break it she took to quickly make it out of her hiding place and across the wooden planks and splinters.

 _This must be a restaurant so there's got to be another exit._

She moved in the direction one would most likely be. But the place was badly damaged and bore little resemblance of what it looked like. And her pursuer knew that. As he shot another spell to deliberately rain soot and thick dust in the air. Elsa coughed, trying to keep it from entering her nose and eyes while remaining alert.

"Have to come back for a rematch. You've already forgotten?" a deep voice sneered.

Elsa paused. Instantly, she recognized the voice…The bulky man from the Riddle House who tried to kill her and Anna!

That means…or confirms…the rogue Deatheaters are here! Raiding Hogsmede! They've managed to come near Hogwarts!

She didn't bother with trying to determine how. For what's important right now is to not get caught or killed.

"Stay back" she glared at him, her voice spoke with icy force. Elsa readied herself to fight.

"Why? Feeling bored for quite some time now" he let out an evil laugh. " _Avara kadavra!_ "

Even if he remembered she could deflect that, which right now she went to redirecting it to burn down a large chunk of wall, he obviously had been craving for action.

Moving backwards and among the debris, Elsa continued to fend him off. At one point she shot icicles – one of which didn't get deflected and made a deep scrape on his arm. Groaning in pain, his look now became more murderous.

After a few more minutes of battle, Elsa was halfway at reaching near that freshly-made hole. Her opponent just continued casting spells…

A strong explosion came, scattering dust and debris more into the air. Both coughing, they looked to find the cause.

In a split second, Elsa also made a dash through the hole, nearly missing another curse casted at her. But he was definitely on her heels.

She turned to grow a sharp slab of ice at him, slowing him in his pursuit. Reaching one point she almost made it outside.

Elsa almost made a gasp, feeling someone grab her arm and pull her with force.

She released her breath. But that was short, as she had to rapidly breathe while running with Draco towards a safer place. Even from a duel of his own. Right near the exit he had to cast a spell at his opponent. Whether missed or not it was enough for them to escape.

Outside they went near where everyone gathered for safety. He still held her arm. Catching her breath, Elsa noticed that Draco didn't look like he wasn't originally in Hogsemede. He was more like he was on Head Boy duty back at the castle.

They turned to find their pursuers, the bulky man and another, now emerge from the building. However, rather than advance towards them, they paused in their tracks. Like they were processing or recognizing something. Or someone. They shot a look of surprise, then looked at each other, and then looked back at Draco… also a bit wondering who's he standing with. Obviously not someone favorable to them…

Then…it was like they received a signal. In a second, they disaperated in black smoke. So did all the others apparently, as Hogsemede was encircled with black smoke, before they completely left in a rather coordinated way to leave past the shield somehow.

Everyone stayed in their spot. Whispers and worries could be heard around.

In no time the Aurors were there, to inspect any traces left by the Deatheaters. They interviewed students and shopkeepers, entered buildings and went through rubbles. He still was holding her firmly by the wrist. Not letting her leave his side.

He looked at Elsa, looking like he was crossed between relieved, worried and 'why you _happened_ to be there at that time?' But his eyes were more relieved that she's ok.

Before either could say anything, the authorities came nearby to them. Now some few Aurors were rounding up everyone from Hogwarts to return back to the castle.

The two stayed together, holding each other's hand as they were escorted back to Hogwarts. All around them people were excitedly talking about the raid. And wondering what could have allowed them in.

Immediately, upon entering Hogwarts they were escorted, along will all the other students who were present during the raid, towards the Headmistress. Given the number of students present at Hogsemede, they were led to her Transfiguration classroom.

When they entered they found McGonagall and Harry Potter arguing and talking with Ministry Officials. Mostly about Hogwarts' security and how the enemy could _possibly_ manage to get in.

But later they went to roll-counting, and briskly checking everyone for injuries or stolen/missing items.

"Well… it's good to see you all unharmed" Professor McGonagall's voice was relieved but worried. She took a deep breath before issuing her order. "I suggest you all return to your dormitories immediately – until further notice. Classes won't be for another hour."

Slowly, in groups everyone dispersed. Those who did suffer injuries were made to go to the Hospital Wing immediately.

Leaving, she felt Draco was moving away from her side. Turning, Elsa found him making to stay behind in the classroom with the Headmistress and others.

"You go" Draco said quietly, indicating everything will be ok.

Elsa watched him go to maybe talk with them. But she couldn't watch, as the Ravenclaw Prefect ushered her to keep up.

The raid was definitely a big topic for the coming days. Almost everywhere Elsa went – be it the Library, the Great Hall, her Common Room or in the classrooms right before the professor comes to begin the class, people all around were whispering or talking about it. And of course, speculations and rumors floated around, like they had reliable evidence to do so.

Even though it was a somewhat small raid, the fact that it was right close to Hogwarts, _right_ in Hogsemede, was enough to cause worry. But it's not really enough to cancel the term.

But on the other hand, it's a very good excuse for Slytherin students to fire up their taunts and pranks. Mostly scaring others about possibly more attacks coming… or trying to make things more difficult for other students. Especially for trying to arose even more suspicions.

Tired from walking, Elsa almost plopped onto a bench in the grounds. Her arm was aching from her bag. But what was really edging her was that she just narrowly escaped detention from Professor Sprout. The plant Elsa was pruning somehow turned into crisp ice, obviously killing it. Thankfully, the fellow Slytherin OWLs student culprit was an amateur prankster and shortly after class his snickering with friends shot up the Professor's ears.

 _Obviously some just don't have anything better to do_ …

Elsa just sat there, not even bothering with reading for _next class_. _Groan._

"Just ignore those kind of people"

Elsa turned, finding fellow Ravenclaw girls nearby. They smiled. Elsa just politely smiled back. Obviously it's another story going around.

"I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was responsible for the raid" Padma Patel sarcastically commented, like they're now going back to their original discussion.

Another girl gave a laugh, "They're not _that_ clever…"

"But isn't it obvious who's behind all this?" One girl said.

"Who?"

"Malfoy. Who else?"

"Of course!"

 **Psst! Thanks to all the readers! There's a poll made about the story's cover (just wanted your opinion here) on my profile. Waiting for input/ideas or if you like it already!**

~TO BE CONTINUED…~


	9. Temporary announcement

_Hello! Just wanted to say thanks for reading (and posting very wonderful reviews!) and hope you're enjoying this story! Sorry if you feel that I'm taking too long to post, or rushing in some parts. Studying while working is very hectic, among other commitments (family, etc)._

 ** _I'm definitely continuing Icy Wands!_** _Just as excited as you all are! This is my first Fanfic and I've always wanted to be a writer! So the positive reviews I get really are uplifting! Thank you :)_

 _Just a little snag - work and studies got more intense so I'm not really sure when I'm finishing the next chapter. Could be next summer…sorry._ _ **But I promise I won't leave you hanging or delete!**_ _I'm also hitting some Writer's Block for Chapter 9 (but the rest and ending are pretty much covered) so this 'break' should help me to not rush. Sorry again :(_

 _I think Elsa needs a guy who would challenge her to feel her inner-strength without compromising the safety/happiness of her family (e.g. won't be constantly forced into adventures and dangers)…someone with hidden warmth/compassion who could relate to and understand her imprisonment, self/emotional-restraints, teasing-grace, inner caged-child, acknowledgement that she's a queen and thirst for self-empowerment. Someone only she could bring a smile onto, with her friskiness and warmth…like bring out another aspect of 'thawing a frozen heart'. That way, they both gradually feel they aren't islands when they thought they're perfectly fine feeling that way. Make each other feel stronger and accepted in a world that looks down at the two._

 _So for this HP-Frozen crossover version…I chose Drelsa, I'm following Draco's template_ _ **from the movies**_ _(more potential of him becoming better than in the books), where he's more like a deeply frozen-hearted (not stone-hearted) prince – he tried to live up to his father's character but obviously couldn't in the end. The War would knock some sense into him (i.e. a Slytherin who won't engage in fraudulent/murderous schemes/shams at work unlike his father – more like remind his authority for consideration in important matters)._

 _His change will be like an improving-detour from what he used to be – not a dramatic u-turn or worsening into an abusive/exploitive overlord. He'd feel some emptiness, making him shun himself until he finds someone to safely open up his bottled feelings to…love, protect and tease (mostly to test her reactions) without awkwardness (i.e. too much or nothing expected from him) or too much leaving his family heritage…rather feel stronger, smile and move on._

 _When J.K. constantly warns that 'he wasn't in any way a nice person'…to ANYBODY else he's cold, unfriendly and distant…maybe distantly/formally help the trio during catastrophes…except a soul-mate with relatable feelings…but warmer. Someone like Elsa who could impressively show non-evil determination for self-identity and self-empowerment with a special refined flair, and warmth and love secured only for those she loves – her family, and her citizens as an extended family under her responsibility. And I'm also reading from J.K.'s perspective Astoria wasn't the typical Slytherin yet Draco stood up for her and married her...so..._

 _Hope to see you very soon!_

 _P.S. Here's a little roughly-drafted scene I thought would be fair to share before disappearing for an unknown length of time. I'm not 100% sure I can find a place for it in Icy Wands* – it's a dream-type of event (not intending that Draco and Elsa become eternal playmates!). But I find it wonderfully brings about the two characters._

 **He huddled his over-cloak harshly, burying his mouth into the collar to protect himself from the frigid air even more.** ** _For Merlin's sake!_**

 **He knew Elsa was thinking he's looking very silly right now. Draco merely locked stern, irritated eyes with hers. Silently telling he does not like this one bit. Expecting her 'air' to deflate.**

 **It didn't. Her sapphire stare back was unwavering. Confident. Triumphant. Amused. Not in for a wave of defeat, he shifted his eyes to the side, towards the tall dark trees that surround them.**

 **"No you** ** _don't_** **" he said back, with a force hoping she'd whine or protest.**

 **She didn't. Elsa instead laughed and skated forward. With one powerful pull, she pulled him off from the protection of the snow-covered ground onto the ice-covered lake.**

 **While Draco's legs wobbled to keep his balance, she skated backwards to lift her face and open her mouth, catching the falling snowflakes.**

 **"Sure I do" She easily smiled at the boy still wallowing in his misery, "I believe people are innately good"**

 **His mouth twisted into a frown.**

 **"Don't believe me?"**

 **"No" was the cold reply. Although deep down he does because it's obvious she's not lying or blabbering him into believing something.**

 **Like in another confident reply she spun in a circle on the ice, her sparkling blue cape and dress flying. Then afterwards, Elsa came forward and pulled him into her spin, making him an unwilling partner - cold and confused.**

 **But the next thing he knew, she brought a smile out of him and he can't remember smiling though it was common for him. And he can't remember being happy. Real happiness and smiles. She doesn't really seem to understand, or for that matter care, how the world works.**

 **"Why not?" She stopped spinning and cocked her head like in curiosity.**

 **"Because you haven't met all people" He coolly answered.**

 **"Well, I believe you are" Like a queen with a final verdict after studying him like one. Then she skated off into another solo spin.**

 **Draco's smile grew. Like he just mastered it, he skated a bit forward and grabbed Elsa. Taking her into his own spin, both laughing.**

 **Elsa's mouth opened in surprise when, on impulse, he stops and lifts her up against the sky. Seeing her colors against the evening. She smiled down at his face, a complete, wonderful smile spread onto his own.**

 **Like for the first time in forever.**

 _*or can I? I've been thinking that snow scene in Chptr 8 is too early (i.e. Elsa plays with Anna and Olaf – only those she'd feel very comfortable opening to and knew better (i.e. not Kristoff)) – should I turn that into a dream-scene they have after a more formal walk? Or this scene their dream?_

 _P.P.S. I have a poll on about the cover...please let me know you can access it! Will close when I post Chapter 9!_


End file.
